


Не закрывая глаз (и поднимая взгляд)

by orphan_account



Series: Модель: Чудо [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна из популярнейших работ англоязычного фандома. Три года назад семь экспериментов, называемых «Чудесами», сбежали из Тейко Индастрис. Мир был глубоко потрясен существованием детей с суперспособностями. Теперь они учатся взаимодействовать с обществом – ходят в обычные старшие школы, играют в баскетбол, влюбляются – и  пытаются понять, возможно ли сбежать от прошлого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556464) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> "Не закрывая глаз" - первая часть серии Designation: Miracle/Модель: Чудо. И ДА, там шесть смехотворно огромных историй, и переводчик подписался на перевод всей серии.
> 
> История немного (немного) вдохновлена американским сериалом «Темный Ангел» (2000-2002). Большая часть сюжета основана на сериале. 
> 
> Также, несмотря на AU, в истории содержатся спойлеры к аниме, и даже затрагиваются персонажи из Экстра Игры (хотя какие спойлеры? AU же).
> 
> Оригинальное название Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)/Не проморгай момент (Выше голову) – строчки из песни "And We Run" by Within Temptation feat. Xzibit. Автор считает эту песню неофициальным лейтмотивом побега из Тейко и, следовательно, всей истории. Переводчик просит не указывать ему на его вольности с названием.
> 
> Автор и переводчик надеются, вам понравится!
> 
> Автора можно найти на umisabaku.tumblr.com. Там же находятся и ее мысли по поводу каждой главы. Переводчик не будет их касаться и переводить (они нам без надобности), но вы можете найти их по тегу Designation:Miracle или Don't Blink You'll Miss It
> 
> Предупреждения (спойлеры!):
> 
> Упоминается физическое/психологическое насилие над детьми, жестокость. Не дается детального описания, и, по мнению автора, весь фанфик можно отнести к рейтингу PG-13 (но переводчик с ним не согласен, поэтому R). Также упоминается секс с несовершеннолетними (по обоюдному согласию). Еще будут плохие парни, которые местами покажутся очень жуткими, и смерть второстепенного (очень второстепенного) персонажа. 
> 
> Переводчик заклинает читателя обратить внимание, что жанр "драма" подразумевает именно конфликтные отношения персонажей с обществом. И просит запомнить, что, исходя из объема глав, выкладка будет производиться раз в неделю по пятницам. 
> 
> Вы можете написать конструктивный красивый комментарий на русском с пометкой "перевести", и переводчик с радостью переведет его и передаст автору, либо, если ваши знания английского это позволяют, напишите комментарий самостоятельно на архиве /но не забудьте уточнить, что об истории узнали благодаря переводчику/.
> 
> В работе обыгрываются неестественные цвета волос и глаз героев, имена и модели связаны с этими цветами. Так:  
> Желтый (Кисе) - по-японски ki  
> Зеленый (Мидорима) - midori  
> Черный (Куроко) - kuro  
> Красный (Акаши) - aka  
> Синий (Аомине) - ao  
> Фиолетовый (Мурасакибара) - murasakino  
> Розовый (Момои) - momoiro  
> Возможно, вы это знали. Я напомнила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В комментариях к одной и последующих частей спросили, почему герои-японцы упоминают в своей речи Иисуса. Автор объяснил. Она специально стилизировала язык персонажей под английский язык, чтобы читателю не было очень странно читать про Будду. Также она говорит, что в англоязычных книгах, переведённых с японского, восклицания также заменяются на понятные читателю. Дальше переводчик провёл собственное исследование и узнал из первых рук, что буддисты говорят просто "боже" или то, что дословно переводится "тот, кто на небе". Автор ни в коем случае не лишает героев их культуры, просто она писатель, которому пришлось выбирать, что будут говорить персонажи. И она, на мой взгляд, сделала правильный выбор.

Кагами Тайга не хотел возвращаться в Японию. Он хотел остаться в Америке и играть в баскетбол с друзьями. Но когда это отца волновало, что он хочет?

Для Японии он слишком высокий. Слишком крупный, слишком прожорливый; все, что он делает — «слишком». А еще он не умеет говорить с должной почтительностью, не знает зубодробительных обычаев и иногда не может вспомнить, какие ботинки положено носить, когда все бесит.

Он мирится с тем, что ближайшие три года ему придется быть фриком.

*

В первый учебный день он записывается в баскетбольный клуб, от которого ничего не ждет. Люди пялятся на него и стараются держаться подальше. На третий день они все еще пялятся, и это уже чересчур.

В конце концов, начинаются шепотки:

— Думаешь, это он?

— Похоже на то.

— Он такой страшный! Ужас, мы в одном классе!

— Не могу поверить, что Чудесам разрешено ходить в школу.

Это слово, «Чудеса», постоянно повторяют в коридорах. Кагами подозревает, что о нем шепчутся не из-за того, что он огромный американский возвращенец.

*

— Что за «Чудеса»?

Он решает спросить баскетболистов, потому что только они разговаривают с ним. Вернее, сенпаи разговаривают с ним; первогодки только испуганно пялятся.

Тренер удивленно смотрит на него.

— Ты шутишь? Ты где был последние три года?

— В Америке, — пытается оправдаться Кагами.

— Об этом говорили во всем мире, болван! — говорит капитан. — Даже в Америке освещали Чудеса и Тейко!

«Тейко» звучит знакомо.

— А, вы о тех ребятах-мутантах? Которые с суперспособностями? — Кагами трет шею. — Так они настоящие что ли? Я почему-то думал, что это выдумка. Типа Годзиллы.

Капитана держат Митобе и Коганей, и только это не позволяет ей ударить Кагами.

— Да, Бакагами! — орет она. — Они настоящие!

— Ну ладно. А почему все думают, что я один из них? — спрашивает Кагами.

Рико замирает. Сенпаи в замешательстве; похоже, они не вникают в слухи. Первогодки, обрадовавшись, что Кагами все-таки не мутант, расслабляются.

— Серьезно? — уточняет Рико. — Думаю, это из-за волос.

— Волос? — переспрашивает Кагами.

— У всех Чудес странный цвет волос и глаз, ты не знал что ли? — спрашивает Рико.

Что-то такое Кагами слышал, но ему было все равно. Почти все, что не касается баскетбола, не задерживается в его голове надолго.

— Но это не объясняет, почему все думают, что я один из них, — не сдается Кагами. — Они разве не заперты на какой-то военной базе?

Рико качает головой.

— Ты вообще новости не слушал, да?

— Я только спортивные разделы смотрю, — обижается Кагами.

— Все Чудеса поступили в японские старшие школы. Сейчас они первогодки, — объясняет Изуки. — Их разбросали по всей Японии.

— Ходил слушок, что один из них собирался в Сейрин, — задумчиво тянет Коганей. — Видимо, поэтому все решили, что это ты.

Хьюга закатывает глаза.

— Наверняка во всех школах ходил такой слушок. Это реально глупо. Всем известно, какие школы они выбрали.

— Если бы кто-то из них поступил в Сейрин, мы бы давно его заметили, — говорит Цучида. — Раз уж это не Кагами.

*

Баскетболисты-первогодки разносят слух, что Кагами не мутант с суперспособностями.

— А, так ты американец, — говорит староста и бьет Кагами по спине. — Надо было сразу сказать!

Кагами хмурится. Не его вина, что из-за красных волос вся школа решила, будто у него есть суперспособности.

— Я очень рада! — говорит какая-то девчонка. — Я так испугалась, когда подумала, что в классе будет учиться Чудо!

— Ах! — восклицает другая, подпирая лицо руками и мечтательно глядя в пространство. — Если бы это был Кисе-кун, я бы вовсе не возражала!

— Никто из них не мог оказаться в Сейрин, — говорит мальчик. — Я слышал, они пошли в известные школы.

— Господи, спасибо, что наша школа новая, — говорит кто-то еще.

— Почему? — спрашивает Кагами.

Все таращатся на него.

— Что плохого в том, что кто-то из них будет учиться с нами? — упорствует Кагами.

— Ты видел, что они могут? — скептически спрашивает еще один парень. — Они монстры!

— Они одного с нами возраста, да? — говорит Кагами. — Они просто подростки.

— Они не люди.

— Разумеется, люди, — раздраженно рычит Кагами.

В Америке у него был старший брат, доморощенный фанатик комиксов. Химуро Татсуя читал все о Людях Икс, пересмотрел почти все выпуски Скай-Фай и заставил Кагами сходить в кино на все фильмы. Он мог говорить о своем увлечении часами, а Кагами большую часть пропускал мимо ушей. Но кое-что он все же усвоил: если в мире действительно живут люди с суперспособностями, глупо ненавидеть их за то, что у них есть эти способности.

— Они люди, — повторяет Кагами. — Скорее всего, они ничем не отличаются от нас. Не было бы ничего особенного, если бы один из них поступил в эту школу.

Одноклассники, очевидно, жалеют, что так быстро перестали считать его мутантом.

Не важно. Он не хочет иметь дела с людьми, которые способны избегать его только потому, что им _показалось_ , будто у него есть суперспособности.

*

Он забивает в кольцо раз за разом, в желудке болтается ужин из Маджи Бургер. Дома никто не ждет. Кагами раздражен и жалеет, что не остался в Америке.

Бросив мяч, он замечает кого-то краем глаза. Это так неожиданно, что мяч летит мимо.

— Ох! — выдыхает он. — Ты откуда взялся?

Пришелец поднимает мяч.

— Я все время был здесь.

Кагами оглядывает его с головы до ног. Пришелец низкий, бледный и хрупкий на вид. На нем форма Сейрин, но Кагами не помнит, чтобы видел его раньше.

У него бледно-голубые глаза и бледно-голубые волосы.

Кагами узнал кое-что о Чудесах, и теперь он в курсе, что в Японии довольно много людей, которые косплеят их. Красят волосы и носят цветные линзы.

Пришелец не похож на типичного фаната. У него серьезное безэмоциональное лицо.

— Меня зовут Куроко Тецуя, — официально говорит он.

— Ты одно из Чудес, — не подумав, выдает Кагами.

Куроко пожимает плечами.

— Технически, да. Я был в Тейко. Но я не похож на остальных. Я самый слабый.

Кагами смотрит на него еще пару минут и понимает, что да, этот парень не представляет угрозы.

— Ты в баскетбол играешь?

— Я изучал правила, — говорит Куроко и расстегивает пиджак. В его голосе слышится удовлетворение. — Если ты согласен сыграть со мной один на один, я хотел бы оценить твою силу.

— Отлично, — скалится Кагами. Сыграть в баскетбол против парня с суперспособностями? Прям как в комиксе!

Игра длится две минуты, а Кагами уже разочарован.

— Эй, — говорит он. — Ты в этом очень плох. Ты действительно думал, что сможешь победить меня?

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — говорит Куроко. — Разумеется, нет. Кагами-кун очевидно сильнее меня.

— Тогда зачем ты захотел сыграть со мной? — орет Кагами.

— Чтобы узнать, что это за игра, — отвечает Куроко. — Я хотел бы присоединиться к баскетбольной команде.

— Не, забудь. Ты очень плох.

— Я не хочу забывать, — не соглашается Куроко. — Мне нравится баскетбол.

Кагами смотрит на него сверху вниз. И это — монстр, которого все боятся?

— Ты разве не должен быть более развит физически? — любопытствует Кагами. — Я читал, что все Чудеса быстрее и сильнее обычного человека.

— Другие — да, — признает Куроко. — Даже когда они не используют свои силы, их физические способности выше, чем у среднестатистического атлета. Меня создавали не по этому принципу. Было решено, что физическая сила станет помехой для моих способностей.

Кагами удивленно моргает. Этот парень так открыто говорит о том, что его создали… Кагами вспоминает, что он говорит не с обычным человеком. Этого создали в лаборатории.

— Зачем ты говоришь мне об этом? — спрашивает Кагами. Наверняка Куроко нашел его не просто так.

Куроко смотрит на мяч в своих руках.

— Меня впечатлили слова Кагами-куна, которые он произнес сегодня в классе.

— Ты слышал об этом? — почему-то смущенно спрашивает Кагами.

— Я слышал, как ты их говорил, — поправляет Куроко. И, к смятению Кагами, уточняет: — Мы в одном классе.

— Да нет же! — протестует Кагами, потому что он наверняка бы заметил, если бы в его классе был парень с голубыми волосами.

— Я сижу сразу за тобой, — говорит Куроко.

— Заткнись! Не сидишь ты там! За мной сидит… — Кагами замолкает. Он не знает, кто сидит за ним. Он смутно помнит, что кто-то там есть, но даже под страхом смерти не опишет лицо этого человека.

— Что у тебя за сила? — с подозрением спрашивает Кагами.

Куроко едва заметно улыбается.

— Твои предположения верны, Кагами-кун. Я владею своеобразной невидимостью. Хотя корректнее было бы назвать это «Отвлечение внимания». Я могу перенаправить внимание с себя на другие объекты.

— Это… как-то слабенько, — признает Кагами.

Куроко кивает.

— Я ведь сказал, что я самый слабый.

Это даже на суперспособность не похоже.

— Хорошо, приходи на баскетбол. Хотя с такими силами играть ты сможешь навряд ли.

— У меня есть и другие навыки, — загадочно говорит Куроко.

*

Истинная ценность Куроко становится ясна, когда тренер устраивает игру между первогодками и второгодками. (Благодаря Куроко они наконец-то могут играть пять на пять).

В баскетбольную команду Куроко приняли с той же легкостью, что и Кагами. Похоже, это правило Сейрин: пока ты хочешь играть, не важно, мутант ты или американец.

Первогодки с помощью Куроко выцарапывают себе победу. После игры все толпятся вокруг него.

— Это было здорово, Куроко! — хвалит Фукуда.

— Жаль, что тебе нельзя играть в официальных играх! — вопит тренер. — Какая потеря!

— Э? — глубокомысленно произносит Кагами. — Почему ему нельзя?

— Идиот! — сообщает Хьюга. — Никто не выпустит на поле парня с суперспособностями!

— А. Ну да.

— Позвольте мне уточнить, — вмешивается Куроко. — Я не использовал свои способности во время игры.

— Чего? — говорит Кагами.

— Да мы ни разу не увидели, что ты где-то рядом! — восклицает Коганей.

— Да, — соглашается Куроко. — Верно. Но это из-за Переполнения.

— Пере… Чего?

— У всех Чудес есть особые способности, которые они могут активировать, — объясняет Куроко. — Из-за того, что эти способности слишком особые, возникает Переполнение, которое видно в повседневной жизни. То есть силы словно понемногу просачиваются наружу. Например, моя сила может сделать меня абсолютно невидимым, если я активирую ее. Но когда она выключена, люди едва ли меня замечают.

— Так ты не использовал свои силы во время игры? — уточняет Фурихата.

— Верно.

— Тогда, возможно, тебя можно выпускать на поле, — восхищенно говорит Коганей. Рико бьет его по макушке.

— Нет, — говорит Куроко и качает головой. — Одним из условий отдела образования, по которому нам позволили поступить в старшие школы, был запрет на участие в официальных матчах. Благодаря нам у наших школ возникает физическое преимущество, это нечестно.

Глядя на тощего парнишку сложно сказать, что он — физическое преимущество. Кагами думает, что именно запрет — это нечестно. Увидев, на что способен Куроко, он как никогда сильно хочет играть с ним в одной команде.

— В любом случае, добро пожаловать в команду, Куроко-кун! — говорит Рико. — Тренироваться с тобой будет здорово.

— Спасибо, — говорит Куроко и официально кланяется. — Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне.

_(«Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне» — устойчивая лингвистическая конструкция японского языка, обычно применяемая, когда человек попадает в новое место или коллектив. Уважительное обращение, которое не зазорно применить, например, к управляющему гостиницей или новому школьному классу. Формально говорящий признает, что он тут новенький, и будет прислушиваться к советам старожилов. Объяснение честно украдено у автора Хеодур, фанфик «Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне!»)_

*

— Я — тень, — произносит Куроко. — Мне нужен свет. Чем сильнее свет, тем гуще тень. Если мы будем играть вместе, я смогу стать тенью твоего света. Я сделаю тебя лучшим игроком в Японии.

И это неловко, Господи, _как же неловко_ , кто вообще такое вслух говорит?

Но Кагами все равно надеется, что они будут играть вместе.

*

Теперь, когда Кагами знает, как надо смотреть, он видит Куроко повсюду. Они в одном классе (Куроко сидит сразу за ним, как и сказал), на баскетбольной площадке, они обедают вместе, а часто и ужинают. (Кагами все время садился за столик Куроко в Маджи Бургер, Куроко все время оказывался там раньше него, так что они решили, что будут ходить вместе).

Постепенно Кагами понимает, что все время проводит с Куроко.

Он не очень уверен в своих чувствах на этот счет.

Тренер скачет по залу и вопит, что у них будет тренировочный матч с Кайджо.

— Кайджо? — ужасаются сенпаи.

— Они же команда национального уровня, — говорит Хьюга.

— Так даже лучше! — поет Рико. — Они сказали, что Куроко может участвовать в игре!

Наступает тишина.

— Они не рассматривают нас как настоящих соперников, — хмурится Хьюга. — Они думают, у нас нет и шанса на победу без способностей Куроко?

— Нет, — тихо обрывает Куроко. — Не думаю, что это их причина.

— Куроко прав, — кивает Рико. — Вы забыли? Кисе Рёта поступил в Кайджо.

Даже Кагами в курсе, кто такой Кисе Рёта. (Он навел справки о Чудесах, а о Кисе и раньше слыхал). Кисе Рёта — неофициальный фронтмен Чудес. Он и еще девчонка, Момои Сацуки. На всех интервью на большинство вопросов отвечал Кисе. Еще он работал моделью. У него было больше фанатов, чем у остальных вместе взятых, и его лицо чаще мелькало на экране.

— С чего это он в баскетбол играет? — спрашивает Изуки.

Все оборачиваются к Куроко.

— Я не уверен, — бормочет Куроко.

— Ой, да ладно, — отмахивается Кагами.

Куроко ведет мяч пару минут, потом ловит его. Не глядя ни на кого, говорит:

— После побега из Тейко мы провели три года на военной базе с ВС. Солдаты учили нас играть в баскетбол. Но я не предполагал, что остальные полюбили игру. Я не знаю, почему Кисе-кун решил продолжить занятия.

— Они все такие же, как ты? — спрашивает Кагами. Куроко в баскете шарит, никаких вопросов, но Кагами не может назвать его хорошим игроком.

— Я уже говорил, что нет. Остальные совсем на другом уровне. Когда мы играли вместе, они проявили себя гениями. Кагами-кун с ними рядом не стоял.

Кагами смеется.

— Вот это да! Не могу дождаться встречи с ними.

*

Ему не приходится ждать долго. Кисе в сопровождении фанаток прерывает их тренировку на следующий день.

— Курокоччи! — стонет Кисе. — Сколько времени прошло! Мы были лучшими друзьями!

— Не лучше, чем с остальными, — равнодушно обрывает Куроко.

Фальшивые слезы Кисе льются еще сильнее.

— Как жестоко, Курокоччи! Мы ведь были самыми слабыми Чудесами. Другие ребята гораздо, гораздо сильнее! Они все время издевались над нами.

— Надо мной никогда не издевались.

— Что?! Хочешь сказать, только я страдал? :

Его нытье раздражает, и Кагами, хорошенько прицелившись, швыряет меч ему в голову (Кисе без труда ловит подачу). Кагами вызывает Кисе на бой. Они играют один на один, и Кагами проигрывает раз за разом. Кисе безошибочно копирует каждое движение противника.

— Слабо, — выносит приговор Чудо, глядя на Кагами сверху вниз. Неожиданно он становится опасным. — Люди такие слабые! Я не могу позволить Курокоччи оставаться здесь. Отдайте Курокоччи!

*

Куроко вежливо отклоняет предложение Кисе о переводе в Кайджо. Кагами понимает, что не дышал.

— К тому же, Кисе-кун, — добавляет Куроко, — мы договорились, что пойдем в разные школы.

— Аоминеччи и Момоиччи ходят в одну, — булькает Кисе.

— Они — другое дело, — не сдается Куроко. — Кроме того, я счастлив здесь, с командой Сейрин.

Кисе злится и бросает взгляд на Кагами.

— Во время тренировочного матча я докажу, что мы лучше. Если вы проиграете, я забираю Курокоччи.

— Я не согласен с этими условиями, — вставляет Куроко.

Кагами смеется.

— Да какая разница, Куроко! Мы ни за что не проиграем.

*

Они выигрывают с крошечным перевесом. Настолько крошечным, что Кагами успевает пожалеть, что на кон поставлен Куроко.

(- Я по-прежнему не согласен с этими условиями, — заверил Куроко во время игры. — Если мы проиграем, я все равно не переведусь в Кайджо.

Кисе феноменальный игрок. Похоже, то, что он копирует приемы — просто «Переполнение». Фактически, он не сделал ничего, что недоступно обычному человеку.

— Мы возьмем реванш на Inter High, — заверяет капитан Кайджо.

— Ага, — кивает Хьюга. — Жаль, правда, что не все будут играть.

— Договорились. Хотя я все еще не понимаю, почему они не могут играть. Не похоже, что они используют свои трюки.

Кагами согласен. Играть против Чудес здорово, но еще лучше — играть с Куроко.

*

После победного ужина Куроко исчезает, и Кагами отправляется на поиски. Он волнуется насчет его головы, даже несмотря на то, что доктор заверил, мол, волноваться не о чем. (Когда Куроко упал, Кисе был в ужасе. В том же самом, который напал на Кагами. Кисе — самовлюбленный ублюдок, но Куроко ему дорог).

Куроко говорит с Кисе. Кагами останавливается, чтобы послушать (в свое оправдание он может сказать, что услышал свое имя. Как можно не подслушать, когда говорят о тебе?)

— …Поэтому мне нравится играть с Кагами-куном. Он не скрывает своих чувств. Его откровенность придает сил.

Кисе вздыхает.

— Он напоминает тебе Оранжевого, верно? Когда мы играли, у меня тоже возникло такое ощущение.

Куроко не отвечает.

— Эй, я тут спросить хотел…. Ты ведь ведешь себя _так_ … не потому что тебе приказал Акаши?

— Разумеется, нет, — соглашается Куроко. — Эффект его приказа выветрился много лет назад.

На лице Кисе озадаченность.

— Позволь тебе кое-что сказать, Курокоччи. Если ты обожаешь Кагами только из-за его открытости, рано или поздно вы разбежитесь. Как только он узнает правду о тебе и о нас, подумай, не изменит ли он своего мнения? Для людей мы навсегда останемся монстрами.

— Не думаю, что Кисе-кун верит в то, что говорит. Я слышал, ты живешь с Касамацу-саном.

Кисе хмурится.

— Ты не знаешь людей так хорошо, как я, Курокоччи. Возможно, есть хорошие, но и они могут предать.

С Кагами хватит. Он вмешивается в разговор, ударив Куроко под колени.

*

То, что происходит дальше, Кагами определяет как «баскетбольный самосуд». Когда он заканчивается, Тайга принимается ругать Куроко за то, что тот полез к хулиганам в одиночку.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы они набросились на тебя? Пинков надавал?

— Я на сто процентов уверен, что они бы победили меня. Смотри, какие они сильные.

— Не могу сказать о тебе того же!

Кагами продолжает воспитание Куроко и совершенно забывает о Кисе. Чудо напоминает о себе смехом и прощается.

— Ты подслушивал? — спрашивает Куроко, когда Кисе исчезает из виду.

— Разумеется, черт побери, — отвечает Кагами. — Что это за тема с нашим трагичным расставанием? Мы даже не особо ладим между собой, — он пожимает плечами. — Но я совершенно уверен, что никогда не стану считать тебя монстром, Куроко.

У Куроко настолько безэмоциональное лицо, что невозможно предположить, о чем он думает.

— Иногда Кагами-кун говорит такие смущающие вещи, — наконец, выдает он.

— Ой, заткнись. Не желаю слышать это от тебя.

_/если после последнего отрывка вы чувствуете себя так же непонятно, как и переводчик, считаю нужным напомнить, что автор в некоторой степени следует за канонными событиями, подразумевает их, но не описывает (господи благослови ее). В последнем отрывке речь идет об эпизоде, когда Куроко полез к хулиганам, чтобы научить их хорошим манерам. Переводчику понадобилось два дня, чтобы понять, о чем речь/_


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: должна сказать, что абсолютно все, известное мне о Силах Самообороны Японии, я знаю благодаря аниме Врата. Касаматсу Ёдзи – прямой наследник Итами Ёдзи, потому что вай нот. Приношу искренние извинения за возможные неточности.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:   
> Для всех тех, кто считает, что переводчик всегда неправ и переводит неправильно – коротко о сокращениях в оригинальной работе и переводе их на русский язык.  
> Силы Самообороны Японии по-английски называются The Japan Self-Defense Forces, и часто автор сокращает это название до JSDF, потому что это официальная аббревиатура в английском языке. Вне всякого сомнения, от этого ее текст только выигрывает, потому что оказывается избавлен от русского неблагозвучного названия со сложным подчинением. Чаще всего я буду использовать название Вооруженные Силы (ВС), но это не очень корректно, потому что в России под ВС подразумеваются ВС любой страны, это общее название для всех армий. Self-Defence Forces под таким названием есть только в Японии.
> 
> Переводчик оценил масштабы трагедии и решил изменить расписание.
> 
> Пу́литцеровская премия (англ. Pulitzer Prize) — одна из наиболее престижных наград США в области литературы, журналистики, музыки и театра.

Жизнь Касамацу Юкио чудесным образом переплелась с судьбами Чудес в тот день, когда миру стало известно о существовании детей-мутантов.

Существует знаменитая фотография, сделанная, когда дети вырвались из Тейко. Она была в каждой газете, в каждом блоге, журнале, выпуске новостей — во всем мире. За нее даже дали Пулитцеровскую премию. На фотографии изображены Чудеса — семь тринадцатилетних, крепко держащихся друг за друга детей перед лицом вооруженных сил Японии. Возле них сержант, опустившийся на одно колено и протягивающий руки. Желтоволосый мутант — милый ребенок, воплощенная невинность — делает к нему шаг в поисках защиты.

На фотографии изображено то, что с пеной у рта называют поворотным моментом в истории Чудес и всего мира.

Потому что события могли развиваться по другому сценарию. На фото могли быть изображены солдаты, возвышающиеся над семью детскими трупами.

Той ночью, когда питомцы Тейко вырвались на свободу, словно разразилась война. Было много стрельбы и невероятных проявлений сверхъестественной силы — летающие в воздухе предметы и предметы, разрушающиеся от одного прикосновения. Солдаты быстро сообразили, что сила принадлежит детям. Было бы логично — и даже оправданно — если бы солдаты открыли огонь по Чудесам.

Когда ответственного сержанта спросили, почему он не стрелял в детей, почему предпочел опустить оружие и обнять их, он просто ответил:

— У меня трое сыновей. Старший всего на пару лет старше Чудес. Когда я встретил этих ребят, я не увидел угрозу. Я увидел детей.

Сержантом был отец Касамацу Юкио, Касамацу Ёдзи.

*

Касамацу известно больше, чем мировой общественности: история не заканчивается этой фотографией. Спасшихся детей отправили на военную базу, верно. Солдаты открыли огонь по преследовавшим их охранникам. Но на той ночи история не закончилась.

Солдаты Самообороны вернулись в Тейко после того, как дети оказались в безопасности. До самого утра Касамацу прождал отца с сопящими младшими братьям под боком. Юкио привык, что у отца работа опасная, но в тот раз ему было неспокойно. В деле были замешаны потусторонние силы, и Касамацу посмотрел слишком много фильмов про супергероев, чтобы быть уверенным, что папа будет в порядке. Человеческие военные всегда несут самые большие потери во всех фильмах.

Когда Касамацу Ёдзи ввалился в дом в четыре часа утро, он не упрекнул, как обычно, сыновей в том, что они дожидались его возвращения. Вместо этого он сгреб их в охапку, разбудив младших, и сделал то, чего Касамацу никогда раньше не видел.

Отец заплакал.

Он обнимал сыновей и всхлипывал. Касамацу было пятнадцать, он был уже совсем взрослый, но ему было так же страшно и непонятно, как его младшим братьям, учившимся в начальной школе.

Касамацу Ёдзи не сказал сыновьям, что произошло в Тейко. Он еще долго не говорил об этом.

*

Так как он оказался первым человеком, с которым контактировали дети, Ёдзи чувствовал ответственность за них. Касамацу это понимал.

Но однажды отец вернулся домой серьезный. Во время ужина он сказал, что хотел бы поговорить с Касамацу наедине. У Касамацу появилось дурное предчувствие. Когда его отец относился к чему-то серьезно, ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось.

— Доктора, которые обследовали детей, считают, что пора приступать к социализации с ребятами их возраста, — сразу начал Ёдзи.

Касамацу нахмурился, уже чуя, куда ведет отец, и спросил:

— И что?

— И все сотрудники, у кого есть дети, предложили познакомить их со своими отпрысками, — сказал Ёдзи, подтверждая худшие опасения Юкио. — Я предложил тебя. Пойдешь со мной на работу в эту субботу.

— Я отказываюсь, — автоматически сказал Юкио.

— Ю-юкио-о-о, — захныкал отец.

— Нет, — прорычал Касамацу. — Абсолютно — нет. К тому же, почему только я? Мизуки почти одного возраста с ними.

— Тебе не надо приходить часто! Просто, знаешь, заглядывай время от времени. У тебя будет доступ на базу, все дела. Разве не здорово?

— Пап, я в старшей школе, — оборвал Касамацу. — Все свое время я трачу на учебу, баскетбольный клуб и заботу о Мизуки и Рене.

Последнее он говорит с нажимом и яростно, и остается доволен, когда отец стонет.  
Касамацу никогда не возмущался, что ему нужно приглядывать за младшими братьями. После смерти мамы Касамацу стал следить за тем, чтобы они были накормлены, умыты, а еще чтобы вовремя сдавали домашние задания. Отец работал допоздна и иногда отсутствовал неделями, а то и месяцами. Правда, когда Чудеса стали его заботой, дома он стал появляться чаще. За это Касамацу был благодарен, но холодильником и уборкой по-прежнему занимался сам.

Меньше всего на свете он хотел тратить свое драгоценное время на попытки подружиться с необщительными результатами экспериментов. Чудеса уже завладели его отцом. Касамацу не собирался покидать ради них братьев.

Ёдзи вздохнул.

— Юкио, хочешь знать, почему я выбрал тебя, а не Мизуки? Потому что я верю, что ты единственный, кто справится с этим. Не среди моих детей, а среди всех детей, которых приведут другие солдаты и доктора.

Неубежденный, Юкио разглядывал отца. Ёдзи никогда не льстил, чтобы добиться своего.

Отец был удивительно серьезен, так что Касамацу жаждал услышать, что еще ему скажут.

— Эти дети… они многое пережили. Больше, чем положено ребенку. Они еще достаточно маленькие, так что они могут восстановиться после этого, но откровенно говоря, они уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы был шанс, что они никогда не привыкнут к нормальному обществу. С ними будет нелегко. Юкио, мне кажется, только ты сможешь достучаться до них. Мне выдадут премию; я смогу нанять няню для Мизуки и Рена. Но, Юкио, я умоляю тебя. Ты нужен этим детям.

Касамацу не мог отказать отцу. Особенно когда тот умолял.

*

Выясняется, что, говоря «с ними будет нелегко», отец имел в виду «они полные кретины и подающие надежды психопаты».

В первый же день больше половины детей уходят домой в слезах и клянутся никогда не возвращаться. Когда Касамацу приходит в следующий раз, их остается всего горстка.

Дело не только в том, что насмешки Чудес беспощадны; они просто дьявольски хороши в запугивании. Они мучают других детей своими суперспособностями; когда взрослые не смотрят, возникает опасность получения физических увечий.

В конце концов доктора решают изолировать Чудеса друг от друга и закрепить за каждым группу детей. Согласно плану, это должно разрушить их групповой разум.  
Касамацу оказывается в группе Кисе.

Касамацу знает, что Кисе — любимчик его отца, так что скорее всего Юкио в группе Рёты не случайно. Кисе занят в медиа-индустрии, так что Касамацу знает, каким невероятным очаровашкой становится Чудо в присутствии взрослых. Но наедине с другими детьми Кисе безжалостен. Когда во второй раз Кисе доводит ребенка врача, Касамацу понимает, что с него хватит. Он долго пытался быть милым с Кисе, но его терпение лопнуло. Изо всех сил Касамацу бьет Кисе в спину, мальчишка падает на пол.

— Уважай старших, парень! — орет Юкио. Жертва Кисе старше Касамацу, господи помилуй. — Никто не учил тебя, что сенпая надо слушаться?

— Сенпая? — скептически спрашивает Кисе. Он тупо моргает, потирает спину и смотрит на Касамацу снизу вверх. Похоже, он и представить не мог, что кто-то осмелится пнуть его, и лишь из-за удивления не среагировал. Касамацу сам с трудом в это верит. Он знает, на что способен Кисе — видел однажды его спарринг с одним из солдат. Даже несмотря на то, что способности Кисе не могут навредить, он мог бы вкатать Касамацу в землю с помощью одних только боевых навыков.

— С чего это ты мой сенпай? Из-за того, что ты на пару лет меня старше? Я лучше тебя в любом деле! В чем угодно! Тебе меня не превзойти! Эти два года ничего не значат, так с чего бы мне уважать тебя?

Касамацу сжимает кулаки. Если Кисе намерен атаковать, Касамацу не сдастся без боя.

— Два года имеют значение. Гораздо больше времени, чем ты, я провел, посвятив себя важным для меня вещам: семье, школе, баскетбольной команде. Когда дело касается жизненного опыта, я твой сенпай. Я заставлю тебя проявить уважение — даже если мне придется применить силу.

Кисе по-прежнему ошарашенно моргает, словно и поверить не может, что существует человек вроде Касамацу. Но потом он скалится:

— Конечно-конечно, Сенпай. Баскетбол, говоришь? Спорим, я лучше? Давай сыграем?

Касамацу пожимает плечами:

— И что с того, что ты лучше меня? Это и яйца выеденного не стоит, если игра тебе безразлична.

— Так ты не будешь играть со мной, Сенпай?

— Я такого не говорил, парень. Я не отклоняю предложение.

Они играют один на один. Остальные ребята следят за ними с восхищением и ужасом. Касамацу безнадежно проигрывает, но не сдается.

*

В заведенный порядок дел теперь входит посещение военной базы раз в пару недель, после тренировки. У Касамацу есть подозрение, что он забавляет Кисе своим присутствием, что Кисе терпит его примерно из тех же соображений, из каких терпят мартышку.

Касамацу наплевать. Остальные перестали ходить, отпугнутые чудовищностью и мудачностью Чудес, и даже взятки от родителей не могут заставить их вернуться.

Но Касамацу отказывается сдаваться.

— Знаешь, Сенпай, ты единственный человеческий ребенок, который все еще приходит, — говорит Кисе. Он обращается к Касамацу «сенпай» только чтобы подразнить его; нечто вроде их общей шутки. — Почему?

— Меня нельзя отпугнуть кучкой надоедливых детей, — объясняет Касамацу.

— Хммм, — отвечает Кисе.

Они играют в карты — в Старую Деву (единственная игра, в которую Кисе проигрывает). (Хотя нечасто. По счастливой случайности Кисе всегда избегает Девы).

— Ты мне нравишься, Сенпай, — провозглашает Кисе. — Из всех людей мне действительно нравишься только ты и Касамацу-сан.

Касамацу закатывает глаза.

— Папа будет счастлив услышать это.

— Твой папа? — Кисе удивленно моргает. — При чем тут твой папа, если нравишься мне ты?

— Спроси у него. Откуда мне знать, почему он хочет, чтобы мы подружились? Но я имел в виду — он обрадуется, узнав, что тебе нравится он; такой вот идиот.

— Что мне… Твой папа — Касамацу-сан?

— Эй! — восклицает Касамацу и дает Кисе подзатыльник. — Мелочь, только не говори мне, что ты забыл мое имя! Я представился при встрече! Касамацу Юкио! Уж запомни!

— Я помнил, — дуется Кисе. — В основном. Просто не заметил связи.

— Мы даже внешне похожи! Все так говорят!

У них одинаковые нелепые брови и челюсть, хотя у Юкио глаза матери.

— Откуда мне было знать, что это что-то значит? — хнычет Кисе. — Я не знал, что ты сын Касамацу-сана. Я бы с самого начала относился к тебе лучше!

— Только не начинай любезничать теперь, я умру от шока, — говорит Кисе и кладет последние две карты на стол. — Кстати, я выиграл.

*

Несмотря на то, что Юкио приходит на базу в течение двух месяцев, возможность увидеть способности Кисе в деле представляется ему лишь позже.

Он видит своего отца, отдающего приказ солдатам обежать несколько раз вокруг базы. Касамацу вздыхает и, хорошенько разбежавшись, подпрыгивает и яростно пинает отца в спину.

— Юкио? — скептически восклицает отец с пола.

— Эй, козявка, — рычит Касамацу, — отец в курсе, что ты притворяешься им и отдаешь приказы?

Отец смотрит на него большими глазами, а затем светится ярко-желтым. Секунду спустя на него таращится Кисе, ошарашенный, как в тот памятный день, когда Касамацу впервые толкнул его.

— Откуда ты знал, что это я? — вопрошает Кисе.

— Ты думаешь, я не отличу тебя и собственного отца? — орет Касамацу и еще раз для профилактики пинает Кисе.

— Да! — вопит Кисе в ответ и пытается защититься от атак Касамацу. — Ты не можешь! Никто не может! Моя способность — Идеальное Копирование. Я копирую не только внешность, но и манеры! Никто не видит разницы!

Только потому что Кисе явно расстроен, Касамацу смягчается.

— Правда? Было несложно.

Кисе глубоко оскорблен.

— И к твоему сведению, твой отец в курсе. Он сказал мне, что нужно произвольно проверить его людей, чтобы узнать, способны ли они отличить самозванца.

Касамацу тяжело вздыхает. Да, похоже на отца.

— Поспорить могу, что он не сказал подчиненным о своем плане.

— В том и суть; они не должны знать заранее, — дуется Кисе.

— Ой, да ладно обижаться; круто получилось.

*

Когда он приходит в следующий раз, его зажимает в лаборатории какая-то красотка. У нее огромная грудь, и она говорит Касамацу, что любит мужчин помладше.

Касамацу бьет «ее» в живот.

— А теперь ты как меня узнал? — стонет Кисе и держится за живот.

— Ты смеешься? — говорит Касамацу. — Возможно, тебе нелегко в это поверить, но не каждый день на меня бросаются красивые женщины.

Он прожил несколько месяцев, ни разу не увидев способностей Кисе, и теперь это уже второй раз за два посещения. Касамацу хмурится.

— Ты теперь постоянно так будешь делать?

— Разумеется! Я хочу узнать, как ты отличаешь меня! — завывает Кисе.

Касамацу вздыхает и говорит себе, что покорно примет все превратности судьбы.

*

«Угадай Кисе» становится их новой игрой, пока на базе хватает людей. Каким-то образом Кисе убеждает солдат и врачей помочь в его новом и интересном способе издеваться над Касамацу. Каждую секунду Юкио настороже: человек, с которым он говорит, может оказаться Кисе.

Касамацу на самом деле нравится игра больше, чем он ожидал. В основном потому что это единственная игра с Кисе, в которую он всегда выигрывает.

*

Однажды на втором курсе Кайджо Касамацу Юкио находит любовное письмо в шкафчике. Он встречается с исповедником после тренировки — милой первокурсницей, которая краснеет и заикается, а голосок у нее жеманно-мягкий.

— Я… Я всегда обожала вас, сенпай! П-пожалуйста, сходите со мной на свидание!

Касамацу краснеет и внутренне паникует. Он понятия не имеет, что ответить. Он никогда не был хорош в отношениях с девушками, никогда.

Он начинает с «э» и трет шею.

Девочка глядит на него с надеждой на личике.

Касамацу хватает ее за воротник и тащит за угол.

— Как ты выбрался с базы? — шипит он. — Там в курсе, что ты ушел? Как ты вообще сюда попал?

Девчонка сияет желтым и сменяется рассерженным Кисе.

— В этот раз ты почти попался!

— Только потому что я не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть! — орет Касамацу.

— Я знаю! Я думал, что из-за этого у тебя всегда было преимущество! — стонет Кисе.  
— Если ты ожидаешь, что я подловлю тебя на базе, ты легко догадаешься, верно? Серьезно, Сенпай, как ты все время отличаешь меня?

— На базе в курсе, что ты здесь? — снова спрашивает Касамацу, игнорируя другие вопросы. Меньше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы в Кайджо в поисках потерянного Чуда ворвалась дюжина перепуганных солдат.

— Разумеется, — говорит Кисе. — Мы не заключенные. Мы можем покидать базу. Я модель, забыл?

Касамацу расслабляется.

— Кыш отсюда, малявка. На территории кампуса нельзя находиться посторонним.

Кисе светится желтым и превращается обратно в красивую первокурсницу.

— Меня не поймают, Сенпай! Тооооолько ты всегда догадываешься, что это я.

Теперь, когда Касамацу знает, что перед ним Кисе, его раздражает жеманность.

— Кстати, Сепнай, кого ты предпочитаешь?

— Чего? — бормочет Касамацу. Он хочет пнуть Чудо, но не может, потому что поганец выглядит как очаровательная девушка.

— Ты и глазом не моргнул, когда я был доктором Шимидзу, так что я решил, что зрелые леди тебе не нравятся. Потому я и решил использовать Младшую Сестренку! Но тебя и это не заинтересовало. Итак, кого ты предпочитаешь? Мне теперь интересно.

Касамацу отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— Не твое дело, козявка.

Он краснеет и надеется, что Кисе не обратит внимания. Честно говоря, он уже сам себя об этом спрашивал, потому что все чаще и чаще он обращает внимание на переодевающихся товарищей по команде. Он начинает думать, что «девочки» его не привлекают.

— Рано или поздно я это выясню, — клянется Кисе. — Между прочим, Сенпай, твоя способность не досталась тебе по наследству! Я притворился тобой и поговорил с твоим отцом, а он не догадался.

Касамацу деревенеет. Затем, позабыв о том, что Кисе — девушка, подчиняясь своему гневу, бьет Кисе в живот сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Кисе падает на землю и кашляет. Он снова светится желтым и глядит на Касамацу собственными золотистыми глазами.

— Никогда больше не притворяйся мной! — рычит Касамацу.

— Сенпай? Да в чем дело? Тебе наплевать, когда я притворяюсь другими людьми!

— Это другое, — отвечает Касамацу. — Я всегда отличу тебя! Но не смей больше надевать мое лицо!

Он не знает, почему его это так волнует — Кисе, носящий его лицо — но факт остается фактом.

Кисе растерян, но понимает, что сделал что-то неправильно.

— Хорошо, Сенпай, обещаю. Больше никогда не притворюсь тобой.

*

После этого случая Кисе все же смирился с тем, что Касамацу победил, и перестает обманывать. Это большое облегчение, потому что игра выматывает.

В последнее время общение с Кисе в принципе выматывает. Едва наступает период полового созревания, режим взаимодействия с людьми у Кисе по умолчанию «флирт». Касамацу устал его пинать.

(Козявка теряет девственность в том возрасте, когда Касамацу только впервые поцеловался. Это до смешного несправедливо, потому что Кисе пятнадцать; он не должен быть так популярен у женщин. «Секс — удивительная штука! — гордо провозглашает Кисе на следующий день. — Наконец-то я понял, почему все так на нем повернуты! Тебе стоит попро… ау, ау, хватит меня бить!»)

— Я ничего не могу поделать, раз люди меня обожают! — хнычет Кисе. Он хлопает ресницами. — Я великолепен в постели, Сенпай. Я посмотрел кучу порно-фильмов и скопировал все движения!

Касамацу пинает его дважды.

А потом Касамацу _летит_. Что-то ударяет его в живот и швыряет в стену. Касамацу падает на пол; ему никогда не было так больно, он отхаркивает кровь и пытается дышать. Что-то вздергивает его вверх:

— Что ты сделал с Желтым? Ты что о себе блять возомнил?

— Аоминеччи, хватит! — Кисе бросается на светящуюся голубым фигуру и заставляет ее выпустить шею Касамацу. Касамацу снова падает на землю и отхаркивает еще немного крови.

— Господи, — говорит Кисе, — ты с ума сошел?

— Он ударил тебя, Желтый! — голубое свечение исчезает, и Касамацу может детальнее рассмотреть Аомине Дайки.

— Сенпаю можно бить меня! Ты думаешь, если бы я захотел, я не смог бы ему помешать?

— Сенпай? — Аомине моргает и смотрит на Касамацу; тот только делает первые вдохи. Хотя встать еще не может. — Это Сепнай? О, чувак, сорян. Слушай, это умора. Сепнай, ты знаешь, что делает Желтый, к…

Кисе впечатывает Аомине в стену; что-то в нем меняется. Касамацу давно не видел такого выражения на его лице — Кисе опасен, нет, безжалостен. Он готов убить.

— Заткнись, Синий. Или, богом клянусь, я тебя грохну.

Аомине гримасничает и презрительно усмехается:

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на это, Желтый. Меня могу победить только я.

— Хватит! Прекратите, вы оба! — к ним приближается девчонка с розовыми волосами. — Мы поклялись. Мы поклялись, что не будем больше так звать друг друга! Хватит ругаться!

— Извини, Сацуки.

— Извини, Момоиччи.

Момои топает ножкой.

— Извинитесь друг перед другом.

Мальчишка со светло-голубыми волосами присаживается на корточки перед Касамацу.

— Вы в порядке, Касамацу-сенпай?

Парень выглядит смутно знакомо, но Касамацу не уверен, что видел его среди остальных Чудес.

— Мы встречались?

— Да, Касамацу-сепнай, пару раз.

— Совсем тебя не помню, — признается он. Его немного мутит от боли.

— Все в порядке, Касамацу-сенпай. Никому не удается запомнить меня с первого раза. Вы можете встать?

Это хороший вопрос. Касамацу пытается, но шипит от боли.

— Сепнай? — встревоженно говорит Кисе. — Аоминеччи, если ты что-то повредил ему, я клянусь…

— Вас должен осмотреть врач, — говорит голубоволосый, не обращая внимания на склочничающих друзей. — Аомине-кун ударил вас на полной скорости, возможно внутреннее кровотечения. Мурасакибара-кун, не мог бы ты помочь?

— Ээээ, — протестует Мурасакибара. — Скучно.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит мальчишка.

Вот так оказывается, что Касамацу несет, как принцессу, в кабинет военной медсестры парень с фиолетовыми волосами двумя годами его младше. Вполне возможно, что это самый неловкий момент в жизни Касамацу.

*

Спустя пару рентгенов медсестра объявляет, что он в порядке.

— Ребра не сломаны, внутреннего кровотечения нет, — ободряюще провозглашает она. — Хотя тебе повезло, Юкио-кун! Пару дюймов вправо, и у тебя были бы серьезные неприятности.

Касамацу не думает, что медсестры должны так весело сообщать ему о том, что он едва избежал смерти. Он рад, что ничего не сломано, даже если чувствует себя, словно в него выстрелили из пушки. Не хочется пропустить тренировку.

Медсестра становится серьезнее. Она заправляет прядь волос за ухо и говорит:

— Знаешь, Юкио-кун, я хотела с тобой поговорить. Просто чтобы ты знал, я считаю, то, что ты делаешь — удивительно.

— Э? — изрекает Касамацу. Он не помнит за собой ничего удивительного.

— Ты приходишь сюда. Ты ведь знаешь, что ты единственный оставшийся из детей?

— Ага, — говорит Касамацу.

— Я приводила своего сына. Он с ними одного возраста, и я надеялась… ааааа, но он сдался спустя месяц и поклялся, что больше не вернется. Такой упрямый ребенок! Такой бесчувственный!

— Я ничего особенного не делаю, — говорит Касамацу, краснея.

Медсестра чем-то расстроена.

— В том и ценность. Ты обращаешься с ними, словно они нормальные. Но, Юкио-кун, я пойму, если ты не вернешься после сегодняшнего. Я знаю, они опасны, но…

— Подождите, — говорит Касамацу, — я не говорил, что больше не вернусь! Меня таким не отпугнуть.

Она гладит его по щеке и улыбается:

— Ты такой хороший мальчик.

*

Медсестра уходит за бинтами, и Касамацу укладывается на кушетку.

Ему не приходило в голову раньше, но он не взаимодействует с другими Чудесами. Только с Кисе. Поначалу, когда Чудес пытались изолировать, это было закономерно. Но так как все, кроме Касамацу, отказались ходить, он не знает, почему не пересекается с другими чаще.

Кисе врывается в кабинет.

— Сенпай! Ты в норме?

— Я в порядке, — говорит Касамацу. — Не хочу этого признавать, но, похоже, он сдерживался.

Кисе хмурится.

— Извини, Аоминеччи перегнул палку.

Касамацу пожимает плечами.

— Он защищал своего друга. Я понимаю. Эй, почему мы не тусуемся с ними? Они же твои друзья, верно?

— Они не такие милые, как я, — хвастливо говорит Кисе. — Глянь, несколько секунд — и ты у медсестры! Они могут сильно навредить тебе, Сенпай!

— Но…

— И, в любом случае, они могли бы завести собственных друзей, но не стали. Ты уверен, что в все в порядке? Аоминеччи сильно бьет, уж я-то знаю.

— Я в порядке, — Касамацу чешет живот. — Почему ты зовешь его Синим? А он тебя Желтым?

И почему Момои так разозлилась на них? Этот вопрос Касамацу не задает, потому что улыбка сползает с лица Кисе. Касамацу жалеет, что вообще открыл рот.

Но потом Кисе изящно улыбается:

— Ты не знал? Меня так раньше звали.

И снимает штаны.

Касамацу спрыгивает с кушетки.

— Ты что делаешь? — бормочет он.

— Расслабься, Сенпай, — нахально говорит Кисе. — Просто отвечаю на твой вопрос. Я тебе покажу то, что видели лишь немногие люди!

— Не хочу ничего видеть! — бормочет Касамацу и отчаянно краснеет.

Кисе запрыгивает на кушетку и сбрасывает штаны. Он жеманно улыбается Касамацу и с вялой привычностью модели-подростка разводит ноги в расслабленной позе.

Касамацу начинает орать, но его голос куда-то пропадает, когда он понимает, что показывает Кисе. На секунду он перестает воспринимать окружающий мир.

На внутренней стороне бедра марка:

**МЧ-Ж626**

Она выжжена на коже, словно Кисе — корова.

— До базы у нас не было имен. Твой отец назвал меня «Кисе Рёта», между прочим, — мягко говорит Кисе. — У нас были только модели. Моя — Желтый 626. «Желтый шесть» — генетическая группа; объекты с Идеальным Копированием. В этой группе я — двадцать шестой эксперимент. Относительно новая группа! Они создали идеальный объект всего лишь с двадцать шестой попытки. Сенпай, Сенпай, не делай такое лицо.

— Я не… — Касамацу, вероятно, выглядит так, словно вот-вот заплачет. Он яростно трет глаза, чтобы убедиться, что они сухие. Кисе говорит обо всем, через что он прошел, таким будничным тоном. Сообщает такие ужасные вещи, словно они в порядке вещей. Было бы не так грустно, если бы Кисе не был так безразличен к этому.

— П…похоже, было больно.

— Наверное, — радостно говорит Кисе. — Но метки ставились, когда мы были очень маленькими, так что я ничего не помню. Хотя потом они пожалели, что отметили меня. Кого бы я ни копировал, знак сохраняется. Я рассказываю тебе это, Сенпай, потому что ты все равно меня отличаешь. Но больше никому не говори, Сенпай, окей? Это моя единственная уязвимость.

Касамцау делает шаг вперед. У него нет слов для выражения чувств. Ужас, печаль, осознание какой-то непреодолимой трагичности. Он повстречал Кисе почти два года назад, но только сейчас понял, что совсем его не знает.

Кисе крепко берет его за запястье.

— Хочешь потрогать ее, Сенпай? Она действительно не такая уж страшная.

Он подводит руку Касамацу ближе, и Касамацу не способен сопротивляться; он словно загипнотизирован.

А затем позади него раздается пронзительный крик. Они оборачиваются и видят растерянную и немного злую медсестру.

— Что здесь происходит?

И тут Касамацу понимает, что стоит между ног пятнадцатилетнего бесштанного мальчика.

Он убирается на почтительное расстояние, словно Кисе горит ярким пламенем, и бормочет:

— Все совсем не так!

Кисе смеется так сильно, что падает с кушетки.

*

— Серьезно, это было совсем не то! — завывает Касамацу, спрятав лицо в ладони. Отец везет его домой.

— Не нужно так смущаться, Юкио! Лучшие годы твоей жизни! Молодость! Первая любовь! Запрещенные отношения! Ах, хорошо помню…

Отец слишком рад.

— Думаю, тебе стоит побеспокоиться, что мы оба парни, — ворчит Касамацу. Он не до конца уверен, что определил свою ориентацию, но, похоже, отцу действительно стоит беспокоиться.

— Не говори глупостей, Юкио. Твоя мать была той еще фанаткой. Я знаю все о яое.

— О господи, — Касамацу прячет лицо под кофту и надеется там задохнуться. — Нет, пап. Нет.

— И я думаю, что Рёта будет прекрасным зятем! Ты еще молод, Юкио, но вкус у тебя отменный!

— Заткнись, глупый папаша! — орет Касамацу. — Никогда, никогда это не будет Кисе, перестань сейчас же, — он сползает ниже на сидении. — Кисе показывал мне свою… модель.

— А, — Ёдзи приходит в себя. — Должно быть, Рёта доверяет тебе, Юкио. Все ребята очень переживают из-за своих меток. Они не любят показывать их кому-то.

— Он сказал, что ты дал ему имя, — говорит Касамацу.

— Хмм. Они звали друг друга «Желтый» и «Зеленый». Мне первому пришла в голову идея превратить цвета в фамилии. Доктора по моему примеру придумывали остальные имена. Сейчас я об этом жалею. Хотелось бы, чтобы ничто не напоминало им о прошлом.

ПЧ-Ж626. У Кисе его прошлое впечатано в кожу. Нет никакой надежды, что он когда-нибудь сможет о нем забыть.

*

Касамацу напрочь забывает о мальчишке с голубыми волосами до своего следующего визита. При встрече ему неловко.

— Спасибо, что помог тогда. Извини, ты говорил, что мы виделись раньше?

— Я Куроко Тецуя. Да, мы виделись. Не расстраивайтесь, Касамацу-сенпай. Из-за Переполнения меня легко забыть. Вы в порядке?

— Да, только синяки.

Парень не похож на остальные Чудеса. Он очень маленький, но это полбеды. Куроко бледный, костлявый и совершенно не несет в себе угрозы.

— Я рад, — говорит Куроко. — Я не был уверен, что вы вернетесь.

Касамацу пожимает плечами:

— Меня таким не испугаешь.

— Сенпай! Вот ты где… Курокоччи, а ты что тут делаешь?

— Здороваюсь, — говорит Куроко. — Я уже ухожу.

— Не стоит, — влезает Касамацу.

— Стоит. Курокоччи очень занятой человек, — отвечает Кисе.

Касамацу смотрит Куроко вслед.

— Чувак, его очень легко забыть.

— Так ты не помнишь его, — в голосе Кисе удовлетворение. — Я думал, у тебя получится, раз ты устойчив к моей способности.

— Это его фишка? Быть легко забывающимся?

— Почти. Трудно объяснить. Но Курокоччи — единственный человек, которого я не могу скопировать. Это раздражает, — но в голосе Кисе ни капли раздражения. В его речи слышится лесть и восхищение другом.

— Похоже, ты любишь его, — говорит Касамацу.

— Ага! — возбужденно отвечает Кисе. — Курокоччи лучший! Он самый милый и никогда не задирал меня. Рад, что ты вернулся, сенпай! Хочешь сыграть в баскетбол?

*

«Курокоччи лучший» — главная тема большинства разговоров Кисе. У Касамацу появляется подозрение, что Кисе упоминал его и раньше, зная, что Юкио не запомнит.

Это немного очаровательно, так как Кисе никогда не проявлял такой заботы по отношению к другим людям.

— Что между тобой и Куроко? — однажды спрашивает Касамацу. — Ты так о нем щебечешь, словно влюблен в него по уши.

— Влюблен? — Кисе моргает, захваченный врасплох. — В смысле… как в тех фильмах и драмах, которые смотрит Момоиччи?

— Да, — говорит Касамацу. — Вероятно.

Кисе затихает; похоже, такая мысль никогда не приходила к нему.

— Сенпай, — отваживается он, — ты думаешь, я способен любить?

— Чего? — спрашивает Касамацу. — Почему нет?

— В новостях однажды говорили. Женщина сказала, что у Чудес нет душ, потому что нас сделали в лаборатории, так что мы не можем влюбляться или чувствовать как люди или попасть на небеса после смерти…

Касамацу отвешивает Кисе подзатыльник.

— Разумеется, у вас есть души! Не строй из себя идиота! И не смотри такую ерунду! Ты такой же человек, как и я.

Кисе держится за затылок, но улыбается.

— Серьезно? Ты так думаешь? Тогда… как узнать, влюблен ты или нет?

Касамацу краснеет. У него никогда не было девушки (или бойфренда), откуда ему знать, что такое влюбленность? Но, как самопровозглашенный сенпай Кисе, он должен ответить на вопрос.

— Ты… тебе хочется проводить все время с этим человеком, потому что так ты чувствуешь, что счастлив.

— Серьезно? — прерывает Кисе. — Так…, а когда ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то еще говорил с этим человеком, и не хочешь чтобы человек смотрел на кого-то кроме тебя, и когда человек говорит с кем-то кроме тебя, ты злишься? Это любовь?

— Похоже на ревность, — говорит Касамацу. — Да, это часть любви.

— Ревность? Как когда твоя жена спит с курьером после амнезии, и тебе приходится охотиться на него, потому что он тебя шантажирует?

— Ты смотришь эти драмы вместе с Момои, верно? Но да.

— Тогда, — с нетерпением говорит Кисе, — это любовь, когда ты думаешь о человеке все время, и мастурбируешь, думая о нем…

— Черт! Я не желаю об этом слышать!

— …и ты типа хочешь запереть его в комнате и держать всегда при себе, чтобы он никогда не ушел от тебя и не посмотрел ни на кого другого? Так что ли?

— Это, эм, похоже на одержимость. Не запирай своего возлюбленного.

— Правда? — Кисе разочарован. — Почему нет?

— Потому что он возненавидит тебя за это!

— О, — Кисе перестает улыбаться.

— Но да. Похоже, у тебя все серьезно, — говорит Касамацу. А еще похоже, что вот-вот будет совершено уголовное преступление. Возможно, при встрече стоит предупредить Куроко.

Кисе прищуривается и спрашивает:

— А ты когда-нибудь влюблялся, Сенпай?

Касамацу бьет его под колени.

— Не твое дело, козявка.

*

Вот так и живет Касамацу Юкио. Он не надеется, что что-то изменится, когда он поступит в старшую школу.

Но, разумеется, что-то меняется. И разумеется, из-за отца. И Кисе.

В доме Касамацу удивительно мирный день. У отца выходной, и он отправляется с детьми на какой-то матч. По возвращении Касамацу готовит ужин.

Он должен был догадаться, что отец что-то задумал. Ёдзи давно уже не проводил время с детьми просто так.

За ужином Ёдзи сообщает свою сногсшибательную новость:

— Чудес планируют отправить в старшую школу.

Касамацу воду попадает не в то горло.

— Ты шутишь? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь.

У Ёдзи странное выражение лица.

— Нет, я совершенно серьезен.

— Обычную старшую школу? С настоящими учениками? — пытается прояснить Касамацу, потому что отец не мог иметь в виду именно такую школу.

— Я не знаю, почему ты так остро реагируешь, Юкио. Ты знаешь Чудеса лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

— Потому я так и реагирую! — выкрикивает Касамацу. — Ты забыл, что было в последний раз, когда вы пытались «социализировать» Чудеса? Полный провал!

— Не полный, — говорит Ёдзи. И смотрит в упор на старшего сына.

— Ты говоришь обо мне? — восклицает Касамацу. — Думаешь, если я до сих пор прихожу, то они готовы пойти в старшую школу? Я с большинством вообще не говорю почти! И вижусь только с Кисе!

Ёдзи вздыхает.

— Они прошли долгий путь за последние три года. Они не пойдут в одну школу. Все согласились, что лучше пойти в разные школы и жить в приемных семьях.

— Почему? — ошарашенно спрашивает Касамацу.

— Они не могут вечно жить на военной базе, — объясняет Ёдзи. — Им нужно научиться взаимодействовать с людьми их возраста. Это решение уже давно принято.

— И зачем ты нам это все говоришь? — спрашивает Касамацу.

Но он знает почему. Знал с момента, когда отец произнес «приемные семьи».

— Ну, я подумал, вас тут и так трое, и Рёта мог бы жить с нами. Он пойдет в Кайджо.

Ну разумеется. Касамацу сопротивляется желанию побиться головой о стол.

— Где он будет спать? — спрашивает Мизуки. — У нас нет столько комнат.

Господи, нет.

— Нет, — говорит Касамацу, а в ту же секунду отец произносит:

— Юкио поделится с ним комнатой.

— Нет, — громче повторяет Юкио.

— Так, — говорит Рен и потирает нос, — это как еще один брат?

— Нет!

— Совсем как еще один брат! — говорит Ёдзи.

— Да нет же! — кричит Касамацу.

— Итак, вы не против? — спрашивает Касамацу у младших сыновей.

Мизуки пожимает плечами:

— Разумеется, я всегда хотел встретиться с Чудом.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы он был помладше, — говорит Рен. — Хочу младшего брата. Но еще один старший брат — тоже хорошо.

— Меня кто-нибудь слышит? Это ужасная идея! — кричит Касамацу.

— Великолепно! — восклицает Ёдзи. — Он переедет в субботу. Вы двое, уберите со стола.

И тогда Касамацу бьется головой о стол.

*

Уложив Мизуки и Рена, отец находит его.

— Ты действительно против? — спрашивает он. — Я думал, тебе нравится Рёта.

Касамацу вздыхает.

Дело в том, что ему нравится Кисе. Кисе — это как гиперактивный, немного социопатичный младший брат. Касамацу все время должен за ним присматривать, как за Мизуки и Реном.

Но он старался не обращать внимание на подозрение, что Кисе смотрит на него, как на интересного питомца. У него никогда не возникало чувства, что Кисе любит людей. Он очаровательный, кокетливый, и на данный момент с наибольшими успехами в социализации. Но это снаружи; Касамацу знает его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Никто из Чудес не рассматривает людей как равных себе. Они не выходят с базы не потому что их не выпускают, а потому что они не хотят.

А теперь они пойдут в школу? В его школу?

— Зачем тебе это нужно? — спрашивает он. — Поверить не могу, что кто-то считает это хорошей идеей.

Ёдзи вздыхает. В эту секунду он кажется старым.

— Потому что эти дети заслуживают лучшего.

Касамацу ждет объяснений.

— У них не было детства. Юкио, ты многого о них не знаешь. Они заслужили шанса стать… не то чтобы нормальными. Я знаю, нормальными им не быть. Но они заслужили возможности выбирать свое будущее, как любой ученик старшей школы. Заслужили возможность видеть, что их ждет впереди. Но им никогда этого не узнать, пока они не покинут базу и не увидят сверстников.

Касамацу долго молчит. Он думает о ПЧ-Ж626. Он о многом думает.

Наконец, он говорит:

— Мне сейчас восемнадцать, пап. Я третьекурсник. Тренер хочет, чтобы я стал капитаном.

— И? — озадаченно говорит Ёдзи. — Ты к чему?

— К тому, что я больше не ребенок. Я способен нести ответственность… Я заботился о братьях и Кисе Рёте, при этом не забрасывая учебу и команду.

— Я знаю, насколько ты ответственный, Юкио, — тихо говорит отец.

— Думаю, пора рассказать мне, что ты увидел той ночью в Те йко Индастрис.

Долгая тишина. Ёдзи закрывает глаза. Он старый, усталый и спокоен как покойник.  
Касамацу не хочет уступать.

— Пора рассказать мне все. Ты хочешь, чтобы Кисе жил с нами, со мной. Мне нужно знать, с чем я имею дело.

Ёдзи открывает глаза и выдыхает.

— Да. Ты прав. Пора рассказать.

И он рассказывает.

*

Касамацу не спит.

Его мутит. Он удивлен, что его еще не вырвало. Кажется, что он постарел сразу на миллион лет. Как будто он больше никогда не сможет смотреть на мир как раньше.

— Никому не говори, — говорит отец. — Поклянись, Юкио.

Он поклялся.

Он думает, что не очень-то удивлен. Единственная удивительная вещь — то, что Чудес все еще хотят отправить к обычным людям.

Он думает о Кисе. Ему интересно, изменится ли его к нему отношение.

И решает, что нет. Кисе это Кисе. Одна из ответственностей Касамацу. Возможно, даже его друг. А когда начнется учебный год, еще и его кохай.

*

— Теперь ты по-настоящему мой сенпай, Сенпай! — Кисе вертится в форме Кайджо и почти скачет всю дорогу.

— Я всегда был твоим сенпаем, — ворчит Касамацу.

— А теперь по-настоящему! — говорит Кисе.

Он неестественно весел с того дня, как переехал в комнату Касамацу. Касамацу и не предполагал, но Кисе, похоже, очень даже рад перспективе пойти в обычную школу.

— Мы теперь можем весь день быть вместе! — говорит Кисе.

— Нет, потому что ты на другом курсе, мелочь, — отвечает Касамацу.

— Что? — замерев, спрашивает Кисе.

— Ты в классе первогодок, — объясняет Касамацу и закатывает глаза. — Я — третьегодка. Скорее всего, мы нечасто будем видеться.

— Что? — потрясенно восклицает Кисе. — Но… после школы, да? Мы можем тусоваться после школы и ходить домой вместе?

— После школы у меня тренировки, — напоминает Касамацу.

— Тогда я запишусь в команду! — заявляет Кисе.

— Эй, козявка, не…

И останавливается, задумавшись. Кисе чертовски хорош в баскетболе. Он станет тузом в рукаве команды. Пока что Чудесам нельзя играть в официальных играх, но все может измениться. Физические преимущества Переполнения были, определенно, преимущество, но не обязательно нечеловеческими. Если бы им разрешили играть без сил…

Возможности были безграничны. У Кайджо может быть непобедимая команда!

— Да, хорошо, — говорит он. — Но тебе нужно серьезно отнестись к тренировкам.

Кисе сияет.

— Конечно, сенпай! Обещаю! Я буду лучшим игроком в баскетбол! Ты не пожалеешь!

Еще смутно, но Касамацу уже жалеет.


	3. Глава 3

Со времен старшей школы у Такао Казунари остались только болезненные воспоминания.

Всё началось с Мидоримы Шинтаро, затем подтянулись остальные Чудеса. Такао знает, что нельзя возложить ответственность на одного Мидориму. Но так как началось именно с него, Такао ничего не может с собой поделать: он винит Мидориму.

Вообще-то всё началось ещё с матери Такао, медсестры на базе ВС. Она предложила своего сына для социализации Чудес. Маленький Такао решил, что намечается большое веселье. Он будет тусить в компании ребят с суперспособностями! Разве это не круто? Всё равно, что жить в манге!

Какая наивность.

В первый день солдаты предлагают сыграть в баскетбол. Такао нравится баскетбол. Ему даже кажется, что у него есть способности к игре.

Его команда — человеческая команда — разбита в пух и прах. Такао с восхищением наблюдает, как Мидорима забивает трёхочковый, стоя за трёхочковой линией и не приложив ни капли усилий.

— Нечестно использовать ваши силы! — говорит один из ребят.

— Мы не используем, дураки, — высокомерно отвечает Мидорима.

— Не наша вина, что мы просто лучше вас, — заявляет Аомине.

— Это скучно, баскетбол скучный, — говорит Мурасакибара. — Он слишком легкий.

Произошедшие события были достаточно травмирующими; Такао добил тот факт, что игра, которую он любит, ради которой он потратил столько сил, до смешного легко дается этим ребятам.

*

Такао возвращается, потому что его мама говорит (приказывает) ему дать им ещё один шанс. Многие не возвращаются.

Солдаты уже почуяли, что процесс «социализации» пошел по странному пути: они разделяют Чудеса и закрепляют вернувшихся волонтеров за каждым из них.  
Такао оказывается в группе Мидоримы Шинтаро.

— Это абсурдная тупость, — презрительно усмехается Мидорима. — Я не понимаю, почему должен социализироваться с людьми, которых превосхожу во всём.

— Это наша услуга, — говорит кто-то из старших ребят. — Не то чтобы мы хотим здесь сидеть. Ты должен нас благодарить.

— За что? — спрашивает Мидорима в своей высокомерной манере.

— Спокойно, спокойно, — вмешивается Такао, надеясь сохранить мир. Ему тоже не хочется торчать на базе, что он так же сильно не хочет, чтобы разразилась драка.   
— Давайте попробуем подружиться.

— Подружиться? — шокированно говорит Мидорима.

Такао закатывает глаза.

— Тогда давайте будем дружелюбными. Мы можем сыграть в игру!

— Нет такой игры, в которой я не смогу победить.

Господи, это раздражает. И странно. Почему он держит в руках будильник?

— Можем поиграть в пятнашки! — предлагает Такао.

— Мы не дети! — усмехается кто-то.

Такао так устал от них.

— Как в это играть? — спрашивает Мидорима и поправляет очки.

Серьезно? Он никогда не играл в пятнашки?

— Будем играть со сменой ролей. Кто-то будет Они, остальные будут убегать от него, — объясняет Такао. — Они должен догнать кого-нибудь и запятнать. Когда человека запятнали, он становится Они и должен догонять других.

— Ты можешь сыграть за Они! — говорит Мидориме мальчик с дурным характером.

— Я буду Они, — говорит Такао.

— Кто выигрывает? — спрашивает Мидорима.

— Последний человек, который остается человеком, — говорит Такао. — Тогда начинаем сначала.

— Это бессмысленные усилия, — говорит Мидорима. Такао близок к тому, чтобы сдаться и пойти домой. — Но хорошо. Я сыграю в вашу детскую игру.

Такао снова закатывает глаза.

— Спасибо тебе большое. Окей, народ, я считаю до двадцати. Разбегайтесь.

Такао нравится быть Они. Он предпочитает искать, а не прятаться. У него талант находить людей.

Он с легкостью застукивает первых двоих. Теперь у него есть другие Они, и он может сосредоточиться на своей истинной цели: Мидориме. Такао ни за что не позволит Чуду остаться последним незастуканным. (Плохой Характер — его следующая цель. Придурков надо наказывать).

Мидориму достаточно легко найти. Он высокий зеленоволосый парень; в их распоряжении не так уж много мест, где он может спрятаться. Застучать его — совсем другое дело, потому что, заметив Такао, Чудо срывается с места.

Он быстр. Но, как с удовольствием отмечает Такао, не нечеловечески. Такао может догнать. Он преследует Мидориму, вытягивает руку…

И спотыкается.

Он падает и задевает на Мидориму. Они с грохотом падают на пол, и каким-то образом всё заканчивается так: Такао на груди Мидоримы.

Он приподнимается на руках и оказывается лицом к лицу с Мидоримой.

— Извини…

Он прерывисто дышит. Они так близко, и внезапно его ударяет мысль, что Мидорима смехотворно притягателен. Он прижимается к Мидориме и понимает, что ему нравится этот контакт. Внезапное открытие бьет Такао, как молния. Он потрясен. «О, я гей».

Мидорима спихивает его; Такао больно ударяется о пол.

— Не трогай меня!

В голосе Мидоримы паника и ужас. Он отряхивается, словно пытается избавиться от микробов Такао.

— Не приближайся ко мне. Это отвратительно.

Такао, лежа на земле, никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так омерзительно.

— Ты теперь Они, — говорит Такао и пытается сглотнуть боль. — Тебе придется трогать множество людей.

— Я отказываюсь. Это глупо. Я больше не хочу играть.

Мидорима сбегает.

Такао остается на полу дольше, чем необходимо.

*

После этого Такао не приходит на базу, несмотря на уговоры мамы.

Он понимает, что Мидорима не виноват в том, что обстоятельства сложились неудачно: Такао осознал свою сексуальность, и тут же был унижен. Но в то же время, Мидорима Шинтаро имеет все, чего никогда не будет у Такао: легко дающийся баскетбол, хорошая внешность, рост. Было бы странно, если бы Такао не обиделся на него. Мидорима становится его личным врагом, демоном, преследующим по ночам.

*

На втором курсе у него появляется бойфренд, Савада Хиро. Савада — высоченный баскетболист в очках (очевидно, у Такао есть определенные пристрастия) и очень замкнутый человек.

Именно это должно было подсказать Такао, что все закончится плохо, но он был молод и наивен (уж теперь-то он знает).

С Савадой Такао изучает тончайшие нюансы страсти, и все идет хорошо, пока кто-то не застукивает их целующимися в кладовке. (Ох, ирония).

Савада немедленно избавляется от Такао, толкнув его на пол. Такао испытывает дежа вю, когда Савада кричит:

— Не трогай меня, пидор! Я не такой!

*

И разумеется, на следующий день вся школа знает, что Такао домогался Савады. Савада часами разглагольствует о том, как это было отвратительно, что все произошло внезапно и с Такао всегда нужно быть настороже.

Такао поглядывает на него и думает: «Если я открою рот, тебе конец».

Но, по мнению Такао, не стоит разрушать жизнь человеку, который несколько раз отсосал тебе, даже если ты хочешь ему отомстить.

Так что он смеется. Он смеется в ответ на оскорбления, смеется в ответ на всё. Ха-ха, этот Такао. Что поделать, раз он такой странный?

*

На тренировке смех заканчивается.

— Я не хочу переодеваться у тебя на глазах, — говорит атакующий защитник. 

— Выйди, Такао.

— Не льсти себе, Харада, — говорит Такао и закатывает глаза. — На планете нет человека, который хотел бы увидеть тебя голым.

— Харада прав, — говорит капитан. — Ты не должен быть здесь, Такао.

Такао сжимает кулаки и думает: «Я разыгрывающий защитник. Хороший разыгрывающий защитник. Лучший в этой школе. Как моя сексуальная ориентация связана с баскетболом?»

Вслух он смеется:

— Хорошо-хорошо, ребят, вы победили. Хотя вы забываете, что без рубашки я привлекательнее вас всех вместе взятых.

*

После этого отношения становятся напряженными. По-хорошему надо выйти из команды, но он не может (не хочет).

Но как играть команде, которая не верит разыгрывающему защитнику? В каких-то играх они выигрывают, но большинство продувают.

На третьем курсе проходит слух, что Такао целовался с игроком другой команды (что было верно) и что из-за этих отношений он намеренно подвел свою команду к проигрышу (что было ложью. Такао и тяжелый форвард не знали друг о друге до конца игры).

Хотя никому не нужны его объяснения.

После тренировки команда бьёт его.

*

Он отбивается. У него выходит несколько хороших ударов, потому что он маленький и использует грязные приемы.

Но ему это не всегда удаётся.

*

Мама латает его; иногда мама-медсестра — удобная штука. Ничего не сломано, и Такао полагает, что легко отделался.

— Хочешь перевестись в другую школу? — спрашивает она.

Такао пожимает плечами.

— Нет. Зачем? Это третий год. Всё равно скоро пойду в старшую школу.

Она колеблется.

— Ты вернёшься в команду?

Такао фыркает.

— Нет. Я упрямый, но не идиот.

Он хороший разыгрывающий защитник. Он уже получал приглашения от нескольких старших школ. Даже если они отзовут приглашения после его выхода из команды, у Такао останется слава.

Мама вздыхает.

— Послушай, Казунари, в мире много несправедливости. Люди могут быть жестокими. Но не разочаровывайся в них, хорошо? И не позволяй их жестокости изменить тебя.

Эти слова утешили бы его гораздо больше, если бы он не видел в них подтекста о Чудесах.

*

Мама не оставляет попыток вернуть его на базу. Однажды ей надоедает и она говорит:

— Почему ты не можешь быть как Касамацу Юкио?

— Касамацу Юкио? — переспрашивает Такао. — Из Кайджо? Причем здесь он?

Такао Нобуко удивлена, что имя знакомо её сыну.

— Он сын сержанта Касамацу. Каждые две недели он приходит в гости к Чудесам. Он такой милый мальчик! Вчера…

— Касамацу Юкио ходит на базу? Касамацу Юкио из Кайджо? — восхищенно говорит Такао. — Когда? Могу я с ним встретиться?

— Нет! — отрезает Нобуко. — Это будет грубо по отношению к другим ребятам. Откуда ты вообще его знаешь?

— Он разыгрывающий защитник национального уровня! — с энтузиазмом восклицает Такао. — Он появлялся в «Ежемесячном Баскетболе» несколько выпусков назад. Он удивительный. Он третий в моем списке Топ Пяти Баскетболистов Старших Школ, с которыми я хотел бы трах… встретиться в любую секунду…

— Нет. Не надо тебе на базу. Я передумала.

— Но мам…

Она смотрит на него.

— Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь против Чудес. Я думала, что из всех людей уж ты-то знаешь, каково это — быть другим.

Такао изумленно смотрит на нее.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что быть геем и быть мутантом — одно и то же?

— Ну да…

— К твоему сведению, — надменно прерывает Такао. — Я ненавижу их, но не потому что они мутанты. Я ненавижу их, потому что они ужасные существа с отвратительными характерами.

Нобуко вздыхает.

— Казу-чан, иногда ты такой бесчувственный.

— Если ты дашь мне номер Касамацу, я с радостью пойду на базу и буду милахой целый день.

— Нет.

— И ты говоришь, что я бесчувственный.

*

Такао надеется, что в старшей школе всё будет иначе. Он попадает в Шутоку, Западного Короля. Он вступает в баскетбольную команду и в этот раз обязуется сохранять целибат. По крайней мере, в отношении других игроков.

После первой тренировки капитан просит его задержаться.

— Такао Казунари, да? Ты ходил в Среднюю Кейхо.

Такао каменеет.

— Да?

Отсубо тяжело глядит на него.

— Я слышал о тебе от кохая. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: мы не приемлем таких вещей в Шутоку.

Такао сглатывает. Он не уверен, что, заговорив, не заплачет. Так что он ничего не говорит и не двигается.

Отсубо хлопает его по плечу.

— Так что если тебя будут задирать, сразу говори мне, окей? Или кому-нибудь из старшеклассников. Ты в нашей команде, а мы за своим приглядываем.

Он уходит, а Такао остается. Он всё ещё хочет заплакать, но уже по другой причине.

*

Но баскетбольная команда не может окупить двухметрового зеленоволосого парня в очках, сидящего в его классе.

— Что Мидорима делает в моём классе? — требовательно спрашивает Такао, едва увидев маму.

— О, он в твоём классе? Какая удача!

— Мам!

— Честное слово, Казу-чан, ты должен был ожидать этого, раз уж он пошёл в твою школу.

Такао ошеломлен.

— И почему он вообще пошёл в мою школу?

Нобуко моргает.

— Ты шутишь. Ты не слушал новости?

— Разумеется, нет! Мне шестнадцать! Они все в мою школу идут?

— Нет, не говори глупостей. Они идут в разные школы. Только Шинтаро-кун идет в Шутоку.

Такао понятия не имеет, что можно сказать, потому что, насколько ему известно, Мидорима — худший из них. Небольшое утешение, что ему не придется справляться с остальными.

— А ты не подумала, что стоит сказать об этом мне?

— Я думала, ты знаешь!

— Да откуда мне об этом знать?

— Я знала! — радостно говорю Аюми.

Такао бросает взгляд на младшую сестру.

— Не знала ты!

— Знала! Нао-чан мне сказала! Мидорима-сан будет ее новым старшим братом!

— Что?

— Доктор Кишитани согласился приютить Шинтаро-куна, пока он учится в старшей школе, — чопорно говорит Нобуко. — Так будет лучше для них обоих. Он всегда хотел сына, а Шинтаро-куна интересует медицина. Он такой умный!

Такао плюхается прямо на пол. Он сдаётся.

— Нэ, Казу-чан? Если он в твоем классе, как думаешь, вы сможете подружиться?

Такао поднимается.

— Нет, мам. Не думаю.

Она раздражённо пыхтит.

— По крайней мере, будь с ним поласковее.

Такао качает головой, отрицая и такую возможность.

— Мам, да ладно. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что он хочет товарища, которого принудила к дружбе мама? Мне бы не хотелось такого иметь.

Нобуко вздыхает. Она видит в этом смысл.

— Можешь мне хотя бы кое-что пообещать?

— Это зависит, — отвечает он и с подозрением глядит на нее.

— Пообещай мне, что ты не будешь с ним груб.

Такао хмурится. Возможно, по этой причине Такао обижен на Мидориму Шинтаро: мама Такао всегда на стороне Чуда. Она всё время намекает, что Мидорима заслуживает доброты больше, чем кто бы то ни было, словно страдания делают его каким-то особенным.

— Ладно, мам. Обещаю, если не смогу сказать ничего милого, то просто промолчу.

*

Итак, Такао игнорирует Мидориму. Это особенно просто, потому что, похоже, Мидорима совершенно забыл о его существовании. (Он сам себя ругает: а чего ты ожидал? Произвести на него впечатление? Ты — ничто; ты всегда знал, что для него ты пустое место).

У него есть баскетбольная команда и флирт с членом клуба кэндо. На данном этапе старшая школа гораздо лучше средней.

*

Флирт заканчивается вторым бойфрендом Такао, и все идет гладко. Он клянется, что в этот раз будет осторожнее — больше никаких поцелуев в кладовках — но в целом смотрит на вещи более радужно.

Пока однажды Ямамото не отдергивает руку.

Такао застывает и спрашивает себя: за что?

— Прости, Такао, — тихо говорит Ямамото, отворачиваясь. — Просто я не думаю, что стоит это делать здесь.

Здесь — в школе? Здесь — среди бела дня?

По крайней мере, в этот раз он устоял на ногах. Такао вздыхает.

— Ямамото, ты мне нравишься, но я уже поклялся завязать со скрытниками.

— Я не скрытник, — протестует Ямамото. — Просто не думаю, что стоит выставлять всё напоказ, ага?

Так или иначе, Такао расстаётся с ним.

Ему всего лишь нужен кто-то, кто не стесняется, что его увидят рядом с ним — неужели он просит слишком многого?

*

Разрыв освобождает кучу свободного времени, которое Такао посвящает баскетболу. Отсубо говорит, что, скорее всего, он войдёт в стартовый состав. Такао хочет доказать, что достоин этого.

Он задерживается после тренировки.

Позже Такао поймет, что в этом была особая ирония; если бы его не заботил так сильно баскетбол, он мог бы прожить всю старшую школу без Мидоримы. (Возможно, «ирония» не то слово; вселенная определённо любит над ним насмехаться).

Он забывает что-то в классе и возвращается после одной из длинных тренировок.

Он открывает дверь и видит сцену из «Экзорциста» — как злые призраки, по комнате летают предметы.

— Что за?.. — выкрикивает он, уклоняясь от них.

Нырнуть обратно в дверь и убежать со всех ног довольно просто, но он уверен, что знает, откуда взялись призраки.

Он шагает в центр шторма и, разумеется, находит светящуюся зеленым фигуру, свернувшуюся под партой.

— Ты рехнулся? — кричит Такао. — Прекрати!

Вещи мгновенно падают на пол, а Мидорима перестаёт светиться.

Такао открывает рот, чтобы ещё что-то проорать, но не может вымолвить ни слова.

Что-то случилось. Мидорима также жмется под партой и дрожит, словно он _в ужасе_. В руках он сжимает что-то похожее на деревянный кругляшок. И тут Такао понимает, что пол заляпан кровью.

— Эй, — Такао падает рядом. — Что с тобой?

Он хочет взглянуть на руки Мидоримы, но тот дергается и огрызается:

— Не трогай меня!

Такао вздыхает. Всё как в давние времена.

— У тебя кровь, — указывает Такао. — Это стекло? Ты держишь осколки? _Зачем_ тебе осколки?

Мидорима дрожит, и Такао наконец замечает его _слёзы_.

— Это был мой счастливый предмет, — судорожно говорит Мидорима. — Они _разбили_ его.

— Кто разбил? — спрашивает Такао. Он пытается вспомнить, какую нелепицу таскал с собой Мидорима весь день, но не может.

— Дзюдоисты. Они разбили его и я не могу… не могу… — Мидорима снова всхлипывает и прячет голову в колени. Он светится, стол взлетает в воздух и разбивается о стену.

Такао вскакивает. Его сердце бьется так быстро, что ему кажется — оно вот-вот взорвётся.

— Я не могу выйти. Они найдут меня, они вернут меня обратно. Я не хочу возвращаться туда. Я не хочу, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Такао снова садится, сердце грохотом отдаётся в ушах. Мидорима словно не здесь, а за тысячу миль. Что еще хуже, он кажется невероятно юным. И он очень испуган.

_Пообещай, что не будешь с ним груб._

Про себя Такао проклинает маму. «Ладно, мам. Ты победила».

— Что это было? — спрашивает он.

Мидорима поднимает голову.

— Что?

— Твой счастливый предмет на сегодня? Куплю тебе новый.

Мидорима вздрагивает и отворачивается, сильнее сжимая кругляшок.

— Снежный шар.

— Ок. Снежный шар. Понял. Подожди тут… и больше ничего не разбивай! Я скоро вернусь.

Он выбегает в коридор.

*

Он объезжает на велосипеде три магазинчика, и, наконец, находит шар на заправке. Маленький, такие покупают туристы. В нём грубая копия Токийской Башни с надписью по-английски: «ТОКИО». Он покупает этот шарик и бинты и едет в школу.

Сердце так же быстро бьется. Его не покидает чувство, что нужно торопиться — что если он не поторопится, произойдёт что-то ужасное.

*

Он обнаруживает Мидориму там же, где оставил его — под столом. К счастью, предметы больше не летают.

— Нашёл! — торжествующе говорит он.

Мидорима не осознаёт его присутствия. Даже после того, как пластиковый шар оказывается в его руке (Такао очень осторожен и не касается кожи), Мидорима просто сжимает шарик и ничего не говорит.

— Что теперь не так? — восклицает Такао. — Не говори мне, что пластиковый не подходит! Ты не поверишь, каких трудов мне стоило найти этот!

— Пластиковый подходит, — говорит Мидрима и прижимает новый шарик к груди.

— У тебя всё ещё идёт кровь. Кажется, в ладонях стекло. Я принес бинты, но надо сходить к врачу, чтобы вытащить осколки.

— Не надо, — отвечает Мидорима. Он кладет шарик на колени и протягивает руки, снова светится зеленым — и маленькие осколки аккуратно вылетают из плоти. Бинты улетают от Такао и обматываются вокруг кистей Мидоримы.

Когда Мидорима заканчивает самоперевязку, вещи в комнате снова приходят в движение, но в этот раз они возвращаются на свои места. За несколько секунд комната приходит в первоначальное состояние, словно ничего и не произошло.

Такао изумленно присвистывает.

— Чувак, это очень удобно, когда нет времени на уборку в комнате.

— В моей комнате всегда прибрано, — высокомерно говорит Мидорима.

Он встает и отряхивает одежду. Пластиковый шар он сжимает крепко, словно боится, что тот убежит.

— Ты вернулся.

— Я же сказал, что вернусь, — немного раздражённо отвечает Такао.

— Я думал, не вернёшься.

На языке вертится отрывистый ответ, но Такао сдерживается. Мидорима похож на глубоко оскорблённого кота.

Когда Такао был в начальной школе — сразу после развода родителей отец исчез бог знает куда — у него случился приступ ярости. На одном из дней рождения Аюми он всё думал, что папа больше никогда не отпразднует с ними день рождения, и все полетело к чертям. Он начал кричать и швырять вещи; он словно был совсем другим человеком.

После этого ему было неловко. Очень неловко. Никогда в жизни он себя так не чувствовал. Ему хотелось исчезнуть и больше никогда не видеть людей, которые стали свидетелями его «эпизода».

Самыми милосердными были те, кто притворился, что ничего не видели.

Он понимает, что именно так себя сейчас чувствует Мидорима — смущённый срывом, смущённый тем, что кто-то увидел это.

_Пообещай, что не будешь с ним груб._

Такао делает доброе дело: притворяется, что ничего не было.

— Я Такао, — представляется он.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Мидорима. Такао моргает — неужели Мидорима его помнит? — но потом Чудо добавляет: — Мы в одном классе.

— Что правда то правда, — бодро говорит Такао. — Так ты слушаешь Оха Аса? И поэтому носишь счастливые предметы.

Мидорима удивлен и настороже одновременно.

— Да?

— Моя младшая сестра иногда его слушает, — говорит Такао. А не странно ли, что мутант слушает гороскоп? Или так и должно быть? В мире, где существуют суперспособности, гороскопы — самая реальная вещь.

— Кто ты по знаку зодиака? — спрашивает Мидорима.

— Скорпион, — отвечает Такао.

Мидорима озадачен. Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, он вздыхает:

— Оха Аса всегда прав.

— Э? — выдает Такао.

— Я иду домой, — заявляет Мидорима.

— Да. Мне тоже пора. Пока, Мидорима.

Мидорима уходит. Потом, к удивлению Такао, оборачивается.

— Увидимся завтра, Такао.

*

Придя домой, он, повинуясь минутному настроению, смотрит гороскоп Оха Аса. По снежному шару он определяет, что Мидорима — Рак.

Прогноз Раков гласит: «О нет! Сегодня Раки последние! Остерегайтесь тех, кто хочет вам зла, и не забудьте счастливый предмет, снежный шар, который защитит вас! Более всего Раки совместимы со Скорпионами, так что не отвергайте помощь Скорпиона!»

Такао глубоко впечатлен. Он уверен, что до конца не верит в правильность гороскопов, но в мире, где живут мутанты, ничего нельзя списывать со счетов.

*

Такао принимает два решения: Первое — попытаться быть добрее к Мидориме и Второе — никогда, никогда не говорить об этом маме.

Мидорима, раз уж на то пошло, принимает высокую совместимость Раков и Скорпионов, и даже нехотя здоровается с Такао утром.

У мутанта немного друзей, и Такао до сих пор не уверен, что готов на это подписаться. Но он не может оставить Мидориму в одиночестве после увиденного.

— Эй, Шин-чан! — однажды зовёт Такао после уроков.

— Как… как ты меня назвал? — шипит Мидорима.

— Шин-чан! — поёт Такао. Мидориму нужно взбодрить.

— Не называй меня так, дурак! — говорит Мидорима и ярко краснеет.

Честно говоря, выглядит это очаровательно, и Такао решает, что будет звать его так всегда.

— Почему нет? Мне кажется, оно тебе подходит. В любом случае, Шин-чан, ты же умеешь играть в баскетбол?

— Я сказал не называть меня так. И да, умею. Откуда ты знаешь?

Такао смеется. Он ни капли не расстроен тем, что Мидорима совершенно забыл его. Он решает не напоминать Мидориме об их прошлом.

— Секрет, — поет Такао. — Как бы то ни было, Шин-чан, ты должен пойти со мной на тренировку.

— Это бессмысленно. Я отказываюсь.

— Да ладно, я хочу кое-что попробовать.

Он тащит его на тренировку несмотря на неутихающий протест. Баскетболисты взволнованы внезапным появлением Мидоримы, и Такао, воспользовавшись их замешательством, хватает пару мячей из корзины.

— Ты попадешь в кольцо с середины поля?

Он видел, как Мидорима проделывал такое во время того матча, когда Чудеса разгромили наспех сколоченную команду на базе.

— Разумеется, попаду, — отвечает Мидорима. Он забирает мяч и с легкостью бросает его. Мяч описывает до нелепого высокую дугу и со свистом влетает в корзину как ни в чем не бывало. Такао смеется абсурдности подвига.

— А что насчет целого поля? Забьёшь через всё поле?

— Уверен, что мог бы, — Мидорима говорит так, чтобы оставить себе лазейку на случай провала; значит, он никогда не пробовал.

Такао тащит его к краю поля.

— Давай, хочу на это посмотреть!

Мидорима раздражен (Такао догадывается, что это его состояние по умолчанию), но всё равно бросает мяч.

Вся команда восхищённо смотрит, как мяч попадает точно в кольцо.

— Ничего удивительного, если он использует свои силы, — ехидно говорит первогодка.

Мидорима возмущенно пыхтит.

— Я не…

— Шин-чан не использовал свои силы, — прерывает Такао. — Иначе он бы светился зелёным.

— Вау, вау, — говорит Мияджи-старший. — Хочешь сказать, что сделал это сам?

Мидорима поправляет очки — Такао замечает, что Чудо всегда так делает в состоянии крайнего смущения.

— Разумеется. Я не промахиваюсь.

— Ты должен присоединиться к команде! — говорит Кимура.

— Это лишено смысла, — усмехается Мидорима. — Мне нельзя играть в матчах.

— Вранье, — протестует Мияги. — Я читал в журнале, что Кисе теперь в баскетбольном клубе Кайджо.

Мидорима фыркает.

— Мотивы Кисе никак не связаны с баскетболом, уверяю тебя.

Такао думает, что это великолепная идея. Мидорима еще не присоединился ни к какому клубу, насколько ему известно. Неуклюжим тупицам нужно социализироваться, даже если они не могут играть в официальных играх.

— Ты же всё равно можешь играть в тренировочных играх, верно? — говорит Такао. — Ну же, Шин-чан! Ты должен присоединиться! Нам нужен атакующий защитник!

Мидорима поправляет очки.

— Хорошо.

*

Вот так Мидорима оказывается в баскетбольной команде. Несмотря на все заявления о том, что игра бессмысленна, он тренируется больше остальных, и часто задерживается после тренировки, забрасывая мяч за абсурдно нелепым мячом.

Он не особо социализируется с командой — его надменное недружелюбное естество отчуждает его от товарищей. Третьегодки иногда грозятся, что будут бросать в него лимонки. Такао не уверен, почему Мидорима приходит, но ради собственной безопасности просто радуется. Мидорима в команде мотивирует его — если уж Мидорима тренируется, то Такао и подавно должен тренироваться. Он ни за что не проиграет этому парню.

*

— Тренер, разрешите пропустить сегодняшнюю тренировку, — официально просит Мидорима.

— Хм? Почему? — спрашивает Накатани.

— Сегодня тренировочный матч Сейрин и Кайджо. Я хотел бы посмотреть его.

Такао беззастенчиво навостряет уши. Мидорима хочет посмотреть тренировочный матч других школ? Это ещё зачем?

— Есть определенная причина, по которой тебя интересует эта игра? — спрашивает Накатани.

— Кисе в баскетбольном клубе Кайджо, а Куроко в Сейрин. Я уверен, сегодня они оба играют, и я хотел бы увидеть их противостояние.

— Куроко? — уточняет тренер. Кисе Рёта — это без вопросов. Все о Кисе слышали. Но что за Куроко, и какое Мидориме до него дело?

— Куроко Тецуя, — поясняет Мидорима. — Ещё одно Чудо. Хотя он не похож на остальных, я всё равно уверен, что их бой стоит увидеть.

— Два Чуда играют друг против друга в баскетбол? — говорит Такао. — Похоже, будет весело! А игра в Кайджо? Я хочу пойти!

Он не помнит Куроко Тецую, не уверен, говорила ли о нем мама. Но в Кайджо есть Касамацу Юкио, и Такао не хочет упускать возможность.

— Ты не можешь! — отрезает Мияджи и даёт ему подзатыльник. — Тебе нужно повысить выносливость, если хочешь участвовать в матчах, первогодка!  
Такао дуется.

 — Тренер, я не могу пойти? Я уверен, это ценный урок!

Накатани задумчиво потирает подбородок.

— Ладно. Мидорима и Такао могут отправиться в Кайджо и посмотреть игру. Но поедете на велосипеде.

— Без проблем! — радостно говорит Такао.

— И Такао должен везти Мидориму в повозке, — продолжает Накатани.

— Чего? — взвизгивает Такао.

— Повысит твою выносливость.

— Звучит прекрасно, — говорит Мидорима. — Отправляемся сейчас же.

*

Такао тяжело дышит и пыхтит. У него горят ноги и легкие, и лишь желание удавить Мидориму (который непринужденно расслабляется в повозке и пьет красный фасолевый суп) придаёт ему сил, чтобы крутить педали.

— Игра твоих старых друзей должна стоить моих страданий! — пыхтит он.

— Подражатель и невидимка, — говорит Мидорима, усмехаясь. — Игра будет интересной.

*

На светофоре Мидорима выпрыгивает и оставляет Такао в одиночестве. Никогда Такао еще не хотел чьей-то смерти так сильно.

*

(п/п: Космический Джем — комедийный фильм о звезде баскетбола Майкле Джордане, играющем в баскетбол с Багз Банни)

Он полностью упускает шанс увидеть противостояние двух Чудес на баскетбольном поле (а на самом деле он очень хотел на это посмотреть — у него сложилось впечатление, что это будет похоже на Космический Джем), но что еще хуже, он не встречает Касамацу Юкио.

Мидорима говорит с Кисе Рётой, и Такао орёт на него за побег. (Оба Чуда не замечают его прибытия).

— Не знаю, почему ты думаешь, что возьмешь реванш на межшкольных, — продолжает Мидорима, обращаясь к Кисе, словно Такао и не появлялся. — Тебе нельзя играть в официальных играх.

— Тренер думает, что получится, — с вызовом говорит Кисе. — По крайней мере, он полагает, что удастся уговорить начальство, чтобы мне позволили играть против команд, в которых тоже есть Чудо. А это значит, что мы с Курокоччи снова встретимся.

— О? — говорит Мидорима. — В этом случае ты всё равно не возьмёшь реванш. Я обыграю Куроко до тебя; ни за что не проиграю ему.

Кисе фыркает.

— Я так не думаю, Мидоримаччи. Полагаю, Курокоччи доставит тебе столько же проблем, сколько и мне. И его человеческий питомец тоже неплох. Кстати говоря, а это кто?

Золотые глаза смотрят на Такао, и Такао требуется время, чтобы понять, что его только что назвали _человеческим питомцем_ и что он _в ярости_.

Но прежде чем он успевает открыть рот, вмешивается Мидорима:

— Никто. Такао, мы уходим.

Мидорима назвал его «никем», и Такао это нравится еще меньше, чем «человеческий питомец». Он заставляет себя успокоиться и идёт за Мидоримой.

Он ловит взгляд Кисе. Это тяжёлый, задумчивый взгляд, словно Такао сделал что-то интересное. И это Такао тоже не нравится.

*

Они замечают команду Сейрин, когда те заваливаются в автобус. Такао понимает, что заметить Куроко Тецую будет легко — просто ищи парня со странным цветом волос — но потом обнаруживает, что кандидатов двое. Он всё ещё злится на Мидориму, но скрывает это (нет смысла на него сердиться. Нельзя обижаться на кота за то, что он кот; нельзя обижаться на Мидориму за то, что он засранец) и спрашивает:

— Итак? Который из них Куроко? Высокий красноволосый парень или низкий с голубыми волосами? Или всё же один из брюнетов?

Всё-таки «Куро»…

Мидорима замирает и удивленно глядит на Такао.

— Чего? — в замешательстве спрашивает Такао.

— Куроко низкий, с голубыми волосами. Ты увидел его?

— Ну да. Он ведь вон там, рядом с красноволосым. Он, конечно, невысокий, но его нельзя не заметить в толпе…

— Вообще-то можно и нужно, — говорит Мидорима, не сводя с Такао пристального взгляда. — Благодаря Переполнению Куроко исключительно трудно заметить. Я увидел его только потому, что сознательно пытался. Ты, который никогда с ним не встречался, вообще не должен был его заметить.

— Это что ещё значит?

— Ничего, — Мидорима разворачивается и уходит. Такао ведёт велосипед (и прицепленную повозку).

— Так ты увидел, что хотел? — спрашивает Такао.

— Я увидел достаточно, — уклончиво говорит Мидорима. — А ты зачем хотел прийти?

Такао пожимает плечами.

— В основном я хотел встретиться с Касамацу-саном. Видимо, придётся подождать…

Мидорима резко останавливается и поворачивается к Такао.

— Касамацу _Юкио_?

Такао Моргает, удивленный, что Мидориме знакомо имя.

— Да. Он разыгрывающий защитник национального уровня. Так как я играю в той же позиции, я хотел поговорить с ним. Плюс, он мне немного нравится, так что…

—  _Тебе нравится Касамацу Юкио?_  — шипит Мидорима.

Такао хмурится. Разве Мидорима не знал, что Такао гей? Да нет, невозможно. Пару раз на тренировках его беззлобно дразнили.

— Немного…

— Нет, — отрезает Мидорима. — Совершенно точно нет. Тебе нельзя.

— Прошу прощения? — ощетинивается Такао.

— Нельзя, чтобы тебе нравился Касамацу Юкио, — повторяет Мидорима, чтобы Такао точно расслышал. — Я тебе не позволю.

Такао смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Ты не можешь указывать, кто мне должен нравиться!

— Да кто угодно, но не он! — яростно восклицает Мидорима. — Люби кого хочешь, но не Касамацу Юкио.

Такао скорее заинтригован, чем раздражён. Любопытство вытесняет злость, и он спрашивает:

— Что ты имеешь против Касамацу-сана?

—  _Кисе!_  — стонет Мидорима.

— Кисе Рёта? — в замешательстве уточняет Такао.

Мидорима в затруднительном положении; где-то между «встревоженный» и «омертвевший».

— Три года, — шипит он, — три мучительно долгих года меня пытали описаниями Касамацу Юкио. Ты не представляешь, насколько надоедливым может быть Кисе, когда он говорит о своей мании. «Ноги Сенпая! Его брови! Его глаза!». Каждая его черточка в ужасной, ужасной подробности. Касамацу Юкио никогда не узнает, насколько близок он был к смерти: Аомине и Мурасакибара планировали его гибель, лишь бы Кисе заткнулся и оставил нас в покое.

— Кисе Рёта влюблен в Касамацу-сана? — спрашивает Касамацу, восхищенный этой новостью. Он никогда не видел Мидориму в таком ужасе.

—  _Одержим_. _У Кисе мания_ , — подчеркивает Мидорима. — Касамацу Юкио — единственный человек, который не покинул базу после первой провалившейся попытки социализировать нас. Правда, мы никогда с ним не встречались, потому что нас не подпускал Кисе. Он не хотел, чтобы мы находились рядом с его драгоценным Сенпаем, но разве это помешало ему часами капать нам на уши? — Мидориму одолевает отвращение. Это в буквальном смысле самая невероятная история, которую Такао когда-либо слышал.

— Я не удивлен, — дразнит он. — Касамацу сан так великолепен…

— Нет, нет, хватит, остановись сейчас же. Я не выдержу ещё три года рассуждений о красоте его бровей. Я запрещаю.

Такао доволен, что у него есть новый способ издеваться на Мидоримой. Но пока что он сдерживается, потому что ему понравилось, как Мидорима сказал о том, что не выдержит «еще три года». Он до странного тронут тем, что Мидорима, очевидно, уверен в том, что они будут контактировать. Это почти окупает «никого».

— Кроме того, — повышает голос Мидорима. — Для своего же блага, забудь о Касамацу.

— Почему?

— Ты меня слушал? Кисе _одержим_  — и он _собственник_. Если он решит, что ты ему соперник, он тебя убьёт.

Такао смеётся, но потом видит лицо Мидоримы.

— Э… Ты ведь преувеличиваешь, верно?

— Разумеется, нет! Он даже Куроко к Касамацу не подпускал. Однажды Мурасакибаре пришлось нести Касамацу к медсестре, и он боялся нападения неделями. Ты для Кисе — раз плюнуть.

— Никому не нравятся ревнивые любовники, — сжато говорит Такао. — Если он продолжит так себя вести, Касамацу-сан уйдёт от него.

— Чувства не взаимны, — говорит Мидорима. — Касамацу ни разу не дал знать, что тоже чувствует что-то к Кисе.

— Ты не шутишь? — спрашивает Такао, еще больше впечатлённый Касамацу Юкио. У него под боком эффектная модель, которая всеми силами пытается привлечь его внимание, а ему не интересно? Да даже если он не гей, такое сложно проигнорировать. — Они теперь ходят в одну школу; возможно, что-то изменилось. Может быть, ты ещё не слышал об этом.

Мидорима закатывает глаза.

— Я был бы вынужден услышать об этом. Если Кисе добьётся своего, поверь мне, весь мир об этом узнает. Мы идём уже вечность, повези меня.

— У меня ноги устали, — хнычет Такао. — Ты вези. Черт возьми, да ты же телекинет. Ты разве не можешь сделать так, чтобы повозка сама поехала?

— Могу, — ухмыляется Мидорима. — Но так ты никогда не станешь выносливее.

*

После этого Мидорима тренируется ещё усерднее и кучу времени проводит, сравнивая стиль игры Такао и Куроко. Поначалу это немного раздражает, но в конце концов превращается в полноценную злобу. Мидорима ни о ком хорошо не думает, но, очевидно, Чудеса — исключение. Такао ловит себя на надежде, что Чудеса всё же будут играть в матчах; он хочет выйти против Куроко.

Когда приходит тренер и говорит, что Мидорима может играть — но только против Сейрин и только с согласия команды — Такао мгновенно голосует за. Он немного удивлен, когда остальные члены соглашаются. Мидорима тоже удивлен.

— Ты тренировался, — говорит Мияджи. — Я думаю, каждый, кто ходит на тренировки, заслуживает шанса. То помни, что тебе разрешено только три эгоистичных выходки.

Мидорима поправляет очки. Такао кажется, что Чуду приятно. Но трудно сказать.

*

Сейрин не подготовлены к тому, что Такао видит Куроко, чему Такао несказанно радуется.

— Поспорить могу, Сейрин пожалели, что разрешили тебе играть, — говорит Такао Мидориме в перерыв между таймами. — В физическом отношении Куроко тебе не соперник. И, если убрать его неприсутствие, он не очень-то впечатляющий игрок.

Несколько секунд Мидорима молчит. Потом говорит:

— Знаешь, почему мне не нравится Куроко?

Такао хочет ответить «Я вполне уверен, что Куроко тебе не не нравится, что бы ты ни говорил про группы крови. Я вполне уверен, что ты нехило втюхался в Куроко, но это мелочи». Но он ничего не отвечает.

— Потому что я его уважаю. Он — самый сильный среди нас. И он связывается с людьми, которые гораздо ниже него по уровню развития и даже не способны оценить его силу.

Похоже на пощёчину. «Поэтому, — думает Такао, — я не люблю Куроко».

Он ревнует Мидориму. Это нелепо — и он немного оглушён, поэтому, даже проиграв, он не чувствует себя очень уж плохо.

*

Мидорима подавлен, и Такао кажется, что это очаровательно. Он остаётся с ним под дождём, даже когда сокомандники уходят.

Он думал, Мидориме всё равно.

Это потому что он не любит проигрывать? Или потому что он проиграл Кагами? Он ревнует, потому что Кагами близок с Куроко? Такао хочет спросить о многом, но он боится ответов.

Вместо этого он только говорит:

— Взбодрись, Шин-чан! Всегда есть следующий раз!

Мидорима сердится на Такао.

— Кисе был прав, — горько говорит Мидорима. — Плохая идея — идти против Куроко. Я слишком сильно хотел победить.

Боже, что это за помешанность на Куроко?

— Пойдём поедим! — предлагает Такао. — И переждём дождь.

Мидорима принимает предложение ровно до того момента, когда обнаруживается, что первое кафе, в которое они зашли, кишит баскетболистами из Сейрин. Мидорима хочет выйти на улицу, но там слишком ветрено.

Потом Такао замечает серую форму Кайджо и думает, что небеса награждают его за то, что он терпит Мидориму.

*

— Ты сделал это нарочно, — говорит Касамацу.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — говорит Такао, хитро глядя на подобравшуюся компанию.

Мидорима в бешенстве, Такао сидит рядом с Касамацу Юкио — это лучший день в его жизни.

— Блин, Кагами реально вписывается в компашку Чудес, — говорит Коганей. Такао нравится этот сейринский второгодка. Он умеет переворачивать окономияки, и это впечатляет Такао. Он решает, что надо попробовать.

— Он, вне всякого сомнения, играет как один из них, — говорит Такао. — Он доставил Шин-чану проблем, это точно.

— То же с Кисе, — добавляет Касамацу. — Эй, оставь свою еду в покое, ты же всё испортишь.

— Всё под контролем, — отвечает Такао.

*

Такао немного стыдно перед Мидоримой, так что он предлагает повезти повозку. В конце концов, он проиграл, вынужден был сидеть с победителями, и на его голову приземлилась окономияки.

Такао же заполучил телефонный номер Касамцау Юкио.

— Нам нужно больше общаться! — упрашивал он. — Мы разыгрывающие защитиники! Мы участники эксклюзивного клуба людей, которые пасут Чудес.

— Ага, ага, — отвечает Касамацу, смущённый, но польщённый вниманием Такао.

— Догоню позже, Сенпай! — кричит Кисе. — Хочу попрощаться с Мидоримаччи!

Но когда Касамацу уходит из зоны слышимости, Кисе не поворачивается к Мидориме. Он поворачивается к Такао.

— Знаешь, Такао-кун, ты мне нравишься, — повседневно говорит он. — Ты справляешься с Мидоримаччи, и это делает тебя немного особенным. Он если ты будешь преследовать Сенпая, я тебя убью.

— Э, — красноречиво отвечает Такао.

Кисе улыбается.

 — И я могу быть кем угодно, Такао. Твоей мамой, учителем, Мидоримаччи. Ты не узнаешь, что это я, не заметишь моего приближения. Понял?

Такао прячется за Мидориму.

— Понял.

— Кисе, хватит угрожать Такао, — вмешивается Мидорима. — Он должен отвезти меня домой.

— Хотел убедиться, что мы поняли друг друга, — поёт Кисе. — Пока, Такао-кун! Пока, Мидоримаччи!

— Господиебтвоюмать! — провозглашает Такао после его ухода. — Думаю, ты недооценил, насколько он угрожающий! Он ведь действительно может меня убить!

— Я говорил, — отмечает Мидорима.

— Но… — булькает Такао. —  _Он действительно может меня убить_.

Он на сто процентов уверен, что угрозы Кисе не шутка.

И он может быть кем угодно. Ну как, страшно? Заполучите Кисе во враги, и до конца своих дней не сможете доверять никому.

— Предлагаю тебе направить свои влюблённости на кого-нибудь другого, — говорит Мидорима.

— Ты шутишь? Боюсь, я теперь даже флиртовать не смогу. Ух, страшно. Чувак, я так рад, что нам достался ты.

Мидорима поправляет очки. Он смущён и польщён.

*

На следующий день Такао немного взволнован. Так что Куроко, появившийся из ниоткуда после уроков, становится последней каплей.

— Га! — взвизгивает Такао. — Не убивай меня! Обещаю, что удалю его номер!

— Прошу прощения? — вежливо спрашивает Куроко.

— Подожди. Ты действительно Куроко? Не Кисе?

— А, — на Куроко снисходит озарение. — Я так и подумал, что неразумно тебе обращать внимание на Касамацу-сенпая. Мидорима-кун должен был предупредить тебя.

— Он предупредил, — признает Такао. — Я просто ему не поверил.

— Кисе-кун не может идеально Скопировать мою внешность, — объясняет Куроко. — Так что не беспокойся, если видишь меня.

— Буду знать, — отвечает Такао. — Ты пришёл к Шин-чану? Думаю, он уже на тренировке.

— На самом деле, Такао-кун, я пришёл к тебе.

— Почему? — удивлённо спрашивает Такао. Не разозлил ли он Куроко во время игры?

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой. Не сходишь со мной в Маджи Бургер?

— Э. Конечно?

Третьегодки проведут его через все круги Ада за прогул, но он заинтересован. Он ни за что такое не пропустит.

*

Куроко заказывает только ванильный коктейль, и Такао ждёт, пока он начнёт разговор. У Куроко, интересно, тоже есть какая-нибудь смертельная обида, как у Кисе?

— Ты зовешь его «Шин-чан»? — наконец, говорит Куроко, и ещё сильнее смущает Такао. Он зашёл так далеко, и всё — чтобы поговорить о Мидориме?

— Ага, — Такао пожимает плечами. — Шин-чан так волнуется из-за этого имени. Мне нравится дразнить его.

— Ах, — говорит Куроко. — Ясно. Но если ты действительно хотел лишь подразнить его, Такао-кун, твои действия возымели обратное действие. Мидориму-куну нравится прозвище.

— Ты так думаешь?

Куроко делает паузу. Странно вести диалог с человеком, у которого никакой мимики. Такао интересно, как с этим справляются в Сейрин.

Куроко снова говорит:

— До побега из Тейко у нас не было имён. Выбравшись, мы поняли, что учёные не видели в нас людей. Нам было приятно, когда солдаты придумали для нас имена. Думаю, что Кисе-кун, Момои-сан и Мурасакибара-кун дают всем клички, потому что так они могут быть уверены: они не забудут о том, что теперь у нас есть имена. Это их способ утвердить чувство индивидуальности, можешь называть это так. Таким образом они налаживают связи. Нет ни малейшего шанса, что Мидориме-куну не нравится прозвище.

Такао смущён ещё и из-за медицинской строгости Куроко.

— Ты об этом хотел со мной поговорить?

— Нет. Просто хотел пообщаться с тобой.

— Почему?

Куроко таращится на него немигающим голубым взглядом. Это нервирует.

Потом Куроко вздыхает.

— Было Чудо, которое всегда видело меня. В него был встроен орлиный глаз, и при Переполнении у него была большая зона охвата. Он всегда видел всё в поле своего зрения включая меня. Как только я понял, что ты способен на это, признаю, я был впечатлён. Не думал, что люди на такое способны. Полагаю, я пытался убедиться, что ты действительно человек.

— Серьёзно? — говорит Такао, немного польщённый. — Не надо было устраивать таких сложностей. Я на сто процентов человек, честное слово.

— Да, я уже вижу.

Невозможно определить, что чувствует Куроко. Он разочарован? Удовлетворён?

— Дело в том, Такао-кун, что меня это волнует — тот факт, что ты меня видишь. Ты уже второй человек, устойчивый к нашим способностям. Мне интересно, есть ли другие. И что сделали бы учёные Тейко, узнай они о вашем существовании.  
Такао бросает в дрожь. В словах Куроко есть что-то тёмное; что-то за пределами понимания Такао.

— Приношу извинения. Не хотел пугать тебя, Такао-кун. Спасибо, что поговорил со мной.

Куроко поднимается и собирается уходить.

— Ты тоже так делаешь, — выпаливает Такао. Куроко останавливается и вопросително смотрит на него. — Эта твоя фишка с официальным произнесением имен. Так ты утверждаешь своё чувство индивидуальности.  
Куроко кивает. Такао кажется, что он видит улыбку, но он не уверен.

— Такао-кун очень умный. Я понимаю, почему Мидориме-куну нравится твоя компания.

Такао смотрит ему вслед, недоумевая, с чего Куроко взял, что Мидориме нравится его компания.

*

Когда Такао возвращается, тренировка уже окончена. Остался только Мидорима, забивающий мячи.

— Тренер очень недоволен тобой, — говорит Мидорима, не отвлекаясь от корзины.

Такао корчит рожу.

 — Ага, уже предвкушаю завтрашний день. Эй, а у какого Чуда улучшенное зрение?

Мидорима поворачивается к нему.

— Что?

— Я говорил с Куроко, — поясняет Такао. — Он сказал, что я напомнил ему одно из Чудес, у которого соколиный глаз. Это крутая способность, честно говоря. Так кто это? Очевидно, что не ты. И, полагаю, не Кисе. Это тот страшный красноволосый?  
Мидорима поворачивается обратно к корзине и бросает мяч.

— Похоже, он говорил об Оранжевом.

— Оранжевом? — удивленно переспрашивает Такао. Ни у одного Чуда нет оранжевых волос.

— Поначалу я не заметил связи, но теперь вижу, что для Куроко это было очевидно. Оранжевый был первым, кто увидел его и запомнил. Долгое время только он один среди нас всех был способен на это. Мы называли Чёрного «Воображаемый Друг Оранжевого», потому что много лет никто из нас не подозревал о его существовании. Полагаю, мне не стоит удивляться, что Чёрный выследил тебя. Он так и не оправился после того, что произошло с Оранжевым.

Такао в замешательстве. Мидорима словно не здесь, и это страшно.

— «Чёрный» — это Куроко?

Мяч не попадает в кольцо. Руки Мидоримы дрожат. Но когда он поворачивается к Такао, Такао знает, что момент упущен. Мидорима вернулся в своё нормальное состояние.

— Да, Куроко. Я его имел в виду.

Такао знает, что нужно оставить тему, но не может.

— Среди Чудес нет никого с оранжевыми волосами.

Мидорима смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Разумеется. Оранжевый давно мёртв, — он язвительно поднимает бровь. — Мы, знаешь ли, не были единственными экспериментами. Просто мы единственные, кто спасся.

Такао открывает рот, а потом закрывает.

Тейко была закрыта после спасения Чудес. Многие учёные были взяты под стражу.

В новостях никогда не упоминались другие Чудеса. Будь кто-то ещё кроме семерых спасшихся, миру было бы известно.

Такао облизывает губы.

— Сколько их было?

Мидорима пожимает плечами и кидает ещё один мяч.

— Сложно сказать. Нас держали раздельно. Много.

Что-то в его тоне есть такое, что Такао сразу понимает: разговор окончен.

Такао хочет сказать что-то ещё. Ему нужны ответы.

Но он боится спросить.

*

Такао становится личным водителем Мидоримы. Мидорима получает от этого слишком большое удовольствие по мнению Такао, а сенпаи только подливают масла в огонь, говоря, что это повысит выносливость Такао.

Стоит Мидориме узнать, что он живет рядом с Такао, он решает, что добираться до школы и обратно на Такао Экспрессе — единственно разумное решение. Такао до сих пор не уверен, почему он на это соглашается — есть подозрение, что он латентный мазохист — но он не может отрицать, что мышцы его ног ещё никогда не были в такой хорошей форме.

Частично шофёрство у Мидоримы означает внезапную охоту за счастливыми предметами. Такао ноет из-за дополнительного веса в повозке, но ничего не имеет против самого факта счастливых предметов. Иногда между ними проскальзывает призрак того дня, когда был разбит снежный шар, но они не говорят об этом.

Однажды после тренировки Мидорима настаивает на посещении аптеки — он хочет купить там тетрадь в линеечку (Такао радуется в те дни, когда счастливые предметы небольшие) и Такао решает подождать его снаружи.

Он даже не замечает приближающуюся группу парней. Они смеются и, похоже, направляются куда-то типа караоке-бара, а Такао слишком занят мыслями: Мидорима, что, исследует каждую тетрадь? Потому что ожидание длится вечность.

— Такао?

Итак, он совсем не готов к тому, что парни замечают его. Подняв взгляд, он видит Саваду, своего первого бойфренда, и компанию старых баскетбольных товарищей. Среди них как минимум трое из тех, кто в прошлом избили его.

Вообще-то проблем возникнуть не должно. Правда, на прошлой неделе Шутоку играла с их старшей школой (эти парни не стартеры — они сидели на скамейке), и Такао в полной мере насладился втаптыванием этой команды в грязь.

С какой стороны не посмотри, оно того стоило. Но судя по лицам ребят, они затаили на Такао смертельную обиду.

— Привет, Савада, ребята, — радостно говорит Такао. — Шикарная игра была на прошлой неделе. В неё стоило сыграть… Ох, подождите, вам так и не удалось выйти на поле, да?

Такао стоит поработать над инстинктом самосохранения. Он об этом знает.

Удар в лицо его не удивляет, но немного разочаровывает — Такао устал от повторения истории.

— Заткнись, пидор, — говорит Харада, который в средней школе был атакующим защитником.

— Прошёл год, а ты не обновил свой словарный запас? — насмехается Такао. — И что вы сделаете, побьёте меня прямо здесь? У всех на виду?

— Мы больше не участвуем в соревновании, забыл? — говорит Харада. — А ты участвуешь. Возможно, нам стоит сделать всё возможное, чтобы и ты больше не смог играть.

Ну. Пиздец.

Такао готовится к следующему удару, но он не приходит. Открыв глаза, Такао видит Хараду с занесённым кулаком, замершим на месте.

Затем все парни медленно взлетают над землёй.

— Такао? Что это за люди?

— Шин-чан! — с облегчением приветствует Такао.

Мидорима светится зелёным. Он держит в одной руке новоприобретённую тетрадь и смотрит на пойманных в воздухе парней. Они требуют опустить их на землю. На лице Мидоримы презрительно-игривое выражение.

— Так, шушера, — радостно говорит Такао. — Просто старые товарищи из средней школы, с которыми меня ничто не связывает.

— Один из них ударил тебя, — сообщает Мидорима.

— Ага, ударил, но уже не в первый раз.

Такао до странного счастлив. В его радости есть смысл — он думал, что его снова побьют, но он избежал этого; чего бы не радоваться?

И в высшей степени приятно наблюдать, как Мидорима держит его старых мучителей в воздухе, словно какой-то мстительный бог.

— Опусти нас, фрик! — орёт один из них.

Мидорима поднимает их выше, выше и выше, пока под ними не оказываются крыши домов.

— Теперь опускать?

Парни кричат, и это привлекает внимание.

— Лучше не убивать их, Шин-чан. Есть свидетели, — предупреждает Такао.

Мидорима глядит на Такао с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Тогда, может, стоит убить их, когда никто не увидит? — мягко спрашивает он.

Впервые Такао осознаёт, что Мидорима зол. По-настоящему зол. Он действительно хочет причинить им боль.

Такао не часто рассматривает Мидориму как потенциально опасного — но он опасен, разумеется, опасен. Так же неумолим, как Кисе; неумолим, как любой из них.

— Нет, Шин-чан, — тихо говорит Такао. — Они того не стоят.

Мидорима раздумывает над этим, затем согласно кивает. Он ставит парней обратно на землю и они сбегают.

— Просто рекламный трюк, ребят! — радостно говорит Такао. — Всё ради развлекухи! Пятьдесят тысяч йен, и Шин-чан поднимет вас в воздух!

Толпа рассасывается.

*

— Кто это был? — спрашивает Мидорима, когда Такао останавливается возле его дома.

Такао удивлён, что Мидорима вообще поинтересовался. Всё это время он молчал.

— Говорил же — старые товарищи. Старый парень.

— Почему они тебя ударили?

— Им не нравится, что я предпочитаю парней.

— Людям это не нравится? — в голосе Мидоримы отвращение. — Но было что-то ещё. Что?

Мидорима никогда ничего не спрашивает у Такао. Ему вообще никогда не была интересна биография Такао.

Прошлое Такао не секрет, просто ему не нравится об этом говорить. Но, опять, Такао всё ещё надеется, что однажды Мидорима расскажет о своём прошлом, и решает: гори всё синим пламенем.

Он рассказывает Мидориме всё. Начиная Савадой, кладовкой и последствиями, и заканчивая нападением после школы. Невозможно сказать, что Мидорима думает об этом. Чудо молча слушает.

Когда Такао замолкает, Мидорима в бешенствею

— Почему ты не позволил мне ранить их? Я ненавижу задир.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты такой поборник справедливости, Шин-чан, — смеётся Такао. — Натяни лосины и стань супергероем.

— Это не справедливость, дурень, — раздражается Мидорима. — Надо мной тоже издевались, и мне не понравилось. Вот и всё.

— Да кто вообще… ох, ты про дзюдоистов? — Такао впервые упоминает Случай Со Снежным Шаром. — Слушай, если ты способен на такие штуки, почему ты просто не остановил их тогда?

— Поступив в Шутоку, я пообещал не использовать мои способности против других учеников или учителей. Нарушу это правило — буду исключён.

— Что! — вскрикивает Такао. — Но только что…

— Они не ученики Шутоку, — объясняет Мидорима.

— О. Тогда ладно.

— И я говорил не о них, — Мидорима сжимает кулаки, и его затуманенный взгляд означает, что он думает о Тейко.

Мидорима резко переключается на Такао.

— Одного не понимаю — если Савада предал тебя, почему ты просто не рассказал всем, что он тоже гей?

Такао пожимает плечами.

— А какой в этом смысл? Я остался бы в таком же дерьме.

— Но и он оказался бы там же! — настаивает Мидорима.

— Если он козёл, не значит, что мне нужно быть таким же, — говорит Такао.

Мидорима смотрит на него с приоткрытым ртом. Такао никогда не видел на его лице такого тупого выражения.

— Разумеется, значит! — взрывается Мидорима, и Такао удивлён, что внезапно вся ярость Чуда направилась на него.

— Если тебе причиняют вред, единственное разумное решение — отплатить тем же, — говорит Мидорима, и он ужасно зол. — Если тебя топят, ты должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы этот человек утонул первым. Ты должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы посмеяться последним!

— Прямой путь в одиночки, — тихо говорит Такао.

— Это основы выживания, — шипит Мидорима. Его видимо трясёт, словно он не может сдерживать гнев. — Тонущий сделает все, чтобы выжить, даже если ему придётся утопить другого.

— Это глупо, — прямо говорит Такао. — Утонувшие освобождают места спасательных лодках для других. Женщины и дети вперёд, слыхал? Ты «Титаник» вообще смотрел?

— Нет, — упрямится Мидорима. — Не смотрел.

Такао вздыхает.

— Послушай, Шин-чан, мир полон ублюдков. Уж я-то знаю. И если это в моих силах, то я не хочу прибавлять им числа, становясь таким же. Понял?  
Костяшки Мидоримы белые, его всё ещё трясет.

— Иногда, — медленно говорит он, — ты совсем как Куроко. Ненавижу это.

Он разворачивается и уходит в дом, оставляя Такао с повозкой.

«Это, — думает Такао, — наверное, самая жестокая вещь, которую Мидорима мог мне сказать».


	4. Глава 4

Химуро Тацуя отчаянно хотел вернуться в Японию, но отец никогда не должен об этом узнать.

Его отец, уставший от сына — открытого гомосексуалиста и просто непослушного ребёнка, — уверен, что отправил Химуро в изгнание.

Химуро изо всех сил изобразил подобающее недовольство:

— Ты думаешь, в Японии я внезапно стану гетером? Да там полно мужиков, которых можно трахнуть!

— Я _ожидаю_ , что ты научишься _благоразумию_ , — устало сказал отец.

На этом этапе Химуро и остановился, чтобы не доводить дело до крайностей.

Потому что он очень, очень хочет вернуться в Японию. Уже два года хочет, с тех самых пор, как миру открылись две вещи: суперспособности существуют — это раз; они живут на родине Химуро — это два.

*

_(п/п в этом отрывке есть отсылки к реальным супергероям, но я узнала только Железного Человека. Кто расскажет мне, кого ещё зашифровал автор?)_

Химуро должен признать, что он немного фанбой.

Он вырос на американских комиксах, он влюблён в них. Ему нравятся все истории о супергероях — обычный человек, на которого внезапно свалилось величие; плейбой, в результате трагедии ставший спасителем мира; урождённый герой, неудачник, перевоспитавшийся злодей.

Подрастая, он отчаянно хотел, чтобы чудеса существовали. Он хотел жить в волшебном мире, а не влачить посредственное и обыденное существование. Он хотел невозможного.

А потом невозможное стало возможным, и по земле заходили настоящие Чудеса.

Разумеется, Химуро расстраивается, когда отец посылает его в Акиту, а не в Токио — в столице живут почти все Чудеса. (Он думает о своём «младшем брате» Кагами — тот тоже в Токио, вот ведь повезло). Но постепенно Химуро решает, что оказаться с ними в одной стране уже неплохо для начала.

*

Поступление в Йосен — это судьбоносное решение.

— Хочешь сказать, один из них здесь? — взбудораженно восклицает он.

— Шшш, — упрекает Лиу. — Не так громко! Да, глупый американец. Один из них здесь. Живёт с тренером. _Не надо_ так радоваться, нам достался самый жуткий. Он всех ненавидит, _всех_ , понимаешь?

— Конечно-конечно, — говорит Химуро, но, по правде, он едва ли слушает. Чудо! Здесь! Да это судьба!

Лиу вздыхает.

— Ты точно не слушаешь. Просто не пялься на него, ок? Его это бесит. И не пытайся заговорить. Не спрашивай о прошлом. И не дай бог тебе придёт в голову принудить его к чему-нибудь. Химуро? Химуро, ты меня слушаешь?

*

Что бы ни думал Лиу, Химуро слушал.

Когда он видит Мурасакибару Атсуши впервые (не заметить его невозможно, господи Иисусе. До перевода в Йосен Химуро и не задумывался, насколько сам он низкий.), он понимает, почему его предупреждали.

Мурасакибара не просто высокий — он грандиозный. Достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что он опасен. Химуро как помешанный изучал все фан-сайты о Чудесах, так что он знает: способность Мурасакибары — «чрезвычайная сила и почти полная неуязвимость». Он с лёгкостью превратит танк в лепёшку; к такому нельзя просто подойти и подружиться.

Химуро бесшумно преследует свою добычу и составляет план по приручению. Для создания хорошего впечатления у него лишь один шанс; он не облажается.

*

Несколько дней потрачено на придумывание приманки; теперь остаётся поймать правильный момент.

После уроков, в свободный от тренировки день, он подходит к Мурасакибаре. Ему не нужны никакие помехи.

Мурасакибара сидит на скамеечке, греется на солнышке и кушает.

— Мурасакибара-кун, верно? — с улыбкой говорит Химуро.

Мурасакибара глядит на него, словно не может решить: раздавить букашку сейчас или попозже.

— Ты любишь вкусности, да?

Мурасакибара кивает.

— Да, люблю, — да он со своих запасов глаз не спускает.

— А ты когда-нибудь пробовал американские? — небрежно спрашивает Химуро.

Челюсти Мурасакибары останавливаются. _Бинго_.

— Американская еда? — с опаской говорит Мурасакибара. Он недоверчив, тем не менее, не может сопротивляться.

— Я Химуро Тацуя, только что перевёлся из Калифорнии. Родители прислали мне несколько упаковок с едой, но их слишком много. Не уверен, что справлюсь сам.

Химуро сам удивлён, как просто выходит ложь. Словно он не потратил кучу времени, подкупая всех знакомых из Америки и умоляя их прислать все вкусности, до которых доберутся.

— Какие вкусности? — спрашивает Мурасакибара.

Химуро улыбается и наносит последний удар:

— О, разные. Ты знал, что в Америке одних только картофельных чипсов пятьдесят вкусов?

*

Операция завершена успешно: Чудо сидит в комнате Химуро, задумчиво пробует чипсы (Курица и Вафли, Чесночный Хлеб, Нью-Йоркский Рубен) и находит Сникерсы и Милки Вэи приемлемыми.

— Ты меня просто спас, — говорит Химуро, счастливо наблюдая, как Мурасакибара ест. — Мои родители не знают меры. Уверен, они и дальше будут присылать мне всякие вкусные штуки.

— Мне нравится. Мурочин, если тебе пришлют ещё, я съем их тоже.

Химуро хочет прыгать по комнате. Мурасакибара дал ему прозвище! Он сказал, что вернётся и съест что-нибудь ещё!

— Тогда ничего, если я буду звать тебя Ацуши? Я привык к американским порядкам, видишь ли.

Мурасакибара задумывается.

— Конечно, окей.

*

Теперь у Химуро всегда с собой еда. Даже когда американские поставки истощаются в перерыве между почтовыми перевозками. У Химуро всегда есть еда; для Мурасакибары это весомая причина, чтобы терпеть его присутствие.

— Химуро-кун, — спрашивает одноклассница, — ты не боишься?

— Ацуши? Ни капельки.

Чем больше времени он проводит с Мурасакибарой, тем больше Чудо напоминает ему раздражительного ребёнка. Это милее всего на свете.

*

Мурасакибара ходит за ним повсюду и выказывает отвращение, обнаружив, что Химуро играет в баскетбол.

— Такой скучный спорт, — хнычет Мурасакибара. — Почему ты играешь, Мурочин? Просто ведь.

Химуро хмурится.

— Да ладно? Тогда сыграй со мной один на один.

— Тч, скучно. Если я выиграю, ты выйдешь из команды?

— Хорошо, — с улыбкой говорит Химуро. — Но если выиграю я, ты войдёшь в команду.

*

Химуро обманывает Мурасакибару Призрачным Броском и выигрывает их первый матч.

Это последний раз, когда он выигрывает у Мурасакибары, но ему больше и не надо. Мурасакибара, ненавидящий проигрывать, не пропускает ни одной тренировки.

*

Много времени они проводят в комнате Химуро. Мурасакибара презрительно разглядывает комиксы, но помалкивает; пока в наличии еда, он счастлив.

На фоне бубнит телевизор, и Химуро отстранённо слушает о серийном убийце, обосновавшемся в Токио, которого все зовут «Слэшер» или «Секач». (Очень неоригинальное имя. Сводки нервируют Химуро: убийца предпочитает парней, к которым относится Кагами).

— Почему никто из вас не борется с преступностью? — небрежно спрашивает он.

— Скучно, Мурочин.

— Я знаю, почему ты не борешься, — с улыбкой говорит Химуро. Хотя и не понимает. Будь у него способности, он бы только таким и занимался (решил ещё лет в десять).

В любом комиксе, манге или фэнтези-романе он ненавидит один избитый сюжетный ход: когда герой хочет «нормальной» жизни. Да кому нафиг нужна нормальная жизнь? Что такого хорошего в нормальности?

Он уверен, что большинство людей, дай им суперспособности, не захотели бы «нормального». Но, повстречав Мурасакибару и послушав об остальных Чудесах, Химуро не может не думать, что это правило Вселенной: давать суперспособности тем, кто вообще-то не хочет их иметь. Какая растрата.

— В смысле, я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь, правда, понимаю. Я никогда бы не заставил тебя делать что-то скучное. Но что насчёт остальных? Захотите — и сможете сделать кучу добра.

— Среди нас нет добрых или хороших людей, Мурочин, — в голосе Мурасакибары глубокое отвращение. — Нас не для того делали.

*

В школе он широко известен как «хозяин Мурасакибары». Если кому-то нужно что-то передать Чуду, они просто дают это Химуро. Даже тренер впечатлена.

— Как ты добился, чтобы он начал тебя слушать? — вопрошает она.

— Хм? — выдаёт Химуро. — А он меня слушает?

— Больше, чем меня, а я его опекун, — она щурится. Вся школа знает, что он не соблюдающий целибат гей. Просто об этом не говорят. — Ты с ним спишь?

—  _Тренер_ , — укорительно говорит Химуро.

— Мне всё равно, если это правда, хоть вы оба и несовершеннолетние. Я просто хочу знать, — говорит Масако.

— Тренер, понятия не имею, откуда у вас взялась мысль, что я так воспользуюсь драгоценным кохаем.

Масако фыркает.

— Ты протеже Александры Гарсии, вот откуда. У тебя более изысканная манера обольщения, но невозможно не узнать её влияние.

Химуро корчит гримасу. Похоже, репутация Алекс принесёт ему ещё немало проблем.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы.

Она вздыхает.

— Просто поосторожней с ним, хорошо? Он более хрупок, чем ты думаешь.

Химуро открывает рот и захлопывает его.

Это первый раз, когда кто-то подумал, что _Химуро_ может ранить _Мурасакибару_ , а не наоборот.

*  
Кажется, он начал понимать слова тренера. Мурасакибара, всё время находящийся рядом с Химуро, с каждым днём всё больше раскрывается.

— Мурочин популярен, — обиженно говорит Мурасакибара, когда Химуро машет кому-то из одноклассников.

— Хм? Да не особо, — отвечает Химуро, хоть и понимает, что это неправда. Он красивая баскетбольная звезда; разумеется, он популярен.

— Да, популярен, — настаивает Мурасакибара. — Ты всегда нравишься людям. А я никому не нравлюсь. Меня все боятся.

— Ты мне нравишься, — с улыбкой говорит Химуро.

Мурасакибара немного краснеет и отворачивается.

— Мурочин идиот.

— В команде тебя тоже не боятся, — продолжает Химуро.

— Только благодаря Мурочину, — говорит Мурасакибара. — До появления Мурочина от меня все убегали. И называли монстром.

Его и теперь называют монстром, когда он непобедим на поле. Команды-соперники не могут забить и очка, если на поле Мурасакибара. Это что-то почти невообразимое.

— Ты не монстр, — говорит Химуро, передавая Мурасакибаре вкусность.

Мурасакибара открывает упаковку и не смотрит на Химуро.

— Я монстр. Мы все монстры. Люди должны нас бояться, — он забрасывает в рот горсть чипсов и громко жуёт. — Хотя я рад, что Мурочин не боится. У Мурочина много вкусностей.

Химуро понимает, что даже если еда — единственная причина, по которой Мурасакибара его терпит, ему нравится быть исключением.

*

Однажды после тренировки Химуро полностью понимает, что имела в виду Масако.

Мурасакибара всегда принимает душ последним — или вообще не принимает. Химуро обычно тренируется дольше остальных, так что Мурасакибара, как правило, к приходу Химуро уже чист. Тогда они просто вместе идут в общежитие. (Химуро задерживается по многим причинам. Ему нравятся более интенсивные тренировки. Ему нравится гулять с Мурасакибарой. А ещё, несмотря на то, что команда Йосен ничего не имеет против его ориентации, лучше не испытывать удачу и не болтаться поблизости, пока они голые. Что бы ни думал отец, Химуро знает, где нужно остановиться.)

В этот день всё иначе: ему каким-то образом удаётся убедить Мурасакибару потренироваться вместе (на это уходит много умасливания и обещаний). Когда игра заканчивается (Мурасакибара выигрывает с огромным отрывом), уже довольно поздно, оба они потные и отчаянно нуждаются в душе.

Химуро молча клянётся, что не будет создавать неловкостей. За последние несколько недель выработалась странная влюблённость в Мурасакибару (он ничего не смог с этим поделать. У него всегда была слабость к высоким мускулистым парням, и не его вина, что Мурасакибара — ходячая фантазия). Да, Химуро (крайне) привязан к кохаю, но это не значит, что он испортит хорошие отношения ради подглядывания в душе.

Он настолько клятвами дюжине разнообразных божеств в том, что совершенно точно не собирается пялиться на голого Мурасакибару, и не замечает наступившей тишины. Он срывает с себя одежду и с закрытыми глазами принимает самый быстрый душ в истории человечества. «Не делай глупостей, Тацуя! — приказывает он себе. — Между вами всё чудесно; ты же не хочешь отпугнуть его!»

Выключив воду, он быстро оборачивается полотенцем, чтобы противостоять соблазну флирта. (Он всегда был достаточно японцем, чтобы заботиться о публичной наготе не так сильно, как среднестатистический американец. Много раз приходилось на руку — особенно когда нужно было кого-нибудь подцепить.)

Затем раздаётся мягкий, едва слышный вздох:

— Мурочин хорошенький.

— Э? — отвечает Химуро, думая, что ему послышалось. — Что ты сказал, Ацуши?

Он поднимает глаза, позабыв все свои клятвы: Мурасакибара пристально смотрит на него.

Челюсть Химуро встречается с полом. Он пялится в ответ.

И не потому что у Мурасакибары тело бога — хотя это действительно так. И даже не потому что во всех отношениях это огромнейший человек, которого когда-либо встречал Химуро. И не потому что ни у одного шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки нет права на такой сногсшибательный внешний вид.

Химуро не может отвести взгляда от шрамов. Он закрывает рот и тяжело сглатывает.

Мурасакибара весь покрыт шрамами. Следы от ожогов, длинные порезы, царапины, дырки, слишком похожие на _пулевые ранения_. Мурасакибара вздыхает, отворачивается и тянется за одеждой.

— Мурочину не следует пялиться.

Но Химуро не может не пялиться. Спина Мурасакибары выглядит ещё хуже — словно его много раз били плетью.

— Ацуши, — задушенно стонет Химуро.

Мурасакибара натягивает нижнее бельё и оборачивается. Что бы он ни увидел на лице Химуро, это приклеивает его к месту.

Химуро протягивает руку — он не может остановиться. Пальцами проводит по длинному шраму на груди Мурасакибары.

— Что… Что с тобой произошло?

Он понимает, что плачет. Реакция Химуро тревожит Мурасакибару.

— Арара. Я ленился, знаешь? И часто злился, так что меня наказывали.

—  _Военные_? — выдыхает Химуро.

— Нет, Тейко. Учёные, — Мурасакибара закатывает глаза. — Не тупи, Мурочин.

Мурасакибара и остальные сбежали, когда им было тринадцать. Тейко калечили _ребёнка_.

Химуро замечает, что у него трясутся руки. Он весь дрожит.

— Вас всех били?

— В основном только меня, — пожимает плечами Мурасакибара. — И Курочина. Остальные были послушнее.

— Курочина? — Химуро понятия не имеет, почему обращает внимание именно на это. Он читал о Чудесах, и, как правило, услышав прозвище из уст Мурасакибары, без труда подбирает к прозвищу лицо. Но это слово ему незнакомо.

— Чёрный. Куроко Тецуя. Он не слушался, так что доставалось ему покруче, чем мне. Но меня чаще хлестали. И били палкой для погона скота. Мне очень не нравилось. Не люблю, когда бьют. Хотя это — самое неприятное.

Он разводит ноги, и Химуро рефлексивно опускает взгляд.

На внутренней стороне его бедра выжжено: **ПЧ-Ф989**.

— Мою постоянно приходилось обновлять, потому что она заживала. В конце концов сохранилась, — поясняет Мурасакибара. — Мурочин, не плачь.

— Да как же? — всхлипывает Химуро. Он обхватывает Мурасакибару и рыдает в его плечо.

На Мурасакибаре только нижнее бельё, а Химуро и вовсе в одном полотенце, но почему это — самая неэротичная ситуация в жизни Химуро. Он боится отпустить Мурасакибару, плачет над ребёнком (и за ребёнка), которым было Чудо, и повторяет: «Извиниизвиниизвиини».

— За что Мурочин извиняется? — смущённо спрашивает Мурасакибара. Он не обнимает Химуро в ответ, но и не отталкивает.

Химуро качает головой, прижатой к плечу Мурасакибары.

Он не может объяснить, что ему за многое стоит извиниться: за свою зависть; за то, что считал жизнь Чудес крутой; за то, что с Мурасакибарой подружился из корыстных побуждений; за то, что безопасно рос в Америке, в то время как Мурасакибару хлестали за непослушание; за нынешнюю свою бесполезность.

И он просто извиняется — снова и снова.

*

После этого между ним и Мурасакибарой не особо что-то меняется. Мурасакибара всё так же ходит за ним хвостом, Химуро всё так же поставляет вкусности, и люди по-прежнему видят в нём связующее звено между Мурасакибарой и остальным миром.

Но если бы Химуро попросили описать, он бы сказал, что общение стало мягче. Не то чтобы Мурасакибара сильно нервничал до случая в раздевалке, но теперь он полностью расслаблен.

И, возможно, Химуро чувствует себя схожим образом. Он никогда не боялся Мурасакибары так, как другие ученики (и учителя), но всегда боялся перегнуть палку: вдруг он попросит Чудо сделать что-то «скучное» или задаст нежелательный вопрос? Химуро никогда бы не рискнул отпугнуть Мурасакибару своими запросами.

Но теперь Химуро спрашивает. После увиденного в него словно вселяется уверенность, что он не оттолкнёт Чудо. Если Мурасакибара не хочет чего-то делать, он просто не станет этого делать. Но и Химуро не бросит.

Если бы Химуро попросили дать этому имя, он бы сказал, что они почти друзья. Но даже так —слишком большое допущение.

В любом случае, Химуро без проблем уговаривает Мурасакибару на поездку в Токио. Он удивлён, получив согласие Чуда, но подозревает, что у того на уме лишь уникальные столичные вкусняшки.

*

Он и не думал, что встретит Кагами.

(Конечно, он знал, что Кагами в Токио. И лучше всех знал, что велика вероятность встретить помешанного на баскетболе младшего братца на стритбольном турнире — но всё равно уверен, что это чересчур большое совпадение. Он полагает, что стал жертвой очередных проделок судьбы.)

Встреча с Кагами вызывает противоречивые чувства. Удивление брата пробуждает вину (ему следовало сообщить идиоту о своём возвращении в страну. Он знает.) Он рад увидеть мальчишку, с которым вырос, но не может насладиться воссоединением: слишком сильна вина и комплекс баскетбольной неполноценности.

Когда щенок бьёт Кагами по лицу, Химуро не совсем понимает, что происходит. Он наблюдает: Кагами вопит, а затем его отчитывает маленький голубоволосый паренёк. Эта сцена смущает и веселит Химуро одновременно. Что это за парень, который не только включает мозги Кагами, но ещё и заставляет его находиться рядом с собакой? Откуда он взялся? Почему Химуро раньше не заметил парня с голубыми волосами?

— Меня зовут Куроко Тецуя, — вежливо представляется мальчишка. — Приятно познакомиться.

Куроко Тецуя. Почему имя кажется знакомым? _Курочин_. Ах, да. Верно.

— Похоже, ты встретил интересного парня, Тайга, — говорит Химуро.

Кагами удивлён.

— Откуда ты знаешь Куроко?

— В моей школе тоже есть кое-кто интересный, — загадочно говорит Химуро.

Честно говоря, внутри у него хаос. Каковы были шансы, что он и Кагами оба вернутся в Японию и познакомятся с Чудесами?

Он вызывает Кагами на баскетбольный бой, потому что больше ничего в голову не приходит.

И тут появляется Мурасакибара.

*

Общение Мурасакибары и Куроко — удар ниже пояса.

Потому что Мурасакибара _улыбается_. Когда он похлопывает Куроко по голове, в его глазах светится нежность.

Химуро никогда не видел Мурасакибару _таким_. Даже самая вкусная вкусность не вызывала у Мурасакибары улыбки — словно он глядит на что-то драгоценное.

Куроко бьёт Мурасакибару по руке, и Химуро готов врезать козявке. Ему хочется заорать: «Он никогда ни перед кем так не раскрывается. Как ты смеешь?»

— Арара? Я разозлил Курочина? — говорит Мурасакибара. — Прости, прости.

Потом Мурасакибара переключается на Химуро. Стоит почувствовать облегчение, но Химуро слишком занят: он пытается взять под контроль гнев и ревность.

Он сохраняет спокойствие и концентрирует внимание на игре с Кагами. Глупому младшему брату можно доверять: он ведёт себя, как ребёнок; именно это нужно, чтобы Мурасакибара нарушил правило.

*

— Что это был за парень? — спрашивает Мурасакибара, пока они ждут поезда.

— Хм? — отвечает Химуро, хотя он прекрасно знает, о ком речь.

— Тот, со странными бровями. Мурочин с ним говорил. Он пришёл с Курочином, — в голосе Мурасакибары безошибочно можно услышать ревность. У Химуро всё ещё кругом голова от одной только мысли, что Мурасакибаре может кто-то нравиться.

— Кагами Тайга. Мы вместе росли в Америке. Он мне как младший брат.

Мурасакибара вздыхает.

— Курочин слишком любит людей. У него всегда надоедливые человеческие питомцы.

Химуро вздрагивает и ничего не говорит.

«Так вот кто я для тебя? Питомец?»

А может, даже и не питомец.

— Ты был рад встрече с другом, — беззаботно говорит Химуро, пряча боль. — Я удивлён, что ты не остался в Токио — разве не там большинство Чудес? Ты разве не хочешь чаще видеться с друзьями?

— Они мне не друзья, — с отвращением говорит Мурасакибара. — Они раздражают. Мне не нравится находиться даже рядом с ними.

— И с Куроко?

— Курочин — другое дело, — говорит Мурасакибара, и его взгляд снова смягчается.

Химуро ненавидит это.

*

Чуть позже он вспоминает.

_В основном только меня. И Курочина._

_Он не слушался, так что доставалось ему покруче, чем мне._

Он стыдится своей ревности. Паренёк казался таким маленьким (хотя, наверное, потому, что был окружён высоченными баскетболистами) и хрупким. Химуро видел фотографии других Чудес; по росту никто из них не сравнится с Мурасакибарой, но они гораздо крепче Куроко.

Но мальчишка тоже был в Тейко. Возможно, у него есть свои шрамы.

Видел ли их Кагами?

*

Зимний Кубок многое значит.

Баскетбольные власти пришли к единому мнению, что если в двух противостоящих командах есть Чудо и все согласны на честный поединок, Чудеса могут играть. Химуро рад, но не уверен, что Мурасакибаре вообще нравится играть.

Участие в матче означает, что им придётся много времени провести в Токио. В особенности, это значит, что много времени придётся провести в отельном номере вместе с Мурасакибарой.

— Тренер, не поймите неправильно, но меня пугает ваше великодушие. Могу я спросить, с чего вдруг? Остальные делят комнату на четверых.

Масако бросает на Химуро взгляд.

— Не глупи; ты знаешь, что это из-за Мурасакибары.

— Другие не хотят жить с ним? — ощетинивается он. Товарищи никогда не выказывали страха перед Чудом, но, возможно, они просто хорошо скрывали это?

— Не смеши. _Мурасакибара_ не хочет жить _с ними_. Он только тебя терпит, а кого-нибудь другого может случайно раздавить.

 — Ох, — отвечает Химуро, успокоенный и очень довольный.

— Не соблазняй моего подопечного, — предупреждает она.

— Тренер, меня ранят ваши подозрения, — говорит Химуро.

— Будучи человеком, в прошлом делившим комнату с Александрой Гарсия, я считаю, что моё недоверие вполне оправдано.

Это вызывает целый рой сцен в воображении Химуро. Всякие вещи он представляет в интригующих деталях.

Тренер колотит его бамбуковым мечом.

*

Зимний Кубок также означает, что впервые за несколько месяцев все Чудеса собираются в одном городе.

Он удивлён, как часто Мурасакибара уходит на встречи.

— Я думал, тебе не нравится с ними, — говорит Химуро, когда впервые Мурасакибара заявляет, что ему нужно отойти — перед самой церемонией открытия.

— Акачин приказал, — раздражённо отвечает Мурасакибара. — Акачина надо слушаться.

Акаши Сейджуро, предполагает Химуро.

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой?

— Лучше не надо, — Мурасакибара вздыхает. — Акачину не нравятся люди.

«Люди? — хочет спросить Химуро. — Или человеческие питомцы?»

*

Во время второго собрания Химуро решает встретиться с Кагами. Возможно, их бой ещё не окончен, но в то же время они братья.

— Он чуть не зарезал тебя ножницами? — скептически удивляется он.

— Даже порез ещё видно! — отвечает Кагами. Действительно, видно — слабый след на щеке. — Не увернись я, он бы меня убил!

И вот теперь Химуро волнуется. Мурасакибара сказал, что Чудеса должны слушаться Акаши, но почему? Ответственен ли Акаши за какие-то из шрамов Мурасакибары?

*

_(п.п. вам, наверное, известно, что в Японии принято использовать именные суффиксы, выражающие разные оттенки взаимоотношений между людьми. Помня, как Касамацу воспитывал Кисе, могу предположить, что и от Кагами он требует суффикса **—сенпай** или хотя бы **—сан**.)_

В третий раз он не то чтобы преследует Мурасакибару и не то чтобы подслушивает. Он просто шатается где-то в том месте, где должно проходить собрание — даже Чудес не видит, знает только, что они поблизости. Он решает, что подождать Мурасакибару можно и в кафе.

Его почти сразу же окликает незнакомый парень в оранжевом спортивном костюме.

— О, Йосен! Игрок Йосен!

Парень подскакивает и хватает Химуро за руку.

— Можешь сесть с нами!

— Прошу прощения? — говорит чрезвычайно встревоженный Химуро.

— Не оставляй меня с ним, умоляю, — едва слышно шипит незнакомец, так что только Химуро его слышит.

Химуро позволяет подтащить себя к столу. Его одолевает любопытство и подозрение. Этому парню угрожают?

— Такао Казунари, — сообщает похититель. — Разыгрывающий защитник Шутоку. Первый класс. А это Касамацу Юкио, разыгрывающий защитник Кайджо, третий класс.

— Химуро Тацуя, атакующий защитник Йосен, второй класс, — говорит Химуро, изучая другого парня, сидящего за столом. У него мохнатые брови и жёсткое лицо, но на угрозу он не очень похож.

— Давай, посиди с нами! Обсудим баскетбол! Чем больше… О, привет, Кагами!

Химуро выгибает шею.

— Тайга?

Кагами входит в кафе и удивлённо смотрит на подобравшуюся компанию.

— Тацуя? Такао и Касамацу?

— Эй, используй суффиксы, козявка! — рычит Касамацу.

Химуро удивлён.

— Вы знакомы с Тайгой?

— Это прекрасно! — с энтузиазмом говорит Такао. — Мы все знакомы!

— Что вы все здесь делаете? — спрашивает Кагами, присаживаясь к столу. — Откуда ты их знаешь, Тацуя?

— Я их не знаю, — просто говорит Химуро.

— Мы все баскетболисты, значит, мы друзья, — радуется Такао. Он расположился рядом с Химуро и напротив Кагами — как можно дальше от Касамацу. Теперь, находясь не наедине с третьеклассником, он гораздо расслабленнее, и подозрения Химуро о насилии ещё не развеялись. — Я только что встретил Химуро-сана, но, уверен, мы поладим! И между прочим, Кагами, Касамацу-сан и я здесь находимся здесь по той же причине, что и ты. Вряд ли это совпадение.

Кагами вздыхает.

— Тацуя, и ты тоже?

— Э? — выдаёт Химуро, а остальные поражённо глядят на него. Похоже, только он один чего-то не догоняет.

— О! Йосен, — Такао бьёт себя по лбу. — Мурасакибара, верно?

— Да? — Химуро всё ещё в замешательстве.

— Я пришёл сюда следом за Шин-чаном, — объясняет Такао. — Простите, за Мидоримой. Касамацу-сан шёл за Кисе, Кагами — за Куроко, так что ты здесь наверняка из-за Мурасакибары.

— Я не шёл за Кисе, — рычит Касамацу. — Меня сюда притащили и бросили. Я собирался уйти, а потом наткнулся на Такао.

— Вы… друзья Чудес? — говорит Химуро, пытаясь переварить всё сразу.

— Полагаю, это называется «человеческий питомец», — сухо говорит Такао.

И Химуро улыбается.

У него есть чувство, что он _очень хорошо_ поладит с этими ребятами.

*

— Да вы шутите? — орёт Касамацу. — Я _живу_ с Кисе. Я вынужден справляться с ним круглосуточно! У меня только на занятиях появляется время для себя!

— Я вожу Шин-чана в повозке, — настаивает Такао. — Это бесит сильнее!

— У меня теперь нет свободных денег, — угрюмо говорит Химуро. — Весь мой капитал уходит на еду для Ацуши.

Все оборачиваются на Кагами.

— Куроко, э, часто подкрадывается ко мне? И у него есть собака.

В ответ на этот взнос Касамацу закатывает глаза.

— У Кагами самый милый; он не может участвовать в дискуссии.

— Я их всех не встречал, — говорит Такао, — так что не уверен, что могу с тобой согласиться.

—  _Я_ их всех встречал, — обрывает Касамацу. — Поверь, Куроко — душка.

К этому моменту в крови Химуро достаточно кофеина, и его ротомозговой фильтр не работает, так что он просто выдаёт:

— Поэтому Ацуши в него влюблён?

Он не может остановиться.

Такао недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— Да ладно, и Мурасакибара? Шин-чан просто одержим этим пареньком!

— Кисе тоже, — добавляет Касамацу.

— И двое из Тоуо, — мрачно говорит Кагами.

На стол опускается тишина.

— Что за нафиг? — бормочет Такао. — Не могут же они все влюбиться в Куроко!

— Ну, я вполне уверен, что Кисе влюблён в него по уши, — говорит Касамацу.

— Э, нет, — отвечает Такао. — Нет, я вполне уверен, что по крайней мере Кисе точно не влюблён в Куроко.

— Чего? — возмущается Касамацу. — Я знаком с этим парнем больше трёх лет. Я уверен, что знаю его лучше, чем ты.

— Вне всякого сомнения, — быстро говорит Такао. — Скажем так, я уверен, что интересы Кисе лежат в другом направлении.

Химуро усмехается в чашку с кофе. Касамацу и Кагами не догоняют, но Химуро теперь понимает, почему Такао не хотел, чтобы его видели наедине с Касамацу.

— Так, а что насчёт Куроко? — спрашивает Химуро, спасая Такао от дальнейших пыток со стороны Касамацу.

— А что насчёт Куроко? — тупит Кагами.

— В кого он влюблён?

Химуро хочет закатить глаза, но он уже привык к идиотизму Кагами.

— Э, он никогда не упоминал влюблённостей, — говорит Кагами.

— О ком он говорит всё время? — упорствует Такао. — Наверняка об одном Чуде он рассказывает больше, чем об остальных.

Кагами пожимает плечами.

— Да не особо. Он довольно молчаливый парень. О Чудесах он говорит только после встречи с ними, когда мы спрашиваем.

Остальные трое тихо обрабатывают информацию. Это нечестно, думает Химуро. Все Чудеса влюблены в Куроко, а Куроко ни в кого не влюблён в ответ.

— Блин, хотел бы я знать, что это за фишка у этого Куроко. — говорит Такао. — Шин-чан как-то проболтался, что Куроко сильнейший среди них, верите?

— Быть не может, — говорит Кагами. — Куроко сказал, что он самый слабый среди Чудес!

Такао хмурится.

— Шин-чан вообще редко говорит о времени в Тейко. Думаю, вы тоже ничего не знаете?

— Нет, — говорит Химуро. Он думает о шрамах Мурасакибары, но говорить о них не собирается. Потом, как можно осторожнее, он произносит: — Но не думаю, что это было приятное место. Чувствую, с ним связано много плохих воспоминаний.

— Ага, — говорит Такао, сползая на стуле.

Касамацу ничего не говорит, и тут-то Химуро проводит параллель:

— Погоди, а ты никак не связан с Касамацу Ёдзи?

— Он мой отец, — говорит Касамацу.

— Да ты шутишь, — удивляется Химуро. — Тогда ты точно что-то знаешь!

Касамацу хмурится.

— Я знаю только, что без Тейко мир стал лучше.

Это точно не всё, что он знает, но Химуро не будет настаивать.

— А как его отец со всем этим связан? — спрашивает Кагами.

Остальные глядят на него в изумлённом ужасе.

— Тайга, не говори мне, что ты в одной школе с Чудом и ни разу не прочитал о них? — спрашивает Химуро.

— Я читал! — сопротивляется Кагами. — Но обратил внимание только на важные вещи. Типа на каких позициях они играют в баскетболе.

Кагами фыркает. Знакомьтесь, его глупый младший брат.

*

Касамацу получает сообщение от Кисе, возвещающее, что собрание окончено, так что люди покидают кафе вместе.

Химуро заканчивает обмен номерами с Такао и Касамацу, когда к ним подлетает Кисе.

— Сенпаааааааааай! — стонет он. — Я скучал по тебе!

Касамацу отшатывается от распростёртых объятий Кисе, и Химуро чувствует укол зависти. Мурасакибара не проявляет таких нежностей.

— Такао-кун? — говорит Кисе, заметив разыгрывающего защитника Шутоку. В его глазах появляется опасный блеск. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Такао прячется за Химуро и Кагами.

— Совершенно ничего! Чистое совпадение! Я пришёл с Химуро-саном!

— Верно, — Химуро спасает своего нового друга. — Мы пришли вместе.

Такао бросает на него благодарный взгляд.

— А. Тогда ладно. Сенпай, давай поедим! Я умираю с голоду!

— Арара? Мурочин? Почему ты с Кагами?

На собравшихся снисходят остальные Чудеса. Химуро был бы рад, не будь у него предчувствия, что дело окончится катастрофой.

Мурасакибара направляется прямо к нему и тянет за рукав. Химуро послушно передаёт пачку вкусняшек.

— Что за хрень? — воинственно спрашивает кто-то новый. — У вас всех есть питомцы? Даже у тебя, Мурасакибара?

Химуро оглядывается в поисках хозяина этого голоса и видит Аомине Дайки.

— Дай-чан! — вмешивается Момои Сацуки. Не хватает только Акаши Сейджуро. Возможно, это к лучшему.

— Пожалуйста, не называй их так, Аомине-кун, — тихо говорит Куроко, стоя рядом с Кагами.

— Нет, это просто супер мерзко, — говорит Аомине. — Поверить не могу. Это из-за секса? Да? Вы их трахаете?

Химуро деревенеет. Глаза Такао расширяются от такого оскорбления.

— Заткнись, Аомине, — ворчит Мурасакибара.

— Да так был бы хоть какой-то смысл! Даже если _мерзко_. А если вам просто нужен приятель, завели бы собаку. Она дольше сохранит преданность.

Похоже, все люди примёрзли к месту. Никто не может выступить в свою защиту; все молча наблюдают разговор.

— Аомине-кун неправ, — настаивает Куроко. Он первый выходит против Аомине.

— Потому что у тебя есть собака, верно, Тецу? Не знаю, зачем тебе два животных…

— Хватит, — говорит Куроко. Его голос твёрд и монотонен, как всегда, и ничто открыто не говорит о его злости. Однако он очевидно _зол_. — Люди нам больше не враги, Аомине-кун. Человечество не так ужасно, как тебе хочется верить. В людях много доброты.

— Ну это ты преувеличиваешь, Курокоччи, — говорит Кисе.

— Возможно, хорошие и есть, но не будь дураком, Куроко, — говорит Мидорима.

— Курочин, сделай уже, как хочет Акачин, — говорит Мурасакибара. — Надоело.

— Мы уже всё обсудили, — говорит Куроко. — Я отказываюсь. Я счастлив в Сейрин.

Аомине фыркает.

— Потому что люди — это здорово, да? Раз так, то почему ты блять не улыбаешься, Тецу? Почему не смеёшься? Если взбешён, почему не врежешь мне? Не стой тут и не рассуждай, какие люди хорошие, когда ты нахер даже голос повысить не можешь. Ты так же сломан, как и все мы! Или тебе нужно, чтобы тебя отправили в расход — и тогда ты наконец поймёшь…

Когда кто-то наконец бьёт Аомине, все удивлены, что это именно Момои. Особенно удивлён Химуро. Он ставил на Кагами.

— Не смей говорить так с Тецу-куном! — со слезами говорит Момои. — Ни у кого из вас нет права так говорить с Тецу-куном! Иногда… иногда я думаю, что лучше было оставить вас в Тейко! Раз вы так недовольны тем, что у вас есть сейчас, оставались бы там! — она всхлипывает, разворачивается и убегает.

— Эй, Сацуки! — зовёт Аомине и пускается вслед. Аомине — самый быстрый человек на земле. Химуро не сомневается, что он догонит.

Такао смеётся.

— Да уж, неловко получилось. Я иду домой.

— Такао… — начинает Мидорима.

— Нет, знаешь что? С питомца хватит на сегодня. Я иду домой пешком.

— Такао! — Мидорима уходит следом за ним.

Касамацу вздыхает.

— Что же, всё вышло так плохо, как и ожидалось.

— Сенпай, ты же знаешь, что я не имею в виду тебя, — умоляет Кисе. — Или Ёдзи-сана, или Мизуки и Рена…

— Я знаю, знаю. Просто хотелось бы, чтобы и на других людей тебе было не наплевать, — покорно говорит Касамацу. — Идём, Кисе. Пора домой. Мне ещё ужин готовить.

— Куроко? — Кагами оглядывается. — Куда делся Куроко?

Химуро моргает. Парнишка исчез, слово испарился.

— Курочин расстроился, — скучающе говорит Мурасакибара. — Он всегда прячется, когда расстроен. Не найдёшь его. Зря Минечин заговорил о расходе. Грубо это.

— Я найду его! — говорит Кагами. — Увидимся, Тацуя!

— Не найдёт, — с отвращением говорит Мурасакибара. — Только время потеряет.

— А какая именно у Куроко способность? — спрашивает Химуро.

— Хм? Его легко забыть.

— Легко забыть? — повторяет Химуро. Это… как-то жалко.

В момент тишины Химуро пытается осознать, что произошло. Он слышит только, как жуёт Мурасакибара.

Он не обижен так, как Такао. И не расстроен в покорной манере Касамацу. Он знает, что не важен Мурасакибаре, знает, что он немногим лучше питомца — он поставщик интересных вкусностей. Он давно принял свою роль в жизни Мурасакибары.

— Значит, не только Акаши, — говорит Химуро. — Аомине тоже не любит людей.

— Хм? Нет, Акачин гораздо-гораздо хуже.

— А что это вообще было? Оно как-то связано с тематикой ваших встреч?

— Акачин хочет, чтобы Курочин кое-что сделал, — к удивлению Химуро, объясняет Мурасакибара. (Химуро не ожидал ответа.) — Но Курочин отказывается.

— Я думал, вы должны подчиняться Акаши?

— Ага, — говорит Мурасакибара. Он доедает, комкает упаковку и без труда бросает в мусорный бак. — Но Курочин всегда был сильнее нас. Он никогда не слушается.  
Идём, Мурочин, спать хочу. Вернёмся в отель.

*

Проигрыш Сейрин, проигрыш Кагами — гораздо больнее, чем ожидалось.

Но хуже всего то, что он ударил Мурасакибару.

_Не люблю, когда бьют._

Он сидит возле стадиона в приступе самобичевания. Вот к чему его привело желание быть лучшим — его желание победить. Он ударил друга, который ему небезразличен. Который…

Он сглатывает. Он не может сейчас вернуться в отель и взглянуть Мурасакибаре в глаза. Но у него не так уж много мест, куда можно пойти.

Он вздыхает. Ему нужно отдать много долгов.

И он знает, с какого начать.

*

Разговор с Кагами начинается с обычного неуклюжего заикания: «…Тайга, знаешь», «Тацуя, я…», — и заканчивается объявлением их вечного братства и несколькими (мужественными) объятиями.

Алекс поблизости, гостит у Кагами, так что следующий шаг даётся гораздо легче. Она приносит алкоголь, который всегда помогает.

— Тацуя, мы несовершеннолетние, — говорит Кагами.

— Как будто это меня когда-нибудь останавливало, — говорит Химуро. — А тебе и так нельзя: ты ещё участвуешь в соревновании.

— Я и не хочу!

*

Алекс отрубается раньше всех — она пила крепкий ликёр, так что ничего удивительного. Тацуя выпил только два пива, так что он относительно трезв.

Он стоит на балкончике с братом. Он знает, что этой ночью в отель не вернётся.

— Ты нашёл тогда Куроко? В тот день, когда мы случайно встретились в кафе? — он спрашивает, потому что давно хотел знать ответ.

— Что? А. Да, в конце концов. Его трудно найти.

«Не найдёт», — уверенно заявил Мурасакибара.

«Если только он не хочет быть найденным», — думает Химуро.

— Он сказал, чего от него хочет Акаши? Ацуши мне не говорит.

— Тип того, — отвечает Кагами. — Сказал, Акаши хочет, чтобы он проиграл Зимний Кубок.

— Чего? Зачем?

Кагами пожимает плечами. Он словно борется с чем-то.

— Не знаю. Что-то, связанное с его силами, но, подозреваю, есть что-то ещё. Куроко, знаешь ли, не особо много говорит.

Да, думает Химуро. Он знает. Почти невозможно вытянуть из Мурасакибары что-то о других Чудесах или его прошлом в Тейко.

— Куроко — какой он? — спрашивает Химуро.

— Тебе зачем? — уточняет Кагами, и в его голосе есть что-то оборонительное, чего Химуро не понимает.

— В смысле, что он за человек? Каково это — дружить с ним? Когда мы встретились в кафе, все жаловались на свои Чудеса, кроме тебя. И вся эта фигня с Аомине…

Сложно выразить, что он хочет сказать.

Касамацу уверенно заявил, что Куроко «душка». И сложно забыть, что, когда заговорили о «человеческих питомцах», Куроко единственный заговорил в защиту человечества.

— Он тихий парень, — не раздумывая говорит Кагами. — Но он, знаешь, никогда не сдаётся. Я никогда таких не встречал. Вне зависимости от обстоятельств, он не бросает дело. И он не боится противостоять парням, которые больше и сильнее, чем он. Он не трус. А когда он выходит на поле, это, это просто _изумительно_.

У Химуро падает челюсть.

— Да он же тебе нравится.

— Ч-что? — покраснев, заикается Кагами.

— Боже, да он тебе нравится-нравится! — каркает Химуро.

— Не смеши!

— Да! Ты крепко втюхался в Куроко! — восторженно говорит Химуро. — Господи. До приезда в Японию ты был геем? Или я и Алекс тебя заразили? Мой отец прав, гомосексуальность действительно заразна?

— Заткнись! — говорит Кагами; его лицо приобретает оттенок волос. — Всё не так. В смысле, я никогда… Я не… — плечи Кагами опускаются. — Не знаю, гей я или нет. Это просто… Куроко.

Химуро впечатлён и немного раздражён. Спроси его кто раньше о сексуальных предпочтениях Кагами, он был ответил «баскетбол», потому что Кагами ни с кем не хотел встречаться. Химуро уже задумывался, а не гей ли Кагами, но у Кагами было множество неиспользованных возможностей доказать эту теорию (Алекс и Химуро в Лос-Анджелесе затаскали его по гей-клубам).

Но с другой стороны, исступлённое сексуальное пробуждение наконец настигло и Кагами.

Но почему именно Куроко? Чёрт, да что не так с этим парнем? В него влюбляются все, кого он встречает? Химуро рад, что немного времени провёл с Куроко. Чудо максимально далёк от пристрастий Химуро, даже если у него нет женских прелестей.

Но всё же. Он рад за Кагами.

— И? Ты ему сказал?

— Конечно, нет! — вопит Кагами. — Мы в чемпионате!

— А потом скажешь? — упорствует Химуро. — В смысле, я его не знаю, но он, похоже, очень к тебе привязан.

— Не знаю, — говорит Кагами, потирая шею. — Многое может пойти не так. Не хочу ничего испортить. Я просто рад играть с ним вместе. Ничего больше и не надо.

Химуро вздыхает. Хотел бы он радоваться тому, как обстоят дела с Мурасакибарой. Хотел бы он не хотеть так много. Он никогда так сильно не зацикливался на одном человеке — обычно, если чувства были не взаимны, он без сожалений переключался на других. Теперь даже секс с другими людьми не способен уничтожить эту странную привязанность к Мурасакибаре.

— Так, э… Ты и Мурасакибара?

Химуро улыбается, потому что для его глупого брата это странная наблюдательность.

— О? Ты хочешь узнать всё в деталях, Тайга? Потому что я с радостью опишу все мелочи…

— Забудь, — прерывает Кагами. — Не хочу знать.

*

Ночь он проводит у Кагами и пьёт «похмельный кофе» вместе с Алекс, пока хозяин в душе.

— Тайга влюблён, ты знала? — он не теряет ни секунды и разбалтывает секрет Кагами ментору.

Алекс фыркает в чашку.

— Я догадалась, когда он прилетел в Л.А. за помощью. Это очаровательно. Хотя я считаю странным, что оба мои протеже предпочитают мужчин.

— Да, Алекс. Кто-то может даже подумать, что в том, что мы избегаем женщин, есть твоя вина, — дразнит Химуро.

— Ты был многообещающим педиком ещё до нашей встречи, признай это, — ласково говорит Алекс. Затем задумывается и добавляет: — Хотя, признаю, я могла ненароком отпугнуть Кагами от женщин.

Химуро смеётся.

*

Рано или поздно нужно встретиться с Мурасакибарой, так что он возвращается в отель, мысленно готовясь к противостоянию.

— Где был Мурочин? — немедленно вопрошает Мурасакибара.

— У Тайги. Хотел поговорить с ним о матче.

Мурасакибара мрачнеет. Он обиженно садится в кресло и дуется, жуя чипсы.

— Он мне не нравится. Хочу его раздавить.

Раз уж Кагами соперник в борьбе за внимание Куроко, Химуро не удивлён. Возможно, стоит предупредить Кагами о потенциальной опасности.

Всё, что он может сделать для брата, это сменить тему. И безотлагательно. Химуро собирает свою храбрость в кулак и говорит:

— Ацуши, я хочу извиниться за сделанное. Моему поведению нет оправдания, и мне жаль. Надеюсь, ты меня простишь.

— Э? — говорит Мурасакибара. — А что Мурочин сделал?

Химуро краснеет. И надо ему было говорить об этом?

— Когда я ударил тебя. Мне жаль. Не следовало этого делать.

— Ударил меня? — в замешательстве переспрашивает Мурасакибара.

— Во время игры? — уточняет Химуро. Он забыл?

— Это не удар, не смеши меня, — Мурасакибара сбит с толку. — Мурочин, ты же не серьёзно? Мурочин не причинит мне вреда. Ты же супер слаб! У Мурочина слабые человеческие руки и слабое человеческое тело. Ты не ранишь меня, как ни старайся.

Химуро не уверен, оскорбляют его или нет.

— В любом случае, я не должен был этого делать.

Мурасакибара фыркает.

— Мурочин глупый.

— Да, наверно, — соглашается Химуро. Похоже, его простили.

Мурасакибара не извиняется за свои слова. А Химуро и не ждёт извинений.

Ведь он действительно жалок.

*

Теперь, восстановив отношения с Кагами, он хочет поддержать его в течение всего Зимнего Кубка. Он звонит ему (и Алекс — в качества бесплатного дополнения) перед матчем Сейрин-Кайджо и договаривается о совместном ужине.

Он ждёт их снаружи, и тут его начинают клеить.

— А ты секси, — с опасной ухмылкой говорит парень. — Поспорить могу, ты та ещё шлюшка. Что скажешь, хочешь перепихнуться?

Химуро оглядывает парня со скрытым презрением. Как ни ужасно, но это ещё не самый неэлегантный пикап в его жизни — хотя первый в Японии. Химуро стыдно признать, что было время, когда на такие предложения он отвечал «да», если парень был достаточно симпатичным. И не будь у него встречи с друзьями, он мог принять и это предложение (хотя, наверное, нет. В косичках этого парня есть что-то такое, что ему не нравится. Химуро уже знает, что при беспорядочных связях нужно доверять инстинктам).

— Прости, — отвечает он, вежливо улыбаясь. — Возможно, в другой раз. Я сейчас встречаюсь с друзьями.

— Вот как? — говорит парень с косичками и окидывает Химуро плотоядным взглядом. — Плохо. Я думал, мы сможем повеселиться, а уже потом перейдём к делу. Ну ладно, веселье отложим на другой раз, хорошо?

И бьёт Химуро по лицу.

Химуро этого не ожидал, так что не выдаёт соответствующей реакции. Парень бьёт его в живот, а Химуро ещё и не понял, что происходит.

Химуро рос педиком в Л.А. — в драках он не новичок. Парень бьёт сильнее, чем все остальные противники Химуро — в долговязом теле скрыта чудовищная — и Химуро несколько раз уворачивается, но и получает ещё несколько ударов.

— Ничего личного, — говорит нападающий, хватая Химуро за шею. Химуро задыхается. — Просто хочу отправить сообщение старым друзьям.

— Тацуя! — раздаётся крик Алекс. Она пытается прийти на помощь — но этот парень быстр и неправомерно силён.

— Тацуя! Алекс!

— Не подходи! — кричит Химуро. Плохо уже то, что Алекс оказалась втянута в это (чем бы оно ни было), но Кагами не может принять участие в этой свалке. Он всё ещё в соревновании.

Его снова бьют, он приземляется на землю и откашливается, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

В парня прилетает баскетбольный мяч (подачу ловят), и Химуро поднимает взгляд, опасаясь, что Кагами решил рискнуть своим местом в чемпионате ради него.

Но это не Кагами.

Рядом с Кагами стоит Кисе Рёта со странным выражением на лице. Это смесь шока, ужаса и отчаянной жажды крови.

—  _Серый_ , — шипит Кисе.

Нападавший усмехается.

— Хайзаки. Хайзаки Шого. Разве это нынче не модно, _Рёта_?

*

Химуро честно не вслушивается в разговор. Ему очень больно — этот парень на стероидах или что? — и он волнуется за Алекс.

Мудила проваливает, что очень разочаровывает. Химуро кажется, что кому-нибудь следовало его ударить.

— Тацуя, ты в порядке? Тебе нужно в больницу? — кудахчет Кагами.

— Нет, я в норме, — кривится Химуро. — Алекс?

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Алекс. — Козёл не особо навредил. А что это вообще было?

— Понятия не имею, — говорит Химуро. — Но не думаю, что хочу теперь поужинать. Отложим?

— Да, конечно, — говорит Кагами, не сводя взгляда с Кисе. — Мне нужно кое-что сделать.

*

Химуро возвращается в отель и немедленно принимает душ. После этого он обматывает полотенце вокруг талии и разглядывает нанесённый ущерб в зеркале. На щеке синяк, губа рассечена, а бок ещё хуже. Химуро всё ещё не верит, что недоумок так сильно бьёт.

Дверь открывается и входит Мурасакибара.

— Мурочин вернулся? Я думал…

Мурасакибара замирает. Он роняет упаковку вкусняшек и все его повадки приобретают кровавый оттенок.

— Что произошло? Кто ударил Мурочина?

Химуро улыбается, тронутый заботой Мурасакибары.

— Ничего страшного, я в порядке. Я…

Мурасакибара светится фиолетовым.

— Кто ударил тебя? Я раздавлю его!

Он врезает кулаком по столу и тот _взрывается_  — бьётся на тысячу частей.

— Ацуши! — Химуро подпрыгивает, сердце бьётся с ужасной скоростью где-то в горле. — Хватит! Нам придётся за него заплатить!

— Кто сделал это с тобой? — требует Мурасакибара.

Химуро делает шаг вперёд и протягивает руку.

Мурасакибара делает шаг назад.

— Не трогай меня сейчас, Мурочин. Я могу тебя ранить.

— Ты не ранишь меня, — говорит Химуро. Он кладёт руки на лицо Мурасакибары. — Я в порядке, Ацуши. Видишь? На меня напали; не знаю, кто это был. Кисе его знал. Тебе знакомо имя Хайзаки?

— Нет, — отвечает Мурасакибара, стоя очень ровно. — Но я найду его и раздавлю.

— Нет, ты не сделаешь этого, — говорит Химуро. — Тебя отправят в тюрьму; мне это не понравится.

Мурасакибара гаснет.

— Мурочин, ты меня не боишься

— Нет, — мягко говорит Химуро. — Никогда.

— Я могу тебя раздавить. Легко. Я монстр, Мурочин. Ты всё время это забываешь.

— Не забываю, — говорит Химуро. — Я никогда не боялся монстров.

И он не очень знает, что он делает — потом он спишет всё на удар по голове — но он дотягивается и мягко касается губами губ Мурасакибары.

Едва ли это можно назвать поцелуем — это самая большая целомудренность, которую Химуро когда-либо делал. Он отстраняется и мгновенно жалеет об этом: Мурасакибара просто стоит. Похоже, Химуро только что всё испортил.

— Почему Мурочин это сделал? — спрашивает Мурасакибара. В его голосе нотка обманчивой лености с тончайшим намёком на «я раздавлю тебя, если мне не понравится ответ».

Химуро улыбается, потому что теперь он решился:

— Потому что ты мне нравишься.

Мурасакибара ничего не говорит. Химуро гадает, раздавят ли его.

— Потому что у меня есть суперспособности, — ровно говорит Мурасакибара. — Потому что Мурочин фанбой. Тебе не обязательно нужен я. Ты поцеловал бы и Минечина, и Мидочина.

Химуро фыркает.

— Нет, не поцеловал бы. Уж поверь.

Наверное, ему стоит обидеться на обвинения Мурасакибары, но он понимает, почему Чудо так себя чувствует.

Но то, что Мурасакибара фокусируется именно на этом…

— Ты мне нравишься, Ацуши. Потому что ты — это ты. Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, кормить тебя, играть вместе в баскетбол. Я счастлив. Но я жадина, и иногда хочу большего, хочу всего тебя. Хотя не стоит беспокоиться. Я не попрошу у тебя больше, чем ты можешь мне дать.

— Мурочин уже просит, — выкрикивает Мурасакибара. — Мурочин всё время просит слишком многого. Надоело, ненавижу, тебя ненавижу, я так тебя ненавижу.

А потом Мурасакибара ловит Химуро в кольцо своих рук и целует его отчаянно, голодно, жадно, словно он никогда ещё ничего так сильно не хотел.

*

— Мурочин, — с отчаянием говорит Мурасакибара, — Я не знаю, что делать.

Химуро прячет улыбку в коже Мурасакибары.

— Не волнуйся. Я знаю.


	5. Глава 5 Промежуточная

_Дни на базе (Тогда)_

Живя на военной базе, Чудеса время от времени устраивали дебаты, пытаясь решить, могут они любить или нет.

Впервые об этом заговорили после выпуска новостей, в котором кто-то умный заявил, что не могут, потому что сделаны в лаборатории.

Как и в большинстве споров, Момои противостояла всем.

— Конечно, мы можем любить! — сказала она. — Мы всё равно люди.

— Момои, тебе лучше всех известно, что мы такие, какими нас запрограммировали, — ответил Акаши.

Момои сжала кулаки, потому что _ну разумеется_ именно _это_ швырнули ей в лицо.

Недавно она взломала старые базы данных Тейко, нашла файлы всех семерых и сдуру позволила мальчишкам прочесть находку, о чём неоднократно пожалела.

— Это ничего не значит, — упёрлась Момои.

— Мы знаем, какой у нас будет рост, вес, сексуальные пристрастия, внешность — всё это было заранее придумано и создано.

— Но не наши _чувства_ , — ответила Момои. — Тецу-кун! Поддержи меня!

До этого Куроко молчал.

— На самом деле, Момои-сан, я не очень уверен, что способен на любовь.

—  _Что_? — воскликнула Момои. Удивилась не только она: для Куроко такое отношение к чему-либо было несвойственно.

— Не потому что я не считаю себя человеком, — уточнил Куроко. — Уверен, я человек. Я уверен, что мы можем чувствовать, как люди. Я лишь сомневаюсь, что конкретно я способен влюбиться. Вспомните мои тренировки.

— Глупость какая, — фыркнула Момои. — Ты любишь, Тецу-кун. Ты любишь сильнее, чем все, кого я знаю.

— Если Курочин не может любить, то у остальных точно никакой надежды, — добавил Мурасакибара. — В любом случае, это скучно. Любовь скучная. Какой в ней смысл?

*

Не то чтобы Куроко _не хотел_ верить в свою способность к любви; просто он долго и мучительно обдумывал, возможно ли это, и пришёл к неутешительным выводам.

— Поверить не могу, что ты так сказал, — сообщила Момои. —  _Ты_. А как же Огивара-кун?

— Он был моим другом. Это не любовь.

— Это разновидность любви! Я тебя _люблю_ , Тецу-кун! И Дай-чана. И остальных, хоть они и идиоты. Я _любила_ Белую, даже если не знала тогда, как оно называется. И не говори мне, что ты не любил Оранжевого.

— Да, — тихо сказал Куроко. — Я любил Оранжевого. Но тогда я был совсем другим.

— Но… — начала Момои.

— Я много читаю. Думаю, любовь даже сами люди не понимают до конца. Но в книгах любовь сводит с ума, доводит до отчаяния. Она всегда глубокая и могущественная. Сомневаюсь, что способен на такую чрезвычайность. Особенно теперь.

— Но ты _любишь_ , — настаивала Момои. — Даже если не так ярко, как в книгах, ты всё равно любишь.

Куроко задумался.

— Да, полагаю, ты права.

— Чудно! Тогда в следующий раз поддержи меня!

Наверное, этого достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить Момои: Куроко может любить, даже если в своей смягчённой манере.

Но Куроко всё время думал, как было бы здорово почувствовать яркость. Страстно увлечься кем-то. Полюбить человека до такой степени, что захочется раствориться в нём.

Но это невозможно. Он знал.

И даже будь у него возможность, он бы никогда не позволил себе.

Он не станет так рисковать.

*

_(п/п Кисе, переходи на тёмную сторону, у нас есть грудь! А ещё мы можем взломать базы данных и найти Сенпая.  
Извините.)_

Спор обещал быть невероятно утомительным, и Мидорима не ожидал, что Кисе первым перейдёт на другую сторону.

— Мы совершенно точно способны любить! — победоносно провозгласил он.

— Эй, — одёрнул Аомине. — Чё за резкая перемена?

— Сенпай так сказал!

— Ах, ну раз Сенпай сказал, — съязвил Мидорима. — Тогда, конечно, мы обязаны верить.

— Обязаны! — настаивал Кисе. А потом, ко всеобщему ужасу, добавил: — Потому что я влюблён в Сенпая!

Все застонали.

— Не влюблён ты в него, а просто хочешь трахнуть, — процедил Аомине.

— Ты любишь его, — добавил Акаши, — как питомца. Люди всегда привязаны к питомцам, но это не та любовь.

— А тебе-то откуда знать? — надулся Кисе. — Ты никогда не влюблялся.

Все замолкли и насторожились: Кисе всерьёз бросил вызов Акаши.

— А я влюблялся, — агрессивно продолжил Кисе. — Я влюблён в Сенпая, следовательно, я знаю о любви больше, чем все вы вместе взятые.

— Если твоя одержимость — это нормальная любовь, то мне такого не нужно, — поклялся Мидорима.

— Согласен, — кивнул Мурасакибара.

— Вы, ребят, понятия не имеете, о чем говорите, — не сдался Кисе. — В отличие от меня. Потому что я влюблён. В Сен…

— Боже, Кисе, заткнись!

*

— Твои рассуждения в корне неверны, — позже мягко сказал Мидорима. Всё время он говорит так, словно знает всё на свете, только потому что у него высокие показатели по математике и естественным наукам. — Даже если Касамацу Юкио сказал, что мы способны любить, это ничего не значит. Почему ты всё время веришь его словам?

Кисе неловко поёрзал. Он знал, что остальные терпеть не могли его «Болтовню О Сенпае», но не мог ничего поделать. А тут разговор серьёзный. Это сложнее.

Но на лице Мидоримы было вежливое любопытство, так что Кисе решил, что можно и ответить.

— Помнишь учёную с хвостиком и в очках? Которая отвечала за Жёлтые Проекты?

— Да?

— Однажды она сказала, что я — ложь. Весь, с головы до пят; меня создали, чтобы обманывать, и больше я ни на что не способен. Но Сенпай, он… он всегда меня видит, кем бы я ни был. Думаю, это потому что Сенпай видит правду. И всегда _говорит_ правду. Представить не могу, чтобы он соврал. Так что если он считает, что мы можем любить, я ему верю.

Мидориму это не убедило, но Кисе не расстроился: Зелёного в принципе ничто не способно убедить.

У Касамацу самые изумительные глаза. Чистое серебро — с оттенком голубого при правильном освещении. Иногда от взгляда Касамацу мурашки пробегали по телу: Сенпай видел Кисе насквозь.

— Я всё время хочу быть с ним. Только с ним, навечно. Если это не любовь, то что? — спросил Кисе.

У Мидоримы не было ответа.

— В любом случае, Мидоримаччи, ты и вправду думаешь, что мы не можем чувствовать по-человечески? Правда-правда?

Мидорима поправил очки и отвёл взгляд.

— Честно говоря, я согласен с Куроко. Вы, наверное, можете, но не думаю, что могу я. Зелёные Семёрки… В нас не заложено ни капли заботы. Я не могу… Просто _не могу_.

Кисе почувствовал укол сострадания, потому что Мидорима и Куроко, скорее всего, правы. Наверное, то же самое с Акаши. Тренировки Зелёных, Красных и Чёрных исключали всякую возможность создания человеческих связей.

С Жёлтыми дело обстояло иначе. Может, Жёлтых Шестёрок и создали для обмана, но они наиболее убедительно способны взаимодействовать с людьми. Кисе уверен, что из всех выживших по крайней мере он точно способен любить.

Он уверен. Он уверен лишь в Касамацу Юкио.

*

— Так у людей есть такая тема — воспитание против природы, верно? Думаю, в нашей природе нет ничего такого, что запрещает нам любить, нас просто неправильно воспитали.

Кисе был очень доволен, высказав это, словно потратил на исследования несколько часов, а теперь можно и отдохнуть.

Как изнурительно. Так ужасно скучно и утомительно, что Мурасакибаре захотелось всё раздавить.

— Неверная гипотеза, — раздраженно сказал Мидорима. Все обернулись к нему. — Не важно ведь, можем ли любить _мы_. _Нас_ никто не полюбит.

Все молчали. С этим даже Кисе не мог поспорить.

*

У всех бывали плохие дни. ВС удивительно просто мирились с этим.

Мурасакибара устраивал погром: ломал, крушил. Его попросту избегали, и всё было относительно в порядке.

Момои запиралась в комнате с двумя десятками компьютеров. Аомине уходил на крышу и всех игнорировал. В сравнении с остальными, их дни были мирными.

Плохие дни Мидоримы всегда приходились на даты, когда Раки были последними. Обычно он прятался в комнате, прижимая к груди счастливый предмет. Если у кого-то хватало смелости приблизиться к двери, он оказывался обстрелян книгами и острыми предметами.

Если Касамацу Юкио давно не приходил в гости, происходили плохие дни Кисе. Он становился исключительно невыносим и разгуливал по базе в облике Касамацу с табличкой «Я Кисе Рёта». Внешность Касамацу была для него спасательным кругом, и обычно маскарада было достаточно, чтобы без потерь пережить его грусть.

У Акаши не было откровенно плохих дней. У него и хороших-то не имелось. Никогда не знаешь, безопасно ли приближаться к нему.

Никто не знал, что делал Куроко в плохие дни. В основном потому что он полностью исчезал, и о Чуде забывали до его возвращения.

*

_Любовь (Сейчас)_

Куроко точно знает, когда он влюбился в Кагами.

Началось всё, когда Хьюга сказал, что Кагами верит в Чудо. До этого несколько ужасных дней Куроко провёл в уверенности, что Кагами бросает его (как бросили Чудеса), что ему нигде нет, не было и не будет места. Он ничему не принадлежит, нигде не нужен. Но узнав, что Кагами всё равно верит…

Он и не знал, что такое возможно.

Но это ведь было только начало. А _тот момент_ произошёл, когда Кагами обхватил ручищей плечи Аомине и заявил, что Сейрин выиграет.

«Этот человек не отступится, — думает Куроко. — Ни от чего».

Наверное, именно в таком человеке он нуждался: человеке, который никогда не сдастся. Который будет бороться на стороне Куроко — с любым противником.

Открытие пугает его, как пугает всё. Ему не нужны подобные драгоценности. Он не может себе такого позволить.

А тут эта вселенная напополам с Кагами. Короткие перемигивания, медленные прикосновения, вороватые взгляды, смущение. Куроко чувствует что-то к Кагами, и хочет, чтобы оно было взаимно.

Но он не может. _Не может_.

Он остаётся рядом с Кагами — играет в баскетбол, ест, учится вместе с ним.

А дальше он не пойдёт.

*

Мурасакибара не рассматривает это как «любовь».

Ему известно то же, что известно всем Чудесам — он монстр. Все они монстры. Разница лишь в том, что он, в отличие от остальных, не способен ничего скрыть. Люди смотрят на него и боятся. Даже солдаты и доктора на базе боялись. Они держались на расстоянии, и Мурасакибару это устраивало. От одной мысли о жизни Кисе — постоянная маска дружелюбия и очарования — ему становится худо. Он не хочет любить кого-то, если придётся всё время притворяться.

Когда в его жизни появляется Химуро — первый человек, который подходит к нему, говорит с ним, кормит его, улыбается ему — Мурасакибара не вспоминает про «любовь». Ему нравится быть с Химуро, потому что у Химуро вкусняшки и улыбки, и это хорошо.

Химуро видит, как он ломает, давит, злится. И продолжает улыбаться.

(Это беспокоит. Обычно его не боялись только Чудеса, которые могли за себя постоять. И Куроко. Но Куроко ничего не боится, так что он не в счёт.)

Это не любовь — даже свирепо кусая Химуро, всасывая его кожу, хватаясь за него, как за последнюю действительность во вселенной, он не вспоминает про «любовь».

Позже они лежат в темноте, и Мурасакибара во всём исповедуется. Во всём. Потому что он не Кисе. Химуро должен знать.

Химуро слушает. Химуро всегда слушает. Плачет ли он, как тогда, в раздевалке? Но темно, не видно.

Заговорит ли Химуро? Оттолкнёт ли? Простит ли?

Химуро протягивает руку и в темноте касается лица Мурасакибара.

— Ацуши, я разве не сказал? Я хочу тебя всего. Прошлое, будущее. Всё, что у тебя есть.

Мурасакибара закрывает глаза и прячет лицо в ямке на шее Химуро, вдыхая запах его кожи.

На земле много монстров. Мурасакибара знает, что он из них числа. Но он и не подозревал, что существуют люди, которые любят монстров. Вопреки всем обстоятельствам, он нашёл одного из этих человечков, и он весь мир раздавит, лишь бы сохранить его.

Его всё вполне устраивает.

*

Мидорима и не думал, что это любовь — ему и в голову такое не приходило — пока Кисе не сыграл свою дурацкую шутку.

В тот день к нему подошёл Такао, смущённый, но со своей обычной улыбкой, и сказал:

— Шин-чан, ты мне нравишься.

Мидорима просто пялился на него целую минуту с быстро бьющимся сердцем.

— Такао… — начал было он, но тут в глазах Такао появился торжествующий блеск, и в Мидориму закрались подозрения.

Потом «Такао» засветился жёлтым и превратился в гогочущего Кисе.

— Он тебе всё-таки нравится! Мидоримаччи, я так горжусь тобой!

—  _Кисе_! — ворчит Мидорима. Он поднимает всё, что есть поблизости — ручки, карандаши, ножницы, острые палочки — и направляет на Кисе. (В такие моменты он жалеет, что ВС отобрали у него ножи.) — _Умри_.

— Нет-нет, подожди! Хватит! Не убивай меня! — Кисе превращается обратно в Такао. — Ты не убьёшь меня, пока я выгляжу как Такао-кун, да ведь? Ну же, Мидоримаччи, я просто хотел узнать, нравится ли он тебе! Здорово ведь! Значит, ты мужик! Надо отпраздновать! Давай поедим красный консервированный рис!

Мидорима запускает одну из ручек и царапает Кисе щёку, как и планировал.

— Оу! Я модель! Не порть лицо!

— Я тебя сейчас убью, — спокойно предупреждает Мидорима.

— Погоди! Я тебе возмещу ущерб! Хочешь, отсосу в облике Такао? Будет весело… Га!

Кисе взлетает и уворачивается от снарядов. Он светится жёлтым и снова становится собой.

— Прости! Хватит, не пытайся меня убить!

Мидорима рассматривает варианты. Он очень хочет убить Кисе. Но что ему потом делать с телом? Проблем будет больше, чем пользы.

— В чём был смысл? — требует Мидорима.

— Мне было интересно! — говорит Кисе и уворачивается от очередной ручки. — Подожди, выслушай! Ты всё время говорил, мол, не думаю, что способен любить! Я хотел проверить, не изменилось ли чего!

— Не понимаю, с чего ты взял, что это достаточно веская причина не убивать тебя, — говорит Мидорима. — До сих пор очень хочется.

Из-за невероятно сильного желания прикончить Кисе у него нет времени, чтобы с толком обдумать шокирующее открытие.

Ему нравится Такао. _Нравится_.

Предметы падают на пол, Мидорима гаснет. На лице Кисе облегчение, потому что он больше не смотрит в лицо смерти.

— Не понимаю, что в этом хорошего, — с горечью говорит Мидорима.

Кисе киснет. Он встаёт и отряхивает брюки.

— Я знаю, что из моих уст звучит не очень, но мне нравится любить Сенпая. Это… У меня этого не отнять, знаешь? Может, я и не человек, но у меня есть чувство.

— Но он же не любит тебя в ответ, — прямо говорит Мидорима.

Кисе кривится.

— Нет. Не любит. И не полюбит, я думаю. Я теперь это принимаю. Такао-кун тебя тоже не полюбит.

— Вот уж новость, — говорит Мидорима. В горле першит горечью.

Такао никогда не окажется в его собственности. Открытие, в сущности, бессмысленно; без него было бы лучше.

Кисе вздыхает.

— Жизнь была бы легче, если бы мы повлюблялись друг в друга.

— Ни за что. Я лучше умру.

— Мидоримаччи, как всегда, цундере… погоди, погоди, беру слова назад! Не пытайся меня убить!

*

Кисе столько времени провёл, варясь в жгучем желании, что и не помнит уже, как жить иначе.

(Ради этого он оставил Тейко? Ради этого ужасного бесконечного желания? Да, наверное. Спросите его хоть тысячу раз, он не вернётся в жизнь без Касамацу Юкио.)

Он думал, станет легче, когда они поселятся вместе, потому что у них будет общая комната, общий воздух. В некоторой степени всё верно. Возможность видеть Касамацу Юкио каждый день — бальзам на душу; у Кисе теперь нечасто случаются плохие дни; редко возникает желание уничтожить всё, что попадётся под руку. Пока рядом Касамацу, Кисе может себя контролировать.

Но желание не гаснет, лишь разрастается. Всё обостряется; Кисе чересчур чувствителен к любым действиям Касамацу. Требуется весь самоконтроль, чтобы не забраться к Касамацу в постель.

(Вот он, самый большой страх: однажды Кисе не сдержится и посягнёт на то, что ему не принадлежит. Но он не может, не станет так рисковать, не перейдёт эту черту.)

Он знает, что остальные зовут это одержимостью — возможно, они правы. Но ему плевать. До Касамацу Юкио Кисе ничем не интересовался и ни в чём не нуждался. Одержимость Касамацу делает из Кисе _Кисе_ , а не ПЧ-Ж626. Он никогда не отпустит Касамацу.

Но хуже всего то, что все об этом знают. А нет — ужасно то, что знают все, кроме Касамацу. Кисе не очень хитроумен: вся команда в курсе его одержимости. Семья Касамацу знает, младшие братья знают. И как возможно, что один Касамацу ничего не замечает?

(«Потому что он и тебя не замечает, — с горечью говорит себе Кисе. — У тебя нет и не было шанса».)

Все уважают чувства Кисе и не претендуют на Касамацу. Кисе догадывается, что это правильно. Он не жалеет, что так открыто выражал свою привязанность.

Но наступает день, когда сожаления приходят.

Он делает домашнее задание — терпеть его не может, но так велел Касамацу — и тут Касамацу входит в спальню.

Касамацу подходит ближе и садится к нему на колени. Кисе удивлённо дёргается, его глаза расширяются.

— Сенпай?..

Касамацу наклоняется и агрессивно целует Кисе. Кисе отстраняется — он едва верит сам себе — потому что что-то _не так_.

— Сенпай, ты чего?

— В чём дело, _Рёта_? Не хочешь меня? — говорит Касамацу. Его взгляд тяжёлый и жёсткий.

Потом он облизывает большой палец, проведя им вдоль губ.

Кисе поднимается. Касамацу падает на пол.

—  _Серый_ , — рычит Чудо.

Касамацу — нет, Серый — смеётся и поднимается с пола.

— Говорил же, Хайзаки.

Кисе хватает его за воротник и притягивает ближе.

— Проваливай из него. Сейчас же.

— Или ты что? Ударишь меня? Ударишь драгоценного Сенпая? — смеётся Хайзаки.

О чём он вообще думал? Когда увидел живого Серого — он реально думал, что это последний раз? Идиот, _идиот_!

— Не нарывайся, Серый, — предупреждает Кисе.

— Расслабься, Жёлтый. Я пришёл поговорить, — Хайзаки отталкивает Кисе. — Чувак, сто лет не виделись! Взбодрись, мы же старые друзья, нет разве?

— Говори чё хотел и проваливай, — говорит Кисе. От злости его трясёт. Серый… Серый жив и влез в Касамацу. Это нельзя терпеть.

— Похоже, вы семеро создали кучу проблем, — с усмешкой говорит Хайзаки. — Запудрили людям мозги, мол, вы удивительные. Чудеса, да? Скажи-ка, твой питомец в курсе, чем ты действительно занимался в Тейко?

Кисе отказывается реагировать.

— Так и знал. А ты задумывался, что значил ваш побег? Скольких убили после вашего освобождения?

— Заткнись, — говорит Кисе. — Тебе-то точно плевать.

— Ты прав, — говорит Хайзаки. — Плевать. Но нечестно ведь, что вы притворяетесь нормальными, разыгрываете счастливую человеческую жизнь. Ты убийца, Жёлтый. Ты у меня об этом всю жизнь помнить будешь.

— И без тебя справлюсь, — говорит Кисе. — Уж поверь.

— Правда что ли? Но ты заслужил страданий, Рёта. Вы грешники, все вы. Вы должны понести наказание.

— А кто накажет? Ты? — скептически интересуется Кисе.

Лицо Хайзаки-Касамацу приобретает отвратное выражение.

— Все, кто пострадал из-за того, что вы решили, будто вы лучше. Но тебе я не причиню вреда, Жёлтый. Я слишком долго ждал.

— Тебе меня не одолеть, — усмехается Кисе. — Ни единого шанса.

— Вот как? — ухмыляется Хайзаки. — А я и не собираюсь нападать на тебя лично, Жёлтый. Я заберу всё, что ты любишь.

И раздевается.

Кисе смотрит в ужасе — его мечта превратилась в ночной кошмар. Касамацу без рубашки, руки Касамацу гуляют по телу, играют с сосками.

— Хватит! — орёт Кисе и хватает Хайзаки за плечи. — Не трогай его!

— Я сделаю больше, Рёта, — говорит Хайзаки. — Я трахну твоего питомца, Жёлтый. А потом сломаю его, и прослежу, чтобы он понял, что это. Всё. Твоя. Вина. Я убью вашу счастливую семейку.

— Если только я не убью тебя первым, — клянется Кисе.

— Не глупи, Жёлтый. Ты не защитник. Ты никого не спасёшь. Они не заметят моего приближения. Как. И. Ты.

Тело Касамацу светится серым и он валится на пол. Кисе ловит его на полпути.

— Сенпай? Сенпай? Ты в порядке?

— Кисе? — Касамацу моргает, и Кисе исполняется облегчением. — Что это было? Почему я без рубашки?

Сердце Кисе бьётся быстро. Он никогда так не пугался, никогда так не отчаивался.

— Ты, э, ударился головой! Всё хорошо, я схожу за льдом.

Он сбегает, пока Касамацу не задал новый вопрос.

Он стоит перед морозильником и пытается собраться с мыслями.

Перво-наперво нужно отследить Хайзаки.

И убить его. Медленно.


	6. Глава 6

В тот день, когда все Чудеса и их человеческие друзья (Кагами отказывается использовать слово «питомцы») встретились перед входом в кафе, Кагами наконец узнал что-то новое о способностях Куроко. Раньше он и не задумывался о них.

Он отчаянно ищет Куроко везде и наконец находит его перед баскетбольной площадкой.

— Не исчезай вот так вот! — орёт Кагами.

— Кагами-кун искал меня? — говорит Куроко.

— Конечно!

— Извини. Не хотел тебя волновать.

— Что это за херня была? — спрашивает он, всё ещё кипящий после встречи с Чудесами.

— Приношу извинения, — говорит Куроко. — Аомине-куну не следовало произносить таких слов.

— Не извиняйся за него. Я просто хочу знать, что это _значило_ , — отмахивается Кагами. — Мурасакибара сказал, Акаши от тебя чего-то хочет?

Куроко отводит взгляд.

— Да. Акаши-кун хочет, чтобы Сейрин проиграла Зимний Кубок.

— Чё за нахер?

— В частности, он хочет, чтобы я совсем не играл, — уточняет Куроко.

— Какой жопой его это касается? — вопрошает Кагами.

Куроко сжимает кулаки.

—  _Никакой_. Но Акаши-кун считает, мои способности потеряют свою эффективность, если я буду в центре внимания. Что, если я сыграю и Сейрин выиграет, с высокой степенью вероятности и произойдёт. Он уверен, что я принесу Поколению гораздо большую пользу, если мир по-прежнему не будет подозревать о моём существовании.

— Я запутался, — говорит Кагами. — Что у тебя за способность? Ты говорил, что это вроде невидимости, верно?

Куроко запрокидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть Кагами в лицо.

— Разновидность невидимости, да. Точнее, способность вызвать избирательную амнезию.

— Чего?

— Будет лучше, если я покажу, — говорит Куроко. Он светится чёрным и…

…исчезает.

Кагами в полном замешательстве стоит и хлопает глазами. В течение нескольких секунд он не понимает, что ему следует увидеть и что он вообще тут делает.

Куроко появляется.

Кагами отскакивает.

— Га! Это… это она? Ты полностью исчез!

Так ведь? Но… он хмурится. Куроко _не исчезал_. Он стоял на месте.

— Я не исчез. Физически ты видел меня. Просто… забыл обо мне на мгновение.

— Чего? — снова говорит Кагами.

— Когда сила была активирована, ты забыл о моём существовании. Твой мозг считает, что ты меня не видишь, хоть я и не исчезаю из поля твоего зрения. Взгляни на нас прохожий, он увидел бы меня прямо перед тобой — конечно, если бы я не скрывался и от него. Но я недостаточно силён, чтобы стереть своё присутствие из памяти многих людей одновременно.

Кагами пытается это осмыслить.

— Ты стираешь память?

Куроко слабо улыбается.

— Только воспоминания, связанные со мной. На другие типы я не могу воздействовать. И даже так, это недолговременная очистка. Довольно бесполезная способность. Она теряет эффективность против людей, которые хорошо меня знают, и работает лишь в том случае, если я не привлекаю к себе внимания. Я уже говорил Кагами-куну, я слабейший из Чудес.

Кагами видел Идеальную Копию, сделанную Кисе; видел Аомине, развивающего скорость Флэша; видел телекинез Мидоримы. Это всё прибабахи из комиксов, и стоит признать, что способность Куроко в сравнении с ними бледнеет.

Но Мидорима говорил, что Куроко сильнейший. По крайней мере, по словам Такао.

— Так если мы выиграем Зимний Кубок, твоя способность больше не будет работать? — спрашивает Кагами.

 — Скорее всего, она станет менее действенной, — отвечает Куроко. — Но мне всё равно. Важна лишь победа Сейрин.

— Мы победим, — автоматически говорит Кагами. Он колеблется и неуклюже отводит взгляд. — Эй… пообещай больше не использовать на мне эту штуку?

— Она тревожит Кагами-куна? — вежливо интересуется Куроко.

— Нет, не в том дело. Просто… не нравится мне тебя забывать. Даже на секунду.

Кагами смущён собственными словами. Куроко смотрит на асфальт; его лицо невозможно прочесть.

— Да, Кагами-кун. Обещаю не использовать на тебе.

*

Когда Кисе останавливает чувака, напавшего на Химуро и Алекса, у Кагами появляется множество вопросов.

— Это кто вообще был? — перво-наперво требует он: ему кажется, лучше начать с этого.

— Призрак, — говорит Кисе. — Не волнуйся о нём, Кагамиччи, я сам разберусь.

— Ещё чего, — бурчит Кагами. — Этот парень причинил боль моему брату и ментору!

— Тебе стоит беспокоиться о другом, Кагамиччи, — прохладно говорит Кисе. — Например, о нашей предстоящей игре. Как там поживает Курокоччи? Так же намерен выиграть?

— Разумеется! — негодует Кагами. — Плевать я хотел, чё там этот Акаши тявкает, мы выиграем Зимний Кубок несмотря ни на что!

— Сначала обойдите Кайджо, — говорит Кисе. Его лицо смягчается. — Эй, Кагамиччи, а как Курокоччи в Сейрине? Он когда-нибудь смеётся?

— Что? — говорит Кагами, сбитый с толку внезапной сменой темы. — Нет, не особо.

Кисе вздыхает.

— Так и не показывает своих эмоций, да? Я думал, у него получится, но, видимо, нет — даже рядом с тобой.

— Он просто не очень эмоциональный человек, — защищается Кагами.

Кисе грустно улыбается.

— Было бы всё так просто. Ах, ладно, забудь, что я вообще что-то говорил! Отдохни перед нашей игрой, Кагамиччи, Кайджо будет мстить!

И только позже Кагами понимает, что Кисе отвлёк его от первоначальной темы разговора.

*

Кагами возвращается к сокомандникам, и на уме у него многое. Он ни о чём не упоминает, потому что нужно думать о предстоящей игре.

После победы над Кайджо он идёт домой с Куроко.

— Эй, Куроко?

— Да, Кагами-кун?

Куроко не говорит о Тейко. Он рассказывает о других Чудесах, о времени на базе, но его прошлое покрыто мраком. Кагами уважает это и никогда не суётся. Поэтому вопрос ему задать особенно трудно: он уважает молчание Куроко.

Но это важно, и он ныряет с головой.

— Иногда вы, Чудеса, зовёте друг друга цветами, верно?

Другие время от времени оговаривались и называли Куроко «Чёрный». Хотя он никогда не слышал, чтобы ошибся Куроко — ни разу. Но Мидорима однажды назвал Аомине «Синий» и крикнул «Жёлтый!», обращаясь к Кисе. Кагами понял закономерность.

Куроко не торопится отвечать, и Кагами злится на себя за то, что вообще спросил.

— Да, всё верно, — наконец, отвечает Куроко. — Так мы обращались друг к другу, когда были в Тейко. Тогда у нас не было имён, только модели. Я был ПЧ-Ч452. Но остальные звали меня просто Чёрный.

Кагами с трудом сглатывает. Куроко никогда так не раскрывался. А в тот момент молчания, он, должно быть, решал, можно ли доверять Кагами.

— А был в Тейко кто-то, кого вы называли «Серый»?

Куроко останавливается. Кагами оборачивается и пугается.

От удивления глаза Куроко расширились. Он выглядит почти… _испуганным_.

— Где ты услышал это имя?

— От Кисе, — мрачно говорит Кагами. Его худшие опасения подтверждаются. — Вчера вечером кто-то напал на Тацую, и Кисе вмешался. Он назвал парня «Серый», а тот ответил, что его зовут Хайзаки или как-то так.

— Это невозможно, — говорит Куроко. — Серый мёртв.

Кагами пожимает плечами.

— Кажется, они знакомы. А что у него за способность?

Он не хочет говорить об этом с Куроко, когда Чудо в таком состоянии: его лицо становится абсолютно пустым, как у нераскрашенной куклы. Из издёвок Аомине и горьких замечаний Кисе Кагами делает вывод, что это, должно быть, тщательно отработанный защитный механизм Куроко.

— Серых-Одиннадцать создали до Жёлтых-Шесть, — объясняет Куроко; его голос доносится словно издалека. — И поначалу они были первым Успехом. Они могли воровать тела.

— Воровать?.. — Кагами обрывает сам себя.

— Серый мог взять контроль над чужим телом на ограниченное время. Его жертвы и не знали, что их контролируют. Но едва Кисе выработал Абсолютное Копирование, Серых-Одиннадцать признали устаревшими.

В его словах кроется многое. Кагами чувствует, что уже задал слишком много вопросов, и, возможно, на сегодня он от Куроко больше ничего не добьётся.

— Это просто _жуткая_ способность, — говорит Кагами.

Куроко кивает.

— Из-за этого Серые-Одиннадцать были… нестабильны. Все до единого они злы. Если на Химуро-сана действительно напал Серый, пообещай мне, что не пойдёшь на него один, Кагами-кун.

— Я не буду искать с ним драки сам, — нахмурившись, говорит Кагами. — Но если он что-то попытается сделать, я буду отбиваться.

— Надеюсь, до такого не дойдёт.

Кагами тоже надеется. У него плохое предчувствие.

Чудеса достаточно невыносимы — и хоть они бесят и вообще мудилы, они не причиняют _зла_.

Но что если не только они сбежали из Тейко?

*

— Есть два Акаши Сейджуро, — объясняет Куроко вечером перед матчем с Ракудзан. — Из-за того, что происходило с ним в Тейко, второй Акаши развился как защитный механизм.

— Его способность — Абсолютный Приказ, верно? — спрашивает Хьюга.

— Да, — говорит Куроко. — Основная способность. Активировав её, он отдаёт приказы, которые мгновенно исполняются. Своего рода гипноз.

Возможно, это самая страшная способность, о которой слышал Кагами — даже хуже воровства тел.

— Это не всё. Я говорил, есть два Акаши Сейджуро. И две способности.

— Мне казалось, ты говорил, что он как вторая личность? — уточняет Рико.

— Не совсем. Их действительно двое — очень сложно объяснить. Я сам никогда до конца не понимал. Вторая способность — предугадывание.

— Абсолютный Приказ и способность видеть будущее, — говори Изуки. — Жуткое сочетание.

— И в самом деле, — соглашается Куроко.

— И он играет в баскетбол, только чтобы ты проиграл? — говорит Киёши. — Вот так обидка.

Куроко колеблется, и Кагами уже догадался, что таким образом он тянет время, решая, сколько хочет рассказать.

— Акаши-кун ненавидит людей сильнее, чем любой из нас, — начинает Куроко. — И он не выносит того факта, что мне они нравятся. У меня был друг на базе, Огивара Шигехиро. Когда я заболел, Акаши-кун и остальные мучали его — психологическое давление, если быть точным. Акаши-кун сделает то же с любым человеком, к которому я привяжусь.

« _Ещё один_ , одержимый Куроко», — думает Кагами. Рассказал бы Куроко раньше. Это совершенно точно объясняет, почему Акаши атаковал Кагами ножницами.

— Это ничего не меняет. Завтра мы всё равно выиграем, — говорит Кагами.

 _Да ни за что на свете_ он не позволит Акаши управлять жизнью Куроко.

*

Когда команда уходит, Куроко задерживается в квартире Кагами. Кагами догадывается: Куроко хочет сказать что-то ещё, и даёт ему время, чтобы сформулировать мысли.

— Я без нужды усложнил жизнь Кагами-куна, — из ниоткуда заявляет Куроко.

— Ты о чём вообще? — уточняет Кагами в глубоком замешательстве.

— Потому что захотел играть в баскетбол. Не играй я, другие Чудеса тоже не стали бы играть. Кагами-кун не оказался бы мишенью их ярости.

— Не глупи, — говорит Кагами. — Да никто в команде так не думает! Нам _нравится_ играть с тобой!

Куроко молчит.

— Не говори мне, что всё это время ты думал, что мы на тебя в обиде?! Ты намеренно держался на расстоянии?

Куроко трёт напульсники.

— В Тейко у меня был друг. Оранжевый. ПЧ-О394. Мы были как братья.  
Кагами откидывается на спинку дивана. Он уже слышал об Оранжевом. Кисе и Аомине называли Кагами «Заменой Оранжевого» в тот или иной момент.

— Я… похож на него? — спрашивает Кагами.

— Другие говорят, что да, но я никогда так не думал, — к облегчению Кагами, говорит Куроко. — Он был громкий, как ты, и немного дурак, и высоко прыгал. Но физически вас не сравнить, и я думаю, что как личности вы различаетесь.

Оранжевый был оптимист. Он любил людей. Он ладил со всеми, даже с учеными в Тейко. Другие никогда этого не понимали. Но человек, которого ты видишь сейчас перед собой, это человек, которым, по-моему, хотел бы стать Оранжевый. Я верю в людей, потому что он верил. Я люблю людей, потому что он показал мне, что они стоят того.

Куроко замолкает. Кагами не знает, зачем ему это говорят, но не осмеливается перебить. Скажи он что-то не так, Куроко и вовсе не будет рассказывать, и тогда Кагами никогда не узнает, что он пытался сказать.

— Я говорил Кагами-куну, что мои силы менее эффективны, если я привлекаю к себе  
внимание, — говорит Куроко, словно совершенно меняя тему.

— Да?

— Учёные знали это. Они хотели развить мою силу, сделать меня максимально эффективным. Они приказали мне скрыть эмоции — если я стану невыразительным, меня будет легче проглядеть. Самый простой способ убедиться, что я не буду выражать эмоций, это сделать всё возможное, чтобы я перестал их чувствовать.

— Они не могли _выключить твои чувства_ , — протестует Кагами.

— Могли, — говорит Куроко. Он снимает напульсники.

Кагами смотрит.

На запястьях Куроко нет живого места. Их оплетают глубокие красные рубцы, словно змеи, выжженные на коже.

— Первые одиннадцать лет своей жизни я носил шоковые браслеты. Они отслеживали моё сердцебиение. Если оно повышалось — когда я боялся, или нервничал, или радовался — браслеты посылали электрический ток, проходивший через всё тело. Сильнее чувства — болезненнее шок. Я научился ничего не чувствовать.

Кагами не знает, что сказать. Он никогда не искал слов так отчаянно.

— Эти _ублюдки_! — выплёвывает он без раздумий. Куроко кажется взволнованным. Кагами сжимает кулаки. Он _зол_. Он отчаянно хочет врезать по морде учёным из Тейко.

— Да, — говорит Куроко.

— Как они могли сделать что-то настолько ужасное? — интересуется Кагами. С _ребёнком_ , ни больше, ни меньше. С _Куроко_.

— Они не видели в нас людей, — тихо говорит Куроко.

Кагами хочет что-нибудь ударить, но нечего. Его ярости нет выхода.

— Когда умер Оранжевый… Я сильно среагировал. Это был последний раз, когда я выражал свои эмоции. Я кричал, и разряды почти убили меня, но я не мог остановиться.

Тогда меня спас Акаши-кун. Он Приказал мне не чувствовать, и я перестал. Не вмешайся он, я бы умер.

Кагами пытается представить, но это слишком грустно.

— Почему ты мне сейчас об этом рассказываешь?

Куроко задумывается.

— Я хочу, чтобы Кагами-кун понял наш завтрашний бой. Акаши-кун делает то, что ему кажется верным. Я должен выиграть, потому что уверен, что он ошибается.

— Я всегда намерен выигрывать, — говорит Кагами.

Куроко кивает.

— Да, я знаю. Возможно, я также хотел, чтобы ты немного лучше понял Тейко. Дело в том, Кагами-кун, я боюсь, что втянул тебя в свои заботы. Не только с Акаши-куном, но и со всей Тейко. Ты теперь вовлечён в это и даже не знаешь, чему противостоишь. Мне жаль…

Он замолкает. Кагами всё равно знает, что он хотел сказать.

_Мне жаль, что я вовлёк тебя._

Он знает, что разговор уже не о баскетболе. Что бы ни произошло на завтрашней игре с Ракудзан, история на этом не закончится. Кагами чувствует — как и Куроко. Приближается буря.

— Я бы ничего не менял, — тихо говорит Кагами. — Я твой свет, помнишь? Моё место — рядом с тобой. Мы с самого начала были товарищами, Куроко.

Кагами ещё многое хотел бы сказать, спросить и сделать.

Но он подождёт.

(Он не до конца понимает, что Куроко пытался сказать ему этой историей. Но он не может не чувствовать, что это каким-то образом был отказ. Так Куроко пытался сказать «поэтому я не могу быть с тобой». Но он не уверен. Он подождёт и будет решать вопросы поэтапно. Начиная с победы в Зимнем Кубке).

*

Они побеждают, и Кагами ещё никогда не был так счастлив. Лучше было бы только если бы он мог обнять Куроко и поцеловать его прямо здесь, перед целым стадионом людей.

*

Дальше идут дни мирные. Кагами начинает думать, что все его предчувствия были просто паранойей.

Но потом всё катится к чертям, происходит впечатляющая катастрофа, и её Кагами не предвидит.

Начинается всё в круглосуточном магазине.

Куроко и Кагами покупают спортивные напитки для всей команды — новое наказание, придуманное Рико для опаздывающих на тренировки.  
Когда Кагами слышит оружейный выстрел, он не сразу его осознает.

Зато Куроко осознаёт. Он толкает Кагами на землю, и они клубочком сворачиваются там, пока бандит размахивает пушкой в воздухе, требуя всех денег из кассы.

Кагами поверить не может, что это происходит — в Японии. Вооружённое ограбление ожидаемо в Америке, но в Японии о таком фактически и не слышали.

С самим бандитом тоже что-то неладно. Он выглядит долбануто — как дикий зверь. Это не просто ограбление — он уже одного человека застрелил, и, похоже, готов перестрелять всех в магазине. Кагами почти бессознательно закрывает собой Куроко.

Но Куроко встаёт и отходит от Кагами. Кагами пытается схватить Чудо и вернуть на место, но Куроко ускользает. Он светится чёрным, и Кагами оставляет попытки. Ему приходится приложить всю силу своей воли, но он знает: попытайся он остановить Куроко, это только привлечёт к нему внимание и уменьшит эффективность способностей.

Он обожает и проклинает геройские наклонности Куроко.

Всё, что он может — смотреть в ужасе, как Куроко приближается к бандиту. Он готов прыгнуть к нему на выручку, но не уверен, что надо делать. Впервые он жалеет, что обычный человек.

Куроко делает свой ход — быстрее, чем Кагами от него ожидал: ударяет мужчину по рукам и выбивает оружие на пол.

Мужчина удивлённо вскрикивает, дико раскачивается, ударяет Куроко по лицу и тянется к оружию.

Кагами подскакивает к мужчине. Второй выстрел звенит в воздухе, но Кагами фокусируется на бандите — колотит его до потери сознания.

Обернувшись, он видит на полу истекающего кровью Куроко.

*

Несколько часов спустя Кагами сидит в больничном коридоре с пятью шестыми всех Чудес, плюс их люди-партнёры.

Ему пришлось дать полиции показания и позвонить команде, чтобы сообщить о произошедшем. Он хотел последовать за Куроко на операцию, но врачи не пустили.

— Это всего лишь плечо, Кагами-кун, — сказал Куроко мягко. — Я буду в порядке.

Но в Куроко _выстрелили_. Каким местом это в порядке?

— Курочин переживёт, — лениво сообщает Мурасакибара. — Он и раньше пулю получал. Помните Каир?

В коридоре были и другие люди, но они быстро испарились, когда начали появляться одно взволнованное Чудо за другим.

(Мурасакибара и Химуро очень вовремя решили посетить Токио. Кагами просто рад, что Акаши нет поблизости; у него есть чувство, что медицинские работники не совладают со взбешённым Акаши Сейджуро).

Кагами поднимает взгляд в ответ на заявление, и он очень испуган.

— Ох, _Каир_ , — фыркает Аомине. — Боже. Да кто не получил пулю в Каире?

— Твоя правда, — радостно говорит Кисе. — В Каире было гораздо хуже. Курокоччи схлопотал ранение в живот, если я правильно помню.

— Там другое, — подавленно говорит Момои. — Тогда у нас была Белая.

Люди в комнате обмениваются одинаковыми взглядами — что за блин нахер? — потому что Чудеса говорят об огнестрельных ранениях, словно это абсолютно нормальное явление.

— И всё же. Курокоччи крепкий. Он и не такое пережил, — с уверенностью говорит Кисе.

Да, Кагами подозревает, что это правда.

Разговор после этого затихает. Все в основном говорят только со своими людьми, оставив Кагами наедине с волнением. Ему интересно, почему его брат держится за руки с Мурасакибарой и когда именно этот апгрейд произошёл, но тут очень громко и очень истерично Мидорима кричит:

—  _Я не влюблён в Куроко_!

Все смотрят на него. Медицинский работник вполсилы пытается утихомирить его, но вообще её не очень интересует перспектива воспитывать Чудеса.

— Влюблён, конечно, — говорит Такао. — Послушай, я просто говорю, я знаю, что ты, должно быть, волнуешься, но Куроко….

— Я не влюблён, как ты вообще мог подумать такую нелепицу? — с напором говорит Мидорима.

— Ухх… — отвечает Такао и быстро оглядывается в поисках помощи. — Это немного очевидно? В смысле, я просто предположил, что все вы, ребята-чудесята, влюблены в Куроко, так что…

— Что? Глупость. Никто из нас не влюблён в Курокоччи, — говорит Кисе.

— Я влюблена! — возвещает Момои.

Аомине закатывает глаза.

— Не влюблена ты.

— Нет? — удивляется Касамацу и смотрит на Кисе.

Кисе пялится в ответ.

— Что?! Сенпай! Ты шутишь? Ты думал, я влюблён в Курокоччи?

— Мурочин тоже так думал? — спрашивает Мурасакибара.

— Ну. Поначалу, — виновато бормочет Химуро.

— Ээээээ? Ни за что. Фу.

— Блин, да у вас всех Комплекс Куроко, вы не можете этого отрицать, — защищается Такао. — Если вы в него не влюблены, то как вы назовёте вашу помешанность?

Снисходит тишина. Чудеса отводят взгляды, и им очень не по себе. Кагами, Такао, Касамацу и Химуро стараются скрыть, как отчаянно они хотят узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Вы действительно не поняли? — первым говорит Мидорима. Он раздражён. — Куроко вытащил нас из Тейко.

Люди переглядываются и выясняют, что это для всех новость.

— Это был план Курочина, — вставляет Мурасакибара. — Он всё спланировал, всё организовал. Без Курочина мы бы, скорее всего, до сих пор были в Тейко.

— Он, знаете ли, мог бы и оставить нас, — говорит Кисе. — Было бы гораздо проще. Он мог сбежать один, и его бы, вероятно, никогда не нашли. Не было бы таких последствий; не оказались бы вовлечены ВС, мир никогда бы не узнал о Тейко.

— Так это благодарность? — говорит Касамацу.

Чудеса снова молчат.

Кисе говорит первым, и на его лице очень непонятная улыбка. В его голосе слышится грусть, но он пытается оправдать себя. Кагами никогда не слышал от него такой горечи.

— О, нет. Не благодарность. Курокоччи гораздо сильнее, чем мы. Иногда сложно взглянуть на него и не подумать, насколько он нас превосходит.

Никто не знает, что ответить.

— Тейко держали нас под контролем с помощью страха, — говорит Мидорима. — Комната 101. Украли идею у Джорджа Оруэлла, «1984», но мы тогда об этом не знали. Наказанием за неповиновение были сутки в Комнате 101. Там мы встречались с нашими сильнейшими страхами. Даже один раз был достаточно болезненным. Меня туда посылали трижды, и я почти сломался. Я не осмеливался больше бросать вызов Тейко. Я ни за что не рискнул бы ещё раз побывать в Комнате 101.

— Ни одному из нас не пришло бы в голову сбежать, — говорит Кисе. — Я был в Комнате 101 однажды, и мне хватило. Как сказал Мидоримаччи, даже одного раза было достаточно, чтобы держать нас на коротком поводке. Но Курокоччи… я счёт потерял, сколько раз он посетил Комнату 101.

— Двадцать три, — мягко говорит Аомине. — Его посылали туда двадцать три раза.

— И это не сломило его, — говорит Мидорима. — Он всё равно бросил вызов Тейко.

Словно плотину прорвало, и все Чудеса наконец исповедуются в том, что скрывали годами. Люди могут только слушать безумные признания. Перед ними мир, о котором они ничего не знают; они не принадлежат _этому_  — чем бы оно ни было.

Касамацу смотрит на Кисе, Такао — на Мидориму, Химуро глаз не может отвести от Мурасакибары. Кагами смотрит на всех них. Люди не удивляются, слушая о зверствах, происходивших в Тейко. У Кагами появляется мысль: они уже слышали какие-то истории.

— Это не всё, — отрывисто сообщает Момои, испугав всех. Взгляды оборачиваются к ней, и она вызывающе смотрит в ответ. — Хотите рассказать о ваших грехах — говорите обо всех. Ваше чувство — не восхищение. Это вина.

— Сацуки, — предупреждает Аомине.

Но что-то подтолкнуло Момои, и ясно, что она не остановится, пока не выскажется до конца.

— Вы знали, знали, что Тецу-куна собирались отправить в расход! _Однажды_ вы работали вместе, но когда вас всех признали Успехами, вы собирались просто оставить его на смерть.

— Воу, — говорит Такао. — Чего?

У Момои в глазах дикость, словно она давно собиралась сбросить с себя этот груз.

— Цель Тейко — проводить успешные эксперименты. Получать лучшие, сильнейшие результаты. Любой, кто не дотягивал до стандартов, отправлялся в расход — его убивали или препарировали на благо будущих проектов. Тецу-кун был провалом, но остальные убедили учёных, что он может оказаться полезен. Пока не выяснилось, что он им самим больше не нужен; пока они не стали настолько сильными, что перестали вообще в ком-то нуждаться. Пока они все не бросили Тецу-куна, даже зная, что это значило для него.

— Ты так говоришь, словно у нас был выбор, — протестует Кисе. — Мы не могли влиять на действия учёных.

— Но вы могли приложить больше усилий, чтобы спасти его, — упрямо настаивает Момои.

— Тебе легко говорить, — отрезает Мидорима. — Ты не должна была расти каждую секунду, как мы. Мы ему оказались не спасители. Мы сами себя едва… — Мидорима замолкает и отводит взгляд.

— Вы тонули, — мягко говорит Такао. — И пришлось выбирать, кто должен утонуть вместо вас.

Мидорима отрывисто кивает, но глаз не поднимает, словно боится встретиться с кем-то взглядом.

— Тецу-кун спас вас, — говорит Момои.

— Думаешь, мы не понимаем? — кричит Кисе и вскакивает. — Понимаем. Курокоччи лучше нас, сильнее, не нужно постоянно тыкать нас мордами в нашу слабость…

— Не глупи! — рычит Касамацу.

Все оборачиваются на него.

— Так Куроко бросил им вызов, а вы — нет. И это возвышает его над вами? Вы все выжили. Среди вас нет слабого. Вы прошли через ад и _выжили_. Поэтому каждый из вас — сильнейший человек, которого я когда-либо знал. И с вашими способностями это никак не связано.

— Сенпай, — обалдело говорит Кисе.

Все Чудеса с благоговением смотрят на Касамацу.

— И вы были детьми, — говорит Химуро. Обращается он ко всем, но смотрит на Мурасакибару. — Я рос жутким ребёнком — спросите Тайгу — без особых на то оснований. Нельзя ругать себя за то, что сделано и не сделано в детстве.

Мурасакибара не отвечает, но и руки Химуро не выпускает.

Момои выглядит так, словно готова заплакать в любой момент. Она, вероятно, не планировала, что выйдет так жестоко. Она, наверное, столь же беспомощна и так же отчаялась, как остальные, и ей нелегко бороться с эмоциями.

Кагами чудится, что он понимает. Вот Чудеса — их спас человек, которого они оставили умирать. Не удивительно, что ребята немного одержимы Куроко. Кого-то вроде него сложно не любить и ненавидеть одновременно.

*

Ко времени, когда к Куроко допускают посетителей, Чудеса уже ушли домой. Услыхав, что Чёрный жив, они решили отбыть.

Кагами же остался. Ему нужно увидеть Куроко; собственными глазами убедиться, что мальчишка в порядке. Рука Куроко в подвязке, но в остальном он исключительно не задет всем произошедшим.

— Рана не серьёзная. Доктор сказал, после восстановления снова можно играть в баскетбол, — говорит Куроко.

— Идиот, — с нежностью говорит Кагами, ероша его волосы. — Насчёт баскета сейчас вообще не надо беспокоиться. Ты мог умереть. О чём ты вообще думал?

— Кагами-кун всё геройство взял на себя, — отмечает Куроко.

 — Только потому что ты его уже отвлёк! Ужасную глупость ты своротил.

Куроко совершенно сбит с толку.

— Он уже одного человека застрелил. Я был уверен, что за первым последует второй. Могли пострадать все покупатели. С тем бандитом было что-то не то.

Кагами соглашается, но ему всё равно история не нравится. Он разглядывает упрямство на лице Куроко и вздыхает.

— Просто не рискуй больше без надобности, окей?

— Я думал, что справлюсь, — отвечает Куроко, и это точно не согласие.

Кагами разочарованно стонет и сдаётся. С Куроко можно спорить весь день и остаться при своём.

— Твои друзья тут были, — говорит он.

Куроко недоумённо смотрит на него.

— Чудеса, — поясняет Кагами. — Мы говорили о тебе.

— И что они сказали? — спрашивает Куроко.

— Ничего такого, чего я не знал, — пожимает плечами Кагами. — Что ты удивителен.

Ему _кажется_ , что Куроко смущается.


	7. Глава 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если переводчик пропал больше, чем на неделю, разрешается действовать по следующей схеме:
> 
> 1\. Взять длинную палку, незаметно подкрасться к переводчику и ткнуть его  
> 2\. Отбежать подальше, спрятаться и переждать ор  
> 3\. Спросить о статусе перевода, получить внятный ответ и подождать  
> 4\. При отсутствии эффекта более недели повторить
> 
> Те, кто читал экстра игру, в этой главе выяснят, как сильно переводчик накосячил с именами.

Такао считает, что в его отношениях с Мидоримой всё в порядке. Поэтому он удивляется, когда невидимая хватка на горле поднимает его в воздух.

— Ш-Шин-чан! — хрипит Такао.

— Ты Кисе или Такао? — строго спрашивает Мидорима.

— Такао!

Он падает на землю, а Мидорима хмуро глядит на него.

— Докажи.

— Что на нахер? — возмущается Такао. — Ты сейчас шутишь? _Ты_ напал на _меня_ , а я должен перед тобой распинаться?

Мидорима отворачивается и поправляет очки.

— Прости.

Такао разглядывает его с любопытством.

— А что _такого_ сделал Кисе? Предполагаю, он притворился мной.

— Розыгрыш. Просто тупой розыгрыш, — злобно говорит Мидорима. — Если я увижу его снова, ему не жить.

— Ладно. Я помогу, — Такао закатывает глаза. — Кстати, лимонки.

— Что?

— Можем сделать себе пароль. Когда в следующий раз захочешь проверить, я ли это, просто попроси назвать пароль, и я отвечу — лимонки. Не надо поднимать меня в воздух.

— Это действительно хорошая идея, — говорит Мидорима.

— Не надо так удивляться, — сухо отвечает Такао. — Пароли постоянно используют.

— Спросить пароль будет немного очевидно, — говорит Мидорима, игнорируя Такао.

Такао раздумывает над этим. Принимая во внимание обстоятельства и Кисе, можно защититься и кодовой фразой.

— Ключом будет вопрос «Кто ты по зодиаку?». Если кто-то притворяется мной, он скажет, что скорпион. Если я действительно я, то отвечу лимонка. И наоборот.

Мидорима кивает. Он всё ещё отказывается смотреть на Такао.

— Чувак, да _что же_ натворил Кисе? — спрашивает Такао. — Видимо, что-то плохое.

— Ничего важного.

— Ты же знаешь, что это был _не я_ , да?

— Да, — отвечает Мидорима, и в его голосе — почти… горечь? — Я знаю.

— Ну так не переноси свою обиду на меня.

Без суперспособностей жизнь была гораздо проще.

*

— Уверен, что хочешь просто пойти домой? Не навестишь его? Доктор сказал, что скоро к нему пустят посетителей, — говорит Такао, восхищаясь своей способностью говорить и крутить педали одновременно. Вместимость его лёгких сильно увеличилась за последнее время.

— Мне нечего ему сказать, — отвечает Мидорима. — Он дурак, раз приблизился невооружённым к человеку с пистолетом.

Такао фыркает, но говорить ничего не будет. Что можно сказать после жутких исповедей в коридоре? Он всё ещё не до конца уверен, как относиться к услышанному.

Хотел бы он сказать что-нибудь тогда, в больнице. Ему было обидно смотреть, как Касамацу и Химуро нашли правильные слова. Когда Касамацу замолчал, Кисе выглядел так, словно его спас ангел — да и все Чудеса восприняли его слова как благословение и прощение, которых им так отчаянно не хватало.

Но Такао не умел обращаться с такими словами. И молчаливой поддержкой, как Химуро, он быть не умел.

Похоже, он был годен только на то, чтобы возить тележку. Но Мидориме и для этого он не особо нужен.

Он подъезжает к дому Мидоримы, и в последний раз жалеет, что ему нечего сказать.

— Ты бы помог ему, — внезапно говорит Мидорима.

— Что? — переспрашивает Такао.

— Если бы в Тейко был ты. Ты бы помог Куроко.

Такао смеётся. Зря, конечно, он так реагирует: на лице Мидоримы — выражение глубоко оскорблённого кота, но Такао не может остановиться.

— Знать не знаю, откуда у тебя эта мысль, Шин-чан. Я не такая милашка.

— Такая, — раздражённо говорит Мидорима.

— Да нет же. В смысле, не пойми меня неправильно, я не плохой парень. Я стараюсь не вести себя по-мудацки, но я ж не святой. Так, обычный человек.

— Ты помог мне.

Такао хмурится. Мидорима не смотрит на него — да и вообще ни разу не взглянул с самых откровений в коридоре. Такао не понимает, о чём речь.

 — Снежный шар, — добавляет Мидорима и неловко ёрзает.

— Это не… — выдавливает Такао. — Любой на моём месте поступил бы так же.

Мидорима разочарован, а Такао не понимает, почему. Он снова жалеет, что у него нет чутья Касамацу, позволяющего понять, что причиняет им боль. («Возможно, — ехидно думает Такао, — надо было слушать маму, когда она говорила быть добрым к Чудесам. Возможно, если бы ты не сдался так легко, сейчас бы ты понимал его лучше».)

— Шин-чан, я не знаю, что произошло в Тейко, и что ты там сделал. Я уверен, что событий было гораздо больше, чем те, о которых рассказала Момои. Но ты не ужасный человек. Что бы ты ни совершил в прошлом — сейчас ты хороший парень, и лишь это важно.

— Хороший? — переспрашивает Мидорима. И смотрит на Такао — впервые за весь вечер. — Я хороший человек?

— Ну разумеется, — отвечает Такао. Взгляд Мидоримы слишком тяжёлый — весь вечер был слишком тяжёлым. Так что Такао смеётся и бьёт Мидориму по спине. — Странноватый конечно, Шин-чан, но хороший. Увидимся в школе.

— Да, — говорит Мидорима. — Увидимся.

*

Всё это дело… вся эта Муть-С-Мидоримой слишком давит на него. Мидорима сломан так, что Такао и представить не может. И каждый раз, заметив новую трещину, Такао приходит в отчаяние. Он бесполезен.

Только через полгода Такао понимает, что вся его жизнь завязана на Мидориме, и легче ему не становится. Завязана настолько, что он отказывается от собственных развлечений. Конечно, у него есть и другие друзья, но он проводит столько времени в компании Мидоримы, что запросто мог бы стать одним из счастливых предметов.

Он не понимает, как на это смотрят одноклассники, пока не сталкивается с бывшим парнем из кендо.

Их разрыв в конце концов не закончился ничем кроме неловкости при встречах. Но ни один из них не желает цепляться за старые обиды, поэтому они обмениваются любезностями.

Такао думает, что парень у него был давно — блин, да он едва помнит, когда в последний раз с кем-то целовался — и в приступе ностальгии приглашает бывшего на обед.

Ямамото только нервно посмеивается.

— Лучше откажусь. Твой парень, кажется, очень ревнивый. Не хочу попасть в его чёрный список.

— Мой что? — восклицает Такао. — Мой кто?

— Парень. Ну такой высокий? С зелёными волосами? В очках? Суперспособность убивать одной только мыслью?

—  _Шин-чан?!_  — выдыхает Такао. У него нет слов. — Но… что? Нет. Просто… нет.

— Он не может убивать мысленно?

— Ай, да может. _Мы не встречаемся_.

Ямамото смеётся.

— Нет, серьёзно.

— Серьёзно! — говорит Такао. — Он даже не… в смысле, господи. Большую часть времени я его раздражаю. С чего ты взял, что мы встречаемся?

— Так вы и правда не вместе? — уточняет Ямамото. Он, похоже, думает, что Такао чего-то недопонял.

— Чувак, ты же меня знаешь. Я бы такого не стал отрицать.

— Твоя правда, — всё ещё задумчиво говорит Ямамото. — Но ты всегда с ним.

— Мы в одной команде, — говорит Такао.

— Но, блин, ты _всегда_ с ним. Ты его в повозке таскаешь.

— Тренировка.

— Вы обедаете вместе. Учитесь вместе.

— Потому что он умный, — слабо защищается Такао.

— Между вами такое… напряжение, знаешь? Напряжение влюблённой парочки.

— Ты напридумывал непонятно чего.

Ямамото пожимает плечами.

— Я же с тобой встречался, помнишь? Ты смотришь на него так, как никогда не смотрел на меня.

— Это просто бред, — протестует Такао, но даже ему понятно, как жалко он звучит. — На тебя он тоже смотрит.

Такао смеётся — потому что _это смешно_.

— У тебя _и вправду_ фантазия разыгралась. Для Шин-чана я слуга.

«Или питомец», — с горечью думает Такао.

— Он даже мельком на меня не посмотрит.

— Но ты хочешь, чтобы посмотрел, верно? — настаивает Ямамото.

— Теперь ты просто уморителен, — прохладно говорит Такао. — В любом случае, не хочешь обедать, так и скажи. Но Шин-чан не убьёт тебя мысленно, если ты примешь приглашение.

— Всё равно не буду рисковать, — говорит Ямамото. — Ты ничего не видишь, а мы видим. Мои одноклассницы весь год вас шипперят. Я даже их фанарт видел.

Так. Это в одинаковой степени пугает и интригует.

*

За прошедшие месяцы он заметил, что Мидориме не нравится, когда его трогают. Он всегда отходит в сторону, чтобы избежать тактильного контакта, а сокомандники даже приучились не втягивать его в радостные обнимашки после победы.

Если бы Такао мог, он бы сказал четырнадцатилетнему себе: «Мидорима отвергает не _тебя_ , он отвергает всех». Возможно, тогда что-нибудь пошло бы по-другому.

Такао всё равно время от времен испытывает удачу — бьёт Мидориму по спине, случайно виснет на шее. Первые несколько раз он получал отпор, но теперь Мидорима терпит несколько секунд, напряжённый и злой. Такао считает, что это огромный прогресс.

Мидорима терпит его присутствие, как терпят плохую погоду или домашнюю работу. Такао всё понимает и не думает, что они друзья.

Но после разговора с Ямамото он не может не думать, что, возможно, он проводит очень много времени с Мидоримой.

Он обмусоливает эту мысль в голове, когда Мидориме приходит сообщение. Такао не обращает внимания, пока Мидорима не издаёт задушенный звук.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Такао.

— У Мурасакибары есть парень! — восклицает Мидорима. — У _Мурасакибары_.

— Ну и? — говорит Такао. — Химуро Тацуя же.

— Ты _знал_? Откуда ты узнал?

— Они в больнице за руки держались, — скептически отвечает Такао. — Не говори, что не заметил.

— Это не обязательно означает, что они встречаются, — протестует Мидорима. — Я думал, что Химуро просто… чересчур любит поддерживать.

— У Химуро были огромные засосы на шее, — говорит Такао. — И выглядел он так, словно на него напал медведь.

— Приношу извинения, что не обратил внимания на его шею, — отрезает Мидорима. На его лице выражение глубокого отвращения. — Поверить не могу. Именно _Мурасакибара_. Он людей ненавидит почти так же сильно, как Акаши!

Такао замирает, понимая, откуда взялось отвращение Мидоримы. Так Мидориме не нравится, что его друг встречается с человеком, так что ли?

— И он ленивый! — продолжает Мидорима. — Как он вообще… поверить не могу.

Такао хмурится, пытаясь понять, как связана ленивость Мурасакибары со всем остальным.

— Так странно, что он встречается с человеком? — сердито спрашивает Такао.

— Что? — переспрашивает Мидорима, вырванный из раздумий.

— В смысле, Химуро смотрит на него, словно перед ним самый прекрасный человек на свете. И только это имеет значение. Лишь из-за того что он человек…

— Мне не важно, человек ли Химуро, — выпаливает Мидорима. — Разумеется, Мурасакибара способен завести отношения с человеком. По-хорошему, у нас и выбора другого нет. Только если мы начнём встречаться _друг с другом_ , но такому _не бывать_.

Такао моргает.

— Но Куроко…

— Я не влюблён в Куроко, — гремит Мурасакибара.

— Или Акаши…

Мидорима глядит на него с чистым презрением и отвращением.

— Я скорее глаза себе вырву.

— Ты станешь встречаться с человеком, серьёзно? _Ты_?

— Речь не обо мне, — говорит Мидорима.

— Я вообще не понимаю, о чём речь, — восклицает Такао, всё ещё пытаясь сжиться с мыслью, что Мидорима может встречаться с _кем-то_. — Если тебе всё равно, что он встречается с человеком, то в чём проблема?

— В том, что он вообще с кем-то встречается! — Мидорима сердито взмахивает руками. — Поверить не могу, что из нас всех _Мурасакибара первым_ завёл себе парня.

Такао пялится на него целых пять секунд. А потом разражается смехом.

— Не смешно! — возмущается Мидорима.

Такао смеётся так сильно, что ему больно.

— Смешно! Реально смешно! Да ты же _завидуешь_!

— Прекрати! Как ты смеешь… Я не завидую!

— Завидуешь!

— Я просто не понимаю, как! — настаивает Мидорима. — Я и подумать не мог, что именно ухаживания _Мурасакибары_ возымеют эффект!

— Думаю, он и не ухаживал, — говорит Такао, всё ещё хихикая. — Если я что-нибудь знаю о Химуро, то, скорее всего, он сделал первый шаг.

— Ещё непонятнее, — говорит Мидорима, по-прежнему преисполненный отвращения. — Я вообще не могу… Мурасакибара. Нет в мире справедливости.

Такао с любопытством смотрит на него. Теперь, когда первоначальный смех прошёл, он действительно задумался о последствиях ревности Мидоримы.

— Шин-чан, а ты хочешь с кем-нибудь встречаться?

— Разумеется, нет! — выплёвывает Мидорима, и Такао сразу понимает, что _да_.

Такао словно пьяный. Он не уверен, почему, но он никогда не представлял себе такую картину: Чудеса встречающиеся с кем-либо. Вероятно, Кисе мог бы стать исключением, но не похоже было, что Чудеса заинтересованы в романтических игрищах. А _Мидорима_? Этот парень даже _трогать_ никого не любил, как он вообще с кем-то может встречаться?

Он фыркает, вспомнив, что одноклассники твёрдо уверены, что Мидорима встречается _с ним_. Ямамото прав, все в Шутоку пришли к такому выводу. Несколько беглых попыток флиртовать закончились для Такао нервными взглядами и протестами относительно «ревнивого парня» Такао.

— Эй, Шин-чан, как думаешь, ты был бы ревнивым партнёром?

— Прошу прощения? — выпаливает Мидорима, словно Такао спросил у него, какие трусы он предпочитает.

— Ну, знаешь, как Кисе. Кисе угрожал убить меня только за то, что я говорил с Касамацу-саном. Мурасакибара тоже кажется собственником. Видел я его и еду.  
Мидорима замолкает, обдумывая вопрос Такао.

— А ты? Ты собственник?

— Я? — Такао смеётся, удивлённый, что Мидорима ответил вопросом. — Не особо. Возможно, я просто не встречался ни с кем, кого хотел бы удержать возле себя. Однако было бы мило…

— Что? — подталкивает Мидорима.

— Быть дорогим, — затем Такао краснеет. Как глупо. Он был бы счастлив найти парня, который будет не против хотя бы показаться на публике с ним. — В любом случае, ты на мой вопрос не ответил. Не думай, что сможешь ускользнуть от ответа, Шин-чан.

Мидорима отводит взгляд.

— Вероятно.

— Это ещё что?

— Да, вероятно, — бурчит Мидорима. — Я хотел бы сохранить моего лю… Я бы ревновал. Не так, как Кисе, это отвратительно. Но я хотел бы… чтобы человек, которого я люблю… любил только меня.

— Но это вполне нормально, — говорит Такао. Он всё ещё не может поверить, что говорит об этом с Мидоримой. Разговор такой _обычный_. — Эй, а каких девушек ты любишь? Высоких? Низких? С большой грудью?

— Заткнись, Такао.

— Нет, нет, такой замечательный момент! Давай, Шин-чан, колись! В нашем классе есть кто-то, на кого ты глаз положил? Могу быть твоим помощником на свидании!

— Тише, дурак. Не хочу больше говорить на эту нелепую тему.

— Шин-ча-а-а-а-ан.

*

Теперь, задумавшись над тем, как давно у него не было парня, Такао не может не думать, как было бы здорово снова завести постоянного партнёра для поцелуев.

Найти кого-то в школе — гиблое дело. Даже если бы у него была возможность флиртовать в перерывах между тренировками и учёбой, обычно Мидорима всё время поблизости, и все по-прежнему думают, что они встречаются, не важно, сколько раз Такао будет это отрицать.

Так что не то чтобы он отправляется на банальный пик-ап, но он знает несколько местечек в Токио, где можно найти людей, не возражающих против однополого флирта. Это рисковый ход, потому что он не ищет сахарного папочку или другого извращугу средних лет, и в морду получить не хочет тоже. (Он также смутно слышал, что по улицам бегает серийный убийца; мама всё время предупреждает его не задерживаться нигде допоздна. Но он не идиот, он не пойдёт в дом к незнакомцу или что-нибудь в этом роде. Он просто хочет нормальную ночь, и, возможно, поговорить с нормальным парнем и поцеловаться с кем-нибудь по-нормальному. Кроме того, серийный убийца кажется чем-то нереальным, такое ведь обычно происходит с другими людьми.)

Вечер начинается очень приятно — он флиртует с парнем в форме Фукуродани весь вечер, и, похоже, в любой момент всё может закончиться поцелуями и лапаньем.

Но потом парню из Фукуродани звонят и он уходит. Такао успевает обменяться с ним номерами, так что ночь не полностью потеряна. Но ему шестнадцать, и безумно хочется секса. К сожалению, виноват Мидорима.

— Разрешите купить вам выпивки?

Такао оборачивается на голос и застывает.

—  _Шин…_

Он замолкает.

Человек выглядит точь-в-точь как Мидорима — _абсолютно_ как Мидорима. Но…

 _Не_ Мидорима.

На нём нет очков. Волосы гелем зализаны назад — Такао и представить не может, чтобы Мидорима так причесался. В его глазах есть что-то… холодное. Он смотрит на Такао с подчеркнутым интересом, практически плотоядно. В зрачках таится опасность — по телу Такао проходит дрожь.

— Какая жалость, что такая милашка сидит одна, — говорит самозванец. — Ты должен позволить мне купить что-нибудь.

— Мы несовершеннолетние, — запинаясь, говорит Такао.

Самозванец ухмыляется и подзывает бармена, который, глазом не моргнув, приносит им два коктейля.

Самозванец и говорит не как Мидорима. Это не Кисе — копии Кисе безупречны, вплоть до манер и выражений. Или это такой розыгрыш? Но зачем притворяться очевидно фальшивым Мидоримой?

Такао принуждённо улыбается. На всякий случай спрашивает:

— Итак, незнакомец, кто ты по зодиаку?

Таинственный человек приподнимает одну бровь.

— Рак. Только не говори мне, что ты действительно веришь в такое?

— Не особо, — говорит Такао. Точно не Мидорима. И не Кисе. Что блять происходит?

— Весь вечер за тобой наблюдаю, — говорит он, и это очень жутко. — Ты так одинок. Кто-то о тебе не очень хорошо забоится, — он протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по щеке Такао. — Будь ты моим, я бы никогда не оставил тебя таким голодным.

Такао снова вздрагивает — истинно странная смесь желания и страха. Человек выглядит и говорит в основном как Мидорима — Такао не может не отзываться на это. Мидорима всегда казался ему до нелепого привлекательным. Он хотел его, когда им было четырнадцать, и желание никуда не делось, как бы Такао ни мечтал.

Но в то же время, что-то не так. Сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее, как в тот день, когда в средней школе его загнала в угол баскетбольная команда. Такао знал, что он в опасности, прежде чем его ударили — и знает, что в опасности сейчас. Вокруг фальшивого Мидоримы такая же смертоносная атмосфера, как вокруг Кисе, который между делом сообщает, что Такао не увидит его приближения.

Отдалённо, на задворках сознания, он начинает разговор с самим собой.

_Помнишь, по Токио бегает серийный убийца?_

_Нет, быть не может, не здесь._

_Да ладно? Да ла-а-а-а-а-адно? С нормальными людьми такое не происходит._

_Твой лучший друг — телекинет. Где в своей жизни ты углядел нормальность?_

_Дерьмо._

— Я не голоден, — говорит Такао, облизывая губы и пытаясь казаться храбрее, чем на самом деле. — Я ничей.

— Нет? Не похоже на правду, — хрипло говорит незнакомец.

Такао сглатывает. Он отодвигается от человека и принуждённо улыбается:

— Не-а, абсолютно один. Спасибо за выпивку, но, знаешь, уже немного поздно. Мне, наверное, домой пора.

Фальшивый Мидорима ловит руку Такао.

— Но мы только встретились. Думаю, мы могли бы провести весёлую ночь вместе, ты и я.

Такао морщится, когда хватка на руке становится сильнее. Он не поддастся. Нет.

— Может быть, в другой раз, обязательно. Но завтра в школу, а у меня ещё и комендантский час дома! К тому же, мама говорит не подставлять задницу на первом свидании. Из-за этого мужчины меньше уважают.

Фальшивый Мидорима посмеивается.

— Ты и _вправду_ забавный. Думаю, я сделаю тебя своим. Но не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я тебя не уважаю. В другой раз.

Хватка на руке Такао уже причиняет нехилую боль, и фальшивый Мидорима притягивает его ближе. Внезапно он насильно и умело целует Такао. Такао всё так же не поддаётся, не уходит от поцелуя и не отвечает. Он просто позволяет губам мужчины скользить по своим.

— Увидимся снова, Казунари, — шепчет фальшивый Мидорима ему на ухо. Потом он отпускает Такао и просто уходит.

Чтобы сдвинуться с места, Такао требуется ещё полчаса.

*

Проснувшись утром, он полностью готов назвать вчерашний вечер причудливым ночным кошмаром. Но на руке синяки. Пять, как отпечатков пальцев.

Такао обдумывать возможности.

Вариант первый: Кисе сошёл с ума. Маловероятно, потому что если бы Кисе решил убить Такао, он сыграл бы более убедительного Мидориму. Вариант второй: _Мидорима_ сошёл с ума. Также маловероятно, так как Мидорима почти слеп без очков, а у самозванца их не было. Вариант три: у Мидоримы сумасшедшая вторая личность, в стиле Акаши, которая неким образом может видеть без очков. Вариант четыре: у Мидоримы есть злобный брат-близнец.

Такао поверить не может, во что превратилась его жизнь.

Придя в школу, он дёргается при виде Мидоримы и смущается собственной реакции. Он не боится _Мидоримы_ , не боится.

— Привет, Шин-чан! — говорит он радостно-принуждённо. — Как прошёл вчерашний вечер?

— Неплохо, — отвечает Мидорима в своей обычной краткой манере.

— Ходил куда-нибудь? — продолжает Такао. Не то чтобы он желает получить ответ «о, да, я мерзко разыграл тебя в баре, разве не умора?», но, честно, было бы неплохо.

— Нет. Наоко устроила марафон нелепого аниме из девяностых о девушках, бегающих в коротких юбках и борющихся со злом.

— Она усадила тебя смотреть _Сейлор Мун_? — удовлетворённо переспрашивает Такао.

— Она говорит, что я Сейлор Плутон, — говорит Мидорима с тем особым отвращением, которое означает, что ему приятно.

— Быть того не может. Потому что у тебя зелёные волосы? Если что, ты Сейлор Нептун.

— Оно ещё не появилась, — говорит Мидорима.

— Тебе понравится арка «Охотники за Смертью». Там лесбиянки. Классные.

— Почему я не удивлён, что ты смотрел сериал?

— Эй, у меня, знаешь ли, тоже есть младшая сестра, — защищается Такао.

Мидорима, несмотря ни на что, действительно очень хороший брат. Такао видел, как он с помощью телекинеза заплетал косичку Наоко; это было очаровательно. Она обожает своего «уважаемого старшего брата» и даже, подражая ему, носит счастливые предметы.

Если Мидорима допоздна смотрел Сейлор Мун, он, вероятно, не шарахался по улицам и не докапывался до Такао.

*

— Что случилось с твоей рукой? — требовательно спрашивает Мидорима.

Такао замирает полуголый в раздевалке. Он удивлён, как быстро Мидорима заметил синяки. Резкость в его голосе напоминает о вчерашнем вечере — сердце бьётся сильнее в коконе смешанных чувств. Он натягивает простую футболку для тренировки, а подняв глаза видит Мидориму _прямо перед собой_ , как нависающую скалу.

Мидорима протягивает руку, словно хочет дотронуться до руки Такао, но, разумеется, не дотрагивается.

— Это опять команда из средней школы? — спрашивает он со смертоносными оттенками в голосе.

Такао в замешательстве.

— Я расскажу тебе после тренировки. Мне нужно с тобой кое о чём поговорить.

Мидорима недовольно щурится. Такао знает, что в зону собственности Мидоримы лучше не соваться. Наряду со многими другими особенностями, все Чудеса — ужасные собственники, когда дело доходит до вещей, которые они считают «своими». Для Мидоримы «своя» почти вся Шутоку.

Они отвлекаются во время тренировки — третьегодки замечают это и устраивают им взбучку.

К моменту окончания тренировки желание убивать буквально выплёскивается из Мидоримы. Они ждут, пока товарищи уйдут, и выходят из раздевалки, только оставшись вдвоём.

— Ты _испуган_ , — заявляет Мидорима, как только у него появляется возможность. — Кто-то угрожает тебе? Кто-то из Чудес?

— Остынь, Шин-чан, — говорит Такао. Он поджимает губы, пытаясь придумать, как бы получше объяснить прошедшую ночь. Он понимает, что нет вежливого способа спросить «у тебя раздвоение личности?», поэтому он выбирает менее обидное:

— У тебя есть брат-близнец?

Он не уверен, чего хочет добиться, но когда с лица Мидоримы пропадают все краски и Чудо явно _в ужасе_ , Такао понимает, что он очень-очень хочет другой реакции.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — требовательно говорит Мидорима. — Кто тебе рассказал?

— Думаю… Думаю, я встретил его вчера вечером, — говорит Такао.

— Невозможно, — яростно заявляет Мидорима. — Он _мёртв_. Что именно произошло? Расскажи всё.

Такао мгновенно решает, что он, вообще-то, не собирается рассказывать Мидориме всё. Он не уверен, как объяснить поцелуй, и у него есть чувство, что и пытаться не стоит.

— Я встретил _кого-то_ , кто выглядел как ты. В точности как ты, только без очков.

— Это был Кисе, — настаивает Мидорима. — Он зашёл слишком далеко. Я убью его.

— Я вполне уверен, что это не он. Он выглядел как ты, но это явно был не ты. Копии Кисе безупречны, верно? Зачем ему надевать твоё лицо, чтобы притворить кем-то другим?

— Потому что Кисе идиот и козёл.

Но в голосе Мидоримы сомнение — сомнение и страх.

Мидорима достаёт телефон и отворачивается.

— Кисе… заткнись на секунду… ты вчера притворялся мной?.. Я сказал _тихо_ … ты с Такао давно виделся? _Чёрт_ … приезжай срочно. Да, _сюда_ … это Код Дракона. Вы все мне нужны _сейчас же_.

Такао в ужасе смотрит, как Мидорима звонит каждому Чуду и требует немедленной встречи — даже Акаши Сейджуро.

— Шин-чан, ты думаешь, он приедет из Киото?

— Он по делам в Сайтаме.

— А Мурасакибара?

— Уже в Токио, — Мидорима всё ещё невероятно напряжён. Такао никогда его таким не видел.

— Шин-чан… что происходит?

Глаза Мидоримы холодны как лёд.

— Что он сказал тебе?

— Твой… брат? — уточняет Такао. — Ничего такого, но…

— Но? — подталкивает Мидорима.

— Он напугал меня, — признаётся Такао.

Мидорима коротко кивает.

— Это понятно. Мы все в невероятной опасности.

*

Они заворачивают в Денни, господи помилуй. Там есть комната для больших компаний, и Мидорима сразу же бронирует её. Он груб с официанткой, так что Такао заказывает еду с извиняющейся улыбкой.

Момои и Аомине прибывают первыми, за ними — Кагами.

— Я тебя не звал, — фыркает Мидорима.

— Куроко позвал. Сказал встретиться с вами здесь… что за хрень происходит?

— Тебя не касается, — упорствует Мидорима.

— Мидорима-кун сказал, что это Код Дракона, — говорит Куроко, напугав всех. Лишь Такао видел, что он пришёл. — Если правда, то Кагами-куна это касается. Если Мидорима-кун солгал, я очень рассержусь.

— Я не лгал, — огрызается Мидорима.

Дальше приходят Мурасакибара и Химуро. Мурасакибара и Кагами заказывают пугающее количество еды, ожидая прихода остальных. Куроко заказывает ванильный коктейль.

Наконец, к ним присоединяются Кисе и Касамацу. Такао замечает, что Мидорима не ставит под сомнение право Химуро и Касамацу присутствовать на собрании. Касамацу вопросительно смотрит на Такао, а Такао беспомощно пожимает плечами. Он вправду не представляет, что происходит. Но когда в последний раз Чудеса и их партнёры оказались в одном месте — не считая визита в больницу — всё закончилось не очень хорошо.

Наконец, входит Акаши Сейджуро с видом величественного принца. Он ужасно не подходит к обстановке.

— Что произошло, Мидорима? — без вступления спрашивает Акаши.

— Вчера вечером Такао встретил 7284, — сообщает Мидорима.

Удивление Чудес можно потрогать руками. Все они замирают — некоторые даже кажутся напуганными.

— Невозможно, — говорит Кисе. — Его убили после того, как он попытался ослепить тебя.

— Разве Такао увидел не Кисечина? — спрашивает Мидорима.

— Нет! — возмущается Кисе. — Я весь вечер дома сидел. Сенпай, скажи им!

— Он был дома, — нахмурившись, говорит Касамацу.

— Возможно, это был не 7284, — говорит Куроко. — Вас ведь было пятеро — мог быть любой из них.

— 7285 и 7281 умерли на первом же испытании — я _видел_ их смерть, — вскипает Мидорима. — И 7284 убил 7282. Я видел тело. Единственная смерть, которую я лично не свидетельствовал, был 7284. Это он.

— Вас было _пятеро_? — переспрашивает Такао. Пять человек, выглядящих как Мидорима.

— Эй, — говорит Касамацу. — Кто-нибудь озаботится объяснить людям, о чём речь?

Мидорима возмущён, но, начав говорить, он сначала смотрит на Такао, и уже потом на остальных.

— Легче всего было внедрить в объекты телекинез, но сложно оказалось достичь необходимого успешного результата. Они хотели получить того, кто имел одновременно силу — способность поднимать невероятный вес силой мысли, и точность — контроль и аккуратность, необходимые, чтобы перенести объект на заданное место. Как правило, у Зелёных Семёрок была сила или точность, но не то и другое одновременно. Чтобы получить Успешный эксперимент, учёные Тейко начали создавать Зелёных Семёрок сразу по пять человек, рассчитывая, что последний выживший и будет сильнейшим из Поколения.

У людей в комнате схожие выражения ужаса. Такао даже не близок к распутыванию своих мыслей.

— Подождите, нам нужно вернуться к началу, — говорит Кагами. — Зелёные Семёрки? Поколения? Это вообще что значит?

— Тебя не касается, — ощетинивается Аомине.

Куроко поднимает взгляд, готовый выступить в защиту Кагами, но первым говорит Кисе.

— Нет, Аоминеччи. Их тоже касается. Они должны понимать, что происходит.

В его голосе усталость, и он слабо улыбается, но в нём нет обычного очарования.

— Каждый Проект был разделён на Группы, каждая Группа была организована по цвету и номеру и направлена на выработку определённой способности до создания Успеха. Жёлтые Шестёрки — Идеальное Копирование, Зелёные Семёрки — Телекинез, Чёрные Четвёрки — Невидимость, и так далее. Но единичные эксперименты были организованы по Поколениям, по цвету на Поколение. Все мы здесь принадлежим к одному Поколению — Поколению «Чудо». Моя модель — ПЧ-Ж626, двадцать шестой эксперимент в Группе Жёлтый-Шесть, Поколение «Чудо». Мидоримаччи — ПЧ-З7283. Двести восемьдесят третий Зелёный-Семь. Как можно догадаться, Зелёных Семёрок было гора-а-а-аздо больше, чем Жёлтых Шестёрок.

— В нашем Поколении были другие Группы, — тихо говорит Куроко. — Поколение «Чудо» — первое Поколение, в котором много Успешных проектов, но были и провалы.

— Что с ними случилось? — спрашивает Кагами.

— Смерть, — прямо говорит Аомине. — Белая умерла — её тело не выдержало. Оранжевого отправили в расход, Коричневый погиб в несчастном случае — в Тейко было много способов умереть.

— Но… вы сказали, что есть и другие Поколения, верно? — говорит Такао. — Что произошло с остальными?

Наступает тишина. Первым говорит Куроко:

— После нашего побега в Тейко поняли, что лишь вопрос времени, когда их закроют власти. Главной целью стало уничтожить любые доказательства преступления.

— Но это… — Такао останавливается, когда до него доходит вся суть.

— Это один из грехов, с которым мы должны жить, — тихо говорит Куроко.

Аомине фыркает.

— Один из многих.

— Это не ваша вина, — говорит Касамацу.

Кисе качает головой.

— Нет, Сенпай. Даже ты не отпустишь нам его. Кровь не на наших руках, но мы выбрали свои жизни, зная, что другим придётся платить. С этим мы должны жить. Такова наша плата за свободу.

— Так что за проблема в том, что близнец Мидоримы тоже спасся? — спрашивает Кагами.

— Проблема в том, что он _психопат_ , — яростно говорит Мидорима.

— Мидоримаччи всегда был белой вороной, — объясняет Кисе. — Потому что остальные Зелёные Семёрки — полные психи. Только они хуже, чем Красные Нули. Э, без обид, Акашиччи.

— Я не обижен, — снисходительно говорит Акаши. — Красные Нули специально создавались жестокими, с недоразвитыми способностями к эмпатии. Зелёные Семёрки же просто были сумасшедшими.

Люди задумываются, насколько плохо всё должно быть, чтобы Акаши назвал кого-то сумасшедшим.

— Если Зелёная Семёрка на свободе, то это очень плохая новость, — говорит Аомине.

— Есть и похуже, — говорит Куроко.

Мидорима и Такао удивлённо смотрят на Куроко, недоумевая, что он хочет добавить. Но Куроко глядит на Кисе.

— У Кисе-куна тоже для нас новости, — говорит Куроко.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, Курокоччи, — стонет Кисе.

Куроко приподнимает бровь.

— Нет? Ты ничего не хочешь сказать о _Хайзаки_?

Кисе бледнеет, а Химуро замирает.

— Как ты?.. — начинает Кисе.

— Кагами-кун мне рассказал, — говорит Куроко.

Кисе хмурится.

— Кисе? — зовёт Акаши.

Кисе определённо не хочет ничего говорить, словно сам с собой спорит, можно ли избежать объяснений. Потом вздыхает.

— Серый тоже в городе.

— Что? — восклицают Чудеса.

— Ты _не сказал нам_? — требовательно спрашивает Мидорима.

— Я собирался сам с ним разобраться! — оправдывается Кисе.

— Серый 1187 — не только твоя проблема, — прохладно говорит Куроко. Такао никогда не видел его в такой ярости.

Кисе сутулится.

— Прости, Курокоччи. Ты прав. Я просто не подумал, что это важно. Цель Серого — я, так что мне показалось, что в этом случае остальные будут в безопасности.

— Он уже напал на Химуро-сана, его цель — не только ты, — подчёркивает Куроко.

— Что? — ворчит Мурасакибара. — Серый? Это Серый ударил Мурочина? Мурочин, почему ты не сказал мне?

— Ты говорил, что не знаешь его, — протестует Химуро.

— Ты назвал его Хайзаки, — жалуется Мурасакибара.

— Итак… это тоже плохо, — говорит Такао.

— Серые-Одиннадцать такие же долбанутые, как Зелёные Семёрки, — говорит Аомине. — Они садисты. Хотя на их счету не так много смертей. Кисе, ты должен был рассказать нам.

— Я собирался сам с ним разобраться, — повторяет Кисе. Его лицо темнеет.

У Такао есть подозрение, что он наверняка знает, как именно Кисе собирался «разобраться» с угрозой, и ему становится очень неуютно.

— Что он может делать? — спрашивает Такао.

— Тела ворует, — отвечает Кагами. — Мне Куроко сказал.

— Вору… — неожиданно Касамацу встаёт и поворачивается к Кисе. — Да ты блять издеваешься?

Кисе кривится.

— Сенпай…

— Так этот парень управлял моим телом? — рычит Касамацу.

У Такао падает челюсть, а остальные Чудеса внезапно старательно смотрят куда угодно, но не на Кисе.

— И ты мне не сказал? — орёт Касамацу.

— Я не хотел тебя тревожить! — говорит Кисе. — Клянусь, я бы с ним справился! Я бы не позволил ему ранить тебя — или кого-то ещё!

Глаза Касамацу метают молнии, и Такао клянётся себе, что никогда не поссорится с ним. Судя по всему, Кисе очень надолго попал в немилость.

— Твой гнев оправдан, Касамацу-сан, — говорит Акаши обманчиво приятным голосом. — И, уверяю тебя, Кисе _будет_ наказан за оплошность. Но прямо сейчас нам необходимо сосредоточиться на важнейшей проблеме. Я не могу поверить, что одновременное возвращение Серого и 7284 — совпадение. И столь же сложно мне поверить, что оба они могли выжить, а один из присутствующих об этом не знал.

Такао понятия не имеет, о чём он, но один за другим Чудеса поворачиваются к Момои.

— Сацуки? — говорит Аомине.

Единственная девушка выглядит так, словно она отчаянно желает спрятаться за кого-нибудь.

— Я не… думала, что они вернутся в Японию.

— Момои, — почти рычит Мидорима. — Ты _знала_ , что 7284 выжил?

— И Серый? — встревает Кисе. — Ты и про Серого знала?

— Я не сочла это важным…

—  _Не сочла_? — восклицает Кисе.

— Полагаю, лучше Момои-сан рассказать нам всё, что ей известно, — говорит Куроко. — Прямо сейчас.

Момои съёживается. Её ранит гнев Куроко.

— Я знаю лишь то, что было в их личных делах. Учёные не хотели уничтожать Успешные Проекты — а Серый был Успехом, хоть и устаревшим. И 7284 был близок к успеху, но не так близок, как Мидорин. Но оставить их в Японии было нельзя, поэтому их продали Американской корпорации. Я решила, что неважно, живы они или нет! Они по-прежнему были заперты… Я не думала, что они вернутся.

— Америка? — повторяет Кагами.

— Кого ещё продали в Америку? — говорит Акаши. — Проекты, которые мы считали мёртвыми?

Момои оглядывается в поисках поддержки, но видит лишь враждебные лица. Она вжимается в кресло.

— Золотой и Серебряный.

— Господиёбтвоюмать, — говорит Аомине, пряча лицо в ладони.

— Этого нам не хватало, — говорит Кисе. — А дальше что, Радуга?

— Эээ. Ни за что. Не хочу больше видеть Радугу никогда, — говорит Мурасакибара.

— Если по Японии разгуливают Золотой и Серебряный, должен признать, мне было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы выжил кто-нибудь из Радуги-Тринадцать, — говорит Куроко.

— Я обязан спросить: реально были люди с радужными волосами? — говорит Такао.

— Вообще-то нет, — говорит Мидорима. — Как ни странно, Радуги были единственной Группой с естественным цветом волос и глаз. Чёрные Четвёрки все выглядели как Куроко, и даже у Коричневых-Двенадцать были пурпурные волосы.

— И что могли делать Радуги? — спрашивает Такао.  
Мидорима ёжится — и не он один. Остальные Чудеса старательно прячут подальше плохие воспоминания.

— Радуги-Тринадцать были… страховкой Тейко. Они могли аннулировать наши силы. Куроко прав. Один такой пришёлся бы на руку, но слишком велик риск.

— Радуга, — размышляет Химуро. — Так… если бы один спасся, у него, вероятно, в имени было бы «Ниджи»?

— Вероятно, а почему ты спрашиваешь? — говорит Мидорима.

— Просто интересно, — говорит Химуро. — Что могли делать Золотые и Серебряные?

— Нет причин полагать, что они _тоже_ в Японии, — протестует Момои.

— Нет, — вмешивается Куроко. — Это бы многое объяснило. Человек, который выстрелил в меня… в тот момент я подумал, что он был Заворожен.

— Что? — взрывается Аомине.

— Видите! Не только я что-то скрывал! — радуется Кисе.

— Я не думал, что это и вправду возможно, поэтому отверг идею. Я считал, что все Золотые мертвы, — говорит Куроко.

— Если Золотой в Японии, то и Серебряный. Они всегда в комплекте, — говорит Аомине.

— Очень… плохо, — говорит Акаши.

Неожиданно Такао очень страшно. Если Акаши чем-то взволнован, то дела _и вправду_ плохи.

— А Золотой и Серебряный могли… — подталкивает он.

Никто не хочет отвечать. Наконец говорит Куроко:

— Серебряные-Восемь — комбинации. На них проверяли, возможно ли внедрить в объекты более одной способности. Момои-сан, ты знаешь, из какого они Поколения?

— Джаббервок*, — решительно говорит Момои. — Три Поколения перед нами.

— Тогда он ПД-С888. В нём комбинация силы Мурасакибары-куна, скорости Аомине-куна и левитации Оранжевого.

— Оранжевый мог летать? — восклицает Кагами.

— Нет, — Куроко грустно качает головой. — Тейко хотели произвести того, кто мог летать — парить в воздухе, как Аомине-кун может бежать по земле. Но Оранжевый только умел очень высоко прыгать и держаться в воздухе несколько секунд. Поэтому его признали провалом. Но решили, что его способность можно скомбинировать с другими навыками Серебряного.

В голосе Куроко горечь.

— Беспокоиться надо о способностях Золотого, — говорит Акаши. — У Золотых силы ментальные. Они телепаты — могут читать мысли и Завораживать, то есть вызывать своеобразное временное безумие, которое позволяет им в некотором роде контролировать разум.

— Как ты? — говорит Такао.

— Нет, — холодно отвечает Акаши. — Абсолютный приказ — скальпель. Завораживание — тупой молоток. Золотые также обладали провидением.

— То есть… как ты, — говорит Кагами.

Акаши коротко кивает.

— Мне даровали несколько способностей Золотых.

По его голосу ясно, что следующий, кто задаст вопрос, подвергнется пыткам. Никто не задаёт ему вопросов.

— Если Золотой и Серебряный Джаббервок, Серый и 7284 в Японии, у нас серьёзные проблемы, — говорит Мидорима. — У всей Японии проблемы.

— Да ладно, ты преувеличиваешь, — говорит Такао.

Мидорима бросает на него взгляд.

— Нет. Не преувеличиваю.

Такао осматривает собравшихся. Он не может поверить в происходящее. Нелепость на уровне манги. А что дальше? Кто-нибудь предложит надеть костюмы?..

— Нужно сообщить властям, — говорит Касамацу. — ВС обязаны знать, когда страна в опасности.

— Сенпай, — начинает Кисе.

— Они придут сначала за нами, — перебивает его Мидорима. — В особенности, за тобой.

— За мной? — переспрашивает Касамацу.

— За всеми людьми, которые сейчас здесь, — поправляется Мидорима.

— Что? — взволнованно спрашивает Такао.

— Они уже начали, — говорит Кисе. — Они хотят ранить нас, разозлить. Вероятно, поэтому Золотой первым делом напал на Курокоччи. Он знал, что Курокоччи — наше слабое место.

— Мы должны найти их первыми, — говорит Аомине. — И избавиться, пока они не наделали нам проблем.

— Мы должны позвонить в полицию, — говорит Такао. Он не может не думать о том, что в последнее время по Токио бегал серийный убийца. Но это же невозможно, верно? Совсем-совсем невозможно, правда? Проекты ведь не убивают людей взаправду, да?

Аомине испепеляет его взглядом.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что у человеческих военных есть шанс противостоять Чуду?

Касамацу хмурится.

— Даже вы уязвимы.

— Сенпай, будут потери, — тихо говорит Кисе. — Даже если ВС остановят одного из них, многие люди попадут под перекрёстный огонь. Наш единственный выход — убрать их по-тихому. Чтобы никто не пострадал.

— Ты говоришь об убийстве, — напрямик уточняет Касамацу.  
Такао тихонько свистит. Потому что они все подумали это, но и вправду, пускай лучше Касамацу вываливает правду на свет.

— Самозащита, — тихо отвечает Кисе.

— Это здорово и всё такое. Но как именно вы планируете остановить этих ребят? — спрашивает Такао. — Предполагая, что они так опасны, как вы говорите, как вы намерены их найти?

— Они сами нас найдут. И когда это произойдёт, я остановлю 7284, — отвечает Мидорима.

— Я остановлю Серого, — говорит Кисе. — Вам нужно позаботиться о Золотом и Серебряном.

— Вы не знаете, появятся ли они, — протестует Момои. — У них нет личных обид, как у Серого и 7284.

— Появятся, — говорит Акаши. Как — он не уточняет. — Мурасакибара и Аомине должны работать вместе, чтобы остановить Серебряного. Момои, любая информация, которую ты достанешь…

— Достану, — говорит Момои. — Если они оставили какой-либо электронный след, я их найду.

— Проблема в Золотом, — говорит Акаши. — Лишь у меня есть шанс остановить его. Как бы то ни было, нужно составить план, пока мы все вместе.

Такао подавляет вздох. Вечер будет длинный.

_*п/п: как переведено в Экстра-игре, так перевожу и я. Хватит и того, что с именами накосячила._

*

Через несколько часов собрание распадается. Момои уходит пораньше, чтобы заняться данными, и с ней отбывает Аомине. Акаши необходимо принять некоторые меры, чтобы остаться в Токио. А Касамацу явно слишком долго подавлял свою злость на Кисе; он утаскивает желтоволосое Чудо подальше, чтобы надавать заслуженных пинков.

Такао устал и просто хочет пойти домой. Но Мидорима останавливает его.

— Переночуй сегодня у меня, — приказывает он.

— Что? — переспрашивает Такао, думая, что из-за истощения у него начались галлюцинации.

— Пожалуйста, — добавляет Мидорима. — Мне так будет легче.

— Не думаю, что я в опасности, — говорит Такао. — Не у себя дома уж точно.

Мидорима ничего не говорит, но на его лице такое упрямое выражение, словно если Такао не согласится, он сам его похитит.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Такао. — Дай маме позвонить.

*

Такао бывал в комнате Мидоримы пару раз по учебным причинам, но в этот раз он _оставался на ночь_.

Комната должна была создавать впечатление захламленной в связи с огромным количеством разнообразных прошлых счастливых предметов, но нет. В основном потому что Мидорима хранил вещи очень аккуратно и чисто — всё на своём месте, нигде ни пылинки.

Семья Кишитани сочла присутствие Такао как большой прогресс, только с умеренными жалобами со стороны Наоко, что раз Казу-нии ночует, то и Аюми-сан должна. Но никто не заподозрил неладного. Такао казалось, что следовало бы — Мидорима был немногословен и напряжён весь вечер, но, наверное, для него это было нормально. Такао пытался исправить ситуацию шутками, но они получались принуждёнными, даже для него.

Ночь встретила Такао лежащим на запасном матрасе на полу Мидоримы и глядящим в потолок.

— Эй, Шин-сан… ты думаешь, это обязательно?

— Ты не всё мне рассказал, — ответил Мидорима. — Я знаю, что он сделал что-то ещё.

Такао кривится. Он просто не хотел пугать Мидориму ещё сильнее, но учитывая, что Чудо и так не выпускает теперь Такао из виду, хуже уже не будет.

— Он знал моё имя, — признаётся Такао. Он сам себе не позволял задумываться над этой жуткой деталью. — Как думаешь, моя мама и сестра в опасности?

— Нет, — отвечает Мидорима. В его голосе хорошая концентрация ярости. — Кишитани-сенсей, Наоко и ты — да. Он сказал или сделал что-нибудь ещё?  
Такао колеблется.

— Такао.

— Предлагаю сделку, Шин-чан. Ты полностью отвечаешь на мой вопрос, я — на твой.

Мидорима поправляет очки.

— Хорошо.

— Почему ты так боишься этого парня? Что он сделал?

Мидорима недовольно морщится, так что Такао давит сильнее:

— Я разве не должен знать, на что этот парень способен?

Такао видит момент, когда Мидорима поддаётся. Чудо вздыхает и, начав говорить, не смотрит на Такао.

— Как уже сказали, Зелёные Семёрки имели склонности к психопатии и садизму. Полагаю, это было обязательное условие, связанное со способностями, и наше воспитание лишь усугубило ситуацию. Учёные быстро дали понять, что из пятерых выживет лишь сильнейший. В моей партии было только три соперника. Мне досталась вся сила, 7284 — точность. 7282 обладал обоими качествами, но 7284 ночью перерезал ему горло, пока все спали. Когда я начал вырабатывать точность, 7284 брызнул мне в лицо кислотным составом. Учёные восстановили глаза, но зрение им вернуть не удалось. Он делал вещи и похуже, но, надеюсь, тебе и этого хватит, чтобы иметь представление, с каким человеком мы имеем дело.

Такао сглатывает — в горле неожиданно пересохло. Он поверить не может, как быстро изменилась его жизнь. Поверить не может, что один поход в клуб может привести к такому. Это что-то за гранью реальности.

Но такова жизнь Мидоримы. Это сделало его тем, кем он стал, и Такао лишь сейчас начал это осознавать.

— Твоя очередь, — говорит Мидорима.

Такао морщится. Сейчас, сильнее чем когда-либо, он понимает, что надо солгать. Но сделка есть сделка.

— Он поцеловал меня. Я не ответил! Но он… воу.

Каждый предмет в комнате дрожит, словно наступило землетрясение. Такао садится и видит, что Мидорима светится зелёным.

Свечение гаснет, и все предметы успокаиваются. Мидорима сжимает кулаки так сильно, что у него белеют костяшки.

— Прости, — бормочет он.

— Он не угрожал мне напрямую, — тихо говорит Такао, раздумывая, есть ли слова, способные успокоить Мидориму.

— Его встреча с тобой была угрозой, — говорит Мидорима.

Такао жалеет, что нельзя повернуть время вспять. Может быть, если бы он не вышел из дома…

Но 7284 знал имя Такао. Наверное, он наблюдал за ним какое-то время — как бы жутко это ни было. Наверное, их встреча была неизбежна.

— Попробую теперь уснуть, — сообщает Такао. — Спокойной ночи, Шин-чан.

Такао закрывает глаза и переворачивается на бок. Спустя несколько ударов сердца он слышит тихое:

— Спокойной ночи, Такао.

*

Такао никогда не отличался особо глубоким сном, а чувство, что в городе бегает долбанутый психопат, который хочет его либо убить, либо трахнуть, не способствует спокойному сну.

Так что когда Мидорима поднимается в четыре утра, Такао слышит. Он притворяется спящим и слышит голос Кисе:

— Достал то, что ты хотел, Мидоримаччи. О, Такао-кун тут, — Кисе шептал изначально, но, заметив Такао, он говорит ещё тише. — Наверное, это к лучшему.

— У тебя были проблемы? — спрашивает Мидорима.

— Пф-ф. Я подражатель, живущий с военным. Я мог бы тебе и всю игрушку достать…

— Нет необходимости.

— Да, я догадался.

— Спасибо. Я удивлён, что ты принёс их сам. Как ты оставил Касамацу-сана?

— Сенпай очень-очень зол на меня. Он велел мне исчезнуть ненадолго — в любом случае, не думаю, что Серый нападёт ночью. Не в его стиле, — Кисе вздыхает. — Боже, как всё запутано. Если что-нибудь произойдёт с Сенпаем из-за меня…. Мидоримаччи, я не знаю, что я буду делать.

— Я знаю, — говорит Мидорима.

— Он угрожал ему. Он был в его теле и он…

Голос Кисе слабеет. Такао рад, что притворяется спящим. Похоже, Кисе долго хотел с кем-нибудь поделиться своей печалью, и ему не понравится, узнай он, что Такао его слышит.

— Мне жаль, что моя любовь так очевидна, знаешь? Из-за меня Сенпай стал мишенью. Меня это бесит. Я не смог скрывать, что я люблю его. А он мне даже не отвечает. Он мишень для того, что ему неподвластно, а он к этому и отношения-то не имеет.

— Как ты выдерживаешь? — говорит Мидорима. — Как ты можешь безответно любить три года и не сойти с ума?

Кисе мягко смеётся.

— Кто сказал, что я не сошёл с ума?

— Почему ты ему ещё не сказал?

— Я ему не нравлюсь. И ты ведь знаешь, Мидоримаччи, я не особо скрывался. Будь у него хоть малейшая привязанность ко мне, он бы заметил мои чувства.

— Да. Полагаю, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Довольно унизительно было, когда они все подумали, что мы влюблены в Куроко.

— Серьёзно. Но пока я не говорю ему, у меня ещё есть надежда, знаешь? В любом случае, сейчас не это важно. Пока я в его жизни, я счастлив. Я просто хочу, чтобы он был в безопасности.

— Однажды он будет принадлежать кому-то другому. Он влюбится, и ты его больше не увидишь. Что ты сделаешь тогда?

— А ты что сделаешь? Когда это произойдёт с тобой? — говорит Кисе.

— Ничего. Я ничего не могу сделать, только наблюдать.

Кисе вздыхает.

— Ты всегда был лучшим из нас. Ты точно уверен, что хочешь пойти по этой тропке?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Кисе чем-то гремит.

—  _Это_. Мы поклялись, что больше не будем этого делать. А ты всегда от нас отличался, не отрицай. Тебе оно никогда не нравилось. Ты же почти такой же высоконравственный, как Курокоччи.

— Ни у кого нет такой нравственности, как у Куроко. Ты забыл, что мой счёт больше твоего, Кисе.

— Да, но…

— Я монстр, как и ты. Как все мы. Я сделаю то, что нужно — то, что давно надо было сделать.

— Просто будь осторожен, окей?

— И тебе того же.

Такао слышит, как Кисе уходит. Он понятия не имеет, какие сделать выводы. Похоже, Мидорима в кого-то влюблён — что само по себе дикость. Неожиданно приходит мысль, но нет. Она слишком невозможная.

*

Когда Такао встаёт час спустя, Мидорима сидит за столом, держа коробку.

Такао видит содержимое прежде, чем Мидорима успевает её спрятать.

— Пули? — выпаливает он.

Несмотря на то, что Касамацу говорил вчера об этом, Такао не проследил связь. Кисе планирует убить Серого. А Мидорима… Мидорима планирует убить близнеца.

_Мы поклялись, что больше не будем этого делать._

Они делали это раньше. Такао не понял, в каком контексте, но он полностью уверен: все Чудеса убивали.

_Мой счёт больше твоего._

_Я монстр, как и ты._

— Шин-чан, ты и вправду собираешься…. — он останавливается, увидев выражение лица Мидоримы.

Да. Он сделает это. Он и раньше такое делал. Такао знает, что никакие его действия или слова не остановят Чудо.

Такао не может поверить, что такова реальность. Он знает, что у него есть только два варианта: он может сбежать — исключить себя из жизни Мидоримы и надеяться, что он больше не будет мишенью, или принять Мидориму какой есть и поддержать его.

Было бы безопаснее разорвать дружбу с Мидоримой.

Но однажды он отвернулся от Мидоримы.

Больше такого не будет.

— Тебе нужно оружие? — спрашивает Такао.

Мидорима поправляет очки.

— Я — оружие.


	8. Глава 8

Касамацу никогда не был так зол на Кисе.

И не только потому что кто-то под шумок занял его тело, а Кисе промолчал. И не потому что жизнь Касамацу была под угрозой последние пару недель, а Кисе промолчал.

А потому что Кисе говорит: «Я с этим разберусь». Словно всё уже решено и убийство — единственный выход.

Он выставляет Кисе из комнаты, потому что очень зол и не может быть уверен, что не скажет чего-нибудь ужасного. Следующим утром Кисе возвращается, бледный, словно не спал всю ночь. Младшие братья Касамацу чуют неладное, но вопросов не задают. Он отправляет их в школу, а потом поворачивается к Кисе.

— Мы не пойдём. Сегодня прогуливаем.

— Сенпай, ты в Дисциплинарном Комитете! — говорит шокированный Кисе.

Касамацу ровно смотрит на него.

— Нам с тобой нужно поговорить.

Кисе морщится.

— Да. Думаю, надо.

*

Они не могут никуда пойти днём: кто-то может заподозрить в них прогульщиков. Поэтому Касамацу заваривает чай, и они садятся за кухонный стол.

— Сенпай, я просто хочу…

— Замолчи, — прерывает Касамацу. — Перво-наперво: Мизуки и Рен в опасности?

Кисе бледнеет и опускает взгляд в чашку.

— Да.

Касамацу сжимает кулаки.

— Ты должен был сказать мне.

Кисе открывает рот и мгновенно закрывает. Потом кивает.

— Да, ты прав. Извини. Я просто…

— Ты собирался с ним разобраться, — ровно говорит Касамацу. — И об этом нам тоже надо поговорить. Ты планируешь убийство.

— Он должен умереть, — говорит Кисе. Его взгляд холоднеет, он перестаёт быть собой. — Ты не знаешь Серого так хорошо, как знаю я. Он и 7284 — далеко не нормальные люди. С такими можно справиться только одним способом.

— Да ты же не серьёзно! — орёт Касамацу. — Не надо тут разыгрывать правосудие, судью и палача. Если эти ребята настолько плохие, как ты говоришь, надо остановить их и отправить в заключение.

— Нет тюрьмы, которая их удержит. Сенпай, с ними не справиться обычным способом. Потому я тебе и не говорил! Ты не понимаешь…

— Я понимаю, — говорит Касамацу. — Если бы не понимал, давно бы рассказал отцу.

Он всю ночь об этом думал — тоже не мог уснуть. Слишком о многом он думал.

Он видел, что могут делать Чудеса. К нему приходит мысль — как, должно быть, она приходила к солдатам ВС — что, если Чудеса захотят всё уничтожить, они уничтожат. Если эти дети решат наполнить свою жизнь жестокостью, если будут использовать свои способности для эгоистичных или злых целей, их ничто не остановит. По крайней мере, не без огромных потерь среди гражданских. Чудеса будут подобны богам.

Должно быть, поэтому ВС прикладывали столько усилий, чтобы нормализовать Чудеса. Поэтому им дали шанс пойти в обычную старшую школу, шанс играть в баскетбол. ВС хотят, чтобы Чудеса стали обычными детьми — потому что, если они изберут другой путь, их ничто не остановит.

Касамацу знает, что нет человеческого способа остановить Хайзаки или двойника Мидоримы.

Но он не позволит Кисе применить _его_ способ.

— Сенпай, я должен это сделать. Если он причинит тебе вред — или твоему отцу, или братьям — я сам себя возненавижу. Поэтому мне не важно, если я стану тебе противен. Если ты выгонишь меня и никогда не захочешь видеть — ничего страшного. Лишь бы ты был в безопасности.

Вокруг Чуда — непреодолимый барьер, стена, сквозь которую Касамацу не пробиться. Во взгляде Кисе тяжёлая решимость. Касамацу уже видел такой взгляд раньше, на баскетбольном поле. Взгляд самоотречения — Кисе искренне наплевать, что произойдёт с ним самим.

«Вспомнить только, я бранил его за эгоизм», — с горечью думает Касамацу. Кисе вот-вот наступит на мину, и Касамацу может лишь наблюдать за его гибелью.

«Никогда», — клянётся он. Есть и другой выход. Он его пока что не видит — но обязательно увидит.

*

Разговор ещё не окончен — Касамацу хочет многое сказать. Но Кисе получает краткое сообщение от Аомине: «Включи телевизор», — и они останавливают спор.

В новостях обсуждают убийство британского посла четырёхлетней давности. Говорят о всплывших на свет «новых шокирующих доказательствах», которые могут оправдать человека, первоначально осуждённого за преступление — секретаря посла.

Касамацу хмурится, недоумевая, почему Аомине хотел, чтобы они это увидели.

Потом он видит лицо Кисе — бледное и испуганное, — и в желудке всё переворачивается от нехорошего подозрения.

— Не говори мне…

— Я должен идти, — говорит Кисе.

—  _Кисе_.

Кисе светится жёлтым и превращается в непримечательного бизнесмена — в таком никто не заподозрит школьника, прогуливающего уроки.

— Оставайся здесь, Касамацу-сенпай. Не открывай дверь _никому_.

Кисе убегает.

«Конечно, — думает Касамацу. — Так я и послушался».

*

В повседневной одежде Касамацу может сойти за студента колледжа, поэтому он притворяется человеком, который точно не прогуливает школу, и садится на поезд в Токио.

Касамацу решает, что для начала ему нужны союзники. Если нельзя вмешивать ВС, то список союзников резко сокращается — но он знает, где нужно искать.

Он отсылает несколько сообщений. Ко времени его прибытия в Токио уроки уже заканчиваются. Касамацу встречается с союзниками в Маджи Бургер — хотя для тайной встречи он выбрал бы другое место. Но выбирал не он.

— Мне нравятся их коктейли, — в своё оправдание говорит Куроко, подходя к Касамацу. — А остальные Чудеса вряд ли сюда заглянут. Разве что Кагами-кун, но сейчас он на тренировке.

— Зачем ты хотел с нами встретиться, Каса-сенпай? — спрашивает Момои. На столе перед ней — ноутбук, она яростно что-то печатает, едва ли поднимая глаза. Касамацу никогда не видел её такой взъерошенной — кажется, будто она не спала с того дня, когда было собрание у Денни.

— Затем, что я думаю, что Кисе собирается натворить ужасную глупость, и хочу его остановить, — прямо говорит Касамацу, переходя сразу к делу.

Куроко и Момои переглядываются.

— Также у меня есть ощущение, что нам многого не рассказали, — продолжает Касамацу. — И я надеялся, что с вами двоими мне повезёт больше.

Момои вздыхает.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы помогли тебе остановить Чудеса, то ты обратился не по адресу.

— Мы годами пытались остановить их, а они никогда не слушали, — по-обычному мягко говорит Куроко.

— И после побега из Тейко остальных не интересовало, что мы говорим, — добавляет Момои. — Даже если мы уговаривали их быть добрее к людям. Они невыносимы.

— Но они уважают тебя, — говорит Касамацу, обращаясь Куроко.

— Они чувствуют себя в долгу, — поправляет Куроко. — И восхищаются моей решимостью. Но они не уважают моего мнения. Никогда не уважали.

— Так вы просто сдадитесь? — орёт Касамацу.

— Касамацу-сенпай, — деликатно говорит Куроко. — Есть такие вещи, о которых ты не знаешь…

— Я знаю, — прерывает его Касамацу. Оба Чудо беспомощно глядят на него, и он вздыхает. — Я _знаю_ , окей? Господи Иисусе, вы забыли, сколько лет я с вами знаком? Забыли, кто мой папаша? Я не идиот.

— Тогда ты должен знать, что намерения Кисе не проблема, — говорит Куроко.

— Потому это и проблема! — кричит Касамацу. Посетители оборачиваются на него. Он кривится и понижает голос. — Если он сделает то, что задумал, ему нет пути назад. За последний год он сильно вырос — как и все Чудеса. Но если он пойдёт по выбранной тропке… — Касамацу останавливается. Слова не идут. — …тогда получится, будто он и не сбегал из Тейко.

Куроко опускает взгляд. Момои смотрит в экран.

— Пожалуйста, — отчаянно просит Касамацу. — Пожалуйста, помогите мне спасти его. Всех.

Момои кусает губы.

— Всё гораздо хуже, чем мы думали, — она поворачивает ноутбук экраном к Касамацу и запускает видеозапись.

Ноутбук проигрывает американское ток-шоу, в котором берут интервью у молодого человека в костюме. У американского мальчика могущественная аура — свидетельствующая о богатстве и привилегированном воспитании.

— Нам не стоит задумываться, насколько эти существа близки к людям; нам стоит спросить себя: _безопасны_ ли они? Их создали в лаборатории — но зачем? Мой отец — бизнесмен, и я могу сказать вам, что никто не производит продукт, не планируя его использование. Поэтому мы должны задать себе вопрос: зачем учёные Тейко создали их? И откуда нам знать, что это всё не часть их плана?

У Касамацу средние знания английского, но суть он улавливает. Он читает имя на экране — Нэш Голд мл. — и дёргается.

— Не говорите мне…

— Это Золотой. ПД-Г176, — говорит Момои, разворачивая компьютер к себе.

— Он даже не прячет своего имени, — вскрикивает Касамацу.

— И мы не прятали, — отмечает Куроко.

— Да, но… — у Касамацу кружится голова. — То, что он говорит… он ведь явно притворяется человеком, да?

Момои кивает.

— Я такая идиотка. В последнее время в Интернете были повышенные волнения относительно Чудес. Я просто всё прикрывала, но не задумывалась. Какой идиотизм. Поверить не могу, что раньше не заметила.

Касамацу хмурится.

— Прикрывала — в смысле?

— Удаляла, — объясняет Момои. — Ничто в Интернете не происходит без моего позволения. Но такие видео… я не взломаю телевидение. Настроения против Чудес распространяются, даже если я удаляю их с форумов.

Способность Момои называется «Анализ Данных». Касамацу знает, что она создана, чтобы обрабатывать шаблоны и огромное количество информации для создания прогнозов. Кисе однажды сказал, что Момои может говорить с компьютерами, но Касамацу догадался, что фигурально. Однако умения Момои очевидно превосходят способности рядовых хакеров.

— Думаешь, Золотой делает это специально? Специально разжигает вражду против Чудес? Зачем ему?

— Я не знаю, — говорит Момои. — Но если Серый и 7284 планируют отомстить, разрушив наши жизни, то, думаю, месть Золотого — лишить нас возможности быть обычными.

— Почему они вас так ненавидят?

— Потому что мы спаслись, — говорит Момои. — А они — нет.

Куроко опускает взгляд.

— Думаю, дело не только в этом. По крайней мере, для Серого и 7284. Все в Тейко знали: если ты не Успех — тебя отправят в расход. Сложно было не обижаться на Успехи. Золотой и Серебряный, проданные в другую компанию, не могли смотреть, как мы отреклись от образа жизни Тейко и стали жить среди людей.

— Золотые и Серебряные всегда отличались от остальных, — говорит Момои. — Они были лучше. Они считали себя выше остальных цветов. Думаю, им отвратительна мысль, что Успешные Проекты опустились до того, что связались с людьми. Для них это… унижение.

Великолепно. Люди, у которых комплекс превосходства ещё _более_ запущен, чем у Чудес.

— Серый и 7284 попытаются убить, — говорит Момои. — Но у Золотого и Серебряного гораздо более эффективный план мести.

— Тогда тем более нельзя бороться с ними обычными способами, — говорит Касамацу. — Нужно остановить Кисе. И Мидориму.

— Как мы объяснили, Касамацу-сенпай, Кисе-кун и остальные никогда не слушали _нас_ , — тихо говорит Куроко. — Я уверен, что только у тебя есть шанс остановить Кисе-куна.

«Но я не могу! — хочет закричать Касамацу. — Я пробовал!»

Он хочет задушить их за несговорчивость. Но с его стороны это несправедливо. Как бы удивительны ни были Куроко и Момои, они всего лишь первогодки. Нельзя просить их разрешить его проблемы.

— Мне жаль, что я больше ничего не могу, — говорит Момои. — Всё это моя вина. Я должна была предвидеть…

— Ты не можешь знать всего, Момои-сан, — говорит Куроко.

Момои опускает плечи.

— Но ты винишь меня, потому что я умолчала о том, что они выжили.

— Зачем умолчала, кстати? — с любопытством спрашивает Касамацу.

— Их заперли в Америке. Я не увидела в них угрозы. И… надеялась, что там они и останутся. Взаперти, — говорит она, словно признаётся в чём-то ужасном. И, возможно, Касамацу понимает её вину: она хотела стать свободной, но не подумала, что остальные заслуживают такой же свободы.

Момои протяжно вздыхает.

— Во всём виновата я, — снова говорит она.

— Нет, Момои-сан. Часть вины моя, — говорит Куроко.

— Да нет же, Тецу-кун.

— Вы сейчас о чём? — спрашивает Касамацу. Он чувствует, что в этот раз они не промолчат.

Взгляд у Момои безумный, словно она так долго несла тяжкий груз, что и не знает теперь, что с ним делать.

— У Денни Кичан сказал, что таково наше бремя — мы сбежали, а остальных из-за этого убили. Но ребята не виноваты. Виновата я. Тецу-кун собирался уйти один. Если бы исчез только Тецу-кун, о Тейко бы никогда не узнали.

В глазах Момои появляются слёзы. Она закрывает глаза, и две слезинки стекают по её щекам. Она не вытирает их.

— Я накричала на них, отругала за то, что они хотели бросить Тецу-куна. Но Мидорин прав: у меня нет права винить их в чём-то. Розовые Двойки и Белые Десятки — единственные группы, в которых были преимущественно девушки. Розовые Двойки стали Успехом ещё на раннем этапе. Мне не нужно было бояться за мою жизнь так же, как мальчикам — и не приходилось марать руки.

Касамацу не понимает, зачем она признаётся ему. Он думает, возможно, это как в больничном коридоре. Чудесам нужно исповедаться в грехах. Наверное, Момои некому излить душу — но она нуждается в этом так же сильно, как и её друзья.

— Я могла взломать всё, даже компьютеры Тейко. Поэтому, как только было принято решение, я знала, что для меня запланировано. Они хотели разводить меня, как только я достаточно повзрослею. Я должна была начать новую волну экспериментов — проекты, рождённые естественным путём, от родителей с суперспособностями. Мне запланировали беременности на десять лет вперёд. И… знаешь, какая я жалкая? Мальчики страдали гораздо-гораздо сильнее. Но я не могла такого выдержать. Я умоляла Тецу-куна, чтобы он помог мне спастись. И он помог. Он спас меня.

— Момои, но это же полная лажа, — говорит Касамацу. — Никто не должен проходить через такое. Нельзя винить себя за то, что ты захотела спастись. Ни капли ты не жалкая.

Момои слабо улыбается.

— Спасибо, Каса-сенпай. Просто… я просила Тецу-куна и остальных спасти. Поэтому, правда, моя вина, что другие Проекты были убиты. Если бы остальные не сбежали с нами… это _мой_ грех. Не мальчиков и не Тецу-куна.

Касамацу откидывается назад.

Он помнит ночь, когда отец пришёл домой и обнял сыновей, всхлипывая в их пижамы. Он так крепко держался за Касамацу, словно боялся, что дети исчезнут в любой момент.

Позже Касамацу спросил у отца, что произошло. И позже Касамацу Ёдзи рассказал всё своему старшему сыну. Как солдаты ворвались в Тейко, но обнаружили только обгоревшие стены и останки десятков детей, некоторым из которых не было и трёх лет. Уборкой занимались ВС. Ёдзи никогда не видел столько мёртвых детей.

«Это наша вина, — сказал он. — Если бы мы пришли раньше… если бы мы отправились в Тейко сразу после встречи с Чудесами, мы могли бы спасти их, всех спасти… я никогда этого не забуду. Никто не забудет».

Касамацу говорит Момои то же самое, что сказал отцу:

— Винить следует только учёных. Они были монстрами. Нельзя ненавидеть себя за их свершения.

Момои трёт лицо. Слёзы текут сильнее. Она громко сопит, и Куроко протягивает ей платок.

— Я рад, — говорит Касамацу. Он ничего не делает, чтобы остановить её слёзы. В обычные-то дни он абсолютно бесполезен в разговорах с девушками — и вовсе не знает, что делать, когда они плачут. — Я рад, что вы спасли остальных. Если из-за этого я должен разделить с вами вину за произошедшее с другими, так тому и быть. Но я ни секунды не жалею, что вы спасли Кисе. Уверен, Такао и Химуро со мной согласятся.

— Я тоже не жалею, — сдавленно говорит Момои. — Совсем не жалею. Если бы мне пришлось пройти через это снова, я всё равно попросила бы Тецу-куна всех спасти. И ребята… они только становятся _счастливыми_. Они впервые находят покой. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы они вернулись туда, где начали. Но я не знаю и не знала, как остановить их. Прости, Каса-сенпай. Но, пожалуйста, останови Кичана. Только ты сможешь.

*

Касамацу уходит со встречи ещё более злой, чем вначале.

— Мне жаль, что мы не можем помочь тебе, Касамацу-сан, — сказал Куроко, когда Момои ушла. — Но дело в том, что я специально покинул базу ВС, потому что оставил попытки докричаться до остальных. Я поступил в Сейрин и вступил в команду по баскетболу просто потому, что хотел наконец-то жить своей жизнью. Если бы я могу хоть как-то помочь им, я с радостью приду на помощь. Но я не знаю, что я могу сделать.

И Касамацу наконец понимает, насколько тщетной была его попытка. Он знает, как сильно остальные одержимы Куроко — они любят и ненавидят его. Кисе уже дважды проиграл ему и, похоже, смирился, что ему не обойти Куроко. Касамацу толком не понимает, но они чувствуют себя одновременно выше и ниже самого тихого Чуда. Касамацу думал, что сможет использовать это в свою пользу, но теперь осознаёт, что Куроко не пользуется у Чудес авторитетом. Наверное, такое подвластно лишь Акаши, но _он_ ни за что не поможет Касамацу.

—  _Ты_ жалеешь, что спас остальных? — спросил Касамацу. — Никогда не думал, что лучше было бы спасти только себя?

Он бы не стал винить Куроко, если бы такая мысль приходила к нему время от времени.

Но Куроко покачал головой.

— Я ни разу не пожалел, что включил остальных в мой план. Я лишь жалею, что не спас всех.

Хороший он парень, этот Куроко. И Касамацу понимает, что в одном Чудеса правы: у Куроко сильнейшая решимость, чем у кого-либо из всех, кого встречал Касамацу. Он не верит, что из-за этого Куроко становится лучше других Чудес, не сумевших выйти против Тейко так же, как он. Но Касамацу понимает, почему они восхищаются им.

Он жалеет, что попросил Куроко о помощи, потому что Куроко и так уже дал ему слишком многое. Если у Касамацу и есть шанс что-то исправить, то не с помощью других Чудес.

Поэтому у него остаётся только три человека, к которым можно обратиться.

Им Касамацу и звонит.

*

— Где мы впервые встретились? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Такао.

— В ресторане окономияки. После игры Сейрин против Шутоку. Ты уронил еду на голову Мидориме, — говорит Касамацу.

— Просто проверяю.

— Я тебя сюда позвал.

— Да, но ты мог оказаться Хайзаки, верно? А ты меня не проверишь?

— С тобой пришёл Мидорима, — отмечает Касамацу.

Он позвонил Такао и попросил встретиться наедине, но Мидорима всё равно пришёл. Он сидит достаточно далеко, нет и шанса, что он может подслушать, поэтому, в своей манере, он позволяет им уединиться. Но Касамацу всё равно видит его.

— Он меня с глаз не выпускает. Телохранитель, блин! А ещё он может оказаться 7284, я могу быть одержим Хайзаки, а ты очень небрежно относишься к личной безопасности, Касамацу-сан! Я удивлён, что _Кисе_ за тобой не следит.

— Мне не нужен телохранитель, — рычит Касамацу.

Такао пожимает плечами.

— Может, а может и нужен. Итак, в чём дело?

Касамацу косит туда, где стоит Мидорима. Неловко, конечно, что он рядом, но раз уж Чудо не слышит их, Касамацу только понижает голос:

— Ты же знаешь, что он планирует убийство?

Такао смеётся. Касамацу думает, может, Такао не понял? Но первогодка криво ухмыляется и говорит:

— Да. С этим мы быстро разобрались. Шин-чан уже выбрал себе способ.

Касамацу таращится на него.

— И тебя это не волнует?

Такао только плечами пожимает.

— Но ведь решение не особо моё, а? Так что не важно, волнует меня или нет.

Касамацу хочет его задушить. Он не бьёт Такао только потому, что уверен: одна попытка — и Мидорима прикончит его на месте.

— Он твой друг, нет разве? Как думаешь, что с ним произойдёт после убийства? Не хочешь его остановить? — у Касамацу трясутся руки. Почему никто не понимает?

— Но я не думаю, что могу остановить его, — нерешительно отвечает Такао. Он опускает глаза. — А если попытаюсь… сомневаюсь, что у меня хватит сил. А это может стать последней каплей, понимаешь? Он больше не доверится мне. И… я не знаю. Думаю, тогда ему будет гораздо хуже. Тогда мы его точно потеряем.

Касамацу откидывается назад. Похоже, Такао понимает — просто реагирует иначе.

— Эй, Касамацу-сан, можно я скажу тебе кое-что, чего очень стыжусь? То, чего даже Шин-чан не знает?

Касамацу подавляет вздох. Похоже, сегодня «День Исповедей Святому Отцу Юкио».

— Да, давай.

— Я тоже приходил на базу ВС с другими детьми. Как ты. Только почти сразу сдался.

Касамацу удивлённо моргает. Такого он не ожидал.

— Мидорима не знает?

Такао смеётся.

— Меня определили в его группу, можешь себе представить? Но он обо мне совершенно забыл. Хотя, знаешь, сейчас я жалею, что сбежал. Хотел бы я быть как ты.

— Я не сбежал из-за упрямой гордости, — говорит Касамацу. — Ничего сверхъестественного.

— Но ты не бросил их, — настаивает Такао. — В средней школе я был жалок. Меня слишком заботило моё собственное ничтожество; боль других я не видел. Возможно, если бы я не остановился, попытался узнать его получше… нам обоим сегодня было бы легче. Поэтому, если я не приму его сейчас, получится, что я ничему не научился. Если попытаюсь его остановить — получится, что я не способен встретить лицом к лицу его прошлое, его поступки, его сегодняшнюю личность. Я не могу так поступить с ним.

Бесит — но Касамацу нечего ответить.

Химуро сказал ему то же самое: «Я люблю Ацуши таким, какой он есть. Кем он был, кем стал, я люблю его».

Только Кагами его понял. «Я бы рад помочь, но не знаю, что могу сделать. Если чего-нибудь придумаешь, дай знать».

Касамацу хочет заорать.

Дело не в том, кем они были или стали. А в том, кем будут, если совершат убийство.

— Эй, Касамацу-сан. Если для тебя это так важно, почему не поговоришь с Кисе?

— Я пытался! — кричит Касамацу.

— И он не послушал? — Такао качает головой.

— Люди переоценивают моё влияние на Кисе, — рычит Касамацу.

Такао приподнимает бровь.

— Возможно, ты просто _недооцениваешь_ своё влияние на Кисе.

Он замолкает, словно ведёт с собой внутренний спор. Касамацу замечает тот момент, когда Такао приходит к какому-то решению.

— Ты же знаешь, что он влюблён в тебя?

У Касамацу падает челюсть.

—  _Чего_? — бормочет он. — Не смеши меня.

Такао смеётся.

— Ох, чувак, я прям знал, что ты так ответишь. Я и не думал, что такое возможно… ты правда не знаешь?

— Кисе не влюблён в меня, — говорит Касамацу. Сама мысль абсурдна.

— Влюблён, любого спроси. Весь мир знает, что Кисе в тебя влюблён. Одна из первых вещей, которую мне сказал Шин-чан: «Не флиртуй с Касамацу Юкио, иначе Кисе тебя убьёт». А потом Кисе предупредил меня самолично, поэтому, поверь, я не выдумываю.

Полнейшая невероятность происходящего полностью сбивает Касамацу с толку.

— Ты, наверное, чего-то недопонял.

Такао качает головой.

— Касамацу-сан, только ты недопонял всё. Ставлю все свои деньги, что если ты спросишь любого — _буквально_ любого, кто знаком с вами обоими, а знает ли он, что Кисе в тебя влюблён, в ответ ты получишь «да». Я никогда не был так уверен в ставках.

Касамацу просто таращится на него. Такао разглядывает его в ответ, и кажется, что ястребиный глаз видит Касамацу насквозь.

— Прошлой ночью я подслушал разговор Шин-чана и Кисе. Они не заметили, что я проснулся. Кисе сказал: он знает о том, что ты не отвечаешь ему взаимностью. Он уверен, что его чувства настолько очевидны, что не заметить ты мог лишь в одном случае: если он тебе абсолютно не интересен. Хотя теперь … Я всё думал, возможно, ты ничего не замечал, потому что тебе это казалось невозможным. Типа, наверное, дело не в том, что ты не любишь его в ответ, а в том, что тебе и в голову не приходило, что Кисе может быть заинтересован в тебе.

— Я не… В смысле… — Касамацу понятия не имеет, что он хотел сказать.

Такао по-прежнему изучает его. Касамацу хочется поёрзать на стуле, словно он первоклашка, пойманный за чем-то, чего делать нельзя.

— Если ты и вправду не любишь его — и думаешь, что и не полюбишь, — думаю, самое милосердное, что ты можешь сделать — не вмешиваться в его планы, — говорит Касамацу. — Пускай сделает, что хочет. А ты исчезни из его жизни. Но если ты любишь его… Тогда, думаю, ты должен поговорить с ним, рассказать о своих чувствах. Объясни, почему для тебя так важно, чтобы он остановился.

— Люблю я его или нет — это никак не связано с тем, что я не одобряю его план убийства, — зло говорит Касамацу. — Он мой друг. Не хочу, чтобы один из моих друзей стал убийцей.

— Но он ведь не просто друг, да? — говорит Такао. — Он отличается от других людей. Слушай, я всего лишь хочу сказать, что Кисе в тебя влюблён. Факт. Ты можешь принять любое решение, совершать любые действия, но помни: он любит тебя.

*

Когда Касамацу возвращается, Кисе нет дома. И весь вечер он не появляется. Хотя посылает кучу смс, так что Касамацу вполне уверен, что Чудо в порядке.

— Вы с Рётой-нии поругались? — после ужина спрашивает Рен.

— Нет, — рычит Касамацу.

— Тогда почему он не дома? — спрашивает Мизуки.

— Это сложно, — отвечает Касамацу. Он чувствует себя лицемером, тая от младших братьев, что они в опасности. Но им действительно лучше не знать о психованных результатах экспериментов на людях и учёных-садистах. — Взрослые проблемы.

— Ой, потому что он в тебя влюблён? — спрашивает Мизуки.

— Что? — выпаливает Касамацу, полностью растерявший чувство собственного достоинства. — Нет! В смысле, всё не так… о чём ты вообще говоришь?!

— Когда вы поженитесь, он будет Касамацу Рёта, — любезно сообщает Рен. — И по-настоящему станет нашим братом!

— Мы не собираемся жениться!

Мизуки фыркает.

— Папе об этом скажи. Думаю, он уже свадебную речь написал.

— Ох Господи _Иисусе_ , — стонет Касамацу, пряча лицо в ладони.

«Любого спроси, — сказал Такао. — Весь мир знает, что Кисе в тебя влюблён».

*

Утром Кисе по-прежнему не дома. В школу он тоже не приходит. Касамацу начинает волноваться.

Он отправляет Кисе сообщение: «Вернись домой, идиот».

«Скоро», — отвечает Кисе. Он добавляет чрезмерное количество смайликов, поэтому Касамацу вполне уверен, что на его месте не серийный убийца.

Во время обеда он сидит с Мориямой и думает о словах Такао.

«Любого спроси».

Три секунды он спорит сам с собой, а потом интересуется как бы между делом:

— Эй, Морияма, как думаешь, Кисе в меня влюблён?

Морияма не отрывается от своего обеда.

— О, он наконец-то тебе признался?

— Ты _знал_?! — восклицает Касамацу, потому что, серьёзно, это же просто смешно.

Тогда Морияма поднимает голову. Он немного изумлён.

— Да, чувак. Все знают.

— Никто не знает! — протестует Касамацу.

— Нет, я уверен, что знают все. Эй, Кобори! — Морияма подзывает их знакомого-третьегодку. — Кого любит Кисе?

— Касамацу? — удивлённо говорит Кобори. — Все знают… ой, бля, Касамацу! Я тебя не заметил!

— Видишь? — торжествующе говорит Морияма. — Все знают. Кобори, или я не прав?

Кобори с любопытством смотрит на Касамацу, словно пытаясь предугадать его реакцию.

— Да, определённо. Тренер однажды спросила нашего мнения: а безопасно ли вам двоим переодеваться в одной раздевалке?

— Что?! — восклицает Касамацу. Он уже устал это повторять. —  _Тренер_ знает?

— О да. Помнишь тренировочный лагерь? Тренер сомневалась, что вам стоит спать в одной комнате, но мы ей сказали, что вы и так вместе живёте, — сообщает Морияма.

— Но пообещали, что не позволим Кисе приставать к тебе во сне, — добавляет Кобори.

— О-о-о, пообещали. Но потом Кисе подтащил свой футон к твоему и злобно смотрел  
на всех, кто пытался лечь с другой стороны. Мы жутко перетрусили. У Кисе жутковатые приёмы, когда дело доходит до твоей защиты, и мы ничего не могли с ним поделать.

— Я так рад, что моя невинность была в безопасности под вашим надзором, — говорит Касамацу. Он трёт затылок. — Пиздец. Если вы все знали, что он в меня влюблён, почему мне никто не сказал?

Кобори и Морияма переглядываются.

— Нам казалось, что это… милосерднее. Милосерднее промолчать, — извиняясь, говорит Морияма.

— В смысле, ты ведь вообще внимания не обращал. Ясно было, что ты ему ничем таким не отвечаешь, иначе бы сам давно заметил, — говорит Кобори.

Касамацу хочет, чтобы люди перестали это повторять.

— А вы уверены, что ничего не перепутали? Я хочу сказать, ну, Кисе всегда был… чересчур нежным.

— С тобой, да? — насмешливо говорит Морияма. — Мы его спросили однажды, что такого он в тебе нашёл. Не пойми меня неправильно, ты выдающийся парень, бро-номер-один. Но этот мальчишка — _модель_ с _суперспособностями_. Он — буквально — мог заполучить любого, кого бы пожелал. Миллионы людей в Японии влюблены в него. Но Кисе просто сказал, что ему не важно, сколько людей любят его, потому что он всегда будет любить только тебя.

Касамацу опускает сэндвич. У него пропал аппетит.

Как-то унизительно осознавать, что все знали, кроме него.

— Та-ак… Кисе тебе признался? — спрашивает Морияма. — Или ты сам понял?

— Нет, не признавался, — говорит Касамацу.

— Ой. Блин. Только не говори ему, что мы тебе рассказали, ладно? Он же нас убьёт.

— Не… не говорите так, — просит Касамацу, всё ещё подавленный.

— Должен признать, было очень удобно: Кисе приводит с собой на поле кучу девушек, но никогда не встречается ни с одной из них.

— Наверное, будет лучше, если ты продолжишь притворяться, что не знаешь, — взволнованно говорит Кобори. — Но если понадобится… откажи ему вежливо, ладно? Думаю, он гораздо более хрупок, чем кажется.

«Ты и представить себе не можешь», — хочет сказать Касамацу. Он зол и расстроен, а ещё у него руки чешутся стукнуть Морияму и Кобори по голове.

Но в основном он злится на себя, поэтому молчит.

*

Ему нужно поговорить с Кисе. Приоритет номер один.

(Он по-прежнему не очень уверен, что он скажет Кисе, но это мелочи).

Поэтому после школы он посылает Кисе ещё одно сообщение: «Если прямо сейчас ты не придёшь домой, я пойду искать тебя. И Хайзаки».

Приём труса — использовать волнение Кисе против него же. Касамацу извинится, когда снова увидит идиота.

Он отправляет Мизуки и Рена к друзьям — чтобы не попали под горячую руку. Он думает, что же сказать Кисе, и немедленно отметает дюжины разных вариантов.

Кисе врывается в дверь, вырывая его из мыслей.

— Сенпай, не шути так!

— Ты где был, придурок?! — орёт Касамацу, пиная Кисе в спину. — Ты вообще представляешь, как я волновался?

Кисе морщится, но Касамацу кажется, что он испытывает облегчение. Теперь Кисе полностью уверен, что имеет дело с Касамацу, а не с Хайзаки.

— Договаривался с остальными. Но всегда был рядом! Я не позволю тебе пострадать, Сенпай!

Мысль, что Кисе прятался в тенях, как чрезмерно заботливый сталкер, — слишком грустная. Касамацу ерошит волосы и вздыхает.

— Кисе, нам нужно поговорить.

Кисе леденеет. Он испуган. Затем он угрюмо кивает.

— И поговорим. Только… когда всё закончится, ладно?

— Поговорить сейчас, — говорит Касамацу и морщится. Зло получилось. У него всегда злой голос, когда он разговаривает с Кисе. Касамацу, в общем-то, обычно и сам по себе злой. Он злой, жестокий, пинается и дерётся больше, чем следует. Как Кисе мог в него влюбиться?

Касамацу до сих пор немного убеждён, что все ошибаются. Гораздо более вероятно, что Кисе их как-то тщательно разыгрывает. Было бы логичнее, чем влюбиться в человека, который с ним грубее, чем все остальные вместе взятые. Только разве что Кисе мазохист.

— Кисе…

Кисе протягивает руку и закрывает Касамацу рот. Касамацу полностью теряет дар речи, потому что Кисе почти никогда не касается его (ещё одна причина, почему Касамацу уверен, что окружающие ошибаются).

— Пожалуйста, Сенпай. Я не могу… что бы ты ни хотел сказать, прямо сейчас я не могу тебя выслушать. Обещаю, что послушаю позже — но не сейчас.

Так они стоят несколько секунд: рука Кисе на лице Касамацу, тепло Кисе не губах Касамацу. Кисе выглядит одновременно грустным и решительным.

Звонит телефон Касамацу, напугав их обоих. Касамацу отворачивается.

— Это Мизуки, — говорит он, глядя на экран. — Лучше ответить. Никуда не уходи, мы не закончили.

Он сгребает телефон и отвечает, уже стоя посреди кухни.

— Мизуки? Что случилось?

— Это «Касамацу-сенпай»? — усмехается голос Мизуки на том конце. — Мы официально не встречались. Хотя однажды я тебя использовал.

У Касамацу останавливается сердце. Всё тело леденеет. Он думал, что свою способность к страху давно изучил, но все его прежние страхи бледнеют по сравнению с тем, что он чувствует сейчас.

— Что ты сделал с моим братом?

Впервые в жизни он даже не кричит. Невероятный ужас вытеснил весь его гнев.

— Ничего… пока что. Я могу ранить их, ранить их обоих, и очень легко. Я думаю, что Рёте от этого тоже будет больно, но не так сильно, как от вида раненого тебя. Так что если не хочешь, чтобы что-нибудь произошло с твоими любимыми младшими братьями, делай, как говорю.

— Что угодно, — шепчет Касамацу. — Я сделаю всё, что угодно. Только… только не трогай их.

Хайзаки сообщает место встречи.

— И не говори Жёлтому о нашем разговоре, понял? Иначе случится какое-нибудь несчастье.

Звонок заканчивается, а Касамацу всё ещё не может сдвинуться от страха. Он оборачивается…

…и останавливается.

У Чудес не просто суперспособности — они физически превосходят людей почти по всем параметрам. Касамацу знает, какой хороший у Кисе слух.

— Я должен. Они мои братья, — хрипло говорит Касамацу. У него трясутся руки — потому что вдруг Кисе остановит его? Вдруг выберет его вместо Мизуки и Рена?

Кисе просто грустно кивает.

— Я знаю.

Затем, быстрее, чем Касамацу когда-либо видел, Кисе прыгает вперёд и хватает Касамацу. Он оказывается сразу за ним, одной рукой закрывает ему рот, а второй делает захват на шее — быстрее, чем Касамацу успевает сообразить, что происходит. Он борется, но хватка Кисе только усиливается, напоминая Касамацу, как силён этот мальчишка. Если бы они однажды вступили в настоящую схватку, у третьегодки не было бы и шанса.

— Прости, Сенпай, — шепчет Кисе. — Мне так жаль. Но какой во мне толк, если я не могу защитить тех, кого люблю?

Касамацу отключается.

*

Он приходит в себя с головной болью и более злой, чем когда-либо. Телефона нет, и он уверен, что знает, куда тот делся. К счастью, его отец живёт в каменном веке и по-прежнему держит домашний телефон. Касамацу звонит Мизуки.

— Нии-сан? — говорит Мизуки. — Что случилось?

«Господи, спасибо», — думает Касамацу.

— Где ты? Где Рен?

— Мы у Соты, как ты и велел, — удивлённо говорит Мизуки. — Где нам ещё быть?

— Дай Рену трубку.

Он должен убедиться, что оба его брата свободны от Хайзаки. Голос Рена убеждает Касамацу, что худшего не произошло, и он просит брата передать трубку Мизуки.

Мизуки явно волнуется.

— Что-то случилось? Надо идти домой?

— Нет! Оставайтесь там. И никуда не уходите. Если кто-то скажет вам покинуть дом, даже если я, не идите, ладно? Никому не верьте.

Он кладёт трубку прежде, чем Мизуки успевает возразить. Затем вылетает за дверь и мчится к месту встречи.

«Он не получил их», — бешено думает Касамацу. Но это было предупреждение: Хайзаки может забрать их в любой момент, когда пожелает. В любом месте. Пока Хайзаки жив, Мизуки и Рен не будут в безопасности.

Теперь Касамацу немного лучше понимает Кисе.

*

Он прибывает либо вовремя, либо слишком поздно, это как посмотреть.

Он врывается в дверь заброшенного склада и видит себя, бьющего Хайзаки в живот.

— Кисе! — кричит он. Он никогда не видел Кисе в виде Касамацу. Это более странно, чем можно представить.

Хайзаки — или, по крайней мере, человек, который мог бы быть Хайзаки, Касамацу никогда с ним не встречался — отталкивает Кисе-Касамацу и убегает. Он бежит гораздо быстрее, чем положено человеку с ножом в животе. Кисе поворачивается, чтобы преследовать его, но Касамацу валит Чудо на пол.

— Сенпай, он сбежит! — воет Кисе.

— Ну и хорошо! — кричит Касамацу. — Я не позволю тебе убить его, Кисе. Не позволю тебе превратиться в убийцу.

Кисе грубо смеётся.

— Касамацу. Я _уже_ убийца. Я киллер, я убивал десятки людей…

— Я знаю! — кричит Касамацу. — Думаешь, я идиот? За последние два дня я прекрасно это понял! Но я уже давно знаю, что в Тейко создавали наёмных убийц и солдат. Папа рассказал мне ещё до того, как ты к нам переехал.

— Рассказал? — Кисе светится желтым и становится собой, к облегчению Такао. — Ты _знал_? Тогда… почему ты меня останавливаешь?

Касамацу сжимает зубы, сжимает кулаки и бьёт Кисе по лицу сильнее, чем бил когда-либо и кого-либо.

Потом он хватает Кисе за воротник, притягивает его ближе и целует в губы.

У Кисе расширяются глаза и он отстраняется. Он с опаской смотрит на Касамацу, словно пытаясь понять, не шутка ли это. Что бы он ни увидел, он становится грустным.

— Не делай этого, Сенпай. Не ради Хайзаки.

Касамацу встряхивает его.

— Я делаю это не ради Хайзаки, а ради тебя. Что за нахер, Кисе? Думаешь, я продамся ради правосудия?

Кисе колеблется, и Касамацу понимает, что именно так он и подумал. Касамацу бьёт его по голове, но слегка.

— Я делаю это для тебя, — повторяет он, уже нежнее. — Кисе, что бы ты ни сделал в Тейко — это не важно. Ты был жертвой. Но убийство Хайзаки будет твоим собственным решением, и ты станешь именно тем, кем тебя создали в Тейко. Ты навсегда останешься ПЧ-Ж626, а не Кисе Рётой. И, пожалуйста… пожалуйста. Ты нужен мне как Кисе Рёта.

Он дрожит и плачет. Он всё ещё нависает над Кисе и держится за его ворот, поэтому, в конце концов, просто обрушивается на него, упираясь головой ему в плечо.

Он чувствует, как Кисе вздрагивает. Он невероятно напряжён и не трогает Касамацу.

— Кто-то тебе рассказал, — тихо говорит Чудо.

— Мне весь мир рассказал, — неразборчиво отвечает Касамацу куда-то в плечо.

— Сенпай… ты ведь не знаешь, чего я от тебя хочу.

Всё его тело отвергает прикосновения Касамацу. Касамацу ожидает, что его оттолкнут в любой момент, но руки Кисе по-прежнему лежат на земле, сжатые в крепкие кулаки — словно он сдерживает себя.

Касамацу в ужасе и страшно смущён, потому что не знает, отвергают его или нет. Он не отпускает Кисе. Он на сто процентов уверен, что если отпустит Кисе сейчас, то потеряет его навсегда.

— Я не… никогда не говорил тебе о своих чувствах не просто так. Я был уверен, что ты мне откажешь, но более того… Сенпай, если бы ты не отказал, я бы забрал тебя всего. Всего. Я бы поглотил тебя, Сенпай. Я забрал бы больше, чем ты готов отдать, поэтому… не искушай меня. Я не смогу остановиться.

Касамацу снова целует его.

— Не недооценивай меня, козявка.

Что-то ломается в Кисе. Он подаётся вперёд и хватает Касамацу, крепко притягивая его к себе. Он целует его так, словно мечтал об этом всю жизнь.

Пять минут назад общая сумма поцелуев в жизни Касамацу была равна нулю. Поэтому он не готов к свирепости и страсти Кисе, как и к тому, что Кисе в поцелуях профессионал. Касамацу горит. Он чувствует себя, словно его смёл тайфун; он не понимает, что делает — выгибается навстречу Кисе и издаёт кучу неловких звуков. Кисе держит его и целует так, словно вот-вот наступит конец света. Касамацу готов взорваться.

Руки Кисе проникают под его рубашку, и Касамацу приходит в себя. Он хватает Кисе за запястья и отстраняется, отчаянно краснея.

— Не на заброшенном складе.

Кисе моргает, словно выходя из гипноза.

— Но… в другом месте?

Касамацу краснеет ещё сильнее, хотя и не думал, что это возможно.

— Да. В другом месте. Когда… когда все угрозы будут позади. Нужно забрать Мизуки и Рена. И придумать план, не включающий убийство.

Кисе, кажется, хочет возразить. Но затем он кивает и поднимается.

— Ладно, сенпай. Я тебе это припомню.

Звонит телефон, и Кисе достаёт из кармана свой, напоминая Касамацу, что и его телефон тоже у Чуда.

Он как раз собирается потребовать его обратно, но у Кисе на лице странное выражение.

— Кто это? — спрашивает Касамацу в глубоком ужасе. Если что-нибудь произойдёт с его братьями…

— Это Момоиччи, — говорит Кисе. Затем светло улыбается. — Можем немного расслабиться, Сенпай! Она говорит, что Аоминеччи поймал Хайзаки. Никуда он не денется.

— Так Мизуки и Рен в безопасности? — выпаливает Касамацу.

— Пока что, — отвечает Кисе, убирая телефон. — Но всё равно надо их проведать.

В его словах кроется нечто большее. Касамацу вполне уверен, что именно, но, как трус, решает оставить тему.

— Хорошо.

— А потом, если они в безопасности, можем снять номер в отеле для свиданий! Я знаю один, который… ау! Сенпай! Будь нежнее, я ведь младше!


	9. Глава 9 Промежуточна

Когда Аомине находит Хайзаки, тот уже истекает кровью. Кисе постарался, без сомнения. Но так просто Чудо не убить, и Аомине лишь мимолётно задумывается, почему Кисе не завершил начатое.

\- Синий, - с отвращением говорит Хайзаки. – К тебе у меня нет претензий.

\- Не тупи, Серый, - Аомине устал, так сильно устал от всего этого дерьма. – Ты мог бы просто забить. Наслаждался бы свободой и…

\- И что? – усмехается Хайзаки. – Пойти в школу? Завести себе человеческую семью, человеческого любовника и притвориться нормальным? С небес спустись. Ты всегда таким пай-мальчиком был?

\- Не доёбывайся, - рычит Аомине. – Ты хоть знаешь, через что им пришлось пройти, чтобы получить этот шанс? Как сильно Кисе, Тецу и остальные боролись за своё счастье? Я не позволю тебе вмешаться и разрушить всё только потому, что ты не можешь забыть Тейко.

\- Я не остановлюсь, - говорит Хайзаки. – Никогда. Я отомщу Жёлтому, Красному и каждому, кто возомнил, что он лучше меня. Попробуй останови меня.

Аомине светится синим.

\- Хорошо. Так и поступлю.

*

\- Каса-сенпай волнуется за Кичана, - сказала Момои. Она едва ли поднимала взгляд от своего компьютера с самой встречи у Денни. Раз она оторвалась от экрана, значит, дело серьёзное. – Он не хочет, чтобы Кичан убил Серого.

Аомине никогда не знал, чего ожидать от Касамацу Юкио. Это первый человек, который достаточно долго прожил рядом с Чудесами, чтобы попытаться понять их. Он по-человечески слаб. В юные годы Чудес непомерно раздражала одержимость Кисе. Но в целом третьегодка Кайджо – человек, которого Аомине уважает.

И в этом деле он с Касамацу согласен, но по другим причинам. Кисе мог убить Серого и оправиться, мог убить и вернуться к нормальной жизни. Если только Касамацу не оставит его.

Если Касамацу оставит Кисе, если Кисе потеряет уважение Касамацу – тогда его ничто не спасёт.

Против всех изменений Аомине боролся изо всех сил. Он выступал против побега из Тейко, спорил против жизни на базе ВС, не соглашался идти в старшую школу и не хотел играть в баскетбол. Он проигрывал – снова и снова.

Но остальные – Куроко, Кисе, Мидорима, даже, вопреки всему, Мурасакибара – они наконец-то подошли к своему причалу. Они наконец-то начали забывать Тейко.  
Аомине на всё пойдёт - лишь бы ничего не изменилось.

*

Момои помогает ему избавиться от тела с твёрдым взглядом, тем самым доказывая, что она, может, и не пережила жутчайшие кошмары Тейко, но всё же была солдатом наравне с остальными.

\- Помнишь, Сацуки… когда ты спросила, можем ли мы любить? Я ничего не ответил.

\- Помню, - говорит Момои.

В небе – лишь обломок луны, но Чудеса видят в темноте. Аомине смотрит на Момои и думает, что она гораздо сильнее, чем кажется. По-своему она так же сильна, как Куроко. Они оба видели кошмары и отказались жить в них.

\- Я не сомневался, что можем, - признаётся Аомине. – Потому что я всегда любил тебя. Всю тебя.

Он знает, что такие разговоры для него нехарактерны. Наверное, убийство Серого подействовало на него сильнее, чем он думал. Серый ему никогда не нравился, но когда-то давно они были товарищами.

Но Момои просто улыбается.

\- Я знаю, Дай-чан. Я всегда это знала. Разве ты не помнишь, что сказал Тецу-куну? Перед побегом?

\- Ты о чём? – спрашивает Аомине.

Момои хихикает.

\- Забудь. Тецу-кун гораздо сильнее, чем мы думаем.

Аомине фыркает.

\- Я _в курсе_.

*

Момои солгала Касамацу, но лишь Куроко знал, что это ложь. Она не просила его спасти остальных. Она умоляла спасти Аомине.

*

Когда она была всего лишь ПЧ-Р256, она знала, что надо вести себя осторожно. Розовым Двойкам повезло – они предоставляли умственную поддержку, и им не приходилось марать руки или рисковать жизнями. Лишь однажды её отправили в Комнату 101 - для профилактики, – и больше она туда не возвращалась.

До того дня, когда она взломала файлы Тейко, она не задумывалась об уходе. Как и остальные, Розовая посмеялась, когда Чёрный предложил побег. Жить в Тейко было нелегко, она знала, но всё же безопаснее, чем в неизвестном мире людей.

Но затем Розовая прочла файлы, в которых было прописано, что она должна первой создать проекты, рождённые естественным путём. Она знала, что должна соединиться с Синим, всю жизнь знала. Но файл сообщал, что также она должна спариваться с Красным, Зелёным, Жёлтым и Фиолетовым – слишком ужасно, чтобы даже задуматься.

Она высшее существо с высшим интеллектом. Но побег из Тейко _невозможен_. В тела Проектов встроены следящие устройства, а на шее – чип, который взорвётся, стоит одному из учёных нажать кнопку. Повсюду висели камеры, а вдобавок имелись Радуги, способные отменять чужие способности, и Золотые, читающие мысли. Любая попытка к побегу пресекалась на корню. Сколько бы планов она ни составляла, выход был один: поговорить с Чёрным.

После тренировок она отправилась к нему, предварительно взломав систему наблюдения, чтобы камеры не заметили, как она проникает в комнату Чёрного.  
Её появление испугало его. Она перешла сразу к делу.

\- Ты же знаешь, что тебя отправят в расход?

Чёрный просто смотрел на неё своим спокойным взглядом. Он по-прежнему носил браслеты, которые не позволяли ему реагировать, но прошло уже много лет с тех пор, когда требовалось посылать разряды, чтобы подавлять его эмоции. Нечестно было его расстраивать: _отреагируй_ он, едва ли она смогла бы чего-нибудь от него добиться. Не после того, как она стала причиной физической боли.

\- Да, - ответил Чёрный. – Я осведомлён.

В файле Чёрного было ясно написано: «Отказ». После неповиновения Чёрного в Шанхае учёные решили, что нет причин держать его в живых.

\- Уже день выбрали и все дела, - поднажала Розовая. – Тебе жить меньше трёх месяцев.

Чёрный начал сиять.

\- К чему ты ведёшь, Розовая?

Розовую застигли врасплох. Она лишь однажды видела, как Чёрный использует свою способность на других людях – если он светится, человек его не видит. Но она видела.

\- Что ты делаешь? Твоё отвлечение внимания не работает, - грубо сказала она.

\- Я не отвожу твой взгляд. Я делаю так, что ты не вспомнишь наш разговор, - спокойно говорит Чёрный.

\- Что? Ты не можешь такого, - промямлила Розовая. – Или можешь?

\- Ты теряешь время, Розовая. Зачем ты пришла?

Розовая запнулась. Она знала, на что был способен Чёрный: она прочла его файл. Он мог стереть своё присутствие из памяти других людей, но неэффективно. Чем больше людей его знали, чем больше внимания он привлекал к себе, тем бесполезнее становилась способность. Поэтому он оказался провалом, отказником, который должен отправиться в расход. Вызываемая им особая амнезия – вместо невидимости – заинтересовала Тейко, поэтому ему позволили жить так долго. Изо всех сил они старались развить его способность. Если бы Чёрный научился вызывать другую амнезию, он выиграл бы себе время.

Но если у Чёрного были способности, о которых не знала Розовая, значит, у него были способности, о которых не знали _Тейко_.

\- Я хочу сбежать, - выпалила она. – Ты говорил, что надо. Думаешь, такое возможно?

\- Да, - немедленно ответил Чёрный. – У меня есть план. Я сбегу.

Он говорил безучастно и светился чёрным – поэтому Розовая немедленно поверила.

\- Мог бы… мог бы твой план включать меня?

Чёрный задумался. Она задержала дыхание. Если бы у неё спросили, она бы ответила, что у неё нет никого ближе него - кроме Синего. В их поколении было всего двое Проектов женского пола: она и Белая. Она дружила с Белой, она любила Белую. Но Белая была целителем, и при лечении её собственный организм изнашивался. Тейко так и не исправили Белые Десятки. Она смотрела, как Белая медленно умирала, она горевала. Другие не понимали её горя – страх смерти в Тейко был неизвестен. Только Чёрный понимал, потому что потерял Оранжевого. Только Чёрный был добр.

Поэтому ей нравился Чёрный, но она знала: не стоит ожидать, что он спасёт её. Самоотверженность в Тейко долго не живёт.

\- Да. Твоя способность взламывать компьютеры и камеры придётся на руку.

Облегчение переплелось со страхом – реальность спасения была так же ужасна, как возможность остаться. 

Побег таил в себе много опасностей – перво-наперво, разумеется, провал. И что они умрут или, ещё хуже, их поймают и жизнь в Тейко станет хуже, чем уже есть. Но и успех был страшен, и именно этот страх занимал её сильнее всего. Если они спасутся, они окажутся в одиночестве.

\- Мы можем взять остальных? – спросила она.

Чёрный покачал головой. 

\- Привлечёт слишком много внимания. Тейко могут отпустить тебя или меня, но будут преследовать остальных. 

Розовая приняла это за истину.

\- Но… Синий? Можно спасти Синего?

Она не знала жизни без Синего – и не нужна ей была жизнь без Синего.

Чёрный засомневался. Розовая знала, о чём он думает. Синий первым покинул Чёрного, но он же первым выступил за необходимость оставить Чёрного живым. Чёрного отправили бы в расход гораздо раньше, если бы Синий не доказал, что он полезен.

\- Я спрошу у него. Но сомневаюсь, что он согласится, - наконец, сказал Чёрный.

*

Розовая не помнила разговора, пока Чёрный не коснулся её запястья. И внезапно воспоминания вернулись. Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы к ним приспособиться. И несколько секунд, чтобы пересмотреть мнение о Чёрном. Его способности превосходили всё, записанное в экспериментах.

\- Пожалуйста, постарайся не говорить во время нашей беседы, - сказал Чёрный. – Иначе будет сложнее стереть воспоминания.

Она кивнула, всё ещё привыкая к мысли, что он вообще на такое способен.

Они вместе подошли к ПЧ-С599 и, как и попросил Чёрный, Розовая ничего не говорила. Чёрный светился всё время.

\- Розовая и я планируем побег, - сказал Чёрный, переходя сразу к делу.

Синий посмотрел на Розовую, требуя подтверждения, и она кивнула, умоляя его одним взглядом. «Пойдём со мной, пожалуйста. Ты нужен мне».

\- Ничего не получится, - зло сказал Синий. – Вас просто убьют. Тебе, может, разницы и никакой, но, Розовая… тебе-то зачем побег?

Розовая чувствовала, что вот-вот заплачет, но она пообещала, что ничего не скажет.

\- Я осведомлён о наших шансах на успех, - сказал Чёрный. И больше ничего. Даже Розовая не знала, в чём его план, но когда он говорил, ей казалось, что ему можно верить.

\- Ты действительно веришь, - сказал Синий. Из голоса пропала злость. Он долго и неотрывно смотрел на Чёрного, потому перевёл взгляд на Розовую и снова на Чёрного.

\- Для меня нет жизни за стенами Тейко, - наконец, сказал Синий. – Слишком поздно.

Розовая протестующе всхлипнула, но быстро зажала рот ладонью. Теперь она в открытую плакала, но по-прежнему не издавала ни звука.

\- Спаси остальных, - сказал Синий, словно отдавая приказ.

Чёрный склонил голову к плечу.

\- Кого ты имеешь в виду?

\- Жёлтого, Зелёного и Фиолетового. Красного, если убедишь. Расскажи им свой план побега; забери их с собой. 

Чёрный не показал своей реакции.

\- Почему ты заботишься о них?

В их Поколении Синий был первым Успехом. Первым, кто мог выжить без остальных Проектов, первым, кто оставил Чёрного умирать. Даже Розовая не ожидала от него таких слов. 

\- Кто знает? – сказал Синий с ноткой горечи.

\- Я отказываюсь, - спокойно сказал Чёрный. – Тейко не позволят остальным  
спастись. Если мы справимся, то привлечём слишком много внимания. Я должен буду всё перепланировать.

\- Но ты мог бы спасти их, если бы захотел, - заметил Синий.

Чёрный промолчал.

\- Если вы справитесь, ты понимаешь, что произойдёт с оставшимися? – тихо сказал Синий. – Все будут в опасности. Я переживу сколько угодно Комнат 101. Другие – нет. И это если Тейко вообще решит, что наше Поколение на что-то годно - после твоего предательства. Если ты уйдёшь, то обречёшь нас на смерть. Сможешь жить с этим – прекрасно. Делай как хочешь. Но если не сможешь – спаси остальных.

Чёрный молчал, но Розовая была уверена, что знает его мысли. Ответ Чёрного висел в воздухе: «Вы оставили меня умирать. Вы _все_ оставили меня умирать. Почему я не должен поступить так же?».

Даже ей казалось, что Синий требует от Чёрного слишком многого.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Чёрный. – Я подумаю над твоей просьбой.

Он дотронулся до запястья Розовой и увёл за собой.

*

Момои так и не знает, почему Куроко передумал. Но он связался со всеми, и всё Поколение, кроме Аомине, решилось бежать. Как бы больно ей ни было, она оставляла его.

Правда, Тейко отправили его, чтобы он вернул их. И тогда он передумал.

\- Ты веришь в судьбу? – спрашивает Аомине, пока они прячут тело.

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – интересуется Момои, потому что для него нехарактерны подобные разговоры. Наверное, убийство Серого подействовало на него сильнее, чем он сам понимает.

Аомине пожимает плечами.

\- Просто много думаю в последнее время. Иногда мне интересно, будем ли мы не теми, кем нас создали. Я убийца, Сацуки. Я знал тогда и знаю сейчас. И всегда буду убийцей. У меня нет другого выбора.

Момои задумывается.

\- Думаю, есть разница. Мне кажется, выбор никто не может отнять. Тейко создали нас связанной парой, но я люблю тебя, Дай-чан. И это мой выбор, который не изменить перемоделированием. Тейко создали тебя убийцей – но ты выбрал убийство ради Кичана. Совсем не то же самое, как когда Тейко указывали твои цели. Возможно, некоторые вещи действительно предопределены, но важны лишь наши выборы.

Аомине не встречается с ней взглядом, но на его губах блуждает слабая улыбка. 

\- Иногда ты чересчур умная, Сацуки.

\- Разумеется, умная, я умнейшее супер-существо на планете. Не забывай.

\- Никогда.

*

Аомине солгал Момои, но лишь Куроко знал, что это ложь. Правда в том, что он прекрасно понимал, о каком разговоре толкует Момои. Но ему было слишком стыдно.

*

Когда остальные сбежали, сирены в Тейко почти оглушили его. У всех был улучшенный слух, поэтому сирены были в равной степени наказанием и тревогой.

Один из ведущих учёных подошёл к нему.

\- Ты всё ещё здесь.

\- Конечно здесь! Где мне ещё быть? Что блять происходит? – рыкнул Синий.

\- Твоё Поколение сбежало.

\- Что? Я думал, побег невозможен!

\- Так задумывалось, - сказал учёный. – Ты вправду не знаешь?

\- Конечно нет! – ответил Синий. С учёным пришёл ребёнок-Золотой, способный прочесть мысли Синего. – Они все ушли? Даже Розовая?

\- Даже Розовая. Они бросили тебя.

Он пошатнулся под громадой предательства. Они _бросили_ его? _Розовая_ бросила его?

\- Мы их поймаем, - сказал учёный. – Иначе быть не может. Но ты знаешь их лучше, чем все мы вместе. Если ты вернёшь их, наказание будет не таким суровым.

И Синий отправился за ними. Он чувствовал себя преданным, хотел причинить им боль. Но всё равно стремился вымолить для них пощаду. Если их всё равно вернут, то лучше это сделает он.

Сначала он ударил Фиолетового, потому что Фиолетовый мог принести больше всего проблем. Он уронил Проект на землю и немедленно врезался в Красного. Следующей его целью был Зелёный, но тут он краем глаза увидел чёрную вспышку.  
Тогда он всё вспомнил.

«Для меня нет жизни за стенами Тейко… Спаси остальных».

Он остановился и уставился на Чёрного. Чёрный с вызовом встретил его взгляд, словно говоря: «И что ты теперь сделаешь?»

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, пока Фиолетовый и Красный поднимались на ноги, готовясь к драке. – Хорошо, ты победил. Я пойду с вами.

\- Вот бы ты решился до того, как ударил нас, - зло сказал Красный. – Зелёный, отключи его маячки. Розовая, помоги обезвредить взрывное устройство. Фиолетовый, Жёлтый, Чёрный – прикройте. 

Он раздавал приказы, словно главный. Но пока Зелёный разрезал кожу на его шее и спине, Синий смотрел на Чёрного, осознавая, что именно Чёрный всё спланировал.

И когда прибыли ВС, Синий понял, что они тоже были частью плана Чёрного. Что он всё перепланировал, чтобы спасти остальных.

Красный отправил Жёлтого навстречу солдатам, рассчитывая на его обаяние, которого не было у других.

\- Убей его, если понадобится, - едва слышно пробормотал Красный, отдавая Абсолютный Приказ.

Жёлтый кивнул и шагнул вперёд, впервые встречая Касамацу Ёдзи.

Синий не видел смысла – сбежать из Тейко, чтобы жить на военной базе. Но в тот момент он мог лишь верить в план Чёрного.

*

Прошло почти четыре года, и он по-прежнему может лишь слепо верить в этот план.


	10. Глава 10

После Великого Собрания У Денни Химуро звонит одному из друзей в Америке.

— Что случилось, Тацуя? Нужно больше еды? — говорит друг, едва подняв трубку. За последние месяцы он предоставил много приманок для Мурасакибары.

— Мне всегда нужно больше еды, но звоню я по другому вопросу, — говорит Химуро. — Давненько мы с тобой не общались. Я решил, что надо сообщить тебе новости из моей жизни. Я теперь встречаюсь с одним из Чудес.

— Да ты шутишь, — говорит друг. — Ты же, получается, достиг своей цели в жизни. С каким?

— Ф989, — решается Химуро.

Он слышит, как друг фыркает на том конце провода.

— Ха, ну это неудивительно. Тебе всегда нравились побольше.

И Химуро улыбается — потому что обществу неизвестны модели Чудес.

— Эй, Шузо… У меня к тебе странный вопрос…

*

Мурасакибара и Химуро решают остаться в Токио, пока не минует опасность. Тренер орёт на них за то, что они пропускают так много занятий. Но Химуро уже решил, что даже если им придётся остаться на второй год, он сможет провести ещё один год со своим бойфрендом. Оно того стоит.

Вдобавок, нехорошо оставлять остальных в таком смятении.

Они останавливаются у Кагами, потому что ни у одного из них нет достаточно денег, чтобы жить в отеле.

— Оставайтесь, — неохотно говорит Кагами. — Но пообещайте, что я никогда не наткнусь на вас, когда вы занимаетесь _этим_.

— Ох, Тайга. Ты ведь знаешь, ничего не могу обещать, — жизнерадостно говорит Химуро. Кагами становится свекольного цвета, но всё равно впускает их в квартиру. Это называется семья, чтоб вы знали.

*

Какой-то частичкой своего существа Химуро всё ещё не верит, что они в физической опасности. Даже несмотря на то, что однажды ему угрожал Серый, Химуро до сих пор не верит, что _он_ в опасности. Кисе уверен, что жизнь Касамацу под угрозой, и это понятно. Мидорима уверен, что Такао в беде. Мурасакибара, похоже, готов раздавить любого, кто косо посмотрит на Химуро. (Но в принципе он всегда готов, поэтому Химуро не думает, что такая реакция спровоцирована именно нависающей опасностью).

Так что вместо них всех он спрашивает Куроко, потому что Куроко регулярно приходит в гости к Кагами после школы. Химуро не очень хорошо знает Куроко, но теперь, когда он выяснил, что Мурасакибара не влюблён в него, Химуро решает, что паренёк не так уж плох. Он надеется, что Куроко — самый разумный среди Чудес.

— Как думаешь, мы в опасности?

Куроко раздумывает над его вопросом, хозяйничая на кухне у Кагами, как у себя дома (Химуро глубоко восхищён).

— Серый и Зелёный 7284 — убийцы, затаившие обиду на Успешные Проекты. Очень вероятно, что они представляют угрозу для Чудес и всех, кто с ними связан.

Химуро обмусоливает информацию. Мурасакибара и Кагами смотрят телевизор в гостиной. Скорее всего, больше у Химуро не представится шанса поговорить с Куроко.

— Даже Тайга?

Куроко не уверен.

— Я не был Успешный Проектом. И сумел избежать внимания общественности. Очень эгоистично с моей стороны, но я надеюсь, что благодаря этому все, кто рядом со мной, будут в безопасности.

Химуро кивает. Перед переездом в Японию он прошерстил весь интернет в поисках информации о Чудесах. Все знали, что Чудес семь, но ничто, кроме смутных слухов, не доказывало существование Куроко.

— А что насчёт Золотого и Серебряного? Они так опасны, как все говорят?

— В достаточной мере, да, — говорит Куроко. — Но не так же, как Серый и 7284. Я почти уверен, что они не планируют непосредственное убийство. Подозреваю, что у них более зловещие планы.

Куроко говорит так спокойно, что сложно воспринимать его слова всерьёз. Но Химуро сумел расспросить Мурасакибару о Куроко, и он знает, что нельзя относиться к нему поверхностно. Он знает, что невыразительное поведение Куроко стоило ему физических мук, и что именно Куроко был интеллектуальной основой побега из Тейко. Он знает, что Кагами влюблён в Куроко, но понятия не имеет, сможет ли Куроко ответить взаимностью. Лично Химуро подозревает, что Кагами прав: Куроко действительно самый милый среди Чудес, но также с ним труднее всего подружиться. В Куроко есть некая отчуждённость, которая никак не связана с его невыразительными манерами. Словно он держит всех на расстоянии.

— Куроко, не мог бы ты ответить на несколько вопросов, которые мучают меня уже некоторое время? — вежливо спрашивает Химуро.

Куроко медленно моргает. Надо отдать ему должное: каждое слово Чуда продумано.

— Хорошо.

Они оба знают, что, хоть Химуро и не попросил вслух, Куроко согласился отвечать честно.

— Я узнал от Ацуши, что побег из Тейко был твоей идеей. Ещё я почерпнул, хотя и не уверен, насколько сам Ацуши в курсе, что ты с самого начала намеревался привлечь японских военных. Я прав?

Выражение лица Куроко не меняется, но Химуро кажется, что он впечатлён.

— Верно.

— И другие Чудеса не знают, что ты так задумал? — предполагает Химуро.

— Полагаю, большинство из них догадываются, что таковы были мои намерения с самого начала. Но на момент побега они ничего не знали.

— Почему? Зачем ты пошёл на такой риск? Ты ведь знал, что правительство могло ликвидировать вас на месте.

Куроко кивает.

— Риск _был_. Я знал, что с высокой степенью вероятности военные увидят в нас угрозу. Проще говоря, у меня не оставалось выбора. Только рискнуть. Первоначально я намеревался сбежать один и жить как человек. Но когда в план оказались вовлечены остальные, я принял решение привлечь военных. Нормальная жизнь была бы невозможна. Тейко никогда бы не прекратили преследовать остальных; нам бы пришлось прятаться до конца наших дней. Нам пришлось бы разделиться и жить в постоянном страхе разоблачения. Если мы не хотели, чтобы Тейко нашли нас, выход у нас был один: рассказать всему миру, что они сделали. Если бы мы убедили ВС, что мы всего лишь дети, тогда у нас появился бы шанс однажды получить свободу. Я сделал ставку на ВС. В этом сценарии неизвестное зло военной базы было предпочтительнее известного зла Тейко.

Куроко лишь подтверждает то, что Химуро уже подозревал. Пустая видимость — дети, живущие на военное базе; попытки социализировать их; даже модельная карьера Кисе — гладко вписывалась в историю о том, как Чудеса изо всех сил старались доказать общественности, что они не представляют угрозы. Изначально Химуро предполагал, что всё спланировали ВС, но потом он понял: ни один военный в мире не приложит столько усилий, чтобы реабилитировать детей с супер-способностями, которых тренировали как наёмных убийц и солдат. Логичнее было бы использовать их или уничтожить.

Процессом руководил кто-то другой. И он сидел прямо перед Химуро.

Но самое впечатляющее: Куроко создал свой план, когда ему было тринадцать.

— Думаю, все заботы взял на себя Акаши, — задумчиво тянет Химуро. — Как он сказал? «Абсолютный Приказ — это скальпель»? Прям вижу, как он убеждает ВС, что вы — невинные дети, которых надо спасти.

— Момои-сан и Кисе-кун были так же важны, — говорит Куроко. — Их создавали привлекательными и очаровательными. Приказы Акаши не имели бы силы, если бы некому было представлять из себя невинность.

Химуро приходит мысль, что со стороны Куроко очень странно рассказывать ему об этом. Он мог поспорить, что даже Кагами не осознавал размах махинаций Куроко. Не потому что Куроко _не стал бы_ говорить Кагами — но Химуро думает, что Кагами и в голову не пришло спросить. А Куроко, определённо, тот человек, который ничего не рассказывает добровольно.

— Так реальная опасность — Нэш Голд, — задумчиво отмечает Химуро. Вчера вечером Куроко показал им все интервью Золотого. — Его план — настроить мир против Чудес.

Вопрос угрожающе простой — зачем Тейко создали их? — и его достаточно, чтобы посеять семена сомнения. Поползли слухи о давних подозрительных убийствах и террористических актах, и Химуро очень хорошо представляет, чем всё закончится.

— Не понимаю его замысла, — говорит Химуро, когда становится ясно, что Куроко больше ничего просто так не скажет. — Он ведь тоже «Проект», да? Если он настроит мир против вас, вам достаточно всего лишь разоблачить его, и он окажется в одной лодке с вами.

Химуро прочитал слишком много комиксов, чтобы не понимать, каков будет исход. Человека легко испугать — а Чудеса действительно страшные. Если общественность увидит в Чудесах угрозу, их возьмут под стражу до конца их жизней.

Волна страха, от которого тошнит, накатывает на него неожиданно. У Химуро раньше было много парней, но он никогда по-настоящему не любил. Одна мысль о том, что он может потерять Мурасакибару, уже пугает; но в той же мере его пугает собственная уверенность в том, что, если Мурасакибаре придётся срочно покинуть страну и прятаться до самой смерти, Химуро отправится с ним.

— Я не верю, что дискредитировать Золотого будет так же просто, как дискредитировать нас, — говорит Куроко. — В любом случае, Химуро-сан, тебе не стоит беспокоиться о том, что Золотой говорит про нас.

Химуро дёргается, словно его ужалили. Куроко словно говорит: «Тебя не касается». Как ему такое в голову пришло?

— Сначала придут за ним, — тихо и зло говорит Химуро. Он сжимает кулаки под столом, но уговаривает себя не бить человека, которым увлечён Кагами. — Ты понимаешь? Сначала обратят внимание на него. Не на _тебя_ , Кисе или Момои. _На него_. Не говори, что мне не стоит беспокоиться.

Выражение лица Куроко не меняется.

— Ты прав, Химуро-сан. Мои слова были не обдуманы. Я приношу извинения.

Химуро кивает, принимая извинения, но неумолимая смесь страха, волнения и осознания собственной бесполезности никуда не уходит.

Мурасакибара всегда был страшнейшим из Чудес. Он высокий, мускулистый и может проломить чей-нибудь череп, даже не вспотев. Что ещё хуже, он так и не освоил актёрское искусство и не научился разыгрывать лапочку. Если общество отправится в крестовый поход с вилами и факелами, Мурасакибара будет первым монстром, на которого откроют охоту.

*

Ночью его окружает Мурасакибара. Мурасакибара обнимает его, крепко прижимает к себе и устраивает свою голову под его подбородком. Мурасакибара проверяет, что Химуро лежит спиной к стене, а Чудо отделяет его от остального мира. Сознательно или нет, Мурасакибара делает так, что, появись ночной злоумышленник, покушающийся на Химуро, ему придётся сначала встретиться лицом к лицу с Мурасакибарой.

— Я защищу тебя, Мурочин, — шепчет Мурасакибара в темноте.

Химуро в отчаянии.

«Но как я защищу тебя?»

*

Когда они ходят днём по улицам, люди пялятся на них.

В Йосене такое часто происходило. Взгляды, шёпотки, отведённые глаза и отвращение. Мурасакибара притворялся, что не замечает, а Химуро не прекращал улыбаться. После баскетбольных матчей и длительных уговоров их одноклассники из Йосен перестали смотреть на Мурасакибару, словно он вот-вот нападёт на них, и даже потихоньку подходили к нему, если Химуро не было рядом.

В те времена настороженные взгляды одноклассников лишь немного забавляли Химуро. Те же самые взгляды от взрослых прохожих в центре Токио пугают его. Он возмущённо отмечает, что Кагами тоже притягивает испуганные взгляды, а на Куроко никто не смотрит. Химуро предполагает, что, если знать о Чудесах только то, что у них тела богов и волосы странного цвета, то Кагами идеально подходит под описание. И он не может не думать, с какой лёгкостью Куроко мог бы исчезнуть и жить нормальной жизнью.

(Он стыдится собственного возмущения. Куроко не оставляет остальные Чудеса, чтобы спастись, и это о многом говорит. Химуро не уверен, сделал бы он тот же выбор, окажись он на его месте. Наверное, поэтому он возмущён).

Он берёт Мурасакибару под руку (у Чуда полные ладони еды). Настолько открытое проявление симпатии в Японии необычно даже для гетеросексуальных пар, но Химуро хочет подчеркнуть, что он связал свою судьбу с Чудесами.

*

Идея встретиться в караоке-клубе приходит в голову Кисе. Они арендуют комнату и получают отличный шанс поговорить с низкой вероятностью, что их подслушают. Химуро не уверен, почему не собираются дома у Кагами, но он подозревает, что это как-то связано с тем, что Кагами не хочет, чтобы все знали, где он живёт (учитывая, что Акаши попытался убить его ножницами, Химуро думает, что осторожность оправдана).

— Сенпай и я теперь встречаемся! — возглашает Кисе, едва все собираются. Он не отпускает Касамацу с момента, как переступил порог — и Касамацу не отталкивает его, — так что никто особо не удивлён.

— Не надо сообщать об этом каждому встречному! — орёт Касамацу приблизительно в ту же секунду, когда Мидорима грубо говорит:

— Мы получали твои сообщения, идиот. _Все_ твои сообщения.

—  _Ты писал им сообщения_? — шипит Касамацу.

— Только тем, кто говорил, что такому не бывать! — оправдывается Кисе. — Я обязан был зарубить на их носу, что они неправы!

— Кисе будет невыносим. Надеюсь, ты счастлив, Касамацу, — говорит Аомине.

— О боже, — говорит Касамацу, пряча лицо в ладони.

— Слишком поздно сожалеть! — бодрее говорит Кисе.

— А не странно разве, что многие из вас предпочитают мужчин? — задумчиво отмечает Химуро. Двое уж наверняка (и Химуро ещё не уверен насчёт Куроко и Мидоримы). Если двое из семерых — статистически маловероятно, то четверо из семерых — невозможно. Когда все оборачиваются на него, он пожимает плечами и говорит: — Вы знаете статистику? То ещё совпадение.

Он замолкает, когда понимает, как _смутились_ Чудеса — даже Момои и Аомине, похоже, чувствуют себя неуютно.

Куроко, единственный, кто не меняется в лице, ровно говорит:

— Не совпадение. За исключением Момои-сан и Аомине-куна, все мы испытываем влечение только к нашему полу. Такими нас создали.

— Что? — взвизгивает Такао.

— Заткнись, Куроко, — говорит Мидорима — самое красное и испуганное Чудо в комнате.

— Не вижу причин скрывать, Мидорима-кун, — говорит Куроко. — Учёные создали нас, зная, что рано или поздно мы будем контактировать с людьми. Им не нужны были потомки людей и Чудес. Также они обезопасили себя от нежелательных смешений между Проектами.

— Как такое можно запрограммировать? — интересуется Такао.

— Эти люди создали детей с супер-способностями, — сухо говорит Кисе. — Не особо сложно сделать так, чтобы дети возбуждались только особями своего пола.

— Ты спал с женщинами, — упрекает Касамацу.

— Ага, а ещё я _был_ женщиной, — говорит Кисе, закатывая глаза. — Не важно, как меня изначально создали, сексуальность — достаточно относительное понятие для оборотня.

— А не легче бы было, не знаю, сделать вас бесплодными? — спрашивает Такао.

— Нет, — говорит Аомине. — Нафига им стерильность? Просто хотели контролировать размножение, когда придёт время.

Неуютная тишина возвращается, и все словно нарочно не смотрят на Момои. Химуро морщится, когда все кусочки паззла собираются вместе. Его окатывает свежей волной ярости. Учёные Тейко хотели контролировать слишком многое — они хотели контролировать всё. Он инстинктивно берёт Мурасакибару за руку и осматривает комнату. Чудеса всё равно нашли путь на свободу. Химуро сделает всё, чтобы никто не забрал её у этих детей. Тейко пометили их, словно скот; планировали разводить их, как животных; и всё время говорили им, что они не заслуживают любви…

— Воу, — говорит Такао. — Да в Тейко все ёбнулись.

Преуменьшение века разрушает некоторое напряжение, потому что Чудеса не могут не фыркнуть или засмеяться.

— Теперь, раз мы разобрались с этим, нам, возможно, стоит вернуться к вопросам первостепенной важности, — прохладно говорит Акаши.

Он единственное Чудо (кроме Момои и Аомине), за которым не следует человек. Химуро всё ещё тревожно находиться рядом с ним. Акаши продолжает:

— Аомине проинформировал меня, что о Сером можно не беспокоиться.

— Правда? Почему? — говорит Кагами.

Химуро пинает его. Он ведёт немой разговор с Куроко на языке взглядов и приподнятых бровей.

«Ты объяснишь что-нибудь этому идиоту?»

«Нет. Он идиот».

«Рано или поздно он догадается».

«Сомневаюсь».

«Твоя правда».

Вся беседа длится всего несколько секунд. Химуро внезапно чувствует, что сблизился с Куроко, и решает, что примет его как своего будущего свояка.

— Пока что детали не важны, — ласково говорит Химуро, обращаясь к Кагами. — Нам нужно просто сконцентрироваться на проблемах, которые ещё не решены. Я сегодня видел в сети, что в Америке разгораются протесты, касающиеся Чудес. Пока что немного, но достаточно, чтобы начать волноваться.

— В Токио тоже, — беспокойно говорит Такао. — Видел на днях возле храма.

— 7284 всё ещё жив, — настаивает Мидорима. — Нужно сфокусироваться на его поимке.

Акаши качает головой.

— 7284 представляет _некоторую_ угрозу, но Золотой — наибольшая опасность. Кто-нибудь видел Серебряного?

— Я видела, — с отвращением говорит Момои. — Нашла в одном из каких-то американских интервью. Теперь он зовётся «Джейсон Сильвер» и точно приехал в Японию.

— Неоригинальность имён меня убивает, — отмечает Химуро. — В Америке нет фамилии Сильвер. Есть Сильверберг, Сильверман — да кучу всего можно было придумать.

Акаши смотрит на него, словно недоумевает, зачем Мурасакибара привёл свою ручную мартышку.

— Если ты знаешь, что они в Японии, значит, ты смогла отследить их, Момои?

— Отчасти. Я знаю, где они остановились и где тусуются. Если у них нет интервью, они, как правило, в Роппонги, — она морщит носик.

— Так нам того и достаточно! — восклицает Аомине. — Тупо найдём их, пригласим на дружескую встречу и бам, никаких больше проблем.

— Аомине-кун не замечает очевидной проблемы, — говорит Куроко.

— Аомине, ты придурок, — добавляет Мидорима.

— Очень печально иногда осознавать, что нас создали одни и те же гении, — отмечает Акаши.

— Но Синие Пятёрки не для стратегий создавались, — уточняет Момои.

— Ты права, — соглашается Акаши.

— Эй, вы на драку нарываетесь? — возмущается Аомине.

— А что не так с планом Аомине? — интересуется Кагами.

Куроко сочувственно смотрит на него.

— Они всегда на виду, — говорит Химуро.

— Именно, — говорит Акаши. Похоже, он пересмотрел статус Химуро. — Будь я на их месте, я бы никогда не покидал толпы, окружил бы себя множеством человеческих свидетелей.

— Они очень резко отзываются о Чудесах. Если с ними что-то случится _сейчас_ , особенно при таинственных обстоятельствах, все лишь убедятся, что Чудеса опасны, — объясняет Куроко.

— Э-э-э-э, — говорит Мурасакибара. — Надоело. Хотите сказать, что мы ничего не можем поделать?

— Не обязательно, — говорит Акаши. — Момои, ты сможешь с ними связаться?

Момои прикусывает губу и кивает.

— Думаю, да. Но договориться о встрече…

— Рискованно, — соглашается Акаши. — Но нам придётся рискнуть.

— Попытаешься _поговорить_ с ними? — восклицает Кисе. Не он один настроен скептически.

— Как правило, дипломатия — лучший первый шаг, — говорит Акаши, глядя на Куроко. — Чем бы ни закончилось, если они согласятся встретиться со мной, у нас появится больше информации относительно их намерений, чем сейчас.

— Ты хотел сказать, встретиться с _нами_ , — поправляет Мидорима.

Акаши приподнимает бровь.

— Нет. Не хотел.

— Ты не можешь встретиться с Золотым _в одиночку_ , — возражает Аомине. — Он может убить тебя. И скорее всего убьёт. Или, что хуже, Заворожит тебя, и ты убьёшь _нас_.

— Из всех вас лишь я невосприимчив к способностям Золотого.

—  _Немного_ невосприимчив, — подчёркивает Мидорима. — Если он возьмётся за тебя всерьёз, ты поддашься. И даже если он не Заворожит тебя — он умеет читать мысли. Встреча с ним — бред. Ты знаешь, где находимся все мы, кто нам важен — если ты собрался пойти к Золотому один, ты с тем же успехом можешь послать ему сообщение, в котором перечислишь все наши слабые места.

Акаши вздыхает, словно он устал от того, что его окружают идиоты.

— Поэтому я не буду знать ничего важного. И я не говорил, что пойду один.

— О чём ты… ох, — Мидорима обрывает себя. — Ну. Думаю, сработает.

— А сработает? — уточняет Кисе.

— Ага, — фыркает Аомине. — Поспорить могу.

Химуро понятия не имеет, о чём речь, и он не один. Остальные люди в комнате в одинаковой степени смятения, но немного утомительно всё время просить уточнение. Химуро не нравятся собрания Чудес, хотя раньше он ждал их с предвкушением. Каждое собрание — напоминание о том, что Мурасакибара принадлежит к тому миру, который навечно закрыт для Химуро.

— Нет, — ровно говорит Кагами, вырывая Химуро из мыслей. — Слишком рискованно.

Химуро глядит на своего брата, восхищённый, потому что тот, похоже, уловил суть разговора.

— Не тебе решать, — холодно говорит Акаши. Он смотрит на Кагами так, словно добавляет: «Сейчас моя сумасшедшая сторона спит, но я всё равно могу проткнуть тебя ножницами, если встанешь на моём пути».

Кагами не сдаётся:

— Но и не _тебе_.

— Верно. Куроко?

— Акаши-кун прав. Дипломатия — лучший выход. Но я недостаточно силён, чтобы исполнить твою просьбу.

— Знаешь, — как бы между делом говорит Акаши, — я не уверен, что верю тебе.

— Верь или нет, Акаши-кун, мои способности от этого не изменятся. Поэтому с Золотым должен поговорить я.

Кагами вскрикивает и встаёт. Акаши успокаивает его взглядом, а потом снова поворачивается к Куроко.

— В мои планы это не входит.

— Но выбор самый логичный, — тихо говорит Куроко.

Химуро кажется, что теперь он улавливает происходящее, по крайней мере, в какой-то степени. О способностях Куроко он знает лишь то, что давно сказал Мурасакибара: «Его легко забыть». Но судя по разговору, Куроко может воздействовать на воспоминания. Химуро прекрасно понимает, почему его умение полезно в деле с читателем мыслей, но он не очень догоняет, почему пойти должен именно Куроко.

— Момои-сан? — окликает Куроко.

— Я могу организовать встречу, — говорит она. И даже Химуро ясно, для кого она её организует.

Скорее всего, Куроко уже не в первый раз добился своего и победил Акаши. Вообще-то, Химуро поспорить может, что Куроко почти во всём добивается своего.

Но очень легко недооценить того, кого даже запомнить не можешь.

*

Собрание распадается, когда все разбиваются на пары. Момои и Куроко низко склонили головы и ведут собственный конгресс. Акаши говорит что-то Мидориме, презрительно кривящему губы. Мурасакибара исчезает, когда звонит его телефон. (Химуро слышит крики Тренера. Иногда он забывает, что она законный опекун Мурасакибары и, следовательно, имеет некоторый авторитет у первогодки. И всё же через пять минут отменной ругани Мурасакибара вешает трубку).

Кисе изводит Аомине историями из своей личной жизни. Касамацу тщетно пытается заткнуть его, а Такао дразнит их всех по очереди.  
Химуро встречается взглядом с Кагами и показывает на дверь. Кагами согласно кивает. Они выходят из караоке-клуба. Химуро вдыхает свежий воздух и шумно выдыхает.

— Эти военные собрания изнуряют, — непринуждённо говорит он. — Сложно поверить, что мы и вправду в опасности. Не могу не думать, что они очень сильно переоценивают ситуацию, но…

-На тебя напал Хайзаки, — отмечает Кагами.

Химуро пожимает плечами. Он не собирается просвещать Кагами на тот счёт, что Хайзаки, скорее всего, уже мёртв. Пускай Куроко сам с ним разбирается.

— Наверное, поэтому мне и сложно поверить. Огрести по первое число, учитывая все мои обстоятельства, — вполне нормально. Но когда Чудеса собираются вместе, они ведут себя так, словно Альтрон объединился с Галактусом и Сауроном и через три дня нас ждёт апокалипсис.

— Ты пиздец повёрнутый, — говорит Кагами.

— Но согласись?

Кагами кивает.

— Думаю, да. Они волнуются, но нам волноваться сложно, потому что мы не очень представляем, с чем имеем дело.

— Именно — говорит Химуро. — Величайшая проблема — тот факт, что Золотой действительно создаёт анти-чудесные настроения. Нельзя отрицать. Думаю, лучшее, что мы можем сделать — оправдать Чудеса в глазах общества. Нашим оружием против Золотого будет позитивный пиар.

— Ну удачи, — говорит Такао, подходя к ним сзади. — Ребята они одарённые, но харизмой их обделили.

— Да уж, — вздыхает Химуро. — В том и проблема.

Следующим присоединяется Касамацу, щёлкая языком и потирая затылок.

— Поздравляю с твоими отношениями, — говорит Химуро, мило улыбаясь.

Касамацу смущается ещё сильнее.

— Я так впечатлён, — радостно говорит Такао. — Ты захапал модель с супер-способностями!

— Это же Кисе, — говорит Касамацу.

— В том и дело! Он Кисе, но может быть кем захочет! Представь возможности, — говорит Такао.

— М-м-м, — заинтригованно выдаёт Химуро и на том останавливается.

— Вы сейчас о чём? — хмурясь, говорит Касамацу.

Ему же восемнадцать. Быть не может, что он девственник.

— Ну, ролевые игры у вас будут на совсем ином уровне, — объясняет Такао.

— Куча преимуществ в любовнике, который может выглядеть как угодно, — услужливо говорит Химуро.

— Что? — шипит Касамацу.

Кисе, смеясь, выходит из клуба.

— Ох, Сенпай! Если ты заинтересован в таком, надо было только сказать. Я могу…

— Нет. Совершенно точно нет. Никогда. Просто… нет, — краснея, говорит Касамацу. — Как я вообще могу такое захотеть?

Кисе особо улыбается: словно Касамацу — единственный во Вселенной. Смотрится очень красиво. Химуро надеется, что однажды общество увидит и эту сторону Чудес.

— Поэтому ты и прекрасен, Сенпай.

— Я всё равно знаю, что передо мной ты, — говорит Касамацу.

— Ага, знаешь. Но было бы здорово притвориться! Ты разве не фантазировал? Я могу стать Джонни Деппом, Чейнингом Тейтумом, любым игроком НБА…

— Ради бога, прекрати, — говорит Касамацу.

— Кисе-кун идиот, — говорит Куроко, напугав всех. Химуро не заметил, что он вышел. — И мной ты быть не можешь.

Кисе дуется.

— Жестоко! Сенпай всё равно не хочет спать с тобой, правда, Сенпай?

— Прямо сейчас я даже с тобой не хочу спать.

— Сенпа-а-а-а-ай, — стонет Кисе.

— Почему ты не можешь Копировать Куроко? — с любопытством спрашивает Химуро. — Я и раньше об этом слышал, но мне никто не объяснил.

— Я могу выглядеть как он, — говорит Кисе. — Легче будет показать.

Он светится жёлтым, и через секунду Куроко рядом с оригиналом показывает пис.

— О. Ха, — говорит Химуро.

Потому что, как и остальные Копии Кисе, он абсолютно идентичен Куроко. Тем не менее, сложно объяснить, но без сомнений можно сказать, который из них Кисе, потому что Кисе как-то больше в фокусе. С оригинального Куроко взгляд соскальзывает, а Кисе-Куроко виден без труда.

— Не вижу разницы, — нахмурившись, говорит Такао.

— При нормальных условиях Куроко тяжело углядеть, — объясняет Химуро.

— Из-за Переполнения, — подсказывает Куроко.

— Но Кисе видно. Кого-то им можно одурачить, но любой, кто знаком с Куроко, что-нибудь да заподозрит…

— Видите? — ноет Кисе. — А ещё очень-очень сложно не показывать эмоций! Я могу скопировать любой жест, но знаете, как сложно _ничего_ не делать? — он надувает губы.

— Пожалуйста, Кисе-кун, не делай так, когда носишь моё лицо, — говорит Куроко.  
Кисе светится жёлтым и обращается обратно.

— Арара? Собрание закончилось? — говорит Мурасакибара, возвращаясь и подходя к Химуро. — Зачем оно вообще понадобилось?

Химуро дотрагивается до его руки. Затем опирается на него и вдыхает его запах.

— Пойдём домой, Ацуши.

— В Акиту? Или к Кагачину?

«Куда угодно, — хочет сказать Химуро. — Лишь бы ты был рядом».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора : я просто хочу отметить, что я сильно опасаюсь реакции на то, что в моей истории учёные создали Проекты так, что они предпочитают людей своего пола. Я хочу подчеркнуть, я не собиралась опошлять вопрос сексуальность или упрощать её до генетического дизайна. Искренне надеюсь, что никого не обидела, а если обидела, извините. В Двенадцатой главе я подробнее расскажу о том, как Чудеса чувствовали себя, будучи экспериментами. Я люблю своих читателей и не хочу их обижать!


	11. Глава 11 Промежуточная

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Государь" - трактат Макиавелли, в котором описываются способы захвата престола и удержания тиранической власти.
> 
> Маленькое послание от автора: Я глубоко благодарна всем, кто заинтересовался моей историей. Спасибо вам всем. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы знали: я очень-очень вам благодарна за то, что вы читаете мою работу.
> 
> P.S. от переводчика: вы меня пугаете. Огивара - мальчик, который приходил на базу ВС и с которым подружился Куроко. Куроко говорил, что однажды, когда он заболел, остальные Чудеса издевались над Огиварой, и тот отказался приходить. В каноне Огивара был товарищем Куроко в другой средней школе, который бросил баскетбол после того, как в пух и прах продул Поколению Чудес. Огивара - не Оранжевый. Оранжевый - это совсем другой персонаж :)

Золотой и Серебряный очень ловко окружали себя людьми каждую секунду. Но для Куроко разницы нет, потому что он — искренне — хочет всего лишь поговорить с ними.

Куроко ускользает, пока никто не видит. Он знает, что Акаши хочет сразиться с Золотым сам, но люди не будут в его приоритете. Если ему придётся выбирать, он предпочтёт Кисе, а не Касамацу, Мурасакибару, а не Химуро, Мидориму, а не Такао — столько раз, сколько потребуется. Акаши спасёт Куроко, но отправит Кагами на смерть.

Куроко не позволит.

Не для того он вырвал их из лап Тейко; не для того боролся, не для того страдал.

Он находит Золотого и Серебряного в Роппонги в окружении испуганных женщин. Он сжимает кулаки, и решает, что перед ним ещё одна причина, по которой их нужно остановить.

— Я не ожидал, что придёшь именно ты, — говорит «Нэш», оценивая Куроко взглядом. — Ты всего лишь провальный Чёрный.

— Да, — вежливо говорит Куроко. — Всего лишь.

Женщины решают, что вмешательство Куроко — шанс ускользнуть от внимания Золотого и Серебряного. Куроко остаётся наедине с двумя мужчинами, превосходящими его во всём. Он видит свою смерть в их глазах, но его это мало заботит. То же самое он видел каждый день в глазах учёных Тейко.

— Ты просто сраный ребёнок, — говорит Джейсон Сильвер. — Нашим противником должен быть один из Успехов.

— Я пришёл не за дракой. Всего лишь хотел задать вопрос. Зачем вы это делаете? Нам нет нужды враждовать.

Нэш смеётся.

— И _вот за этим_ ты припёрся? Не очевидно разве? Для всех нас мир слишком мал. Грядёт новая эра, и прямо сейчас на Земле слишком много богов.

Худшие опасения Куроко подтверждаются. Нэш не хочет жить среди людей, он хочет ими управлять. С его и Сильвера способностями ни одно человеческое правительство не помешает им методически установить полное мировое господство. (Или, по крайней мере, нечто похожее на мировое господство). Прежде чем сделать свой ход, Нэш удаляет тех, кто, по его мнению, представляет угрозу.

План гениальный, но в то же время невероятно дурацкий. Куроко смотрит на них — Проекты, которые превзошли его — и чувствует лишь презрение.

— Вы не добьётесь успеха, — заявляет Куроко.

— И кто нас остановит? Ты?

— Возможно, — говорит Куроко. — Но я о другом. Вы недооцениваете людей.

— Чё? — ворчит Нэш. Его леность исчезает, и на её место приходит смертоносная ярость.

Куроко решительно смотрит на него.

— Вы думаете, людей легко завоевать. Но вы ошибаетесь.

— Давай-ка кое-что проясним, — говорит Нэш. — Ты с нами _рядом_ не стоял. Эти мартышки, названные «Успехами», с нами _рядом_ не стояли. Золотые и Серебряные превзошли все остальные Проекты. Возможно, ваши умения и впечатляющи, но только в качестве мартышечьих трюков. Люди даже не мартышки, а отбросы. Они рухнут передо мной на колени и познают ужас. В мире есть лишь одна истинная сила — страх.

Снова и снова и снова власть имущие повторяют одну и ту же ошибку.

— Тейко тебя ничему не научили, — говорит Куроко, зная, что лишь зря сотрясает воздух. — Страх не абсолютная сила. В конце всегда побеждает доброта.

Целую скептическую минуту Нэш смотрит на Куроко, а потом бьёт его по лицу. Куроко летит в ближайший стол.

*

Будучи всего лишь ПЧ-Ч452 он любил только одно существо: ПЧ-О394.

Обитатели Тейко рождались в мире страха; страх правил всем. Боялись за свою жизнь, боялись учёных, боялись собственных ошибок.

Чёрный родился в этом мире, не знал ничего кроме боли и всё ненавидел. Он ненавидел браслеты на запястьях, которые посылали разряды по его телу каждый раз, когда он испытывал эмоции. Он ненавидел учёных, которые призывали его сохранять спокойствие, ударяя током по его вискам в попытках выяснить, где произошла ошибка. Они планировали невидимость, а получили странное существо, вызывающее амнезию. Чёрный ненавидел другие проекты, которые могли смеяться, плакать и кричать с отвратительной лёгкостью, даже не помня о его существовании.

— Чёрный! Чёрный, я принёс тебе ужин!

Он любил лишь Оранжевый Проект, который помнил его и всегда включал в компанию Чудес. Оранжевый триумфально улыбнулся, протягивая Чёрному свою добычу.

Чёрный вытянул руки, и Оранжевый уронил в его ладони два ролла и онигири.

Чёрного наказали за то, что он закричал, когда его ударил учёный. «Научись контролировать свои реакции, — строго сказали ему. — Даже когда тебе больно. Иначе ты нам не нужен».

Разряды, сгенерированные браслетами, оставили после себя слабость. Из-за провала его лишили ужина. Он уставился на еду, не до конца веря, что она настоящая.

— Где ты её достал?

— Попросил добавки у пожилой леди на раздаче, — гордо сказал Оранжевый. — Я ей нравлюсь! Она сказала, что мне нужно больше есть, потому что я очень маленький.

 _Добавка_. Оранжевый заполучил добавку. Немыслимо.

Чёрный осторожно принялся за еду, а затем жадно проглотил её, пока никто не отобрал.

Лишь Оранжевый мог рассмешить учёных. Он знал о них больше, чем любой другой Проект. Он мог между делом сообщить: «У неё ребёнок нашего возраста» или «Он только что женился», — словно нет ничего удивительного. Учёные держали Проекты на расстоянии — но каким-то образом они всегда теряли бдительность рядом с Оранжевым и отвечали на его вопросы.

 — Как ты делаешь так, чтобы тебя любили? — спросил Чёрный, когда еда закончилась. Он всё ещё был истощён и слаб.

Большую часть жизни он провёл, жалея, что он не настолько успешный Проект, как Синий или Фиолетовый. Он жалел, что у него недостаточно сил, чтобы противостоять учёным, или хотя бы порадовать их. Теперь он жалел, что он не _нравился_ им так, как нравился Оранжевый.

Оранжевый пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, наверное, просто говорю с ними?

Но Оранжевый — аномалия. Он улыбался, смеялся и бегал по зданию с невероятной энергией. Трудно не любить Оранжевого. Чёрному никогда не стать как он.

— А ещё они мне нравятся, — сказал Оранжевый и кивнул, соглашаясь сам с собой. — Мне кажется, что они милые.

Чёрный покачал головой.

— Я не понимаю тебя, Оранжевый.

Оранжевый уселся на пятки.

— У тебя неправильная точка зрения, Чёрный. Снаружи я прыгаю очень-очень высоко — и мне кажется, что я вижу всё! За пределами Тейко — целый мир! Ты видишь лишь стены, но за ними скрыто многое. Хоть немного понятно?

— Ни капли, — ответил Чёрный.

Оранжевый засмеялся.

— Да уж, не думаю, что я внятно объясняюсь.

— От нас откажутся, Оранжевый.

Оранжевый снова пожал плечами.

— Возможно. А может и нет. Я думаю… Мне кажется, что люди гораздо добрее, чем ты думаешь. Я уверен, что в конечном итоге доброта всегда сильнее всего.

Чёрный бы не понял его слов, даже если бы захотел. «Доброта» — понятие далёкое; лишь Оранжевый был добр. И люди были к нему добры в ответ. Но Чёрный не понимал, какую ценность могла представлять доброта в таком месте — или в любом месте.

*

Когда Оранжевого отправили в расход, Чёрный видел тело до того, как его забрали на расчленение. Маленькое неподвижное ничто.

Он кричал, кричал, кричал. Всё тело горело от бесконечных разрядов, но он всё равно кричал.

Пока не появился сияющий Красный с Приказом:

— Не кричи. Ты ничего не чувствуешь, ничего не показываешь. У тебя нет эмоций.

И Чёрный перестал кричать. Перестал чувствовать.

И начал планировать.

*

«Оставь Тейко», — говорил он себе снова и снова.

Отвернись от страха. Неси добро.

Он научился заводить друзей. Он научился разговаривать с людьми.

Даже если другие Чудеса не понимали доброты, Куроко понимал. Он понял, что они по-своему пытались спасти его. Хотя в конце концов они бросили его, Куроко запомнил их первоначальную доброту и сделал выбор: включить их в свой план побега.

В них была доброта. И из-за того что он верил в эту доброту, скрытую в Чудесах (глубоко-глубоко внутри), Куроко сделал следующий выбор: остаться с ними. Он верил, что настанет тот день, когда они найдут свою доброту.

Даже когда остальные отпугнули Огивару, Куроко не покинул их.

— Люди всегда оставят тебя, — сказал Акаши после того, как избавился от Огивары. — Им нельзя верить. Их нельзя любить.

Акаши и остальные не понимали. Куроко не хотел любить то, что однажды потеряет. Он всего лишь хотел нести добро и верить в правоту Оранжевого.

Однажды он попытался объяснить свою идею Аомине, пока не слышали остальные. Он думал, что, может быть, Аомине поймёт.

— Оранжевому нравились люди. Если бы Оранжевый был жив, он бы захотел жить среди них.

— Оранжевый мёртв, — грубо сказал Аомине. — Потому что был слаб. Доброта довела его до погибели.

Куроко подавил эмоции.

— Его доброта не была слабостью.

— Что? — переспросил Аомине, словно и не слушал вовсе.

— Доброта Оранжевого не была слабостью, — повторил Куроко, на этот раз громче. — Его стиль жизни был лучше нашего. Люди будут либо бояться нас, либо любить. И лучше, чтобы любили.

Куроко прочёл «Государя», но не особо согласился с Макиавелли. Аомине не читал, но его возможная позиция была очевидна.

— Нас никогда не полюбят, — сказал Аомине. — Поэтому пусть уж боятся.

— Я не принимаю этого, — сложно было оставаться верным своим убеждениям, если Огивара ушёл и не обернулся. — Я верю в людей. Они добрее, чем ты думаешь.

Потому что Оранжевый верил бы в них. И Куроко поверит. Он верил в их доброту и любовь. И он надеялся, что однажды он встретит человека, который не отвернётся от Чудес. Который не испугается. Однажды он встретит человека, который будет бороться на его стороне.

*

Он летит в стол, и Нэш пинает его, когда он падает на землю.

Затем Нэш поднимает его в воздух.

— Ты слишком туп, чтобы жить.

Куроко готовится к боли, но Нэш отпускает его и отступает, чтобы избежать кулака Кагами.

— Кагами-кун, — говорит Куроко.

« _Ты_. Я ждал тебя».

Но он не может тратить время и восхищаться неожиданным появлением Кагами. Вместо этого он хватает Кагами за руку и тащит в сторону.

Едва они влетают в соседнюю комнату, он сияет чёрным. Он прижимается к Кагами, толкает его в стену и накрывает его рот, когда Кагами начинает говорить:

— Ку…

Нэш влетает в комнату, за ним следом — Джейсон Сильвер. Они дико оглядываются, проходят прямо мимо Куроко и Кагами, а затем оба озадаченно хмурятся. Куроко видит тот момент, когда они забывают, зачем пришли. Они заказывают напитки и возвращаются к себе.

Куроко отстраняется от Кагами, помня тепло его тела.

*

— Дурак, чем ты думал? — руки Кагами — на его лице, Кагами пристально вглядывается в Куроко, проверяя раны.

— Я всего лишь хотел поговорить с ними, — отвечает Куроко. Кагами не трогает его — но кажется, что его прикосновения везде.

— И? Ты узнал то, что хотел?

— Они хотят править миром, — говорит Куроко. — Или уничтожить его в процессе.

Кагами фыркает.

— Так это тема из комиксов. Дикость какая.

— Кагами-кун не очень волнуется.

— Ну мы же их остановим, правда? — Кагами говорит так легко, с той же самой уверенностью, с какой заявлял, что они выиграют Зимний Кубок. Играть в баскетбол, спасать мир — для Кагами нет разницы.

— Да. Остановим.

«Хотел бы я показать тебе этот мир, Оранжевый, — думает Куроко. — Он добрый, как ты и говорил».


	12. Глава 12

Вернув Мизуки и Рена домой и убедившись, что они в безопасности, Касамацу понимает, что жизнь бесконечно усложнилась. Ему смешно, несмотря на всё происходящее. Сегодня он пережил многое: серийный убийца угрожал его братьям; он не позволил Кисе совершить убийство; вероятнее всего, Аомине совершил убийство. Но для Касамацу значимое событие одно: у него теперь есть парень.

С которым он живёт.

— Мы не можем жить вместе, — выпаливает Касамацу.

— Что? — восклицает Кисе. — Почему?

— Мы теперь встречаемся, — покраснев, говорит Касамацу.

— Ну и?

— Мы встречаемся и живём вместе. В одном доме, в одной комнате. Твоя кровать в паре шагов от моей. Мы всё время друг с другом.

— Сенпай, ты же сейчас перечислил всё самое здоровское, что у нас есть! Не понимаю, почему ты расстроился.

— Потому что, — говорит Касамацу. Больше ему сказать нечего, и он замолкает.

Кисе сидит на своей кровати и смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом, полным решимости. Кисе так пристально глядит на него, словно в мире важен лишь он, и Касамацу не понимает, как это он раньше не заметил.

— Я так долго хотел тебя, Сенпай. Но ни разу не переступил черту, честное слово. Я не приставал к тебе во сне и теперь не буду…

— Да не поэтому! — возмущается Касамацу. — Просто у меня никогда не было раньше отношений, придурок! Я вообще не представляю, как с кем-то _встречаться_ , а мы ещё и живём вместе. Просто… очень всё сложно, окей? Я не знаю, что делать.

— Так и я не знаю, — говорит Кисе. Он берёт Касамацу за руки и притягивает к себе. — Но хочу узнать. Пожалуйста, Сенпай? Я знаю, что ты собираешься поступать в Токио. Давай наслаждаться… пока можем.

Он слышал стоны Кисе, мольбы, плач, — и всё с фальшивыми полутонами, которые режут уши, за которые хочется отпинать. Но теперь Кисе просит искренне, и у Касамацу есть ужасное подозрение, что он согласится на всё.

Кисе смотрит на него, словно ожидает, что Касамацу откажется. Всё время смотрит, с тех самых пор, как они вышли со склада. Он ожидает, что его отвергнут. Он всё ещё не верит, что Касамацу хочет его. (Не верит, что _Касамацу_ хочет _его_ ).

Касамацу сжимает ладони Кисе.

— Идиот. Ты мне нравишься. Можешь ты мне поверить?

Кисе дёргается и отводит взгляд, словно боится посмотреть в глаза Касамацу. Но рук его не отпускает.

— Я так долго любил тебя. Я бы заметил, если бы ты отвечал мне взаимностью, — шепчет Кисе, подтверждая догадку Касамацу.

Он хочет дать Кисе подзатыльник, но тогда ему придётся выпустить его ладони, а он не хочет. (Хотя наверное стоит уменьшить количество побоев. Они же всё-таки встречаются).

— Иногда трудно заметить очевидное. Я не знал, что _я_ тебе нравлюсь.

— Это совсем другое, — говорит Кисе.

— Да в каком месте?

Кисе замолкает, и Касамацу вспоминает всех людей, которые говорили ему: «Ты бы заметил, если бы отвечал ему взаимностью». Гипотеза дурацкая, но он вспоминает слова Такао, прочищает горло и говорит:

— Дело не в том, что ты мне не нравился. Я не видел твоих чувств, потому что думал, что они невозможны.

Ситуация наоборот ухудшается. Кисе горбится и смотрит на Касамацу взглядом выпотрошенного животного.

— Но ты же первый так сказал, Сенпай. Ты сказал, что мы можем любить.  
Касамацу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что за хрень несёт Кисе. А затем он всё-таки даёт ему подзатыльник.

— Я имел в виду, что не думал, что ты полюбишь _меня_. Боже, Кисе. Да ты посмотри на меня!

Кисе улыбается и принимает приглашение Касамацу. В его глазах кроется хитринка и тот особый блеск тайных желаний.

— Я _смотрю_ на тебя.

— Окей, не смотри на меня так! — отчаянно краснея, говорит Касамацу. Он раньше не понимал выражения «раздевать взглядом», но теперь понял. — Я просто к тому, что в таких, как я, не влюбляются. Я не особо привлекательный.

Кисе таращится на него.

— Ты шутишь что ли?

— Ко мне не выстраиваются в очередь, чтобы признаться в любви! — оправдывается Касамацу. — Господи помилуй, мне восемнадцать, и мной ещё никто не интересовался. Сам подумай, как я мог решить, что _ты_ заинтересован?  
Кисе всё ещё таращится.

— О блин. Сенпай, прости. Похоже, я перестарался.

— Что?

— Шестнадцать человек, Сенпай. Шестнадцать — и только в этом году! Мне пришлось отпугнуть одиннадцать девочек и пять мальчиков, которые хотели признаться тебе. И это не считая тех любовных писем, которые я случайно не доставил, и людей, которых я отпугивал взглядом. Боже мой, Сенпай. Я без отдыха работал, держа людей на расстоянии от тебя.

Теперь очередь Касамацу таращиться.

Он должен злиться. Он, скорее всего, и разозлится, но попозже. Но прямо сейчас Кисе улыбается ему, обвивает его руками за талию, а затем они целуются так, что Касамацу становится немного страшно.

— Подожди, нам нужны правила, — говорит Касамацу, отстраняясь. — Если мы продолжим жить вместе и встречаться, нам нужны границы!

Кисе стонет.

— Прям обязательно?

— Да, — твёрдо говорит Касамацу. — Никакого секса дома.

— Что? — булькает Кисе.

— Особенно когда Рен, Мизуки или папа дома. Или когда они скоро придут. Или… никогда.

— Но… целоваться можно? — хнычет Кисе. — Мы же можем целоваться, правда? Когда дверь заперта?

На полсекунды Касамацу задумывается.

— Да, можно.

*

Когда они выходят из спальни, отец Касамацу дома. Ёдзи бросает на них короткий взгляд и говорит:

— Без шуток: вы наконец встречаетесь?

Касамацу краснеет и бормочет:

— Как ты узнал?

— У тебя засос. Хорошая работа, Рёта! Далеко пойдёшь!

Ёдзи и Кисе дружески стукаются кулаками, а Касамацу прижимает руку к шее.

— Ты только что перестукнулся с моим парнем, потому что… господи помилуй.

Он никогда не был так унижен.

— Юкио, не вини меня за то, что я рад за Рёту! Он давно ждал своего часа.

—  _Его час ещё не настал_ , — ворчит Касамацу.

— Правда? — говорит Ёдзи.

— Сенпай думает, что нам стоит подождать, — несчастно говорит Кисе.

— Ах, — мудро говорит Ёдзи. — Весь в мать. Хинами была такая же.

Нет. Поправочка. Вот теперь он никогда не был так унижен.

— Чему ты учишь несовершеннолетних, — шипит Касамацу.

— Юкио, я тоже был молод, — упрекает его Ёдзи.

— Иногда я тебя ненавижу.

*

По многим причинам ужин превращается в пытку. Отец делает неподобающие намёки, которым Кисе только поддакивает. Даже Мизуки и Рен в деле. Касамацу решает, что он может только всех игнорировать.

Младшие братья рано уходят спать. Кисе, похоже, ждёт, пока Касамацу пойдёт с ним, но он клюёт носом, поэтому Касамацу и его отправляет в спальню.

В этой семье он очень долго нёс за всё ответственность, и он знает, когда отец хочет с ним поговорить. Он заканчивает уборку, а его отец тем временем листает каналы в телевизоре.

Когда Касамацу присоединяется к нему в гостиной, Ёдзи выключает телевизор.

— Ну так что, ты и Рёта?

Касамацу закатывает глаза.

— Не прикидывайся, будто ты удивлён. Как выяснилось, весь мир знал о его чувствах.

— О его и твоих, — радостно говорит Ёдзи. — Вы двое танцевали вокруг друг друга с тех пор, как тебе было шестнадцать.

— Неправда! — горячо отвечает Касамацу.

— Конечно-конечно. Я рад за вас.

Касамацу знает, что при любых обстоятельствах отец будет на его стороне. Он думает, что ему повезло с таким понимающим папой. Им с Кисе и так было неловко, но могло быть и хуже, если бы семья не приняла их просто и безоговорочно.

И всё же Касамацу неспокойно рядом с отцом.

— Ты не об этом хочешь поговорить, — предполагает он.

Папа протяжно вздыхает.

— Юкио, я знаю, что говорю это слишком редко, но мне жаль, что тебе приходится за всё отвечать. Иногда я думаю, что взвалил на тебя слишком многое. Хотел бы я хоть немного освободить тебя.

Теперь ещё хуже, чем когда домочадцы дразнили его.

— Я не в обиде, — хрипло говорит Касамацу.

Ёдзи слабо улыбается.

— Я знаю. Я самый везучий отец.

— Ну так в чём проблема.

Отец снова вздыхает. Он так стар.

— В последнее время СМИ продвигают настроения против Чудес. Очень многие недовольны решением, принятым ВС. Велика вероятность, что созовут парламент и мне придётся доказывать миру, почему ВС приютили детей-мутантов и пустили их в школу.

Впервые в жизни Касамацу не начинает кричать. Именно этого он и боялся. Ещё до появления Золотого. Скорее всего, с того момента, когда отец усадил его в этой самой комнате и рассказал, что сделали Тейко.

— Ты всё сделал правильно, — яростно говорит Касамацу. — Я поддержу тебя на сто процентов. Если мир от нас отвернётся, ну и пусть.

Ёдзи, кажется, хочет обнять сына, но не знает, как. Вместо этого он просто говорит:

— Я действительно везунчик. Но, Юкио, нападут не только на меня. Чудеса окажутся под большим вопросом, они будут в центре всеобщего внимания. Убедись, что Кисе к этому готов. И может оказаться, что теперь, когда ты с ним встречаешься…. Просто будь готов.

— Я готов, — спокойно говорит Касамацу. — Я буду бороться за свою семью. Что бы ни случилось.

Ёдзи кивает, словно этого он и ждал.

Они могли бы сказать ещё многое, и должны бы сказать, но они сидят в тишине.

*

После Собрания В Караоке Такао глаз не сводит с Мидоримы, а Мидорима упорно не встречается с ним взглядом.

Устав от умалчиваний, Такао говорит:

— Куроко не прав, что вот так вот выдал вас. Я бы его стукнул, если бы не боялся, что Кагами, Аомине и Момои меня немедленно изничтожат.

Мидорима поправляет очки и _всё еще не смотрит на Такао_.

— Он прав; нет смысла скрывать. Я и не скрывал.

Такао хочет закричать: «Врёшь!». Потому что Мидорима ни разу не дал знать о своих сексуальных предпочтениях, и сейчас ему явно неуютно. Разумеется, Такао подшучивал, что Мидорима влюблён в Куроко, и даже был вполне уверен, что это правда. Но когда Мидорима разозлился, Такао предположил, что в большей степени потому что его гетеросексуальная гордость была задета.

И даже теперь Мидорима защищает Куроко. Такао хочет заорать.

— Слушай, какое ему дело, знаем мы или нет? Он не имел права выдавать вас.

Никого не касается, кого ты предпочитаешь…

— Главное, видишь ли, не только в том, что это моё дело. К личному пространству оно не относится, — зло говорит Мидорима. Наконец-то он смотрит на Такао. — Ты не понимаешь? Я не стыжусь своих сексуальных предпочтений, я в полном замешательстве. Ты понятия не имеешь, как всё произошло. Когда нам было тринадцать, Момои показала нам файлы Тейко, которые она нашла. Мне было тринадцать, я ещё вообще про секс не думал, а тут этот файл, в котором сообщается, что меня привлекают мужчины. Там было всё: наш рост, предполагаемый вес во взрослом возрасте, физические ограничения. Возможные планы разведения и заметки, с какими проектами мы получим сексуальное удовлетворение. На базе ВС нам было очень неловко.

— Да уж, — говорит Такао, всё ещё не до конца веря, что Мидорима не думал про секс, когда ему было тринадцать. Такао вполне уверен, что в тринадцать он только про секс и думал.

— Было… очень сложно принять наши программы. Поэтому мне не нравится говорить об этом. Проблема не в том, что мне нравятся люди моего пола, — Мидорима запинается, — Аомине и Момои было хуже всех, потому что они узнали, что их создали так, чтобы они друг другу нравились. Просто… каждый раз, когда я думаю об отношениях с мужчиной, я вспоминаю, что меня всего лишь создали таким.

Такао пытается представить, как Мидорима себя чувствует.

— Шин-чан, люди вообще не выбирают свою сексуальность. Учёные не создавали меня геем, но от этого я не меньший гей.

Мидориму ничто не убедит. Такао понимает, что проблема вообще не в этом; он заговорил совершенно о другом. Потому что, может быть, выбора нет ни у кого, но кто-то выбрал за Мидориму. И вот в этом проблема. Мидорима родился с заранее определённым набором качеств, заранее запланированный. Он узнал об этом, будучи подростком, и почувствовал неизбежность. Из-за этого его одержимость «судьбой» особенно печальна.

Такао продолжает:

— И между прочим, может быть, они и выбрали, какой пол тебе нравится, но они не определяли, кого ты полюбишь. В смысле, вот мне нравятся парни, да? Но не все же парни. У меня, знаешь ли, есть определённый тип. Уверен, у тебя так же.

Мидорима обдумывает его слова.

— Да. Полагаю, в чём-то ты прав, — признаёт он. — У меня тоже есть вполне определённый «тип». Сомневаюсь, что Тейко озаботились бы запрограммировать ещё и это.

— Ну вот видишь? — говорит Такао, великодушно решая, что он сфокусируется на том, чтобы поднять Мидориме настроение, и не будет изводить его вопросами «а какой у тебя тип?». Любопытство можно удовлетворить и попозже.

— Спасибо, — говорит Мидорима, снова отводя взгляд. Он всё ещё смущён. — Но меня волновало не только это.

— О?

— Мне не нравится, что все игнорируют угрозу, которую представляет 7284. Я понимаю, что в конечном итоге план Нэша принесёт нам гораздо больше вреда. Но что бы ни сделал Нэш с нашей репутацией, всё будет не важно, если 7284 убьёт наших близких.

Такао, единственный, кто встречался с 7284, склонен согласиться с Мидоримой. 7284 тот ещё страшный ублюдок, и Такао будет спать спокойнее, зная, что его больше нет.

Он знает, что Чудеса сейчас стоят перед лицом гораздо большей опасности. И Такао вполне представляет себе общую картину. Если мир восстанет против Чудес, не только Мидорима попадёт под удар. Достанется всей Шутоку, баскетбольному клубу, маме Такао. Нобуко Такао — медсестра ВС, у неё нет шансов избежать перекрёстного огня.

Но у Такао на руке — синяки, которые говорят о других опасностях.

— Я думал об этом, — решается Такао. — И у меня есть идея, хотя она тебе, наверное, не понравится.

— Совершенно точно — нет, — немедленно говорит Мидорима.

— Я тебе ещё даже не рассказал план!

— Ты предложишь использовать себя в качестве приманки, — говорит Мидорима.

— Ну… да. Хорошо. По крайней мере выслушай меня, ладно? Ты лучше работаешь с некоторой дистанции, да ведь? Так что если мы притворимся, что я один, он снова подойдёт ко мне. Что может быть вернее? Вместо того, чтобы ждать, пока он совершит свой ход?

В очень отдалённом уголке сознания Такао тоненький голосок говорит: «Ты планируешь убийство. Ты идёшь и думаешь, как совершить убийство. Вот она, твоя жизнь, Казунари. Взгляни на свой жизненный выбор. Ты как собрался помочь Мидориме? Увезёшь тело на тележке?»

Но Такао велит голоску заткнуться нахрен. Уже слишком поздно сомневаться в своём выборе.

— Неприемлемо, — говорит Мидорима, покорно выслушав Такао.

— У тебя есть идея получше? — восклицает Такао.

— Не имеет значения, — настаивает Мидорима. Затем его голос смягчается: — Такао… спасибо. Ты на моей стороне, и это… многое значит. Но… риск слишком велик. Я не могу рисковать… — Мидорима обрывает себя и отводит взгляд. — Слишком много «если». Мы придумаем что-нибудь ещё.

Такао хочет поспорить, потому что, чёрт возьми, только этот план сработает.  
Но Мидорима сказал «мы», и Такао немного легче.

*

— Мне надо поспать в моей кровати, — говорит Такао. — Я не могу теперь просто жить с тобой.

— Тогда я останусь у тебя, — упрямо говорит Мидорима.

— Ты не можешь ходить за мной везде, — почти раздражённо отвечает Такао. Забота Мидоримы очень трогательна, но в то же время слишком покровительствующая и угнетающая.

Они идут домой к Мидориме, чтобы Такао мог забрать оставленные вещи. У него есть подозрение, что Мидорима попробует оставить его у себя. Он вполне уверен, что доктор Кишитани и Наоко не позволят ему запереть Такао, но ничто не помешает Мидориме хотя бы попробовать.

— Такао, ты просто…

Голос Мидоримы сходит на нет, когда впереди показывается его дом. Он окружен дюжиной полицейских машин. Мидорима выглядит так, словно ему вырвали сердце.  
Он срывается с места, и Такао не отстаёт ни на секунду.

Но когда полицейские видят Мидориму, они достают оружие и направляют дула на него.

— Мидорима Шинтаро? — говорит один из полицейских.

Мидорима останавливается. У него дрожат пальцы. Сердце Такао бьётся, как обезумевшее; он переводит взгляд с пушки на пушку на пушку.

— Вы под арестом за убийства Слэшера.

Мидорима деревенеет. Он обводит их взглядом, словно решая, поднять их в воздух или нет.

— Я уже сказал вам, Шинтаро-кун никак не связан с этими смертями, — говорит доктор Кишитани, выбегая из дома. За ним следует перепуганная Наоко.

Такао видит, как расслабляется Мидорима. Такао знает, что Мидорима чувствует облегчение, чёрт возьми, — увидев полицейские машины, он сначала подумал, что что-то произошло с доктором Кишитани или Наоко.

Но сейчас не время расслабляться.

— Нам необходимо заключить вас под стражу, — говорит коп, игнорируя доктора Кишитани и не сводя глаз с Мидоримы. Никто не опустил оружие.

Такао встаёт перед Мидоримой.

— Он не убийца! Он всё время со мной, я его алиби по крайней мере на половину убийств, я могу…

— Такао, — Мидорима утихомиривает его, положив руку ему на плечо. — Всё в порядке. Я пойду с вами. Я уверен, что докажу свою невиновность.

— Вы не заберёте его без меня. Я его опекун, — говорит доктор Кишитани. — Казунари-кун, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты остаться с Наоко? Позже я позвоню твоей маме.

— Разумеется, — бормочет Такао, хотя на самом деле он хочет закричать то же самое, что и доктор Кишитани: «Вы не заберёте его без меня».

Но вместо этого он смотрит, как Мидорима послушно забирается в одну полицейскую машину, доктор Кишитани — в другую. Друг за другом машины отъезжают, забирая Мидориму дальше и дальше от Такао.

Он смотрит вниз, когда маленькая холодная ручка хватает его кисть. Наоко поднимает на него полные слёз глаза.

— Они сказали, что у них есть видео, на котором Онии-сама кого-то убивает. Но Онии-сама никого бы не убил, я знаю!

— Разумеется, не убил бы, — лжёт Такао с принуждённой радостью. Мидорима совершенно точно мог убить; они всего несколько минут назад планировали убийство. Но это не важно. — Просто какое-то недоразумение. Твой брат вернётся домой, оглянуться не успеешь. Пойдём внутрь, надо позвонить моей маме. Они с Аюми придут сюда, вот здорово будет!

Наоко храбро кивает и трёт глаза. Такао сжимает её ручку и жалеет, что нет никого, кто сказал бы ему, что всё будет хорошо.

*

Его мама приезжает почти немедленно. Девочки играют в спальне Наоко, пока мама готовит ужин.

Такао сидит в спальне Мидоримы и хочет, чтобы секунды были короче.

Он сидит на кровати Мидоримы со старой коробкой на коленях. Он хочет принести её Мидориме, думая, что она поднимет Чуду настроение. Что если его посадят в тюрьму? У него больше не будет счастливых предметов. Он сойдёт с ума.  
Такао открывает коробку, просто чтобы убедиться, что драгоценные предметы Мидоримы на месте.

А потом смотрит на них.

Очень долго смотрит.

*

Он нашёл коробку, когда ночевал. Мидорима затолкал её под кровать, а Такао достал, не подумав.

— Ого? Это что, Шин-чан? Твоя порноколлекция? Извращенские игрушечки?

Коробка вылетела из рук Такао и улетела к Мидориме. Мидорима сжал её, глубоко смущённый, и Такао подумал, что, похоже, он реально нашёл тайник с порно.

— Это личное, — сказал Мидорима.

— О-о-о-о. Да уж наверное. Чувак, да не смущайся ты так! У всех парней она есть. Хотя не стоит прятать под кроватью, это ошибка всех новичков. Там посмотрят в первую очередь. Вся моя порнуха — на компе, так что…

— Всё совсем не так! — горячо возразил Мидорима. Затем он вздохнул и открыл коробку, держа её так, чтобы Такао не разглядел, что внутри.

— Это старые счастливые предметы, — чопорно сказал Мидорима.

Такао немного склонил голову к плечу, потому что у Мидоримы вся комната завалена старыми счастливыми предметами.

— И что в них такого особенного?

— Это счастливые предметы, которые у меня были, когда… произошло что-то особенно хорошее. Значительные дни.

Он поднял маленький оранжевый степлер, который легко вмещается в карман.

— Это — мой первый счастливый предмет, — Мидорима опустил глаза. — Я же говорил, что у Зелёных Семёрок была либо сила, либо точность?

— Да. У тебя была сила, а потом ты выработал точность, — процитировал Такао, чтобы доказать, что он действительно слушал.

Мидорима кивнул.

— Поначалу я не мог ничего контролировать, не мог прицелиться. Мне хватало сил поднять танк, но он не двигался туда, куда я хотел его подвинуть. 7282 уже оказался многообещающим Проектом, а 7284 активно вырабатывал больше силы. Я думал, что меня отправят в расход.

Затем один из учёных — я не знаю его имени, нам их никогда не говорили — он сказал мне, что я Рак, и что для Раков нынче счастливый день. Он дал мне степлер и сказал, что я смогу прицелиться, если у меня будет счастливый предмет. И это сработало.

Глупо, я знаю. Знаю, что люди считают меня суеверным. Но я не могу не думать, что это сработало. Пока у меня есть счастливые предметы, я могу контролировать свою силу. И меня не отправят в расход.

У Такао увлажнились глаза от такой исповеди. Мидорима казался таким уязвимым, как в тот день, когда спрятался под столом. И господи, ничего удивительного. Он всё ещё верил, что его убьют, если он не докажет, что он Успешный Проект.

— Это всё, что у меня осталось от Тейко. Единственное, что я хочу сохранить, — сказал Мидорима. Он поднял металлический свисток на верёвочке. — А он. Счастливый предмет того дня, когда мы спаслись. Он был у меня на шее, когда мы бежали, и я не снимал его ещё несколько дней.

Он достал маленькую розовую заколку.

— Это был счастливый предмет в тот день, когда я поселился с Кишитани. Наоко-чан дала мне её.

Он сложил предметы в коробку, накрыл крышкой и прижал к груди.

— Извини, — сказал Такао, понимая, что влез в сокровенное.

Мидорима покачал головой.

— Ничего страшного. Ты… никогда не смеялся над моим счастливыми предметами. Я хотел, чтобы ты знал.

У Такао было нелепое желание обнять Мидориму и поцеловать. Но вместо этого он обнял себя и сменил тему.

*

В коробке лежат все предметы, которые показал Мидорима. Оранжевый степлер, свисток, розовая заколка.

Но с ними рядом — маленький снежный шар, в котором написано «Токио».

Такао берёт его в руки.

_Это счастливые предметы, которые у меня были, когда произошло что-то особенно хорошее._

Но тот день прошёл отвратно. Дзюдоисты издевались над ним и отобрали снежный шар. Он остался рыдать в классе.

Он встретил Такао.

Такао тяжело сглатывает и вытирает глаза. Он убирает снежный шар в коробку и накрывает крышкой.

«Глупый Шин-чан! — думает он. — Глупый, глупый!»

*

Доктор Кишитани возвращается поздно. Аюми и Наоко спят, а Такао лежит в комнате Мидоримы и притворяется спящим. Доктор Кишитани и мама говорят на кухне, не зная, что Такао их слышит.

— Рёхей-сан, всё…

Доктор Кишитани вздыхает.

— У них есть видео со Слэшером. Он очень похож на Шинтаро. Шинтаро объяснил, что были другие Проекты, выглядевшие как он, и ВС поддержали его слова, показав какие-то файлы, оставшиеся после Тейко. Но Шинтаро на всякий случай оставят на ночь.

— Нет… — ахает мама Такао. — Бедный Шинтаро-кун.

— Идиоты! — доктор Кишитани шарахает ладонью по столу. — Они не понимают разве, что ни одна клетка не удержит Шинтаро, если он захочет сбежать? Они уничтожат мальчика, а он так старался!..

— В последнее время СМИ сошли с ума, — грустно говорит Нобуко. — Возможно, это было неизбежно, учитывая… я просто очень хотела, чтобы они пожили нормальной жизнью.

С особым восхищённым ужасом Такао понимает, что его мама знает. Она всё это время знала, для чего создали Чудес.

— У него такой острый ум! А с его способностями… он может стать лучшим чёрт возьми хирургом, которого знал этот мир! Он может перевернуть медицину… иногда я схожу с ума, думая об этих идиотах из Тейко. Лучшие умы нашего поколения — что они могли сделать! Они могли улучшить человечество, а их хватило лишь на создание убийц.

— Рёхей-сан…

— Прошу прощения, Нобуко-сан. Я просто устал и волнуюсь. Я… я дал ему имя, вы знали? Если бы у нас когда-нибудь был сын, мы хотели назвать его «Шинтаро»…

Такао слышит всхлипы плачущего мужчины. Он выглядывает наружу и видит маму, обнимающую доктора Кишитани. Такао приподнимает брови и задаётся вопросом, а как почувствует себя Мидорима, если они станут сводными братьями. Аюми и Наоко точно будут счастливы.

Он крадётся обратно в спальню. Он лежит в темноте и принимает решение.

*

Он выбирается из окна и возвращается в свой дом. Там он проводит приготовления. Делает один телефонный звонок.

— Я собираюсь совершить нечто глупое и безрассудное, — говорит он вместо приветствия. — Было бы неплохо, если бы ты подстраховал. Если не придёшь, я отправлюсь один.

*

Он снаряжается как самая классическая проститутка. Немного странно, что у него есть всё необходимое (бывший костюм на Хеллоуин, который мама не разрешила надеть).

Он надевает чёрные чулки в сеточку, сапоги до колена и шорты, из которых вырос ещё в начальной школе. Он натягивает тугую зелёную рубашку, оставшуюся с той же начальной школы, которая заканчивается над пупком и настолько тонкая, что никакой фантазии не надо. Украв у мамы бледно-зелёные тени и жемчужно-розовый блеск для губ, он наносит последние штрихи.

А затем Такао идёт в бар, где впервые встретил 7284, и заказывает выпивки. Должно быть, выглядит он невероятно самоуверенно, потому что у него не спрашивают документов. Он опрокидывает в себя коктейль, как содовую.

Он понятия не имеет, сработает ли. И будет ли вообще 7284 сегодня в баре. Но ему не важно. Он в таком отчаянии, что сойдёт с ума, если ничего не предпримет.

Если ничего не произойдёт сегодня, он вернётся завтра. Снова и снова, сколько потребуется.

С ним много флиртуют. Ему почти льстит такое количество мужиков средних лет, которые хотят стать его папиками. Такао сохраняет информацию под ярлыком «Стоит Знать Что У Меня Есть Запасной План На Случай Полного Дна».

Он смеётся, флиртует и дразнит с лёгкой грацией, которая удивляет его самого. Со стороны можно подумать, что он профессионал. Он даже не думает обо всех остальных опасностях своего невероятно дурацкого плана, когда один мужик начинает очень агрессивно требовать, чтобы Такао пошёл с ним домой. Мужчина тянет Такао за руку и прижимается к нему.

И тут внезапно кто-то оттаскивает Такао, чья-то рука собственнически обнимает его за талию.

— Он ждал меня, — говорит спаситель. — Не так ли?

Такао пожимает плечами и улыбается знакомому незнакомцу — Зелёному 7284.

— Ага, верно. Я ждал тебя.

Даже пьяный офисный работник с шаловливыми ручонками отступает при виде 7284. Близнец Мидоримы — хищник, которого стороной обходят другие опасные звери.

7284 уводит Такао на уединённый диванчик. Такие используются мужчинами и их избранниками, которые хотят побыть наедине. 7284 усаживает Такао в уголок и садится рядом, отрезая пути к отступлению.

— И всё ради меня? — говорит он, оглядывая Такао. Его взгляд цепляется за всё, и Такао чувствует себя голым. — Едва ли в этом была реальная необходимость, хотя я ценю старания. Ты мне и в обычной одежде достаточно нравишься.

— Я хотел убедиться, что привлеку твоё внимание, — говорит Такао.

— И у тебя получилось. И не только моё, но и всех, кто в этой комнате. Мне это не нравится, Казунари. Я своим не делюсь. В следующий раз ты оденешься так лишь для меня.

Ёбаный пиздец, думает Такао. Он зашёл слишком далеко и понимает это. Такао никогда не слышал более зловещего «следующего раза».

Он заставляет себя сохранить спокойствие. Он приподнимает бровь и говорит:

— Но я не твой.

7284 медленно улыбается.

— Да что ты?

Такао приподнимает подбородок.

— Ты знаешь, что нет.

7284 смеётся.

— Потому что ты принадлежишь 7283, верно? — он гладит Такао по щеке. — Поэтому ты здесь со мной? Ради него?

Краем глаза Такао замечает официанта. Он улыбается, надеется, что вышло соблазнительно, и говорит:

— Я просто хотел ещё раз поговорить с тобой. В этот раз ты не собираешься покупать мне выпивку?

На лице 7284 выражение змеи, наблюдающей за мышью. Змея ещё не настолько голодна, чтобы слопать добычу, но знает, что еда будет доступна в любой момент. 7284 заказывает два коктейля.

— Так как мне тебя звать? — спрашивает Такао. — Ты не представился.

— Имена для тех, кто разыгрывает из себя людей, — говорит 7284. — Но можешь звать меня Мидорима, если тебе станет легче. Мидорима Котаро.

— Так… получается, Кота-чан? — отваживается Такао.

Котаро улыбается.

— Как тебе угодно.

Он очень доволен.

Их напитки готовы, и маленькими глотками время от времени Такао выпивает половину своего. Он уже немного навеселе. Котаро поглощает свой ленивыми глотками и не сводит глаз с Такао.

— И? — уточняет он. — Зачем же ты пришёл ко мне, Казунари? Ещё и такой аппетитный. Ты хочешь предложить себя мне? В обмен на его спокойствие?

— А сработает? — любопытствует Такао.

— Нет. Я всё равно тебя заберу. И я уничтожу его. Несмотря ни на что, — он очень уверен в себе. Такао хотел бы знать, собирается ли Котаро трахнуть его или убить.

— Так ты не особо меня хочешь, — говорит Такао, притворяясь разочарованным. — Я тебе нужен только потому, что я друг Шин-чана.

Котаро смеётся — звук пугает Такао, потому что он никогда не слышал смех Мидоримы. Рука Котаро гладит бедро Такао. Очень отвлекает.

— Друг? Не преуменьшай свою значимость. Аники всегда жутко хочет тебя. Я должен уничтожить всё, что хочет Аники. Но, к сожалению, у нас со старшим братцем очень схожие вкусы. Первоначально я планировал убить тебя и оставить твоё тело в его постели. Но ты мне очень нравишься, Казунари. Я лучше сделаю тебя своим.

Такао немного заводится, и он понимает, что с его психикой явно что-то не так. Рука умело поглаживает его бедро, тяжёлое тело прижимается плотнее, голос завораживает. Такао хочет видеть Мидориму, но ему мешает откровенное безумие во взгляде.

Котаро словно его мысли читает.

— Знаешь, он ведь не притронется к тебе.

— Что? — изумляется Такао.

— Аники. Он никогда не притронется к тебе. Он рассказывал, как растили Зелёных Семёрок?

Такао качает головой, глубоко внутри снедаемый любопытством.

— Зелёных Семёрок делали сериями. С самого рождения мы были изолированы от человеческих прикосновений. Когда мы взрослели достаточно, чтобы заботиться о себе самостоятельно, нас приковывали к стульям. Если мы хотели есть, мы должны были двигать ложку мысленно. 7285 и 7281 не справились — мы наблюдали, как они умирали от голода прямо перед нами, потому что они не управлялись с вилкой. Мы одевались, ели, чистили зубы только с помощью нашего разума. Первые семь лет нашей жизни до нас не дотрагивались. Нам запретили дотрагиваться до кого-либо или чего-либо.

— Как жестоко… — шепчет Такао.

«Не трогай меня!» — прокричал маленький Мидорима, отталкивая Такао. На маленьком Такао это событие оставило шрам. На маленьком Мидориме — тоже.

— Так что он никогда не даст тебе то, что ты желаешь. Даже если он захочет, он не сможет удовлетворить тебя.

— А ты можешь? — спрашивает Такао. — Почему ты так отличаешься?

— Потому что я решил, что мне нравится близость. Мне нравятся прикосновения, ощущение тела подо мной. По таким вещам начинаешь скучать, работая лишь с дистанции, — у Такао появляется ощущение, что разговор уже не о сексе. — Так что ты должен выбрать меня, Казунари. Я хорошо позабочусь о тебе, я способен на такое, о чём Аники и мечтать не может. Мы с тобой повеселимся.

Такао пробивает дрожь.

— Прости. Но мне важен лишь Шин-чан.  
Мидорима — первый человек, к которому он привязался, первый человек, в которого он влюбился, первый человек, с которым Такао хотел остаться.

Он не особо верит Оха Аса, но его судьба переплетена с Мидоримой. Он ещё ни в чём не был так уверен.

Лицо Котаро принимает отвратительное выражение, и он до боли сжимает бедро Такао.

— Ты выберешь меня, у тебя не будет выбора, ты…- он останавливается. Его хватка ослабевает. — Ты… что ты сделал?

Такао ныряет под стол, и в тот же момент Котаро неграциозно обрушивается на него. Такао ползёт по грязному полу и выныривает с другой стороны.

Котаро сидит, согнувшись пополам. Предметы на столе дрожат, но не взлетают, а переворачиваются и падают. Котаро смотрит на Такао с обещанием мести в глазах, а затем он отключается.

— Господиебтвоюмать, Куроко. Слишком долго! — стонет Такао.

— Приношу извинения, — говорит Куроко, отряхивая форму официанта. — Если Такао-куну требовался более быстрый убийца, имело смысл позвонить Аомине-куну.

— Он мёртв? — выпаливает Такао.

— Не шути так, пожалуйста. Он спит. Наркотик отключил его надолго.

— Откуда у тебя вообще такие наркотики? И форма официанта?

Куроко мрачно смотрит на него.

— Этому меня учили, Такао-кун. Убийца из меня не эффективный, но я оказывал значительное содействие.

Такао дрожит. Учитывая все обстоятельства, Такао не сомневается, что Куроко мог стать пугающе хорошим убийцей, если бы захотел.

Кагами выползает из своего уголка. Он краснеет и смотрит куда угодно, но не на Такао.

— Я позвонил копам. Прибудут в любой момент. Вам, э, лучше уйти? Или, эм. Переодеться?

Такао смеётся.

— О, Кагами! Ты милашка!

— Такао-кун очень хорош в ловле на живца, — вежливо говорит Куроко. — Я впечатлён этим неожиданным навыком.

— Не забывай о нём, — говорит Такао. — Поверить не могу, что ты позвал Кагами для страховки.

— Я был в его квартире, когда ты позвонил.

Такао поигрывает бровями.

— О, правда?

— Мурасакибара-кун и Химуро-сан тоже здесь, в соседнем баре. На случай, если бы 7284 попытался сбежать, — говорит Куроко, игнорируя намёки Такао. — Но Кагами-кун прав. Нам с тобой лучше отбыть, Такао-кун.

— Мы с Тацуей присмотрим за парнем, пока не появятся копы, — говорит Кагами.

Такао посылает последний взгляд на близнеца Мидоримы и кивает. Он следует за Куроко к выходу.

*

На следующий день нет занятий, и Такао проводит его за видеоиграми с Аюми и Наоко. Он избегает новостей, интернета и даже своего мобильного.

Мама возвращается взволнованная, но ничего не говорит. В семь доктор Кишитани приходит забрать Наоко — с Мидоримой в хвосте.

Такао встречает его радостно и замаскированным облегчением. Мидорима смотрит на Такао таким тяжёлым взглядом, что Такао чувствует себя, как на мушке у снайпера. Наоко восторгается возвращением «Онии-сама» и предоставляет укрытие.

— Хотите чаю? — предлагает Нобуко.

— Нет, спасибо. Мы пойдём домой, — устало говорит доктор Кишитани.

Мидорима в последний раз смотрит на Такао «нам-нужно-поговорить» взглядом и уходит.

*

— Я рада, что вы подружились, — невинно говорит Нобуко.

Такао закатывает глаза, потому что мама уже не в первый раз пассивно-агрессивно самодовольничает, вспоминая о его отношениях с Мидоримой.

— Да-да, ты великолепна и я во всём должен тебя слушать.

— Да, — говорит Нобуко, но она чем-то обеспокоена. — Ты видел новости?

— Не-а! — честно и радостно отвечает Такао. — Что-то случилось?

Нобуко смотрит на сына, словно подозревает его во лжи, но хоть убей не может понять, где он врёт. 

— Поймали настоящего Слэшера — оказалось, что было ещё одно Чудо, один-в-один похожее на Шинтаро-куна. Мне очень неспокойно…

Снисходит неловкость.

— В смысле «было»?

— Перед полицейским участком произошёл инцидент, когда его заводили в здание… один из офицеров запаниковал и застрелил его.

— Что? — восклицает Такао. Первая его мысль: «Шин-чан, что ты сделал?». Но невозможно, Мидорима был ещё под арестом.

— Как думаешь, они с Шинтаро-куном были близки? Это ведь всё равно что потерять брата…

— Нет, — ровно говорит Такао. — Не думаю, что они были близки.

Совпадение слишком большое, но Мидорима не мог убить 7284.

Но кто тогда?

*

Он не отвозит Мидориму в школу. Не то чтобы он избегает Чудо, просто они обязательно не сойдутся во мнениях, он знает, и он хочет избежать скандалов как можно дольше.

Придя в школу, он видит, что ученики обходят Мидориму стороной. Такао это так бесит, что он злобно смотрит на всех, ударяя Мидориму по спине, громко говорит:

— Как наш рецидивист? Каково в общей камере? Пырнул кого-нибудь?

— Не говори глупостей, Такао, — говорит Мидорима.

Такао только громко смеётся. Краем глаза он видит, что люди расслабляются, и подзывает одноклассника, чтобы Мидорима точно не оказался исключён из коллектива.

*

Баскетболисты собираются вокруг Мидоримы, и день проходит почти как обычно.

— Вы… не должны делать этого, — говорит Мидорима, когда третьегодки окружают их во время обеда.

— Шутоку за своим приглядывает, — говорит Оцубо.

— Поверить не могу, что все решили, будто ты серийный убийца. Ты, — говорит Миядзи.

— Ты знал, что у тебя есть близнец? — спрашивает Кимура.

Мидорима поправляет очки. Такао прерывает их:

— Миядзи-сенпай, ты видел вчерашнюю серию «Love Live»?

*

После тренировки он остаётся наедине с Мидоримой, и взрыв неизбежен.

— Куроко, — неожиданно начинает Мидорима. Он замолкает, а затем вздыхает. — Куроко однажды сказал, что люди добрее, чем мы думаем. Иногда меня бесит, что он всегда прав.

Такао думает, что таким образом Мидорима говорит «спасибо». Он оглядывается — подслушать некому, но он всё равно понижает голос, понимая, что сейчас самое время спросить:

— Ты убил 7284?

— Нет. Подозреваю, что его убил Золотой.

— Золотой? Я думал, что они союзники!

— У Золотых Единиц не было союзников. Как и у Зелёных Семёрок.

— Ты Зелёная Семёрка, — отмечает Такао.

— Я всегда отличался, — Мидорима сжимает кулаки и быстро разворачивается к Такао. — Ты чем вообще нахрен думал?

Такао отступает на шаг, сбитый с толку вспышкой Мидоримы. Мидорима нечасто ругается.

— Шин-чан? О чём ты?

— Я не идиот, Такао. Слишком большое совпадение, что 7284 взяли под стражу. Я догадался бы, даже если бы Мурасакибара и Куроко не рассказали мне.

— Стукачи! — возмущается Такао. Он поговорит с Куроко. Такао думал, что они побратались!

— Я потребовал у них ответы, когда нашёл вот это на своём телефоне, — Мидорима тыкает своим телефоном в лицо Такао.

На экране фотография Такао в снаряжении шлюхи. Такао смеётся в окружении стариков. Ниже очень стрёмная подпись: «Он так одинок. Пожалуй, составлю ему компанию».

— У Котаро был твой номер? — блестяще отвечает Такао.

— Котаро? — выплёвывает Мидорима.

Должно быть, 7284 сделал фотографию прямо перед тем, как подошёл к Такао.

— Мог бы ты, э, удалить её? — говорит Такао, краснея. Продаться ради свободы Мидоримы — одно дело, но он правда, правда не ожидал, что Мидорима увидит его в таком наряде.

Мидорима сжимает телефон до побеления костяшек. Такао думает, что телефон сломается.

— Я был за решёткой. Полиция конфисковала мой телефон. Я не получил сообщения, пока меня не выпустили. Ты не понимаешь разве? Я бы не успел, я бы… господи, Такао. Было бы слишком поздно.

Мидорима дрожит, он бледен и словно болен. Такао хочет схватить его, прижать к себе, успокоить. Но Мидорима вряд ли расслабится.

— У меня была подстраховка, — защищается Такао.

— Куроко! — вскрикивает Мидорима. — Ты мог позвонить кому угодно, но позвонил Куроко! Слабейшему, бесполезнейшему…

Такао приподнимает бровь.

— Он выполнил свою задачу. Не ты ли всегда говорил не недооценивать его?

Мидорима стихает.

— Не надо было этого делать. Ты и представить не можешь… если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, я бы… — Мидорима закашливается.

Такао сглатывает. Тишина между ними — пороховая бочка; одна искра — взлетишь на воздух.

«Рискни, Казунари», — решает он.

Осторожно он говорит:

— Знаешь, Шин-чан, ты первый парень, в которого я влюбился.

Мидорима кажется растерянным.

— Не… не надо врать.

— Я не лгу.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя был парень в средней школе, — напоминает Мидорима.

— Да, был, — Такао морщится, но продолжает. — Я встретился с тобой до него. Ты не помнишь, но мы познакомились на базе ВС. Меня определили в твою группу.

— Ты… — неуверенно говорит Мидорима.

Такао улыбается.

— Я предложил поиграть в пятнашки. И упал на тебя…

— Это был ты? — шипит Мидорима.

— Ага, — смеётся Такао.

— Хочешь сказать, я всю жизнь любил одного человека? — грохочет Мидорима.

Такао быстро вдыхает. Он точно не это хотел сказать.

— Шин-чан?

Мидорима краснеет.

— Я… ты… ты не вернулся. Я жалел. Ты… ты мне понравился.

— Ты шутишь, — говорит Такао. — Ты меня даже не узнал.

— Я подумал, что вы похожи. Я не… господи, нас создали в лаборатории. Нам понадобилось время, чтобы понять, что физическое сходство означает кровные связи. Я… просто решил, что у меня особый тип.

— Шин-чан, — говорит Такао, не находя других слов.

Мидорима отстраняется, недовольный и сердитый, как мокрый кот.

— Ты должен был догадаться. И не говори, что 7284 не делал намёков. Я не ожидаю, что ты ответишь взаимностью, но, пожалуйста, не дразни меня, я…

— Шин-чан, ты дурак, — говорит Такао, хватая его лицо и притягивая его для поцелуя.

Мидорима почти мгновенно отталкивает его, и Такао проклинает себя.

— Прости, я забыл, 7284… он сказал, что тебе не нравится, когда тебя трогают, да?

Мидорима хмурится. Затем его лицо смягчается, и он протягивает руку. Его ладонь останавливается возле лица Такао и замирает.

— Да. Как правило. Но ты… всегда исключение. Ты исключителен.

Такао опускает голову, потому что понятия не имеет, что написано на его лице.  
Мидорима берёт его за руку, словно доказывая миру, что может.

— Ты не говорил.

Такао не позволяет себе закатить глаза. Он планировал вместе совершить убийство, господи помилуй, нарядился шлюхой, чтобы вытащить его из тюрьмы. Таскал его в повозке каждый день, приносил ему счастливые предметы. Он говорил это почти каждый день с их встречи, и не его вина, что Мидорима такой тормоз.

— Ты мне нравишься, Шин-чан. Очень. Тогда, сейчас и, наверное, ещё много-много лет. Раки и Скорпионы невероятно совместимы, знаешь?

Мидорима явно доволен собой.

— Да. Я знаю.

*

Химуро вырос на комиксах, обожая супергероев и ненавидя собственную посредственность. Наверное, поэтому он с такой лёгкостью отверг Кагами и попытался разорвать все связи с единственным человеком, который безоговорочно любил его. Кагами не обладал суперспособностями, но он явно превосходил среднего человека. Он вундеркинд, которому было предначертано преуспеть в любимом спорте Химуро.

Когда он переехал в Японию, встретил Мурасакибару, посмотрел, как Чудеса играют в баскетбол, влюбился в Мурасакибару, его самобичевание начало потихоньку растворяться. Потому что, возможно, он и был просто обычным человеком, возможно, он никогда не изменится, но если кто-то вроде Мурасакибары мог полюбить его, тогда его жизнь была вполне необычной.

Каждый день его восхищение Чудесами росло. Потому что они не просто люди с суперспособностями, они — люди, которые страдали и боролись за право жить на свободе. Даже Куроко, которого он хотел ненавидеть, доказал, что он самый невероятный среди них. Восхищаться Чудесами нормально.

Поэтому, увидев, что Такао изо всех сил борется, чтобы помочь Мидориме, Химуро откровенно выпадает из реальности. Когда Куроко будит их посреди ночи и объясняет свой план, Химуро не знает, что думать.

Для первогодки старшей школы у Такао впечатляющий набор навыков соблазнения. Его внешний вид превосходит все ожидания, (Химуро не может не смеяться над костюмом. Смотрится так, словно парень собрался на маскарад. Но, наверное, первогодка полагает, что так выглядят шлюхи. Очень мило на самом деле), но Такао смеётся и улыбается, и выходит у него естественно очаровательно.

Химуро видит его только мельком, и Мурасакибара утаскивает его в соседний бар. Как они предоставят поддержку, если они вообще в другом клубе? Но Куроко и Мурасакибара двигаются, как будто они на задании, и Химуро решает не спорить с ними.

Куроко обезвреживает 7284, но именно Такао обеспечил успех. Такао вышел на линию огня, составил план, осуществил его. Когда всё заканчивается и Химуро видит Такао, первогодка Шутоку всё ещё смеётся, но немного дрожит, словно знает, как близка была смерть.

Возможно, ничего более впечатляющего Химуро не видел. Такао — просто обычный человек. И он боролся, как любой человек.

До смерти мило. Химуро есть над чем подумать.

*

Только он отправляется в полицейский участок с 7284. Он смотрит с расстояния, чтобы понаблюдать, чем всё закончится.

Лишь Химуро видит, когда 7284 просыпается. Всё оружие взлетает в воздух, разворачиваясь дулами на полицейских. Глаза Химуро расширяются, он громко вскрикивает…

Но летит лишь одна пуля, поражая 7284 прямо в сердце.

Лишь Химуро видит, как испуганные глаза выстрелившего сверкают золотом.

Лишь Химуро видит Нэша Года-младшего, стоящего в сторонке с довольной ухмылкой на лице.

Тогда опасность становится реальна.

Он прочёл слишком много комиксов и прекрасно понимает, чем всё закончится.

Но возможно, только возможно, решение не кроется в комиксах.

*

Когда Такао входит в кафе, а сразу за ним — Касамацу, Кагами раздражённо смотрит на Химуро.

— Ты вовсе не хотел поболтать с нашими друзьями из ЛА.

— Ну нет, — признаёт Химуро.

— Надо было сказать, что это одно из _тех_ собраний, — ворчит Кагами.

— Я не хотел, чтобы пришёл Куроко.

— Только люди, да? — говорит Такао, усаживаясь.

— Не человеческие питомцы? — дразнит Химуро.

— Я официально апнулся до человеческого бойфренда, — радостно сообщает Такао.

— Поздравляю, — говорит Химуро.

— Ну теперь мы все в сборе. Надо создать клуб! — шутит Такао.

— Я не… — начинает Кагами, затем хмурится.

— Ты — нет? Фигня! Вы ребята настоящие женатики, — говорит Такао.

Химуро, который видел домашнее блаженство Кагами и Куроко, согласен всем сердцем.

— Мы друзья, — защищается Кагами.

Химуро жалеет брата и меняет тему.

— Я рад, что вы справились, извиняюсь, что не заметил.

— Так чё за движуха? — спрашивает Касамацу. — И почему Кисе не мог прийти?

Химуро отпивает чай. Он специально выбрал кафе, в котором они впервые встретились. Решил, что будет поэтично.

— У меня есть план, как избавиться от Золотого и Серебряного, — говорит он, переходя сразу к делу.

— А почему мы не говорим Чудесам об этом плане, уточни, пожалуйста? — с подозрением говорит Касамацу.

— Потому что только мы приведём его в действие, — говорит Химуро. — И сомневаюсь, что им понравится.

— Я в деле, — немедленно говорит Такао.

— Ты даже не знаешь, в чём план, — говорит Касамацу.

— Не важно. Если я чем-нибудь помогу Шин-чану, то я готов на всё.

— Я никого не убиваю, — напрямик говорит Касамацу.

— Мой план не включает убийство, — говорит Химуро. Хотя и мог бы. Ради Мурасакибары он сделает всё. — Слушайте, они сами сказали — если они остановят Золотого и Серебряного, всё закончится так, как Золотой и Серебряный хотели. Получится, словно Чудеса убирают людей, и античудесные настроения лишь усилятся.

— Но если мы их уберём, получится, что люди не поладили с людьми?

— Легко говорить, — ворчит Касамацу.

— У меня есть туз в рукаве, — торжествующе говорит Химуро.

Он завладел их вниманием и рассказывает план.

*

— План хороший, Химуро-сан.

Химуро проливает чай.

— Куроко? Ты откуда взялся? Давно ты тут сидишь?

— Я всё время сидел за с тобой, — признаётся Куроко и пододвигает стул.

— О, да. Я подумал, что это странно, — говорит Такао.

Химуро осуждающе смотрит на Кагами.

— Слушайте, Куроко ходит где хочет. Я уже забил и не пытаюсь его остановить, — говорит Кагами.

— Невежливо подслушивать, Куроко-кун, — вмешивается Химуро. — Или приходить без приглашения.

— Я приношу извинения. Я не собирался вмешиваться без необходимости. Я одобряю твой план, Химуро-сан. Простите мою смелость, но я уверен, что моё присутствие необходимо. Золотой может читать мысли.

Химуро задумывается и кивает. У него есть представление, как работает сила Куроко, и, учитывая все обстоятельства, Куроко им рано или поздно понадобится.

— Ты выманишь Золотого и Серебряного?

— Могу, — неуверенно говорит Куроко. — Но, полагаю, вашему плану нужно ещё одно Чудо.

— Какое? — с подозрением говорит Химуро.

— Акаши-кун.

Разнообразные вскрики из разряда «да ни за что на свете» оглашают стол.

— Он не узнает всех деталей плана, я прослежу, — говорит Куроко.

— Немного смущает, как бесцеремонно ты воздействуешь на память друзей, — говорит Химуро.

— Я не могу изменить свою сущность, — ровно говорит Куроко.

И уже не в первый раз Химуро сомневается во вкусе Кагами.

— План и правда хороший, — неохотно говорит Касамацу.

\- Я немного не понимаю, что произойдёт после того, как мы их одолеем, — говорит Такао. — В смысле, раз уж никаких убийств.

Честно говоря, Химуро ещё сам не понимает. Но он пытается говорить уверенно:

— Справимся.

Только Кагами понимает, что и Химуро понятия не имеет, но он молчит, что с его стороны очень мило, учитывая, что он всё ещё обижен за то, что Мурасакибара и Химуро сотворили с его диваном.

*

— Мурочин что-то планирует, — говорит Мурасакибара. Он щурится и тяжело смотрит на него.

— Не знаю, о чём ты, Ацуши, — с улыбкой говорит Химуро.

— Не пытайся меня защитить, Мурочин. Мурочин всего лишь обычный слабый человек.

— Что правда то правда, — приятно говорит Химуро. — Я лучше всех знаю, насколько я обычный.

Некоторые войны выиграют лишь обычные люди. Химуро постепенно понимает это.

*

Чтобы план сработал как надо, Чудеса не могут быть рядом. Довольно сложная задача, так как трое Чудес эволюционировали из «чрезмерно заботливых друзей» в «сумасшедше заботливых, немного сталкеров, невероятно собственников-бойфрендов».

(Четверо, если считать Куроко. Химуро подозревает, что только Кагами не понимает, что они встречаются).

В итоге он в паре с Юкио, потому что Такао до сих пор убеждён, что Кисе задушит его во сне, если он подойдёт слишком близко к Касамацу.

— Если мы уберём Золотого и Серебряного, настроения никуда не денутся, — говорит ему Касамацу.

— Но они перестанут распространяться, — отвечает Химуро.

— Надеюсь, что ты прав.

Затем в поле зрения появляются Золотой и Серебряный, вставая против Акаши.  
Акаши Приказал им прийти в одиночестве, это Химуро известно. Один глаз Акаши — Золотой, что означает, что он перешёл в режим «другого» Акаши. Химуро не знает, что Куроко ему сказал, но на лице Акаши — убийство и самопожертвование. Красное Чудо намерено остановить Золотого и Серебряного самостоятельно, и он умрёт, если понадобится.

По-своему Акаши Сейджуро защищает свободу, обретённую его друзьями. Он может не понимать, почему они выбрали человеческих любовников, но он всё равно хочет защитить их.

Целую секунду Химуро уважает Акаши.

А затем забывает, зачем пришёл.

*

— Мы хотели, чтобы люди разорвали вас на кусочки, — ворчит Золотой. — Но ты осмеливаешься приказывать нам, отброс?

— Я тебя выпотрошу на месте, — орёт Серебряный.

Свидетелей слишком много, слишком много людей. Если Акаши вступит в схватку с Джейсоном Сильвером, люди увидят монстров, которые разрушают город.

Химуро не имеет понятия, что происходит.

Но затем он видит Мурасакибару и думает: «Нет, нет, тебя не должно здесь быть».

*

Одно за другим Чудеса появляются в поле зрения. Мурасакибара, Аомине, Кисе и Мидорима. Они встают за Акаши, как последний рубеж.

Химуро беспомощен. Он ничего не может поделать.

— Вы уверены, что хотите здесь быть? — дразнит Нэш. — Джейсон возьмётся за вас, и вам крышка. Пути назад нет.

Слишком много людей, думает Химуро. Слишком много людей, и вот как всё закончится. Жизнь, которую они строили, закончится сегодня, так или иначе, и Химуро может лишь смотреть.

*

— Не недооценивайте нас, мудилы, — говорит Аомине.

— Наши репутации важны в самую последнюю очередь, — говорит Мидорима.

— Не важно, сколько людей нас возненавидят, — говорит Кисе. — Я нуждался в любви лишь одного человека.

— Как жалко, — ухмыляется Нэш. — Если вы так хотите умереть сегодня, я рад посодействовать.

— Смерть — не самое худшее, — лениво говорит Мурасакибара.

— И мы заберём вас с собой, — говорит Акаши. Все начинают светиться.

«Нет, — думает Химуро. — Нет».

*

Он получает сообщение.

«У вас есть десять минут. Не справитесь — я не смогу вас спрятать».

Химуро понятия не имеет, о чём это. Он не узнает имени и никогда не видел номера.

*

Затем, одно за одним, Чудеса гаснут и падают на землю, словно их атаковал мстительных бог. Золотой и Серебряный падают. Они пытаются подняться, но не могут, словно на них давит невидимый вес.

И тут Химуро вспоминает.

— Сейчас! — кричит он.

*

Кагами и Такао первыми добегают до Джейсона Сильвера, и Кагами явно рад врезать ему по морде.

Он оставляет Золотого на Химуро и Касамацу. Возможно, мало чести в свержении слабейшего противника, но Химуро никогда не дерётся честно.

Возникает потасовка — Золотой и Серебряный ослаблены, они, вероятно, не так сильны, как среднестатистический школьный атлет, и двое на одного.

Они затихают меньше чем за семь минут.

*

— Что за нахрен? — скептически говорит Аомине, пока Такао и Касамацу связывают Серебряного и Золотого.

— Радуга… — говорит Акаши, недоверчиво оглядывая людей.

— Это, должно быть, я, — говорит кто-то, появляясь в поле зрения. — Всем привет, давненько не виделись. Привет, Тацуя, прости, что так долго не мог прилететь.

— Нет тебе прощения, Шу, ты должен был появиться неделю назад, — прерывает Химуро.

— Мурочин, ты знаком с Радужным Королём? — спрашивает Мурасакибара.

— Радужным Королём? — восхищается Химуро.

Ниджимура прячет лицо в ладони.

— Пожалуйста, не называйте меня так. Вообще, ребят, я теперь Ниджимура Шуузо.

— Нет, нет, мы должны знать о Радужном Короле, — говорит Химуро.

— ПК-1365, доволен? Поколение «Король», Радуга-Тринадцать. Господи, Тацуя, не раздувай из мухи слона.

— Я просто обязан раздуть слона!

— Поэтому я и не говорил тебе, что у меня есть суперспособности.

— Подожди, подожди, так и всё? Всё закончилось? — спрашивает Аомине. — Мы даже ничего не делали! Нет, слушайте, я не позволю Кагами себя спасти!

— Я не ради тебя старался! — автоматически орёт Кагами.

— Я, пожалуй, полечу обратно в Америку, — говорит Ниджимура.

— Мы ценим твою помощь, Ниджимура-сан, — вежливо говорит кто-то из-за спин. — Но не мог бы ты уйти на несколько минут? Я не могу использовать свои способности, пока ты здесь.

Ниджимура поднимает Золотого и Серебряного с земли. Химуро в курсе, что все люди в радиусе трёх миль смотрят на них и шепчутся.

— Может, поможете, 989, 599? — говорит Ниджимура.

— Э-э-э, скучно, — протестует Мурасакибара. Но он и Аомине помогают утащить бессознательных мужчин.

Когда они исчезают из поля зрения, остальные Чудеса облегчённо вздыхают. На их лица возвращаются краски и они могут выпрямиться.

Затем все свидетели отворачиваются, поначалу смущённые, затем рассеянные. Они отправляются по своим делам, словно ничего и не было.

Только Чудеса и их возлюбленные видят неподвижную фигуру, которая светится чёрным и отводит взгляды.


	13. Глава 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Я просто обязана напомнить, что все мои знания касательно ВС пришли из аниме «Врата», а конкретно эта глава вдохновлена 8 серией, так что извиняюсь за всякие неточности. Хотя было весело.

Кагами ловит нездорово-бледного Куроко, едва тот качается и заваливается на бок. У него появляется совершенно нелепое желание подхватить Чудо на руки и унести, как принцессу (труда не составит: Куроко почти ничего не весит. Но попытайся он, Куроко наверняка врежет ему в живот – а для парня с почти полным отсутствием мускулатуры Куроко бьёт _больно_ ). Кагами поддерживает Куроко, обхватив одной рукой за талию, как после игры с Тоуо.

Акаши смотрит на Куроко – лишь на Куроко – и говорит:

\- Ты только что стёр память десяткам людей.

\- Да, Акаши-кун, - устало и едва слышно говорит Куроко.

Кагами посылает Акаши злобный взгляд. Он знает, что Акаши по барабану, но упаси его господь устроить для Куроко допрос с пристрастием…

\- Ты годами прятал свои способности, - с любопытством говорит Акаши – кажется даже, что он восхищён. – Ты намеренно позволил Тейко недооценить себя. Как долго ты планировал побег?

Куроко приподнимает подбородок.

\- Со смерти Оранжевого.

\- Но… - Акаши хмурится. – Он умер шесть лет назад.

\- Да, Акаши-кун.

Акаши не знает, что ответить. Поэтому он переключается на Химуро:

\- И как долго _ты_ планировал?

\- С Денни. Всё прошло гораздо более гладко, чем я рассчитывал, - радостно говорит Химуро. – Кто ж знал, что мой старый приятель из ЛА был в Тейко? Мир тесен.

*

Друг Химуро возвращается, только чтобы всех успокоить и ответить на несколько вопросов.

\- Меня отправили в Америку, чтобы держать другие Проекты под контролем, но по дороге я сбежал. Поэтому я просто обязан был вам помочь: они бы не освободились, если бы я никуда не делся.

\- Что будешь делать с ними? – прохладно говорит Акаши.

\- Верну в Америку. Засуну их туда, где они больше никому не навредят.

\- В самом деле? – не успокаивается Акаши.

\- Я знаю людей, которые решают такие вопросы по-тихому, - говорит Ниджимура. – Не только в Тейко делали Проекты. Просто нам повезло оказаться в самом жестоком месте.

\- Ты должен рассказать мне, что тебе известно об этих местах, - говорит Акаши тем приятным голосом, который таит в себе сотню невысказанных угроз.

Кагами знает: он не особо проницательный. Но даже ему понятно, что между ними что-то есть. История. Кагами интересно, почему все Чудеса так реагируют на Радугу. Они говорили, что другие Поколения не пересекались друг с другом, так что их связывает? Радуга друг или враг?

\- Когда-нибудь расскажу, - просто говорит Ниджимура. – Тацуя, я с тобой позже свяжусь.

\- Договорились, - говорит Химуро.

Чудеса остаются со своими бойфрендами и множеством молчаливых обвинений.

\- Прошло неплохо, - говорит Химуро, хлопая в ладоши. – Кто хочет пирог? Чую, нам нужен праздничный пирог.

\- Такао, мы уже обсуждали твою манию рисковать жизнью и утаивать это от меня.

\- Сенпай, ты козёл! Как ты мог? Тебя могли убить!

\- Не переводите стрелки! Вы сами-то что собирались делать?

\- Мурочин, почему ты не сказал мне, что знаком с Радужным Королём?

Кагами забирает Куроко и уходит по-английски.

*

Сложно поверить, что всё закончилось. Кагами приводит Куроко в свою квартиру, укладывает в кровать и думает, как ему хотелось бы, чтобы Куроко никогда её не покидал.

На тумбочку он ставит стакан с водой и кладёт сэндвич.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Всё будет хорошо, Кагами-кун, спасибо. Я просто перенапрягся. Мне нужно отдохнуть.

Куроко замолкает, и постепенно Кагами понимает, что он уснул. Несколько минут Кагами наблюдает, восхищаясь своим другом.

Через некоторое время он чувствует себя извращенцем, наблюдающим за спящим Куроко. Он выходит в гостиную и звонит Химуро.

*

\- Уверен, что не останешься подольше? – спрашивает Химуро.

Ниджимура качает головой.

\- Нужно переправить их обратно в Америку.

\- До сих пор не верю, что ты был членом секретной организации шпионов с суперспособностями и не рассказал мне.

\- Я же говорил, мы не… о, забудь.

\- Заглядывай, ладно?

Ниджимура колеблется.

\- Лучше мне держаться подальше от них. Даже когда я не подавляю их силы намеренно, нам неуютно находиться рядом. Именно поэтому я не появлялся на их горизонте. Милосерднее всего будет покинуть их жизни.

Химуро прощается с другом. Кагами поотстал, чтобы предоставить им личное пространство, но он не может не слышать обрывки. У него много вопросов, но, наверное, ему не стоит знать ответы.

\- Ну так и всё? – говорит Кагами. – Всё закончилось, да? Мы можем вернуться домой, обратно к нормальной жизни?

\- Надеюсь. Я прогулял кучу уроков.

*

Кагами надеется, что всё устаканится. Он скучает по тем дням, когда его волновал лишь баскетбол.

Когда Химуро и Мурасакибара возвращаются в Акиту, Кагами ожидает, что вздохнёт с облегчением, ведь наконец-то квартира в его полном распоряжении. Но она становится пустой и тихой. И Куроко больше не заглядывает, что, наверное, к лучшему, потому что Кагами очень нужно разобраться, что у него за отношения с мальчишкой.

Придя в школу, он не ожидает нападения журналистов.

\- Вы! Вы в баскетбольном клубе, верно? Вы играли с Чудом? Каковы ваши ощущения? Вам приходилось бояться за свою жизнь?

\- Чего? – изумляется Кагами.

\- Каково учиться в школе с убийцей?

\- Чего? – ворчит Кагами. Теперь он зол.

\- Как думаете, честно ли играть в команде с монстром?

\- Куроко не монстр! – орёт Кагами. Не раздумывая, он поднимает кулак, чтобы кому-нибудь врезать (камера перед лицом невероятно бесит).

\- Эй-эй, - говорит Изуки, появляясь из ниоткуда. Митобе ловит руку Кагами.

\- Хьюга, Митобе, угомоните Бакагами! – приказывает тренер. – Изуки, Коганей, отвлеките!

\- Ладушки-ладушки, тренер! – говорит Коганей.

\- Почтеннейшая публика, взываю к вам, - говорит Изуки камерам. – Хотите услышать забавную шутку?

\- Ты что творишь, идиот? – рычит Хьюга прямо в ухо Кагами, оттаскивая его в сторону.

\- Что за хрень происходит? - спрашивает Кагами, хотя в животе затягивается тугой узел. Он уже знает, что происходит, просто не хочет верить.

\- По всему интернету вчера разошлось, - скептически говорит Хьюга. – И как ты не заметил?

\- Я в сеть нечасто выхожу, - бормочет Кагами.

Хьюга и не особо слушает.

\- Нужно прямо сейчас найти Куроко.

*

Впервые в жизни Куроко несложно найти. Он всё-таки в классе Кагами. Хьюга и остальные второгодки уходят, напоследок в красках расписав первогодкам, что с ними произойдёт, если они не явятся на тренировку с объяснениями.

Кагами садится перед Куроко и первым делом замечает, насколько тот до сих пор бледен. Гораздо бледнее обычного; кажется, что Куроко исчезает. Затем Кагами понимает, что одноклассники замечают Куроко. Они смотрят исподтишка и шепчутся.

После Зимнего Кубка Переполнение Куроко немного ослабло, но вот теперь Кагами откровенно в замешательстве.

\- Эй, Куроко. Ты в порядке? Почему тебя видно?

\- Я всё ещё истощён после схватки с Золотым, - тихо говорит Куроко. – Возможно, я намеренно занижал собственные способности, но я по-прежнему слабейший Проект. При нормальных обстоятельствах я бы быстрее оправился, но…

\- Что происходит? – спрашивает Кагами, но его прерывает учитель.

*

За обедом разговор продолжается.

\- Момои-сан позвонила нам вчера, чтобы предупредить. Оказывается, у Золотого был запасной план на случай его внезапного исчезновения. Он опубликовал некоторые конфиденциальные документы Тейко относительно наших прошлых заданий. Большинство из них Момои-сан выловила. Она заглушила всё, что могла, а что не смогла, обработала так, чтобы всё казалось ложью. Тем не менее, они привлекли большое внимание и вызвали много вопросов.

Куроко замолкает, словно пытается восстановить дыхание. Слишком нездоровый у него вид, _слишком_ , и он недостаточно ест. Кагами суёт ему еду, но Куроко лишь откусывает понемногу.

\- Так всё напрасно? – встревоженно спрашивает Кагами.

Куроко качает головой.

\- Не совсем. Больше со стороны Золотого ничего не придёт. Он теперь за кадром и не может распространять неприятности. Если мы продержимся, то всё будет в порядке.

Если. А что за этим «если»? Что произойдёт с Чудесами, если общество решит, что они слишком опасны?

Кагами даёт Куроко кусок дынного хлеба, который тот всё равно не съест. Кагами беспомощен.

*

Как и пообещали, они идут в баскетбольный клуб с объяснениями. В основном говорит Куроко, предоставляя небольшой обзор на Золотого и его планы. Он многое опускает – Серого и Зелёного 7284; свержение Золотого; тот факт, что «слухи» о Проектах-убийцах из Тейко – правда. Если убрать такие мелочи, в истории получается множество пробелов, и даже Кагами видит, что второгодки не купились.

\- Придурки, надо было раньше рассказать! – орёт Хьюга. Похоже, у баскетбольного клуба Сейрин есть главное правило: не выпытывать у Куроко детали. – Мы же товарищи, забыли? Мы на вашей стороне!

Куроко склоняет голову.

\- Спасибо.

\- Итак, с этого момента никто не разговаривает с журналистами, ясно? – велит Рико. – И точно не орёт на них, понятно? – она смотрит на Кагами.

\- Мы справимся вместе, - подчёркивает Хьюга.

\- Спасибо, - повторяет Куроко так тихо, что слышит лишь Кагами.

*

\- Пойдём со мной домой, - велит Кагами.

\- Кагами-кун такой храбрый, - бормочет Куроко.

\- Идиот! – говорит Кагами, краснея. – Просто не следует тебе сейчас оставаться в одиночестве.

Куроко не возражает. Кагами готовит ему ужин и следит, чтобы всё было съедено. Щёки Куроко приобретают более здоровый оттенок.

Он отдаёт Куроко кровать и готовит себе гостевой матрас. Уложив Куроко, он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Чудо ловит его за запястье.

\- Останься, пожалуйста.

Кагами застывает. Он не понимает, чего просит Куроко – или что предлагает.

\- Куроко?

\- Кровать достаточно большая для двоих, - говорит Куроко. Кагами всё ещё понятия не имеет, что он задумал.

Кагами забирается в кровать, сердце колотится о рёбра. Его лихорадит; ему кажется, что лицо у него красное, как волосы. Он спал в постели с голой Александрой Гарсиа (честно говоря, он и не в курсе был на тот момент), но он не готов к чувству, которое возникает, когда полностью одетый Куроко уютно устраивается у него под боком. Куроко сворачивается почти клубком, прячет лицо на груди Кагами и крепко прижимается к нему. Он засыпает в считанные секунды.

Нет ничего естественнее в мире, чем обнять Куроко и крепко прижать в себе. Сердце похоже на бомбу, готовую взорваться, и Кагами думает, что так ему ни за что не уснуть.

Но звук дыхания Куроко, тепло его тела, запах ванили постепенно убаюкивают Кагами. Он в жизни не спал так крепко.

*

Он просыпается, потому что внезапно становится очень холодно. Куроко садится, выбираясь из рук Кагами, и только тогда Кагами слышит, что у Куроко звонит телефон.

\- Алло? Кисе-кун?.. вот как. Да, я понимаю, скоро включу компьютер… нет необходимости, он со мной… я вешаю трубку, Кисе-кун.

И откладывает телефон.

\- Чего хотел Кисе? – вяло спрашивает Кагами. Шесть утра, в такое время положено спать.

\- Он хочет провести видеобеседу со всеми. Полагаю, что Касамацу-сан собирается нам что-то сообщить.

\- Касамацу? – Кагами верит, что третьегодка Кайджо не потребует ненужных встреч, так что он зевает и отправляется включать компьютер.

Настроить видеочат с семью участниками довольно сложно, но он справляется.

\- Поверить не могу, Курокоччи! Ты у Кагамиччи? Стыд и позор! Кагамиччи, ты развращаешь нашего невинного Куроко?

\- Заткнись, ничего подобного! – орёт Кагами. Хотя, учитывая эпичную причёску Куроко и футболку Кагами, которую Чудо использует в качестве пижамы, Кагами должен признать, что доказательства отвратные.

\- Только я спал в одиночестве? Нечестно! Шин-чан, почему мы не веселимся?

\- Тихо, Такао.

Только Такао из всех людей подключился к беседе из своей комнаты. Касамацу и Кисе смотрят с одного экрана, как и Химуро с Мурасакибарой. (Никто не говорит вслух, что ни на одном из них нет рубашек). Аомине, Момои и Акаши пользуются своими компьютерами.

\- Пожалуйста, можно перейти к делу, Рёта? – спрашивает Акаши. – Мне скоро в школу собираться.

Кагами видится плохой знак в том, что Акаши не переключился обратно на более вменяемую половину.

Касамацу отвечает:

\- Из-за ВС собирают парламент. Моего отца и некоторых солдат будут опрашивать относительно их действий с Чудесами. Всё будет транслироваться на тв. И вас туда тоже притащат.

\- И что это значит? – резко спрашивает Такао.

\- Это значит, что вас будут спрашивать перед миллионом камер, а не представляете ли вы угрозу для общества, - прямо говорит Касамацу. – Притворятся, что делают выговор солдатам ВС, на самом деле будут выставлять вас в самом невыгодном свете.

Все раздумывают над сказанным.

\- Но это ведь хорошая возможность, правда? – говорит Такао. – У вас, ребята, появится шанс защититься, доказать, что вы не представляете угрозы. Если собрание пройдёт хорошо, возможно, вас оставят в покое.

Аомине фыркает.

\- О, так и всё? Прекрасно.

Все Чудеса немного струсили.

\- Э-э-э-э, - говорит Мурасакибара.

\- Мы обречены, - угрюмо заявляет Кисе.

\- Не понимаю вашего пессимизма, - говорит Химуро. – Такао-кун дело говорит, если вас призовут к ответу, у вас появится шанс убедить людей в том, что Золотой вас оклеветал.

\- Химуро-сан, - говорит Куроко, и даже его голос звучит уныло. – Есть причина, по которой никто из нас, кроме Кисе-куна, не появлялся на публике.

\- Стоя перед камерой, у нас есть склонность выглядеть как, хм, как это называется? – говорит Аомине.

\- Угроза? – предполагает Момои.

\- Я хотел сказать «как кретины», но «угроза» тоже сойдёт, - говорит Аомине.

\- Интервью всегда давали Кисе и Момои, - говорит Мидорима, поправляя очки. – Остальные не очень… привлекательные.

\- Куроко нормальный, - защищается Кагами, глядя на Куроко.

\- Спасибо, Кагами-кун. Но даже если я не кажусь угрозой, особую симпатию я также не вызываю.

Кагами думает о невыразительном, непроницаемом Куроко и понимает, что он прав.

\- А я не такая обаятельная, как три года назад, - грустно говорит Момои. – Когда я говорю, женщины ненавидят меня. Хотя мужскую аудиторию я подкуплю.

Все покашливают и неловко ёрзают, а затем негласно решают не развивать тему «почему женщины ненавидят Момои».

\- Тогда пускай Кисе болтает, - говорит Такао.

Кисе качает головой.

\- Я, конечно, попробую! Я очень милый! Но, к сожалению, многие документы Золотого были направлены именно на меня. Огромное количество людей теперь знают, что я могу быть кем угодно и могу использовать это для убийств.

Все замолкают, понимая, что их страшная внешность не была бы большой проблемой, если бы они не были страшными людьми, которых учили убивать.

\- Не хочу напоминать очевидное, но что нам ответить, если нас спросят, учились ли мы убивать? – говорит Мидорима.

\- Соврать? – предлагает Такао.

\- Может прокатить, - подтверждает Химуро.

\- Ложь не сыграет нам на руку, если солдатам зададут тот же вопрос, - говорит Акаши.

\- Мой отец не переведёт стрелки на вас, - рычит Касамацу. – Никто не переведёт. Кроме того, если всплывёт правда, у них будут такие же проблемы, как у вас.

\- Не важно. Вы хоть представляете, как сложно сделать так, чтобы все врали одинаково? Не говоря уже о том, что врать надо убедительно. Ацуши, тебя учили убивать?

\- Что? Акачин же знает… ох. Я должен соврать. Не-е-е-е-ет. Нет. Разумеется, нет. Я безобиден.

За монотонным ответом Мурасакибары следует полная ужаса тишина. У них нет шансов.

\- Мы обречены, - повторяет Кисе.

\- Не сдавайся так просто, идиот! – говорит Касамацу и отвешивает Кисе подзатыльник. – Вы все, не смейте сдаваться! Собрание через три дня, потратьте время с пользой! Потренируйтесь прикидываться милыми существами, которые и мухи не обидят!

\- Скучно. Три дня – это мало, - стонет Мурасакибара. – А не проще уехать из страны?

\- Я над ним поработаю, - обещает Химуро. 

*

Кагами готовит завтрак и, несмотря ни на что, думает, как хорошо было бы, если бы каждое утро начиналось вот так (утренняя видеоконференция обречённых не в счёт). Просыпаться с Куроко, готовить ему завтрак, есть с ним, идти вместе в школу.

Немедленная атака журналистов у ворот школы разрушает мечты Кагами о домашнем уюте. Он изо всех сил старается скрыть Куроко, как настоящий свет, чтобы Куроко смог незамеченным скрыться.

\- Чувствуете ли вы себя в безопасности, учась в одной школе с Чудом?

\- Как думаете, каковы его истинные цели в вашей школе?

Затем внезапно Куроко появляется, тихий и злой, как во время игры с Кирисаки Дайчи.

\- Мы всего лишь хотели быть свободными.

Их ослепляет миллион вспышек, Кагами втаскивает Куроко на территорию школы, куда журналистам вход запрещён.

\- Тренер велела не разговаривать с журналистами

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Куроко.

\- Нужно залечь на дно.

\- Я знаю.

«Ты мог бы спрятаться», - хочет сказать Кагами. Потому что все об этом думали: Куроко нет причин проходить через ад вместе со своим Поколением. Он мог бы сделать так, чтобы никто не вспомнил о его существовании; он мог бы сбежать и жить мирной жизнью.

Но Куроко не был бы Куроко, если бы сбежал.

И Кагами не любил бы его, если бы он не был Куроко.

*

В день сбора парламента Кагами нервничает сильнее, чем за целую жизнь. Он не спал всю ночь, но ощущения отличаются от беспокойного волнения перед игрой.  
Вся команда Сейрин приходит пораньше, чтобы занять места. Они не одни: Кайджо, Шутоку, Йосен, даже Тоуо и Ракудзан заявляются; неплохую долю пришедших гражданских составляют баскетболисты старшей школы. Кагами от этого почему-то спокойнее. Хоть какие-то союзники, не думающие, что Чудеса – монстры. Кагами зажат между сенпаями, но кивает Химуро над головами Йосен.

Куроко – по другую сторону эстрады, с Чудесами, окружённый солдатами ВС. Все Чудеса – в костюмах (даже Момои), как молодые бизнесмены; но никто из них не выглядит особо «неопасным».

Проблема вся в том, что большинство из них под два метра и выше. Они физически превосходят людей, из-за этого кажутся старше своих лет; а под давлением у них ещё включается «боевой режим», в котором они готовы сразиться с любым, кто встанет у них на пути. Кагами нравилось бороться с ними на поле, но от первогодок Сейрин он узнаёт, что у Чудес «пиздецки страшная» аура, даже когда они ничего не делают.

Хреново они выглядят нормальными. Даже Куроко напряжён – как кто-то, кто готов в любой момент приступить к действиям.

Кагами несколько раз объяснили, что, по сути, это не судебное разбирательство. Когда всё закончится, Чудес не возьмут под стражу – по крайней мере, не сразу – какое бы решение ни приняли.

Но они там, на другом конце комнаты, окружённые дюжиной официальных людей, готовых осудить их. Кагами думает, что всё очень даже похоже на судебное разбирательство. Суд над Салемскими ведьмами.

Эти люди готовы поджечь Чудеса на столбе.

*

Собрание долгое, люди говорят. Много говорят. Кагами отчаянно пытается понимать, но они используют кучу страшных юридических слов, и он улавливает только половину. Он в отчаянии, он запутался и понятия не имеет, что происходит. Впервые в жизни Кагами хочет поумнеть.

Но потом он замечает, что Рико сжала губы в тонкую линию, а её глаза мечут молнии – и решает, что, возможно, лучше ему и не понимать.

Через какое-то время он забивает и просто концентрирует внимание на Куроко.

*

Когда начинают вызывать к тумбе, Кагами немедленно напрягается. (Хьюга снова объясняет, что их не «вызывают к тумбе» и просит забыть это слово, но Кагами в молодости посмотрел слишком много выпусков «Встать, суд идёт», поэтому он будет использовать те слова, которые понимает).

Отца Касамацу он узнал бы, даже если бы его не назвали по имени. Касамацу Ёдзи – постаревшая и не такая злая версия своего сына. Вот уж он-то точно умеет говорить красиво; но Кагами интересно, насколько всё серьёзно для вызванного человека.

\- Сержант Касамацу, эти дети когда-нибудь проявляли признаки опасности?  
Кагами задерживает дыхание. Весь зал заседаний («Это не зал заседаний, Кагами, заткнись») замирает в ожидании ответа Ёдзи.

\- Ну знаете ли, это расплывчатый вопрос, - говорит Ёдзи, почёсывая подбородок. – У них есть суперспособности, что само по себе опасно. Но если вы запишите что-нибудь на кассеты моих сыновей и попортите их записи – вот тогда вы точно в опасности.

По залу прокатывается смешок, но напряжение по-прежнему можно потрогать.

\- Сержант Касамацу, я подозреваю, что вы уходите от ответа, - твёрдо говорит женщина. – ВС сознательно приютили убийц и внедрили их в старшие школы?

\- Китахара-сан, - говорит Ёдзи со смертельно серьёзным лицом. – Честное слово, если бы у ВС появилось хоть малейшее подозрение, что Чудеса могут быть угрозой обществу, мы бы не выпустили их с базы.

Кагами впечатлён. Ёдзи говорит честно, но на вопрос не отвечает. Иногда взрослые невероятны.

\- Это ваши личные предположения, сержант Касамацу, или у вас есть доказательства?

\- А вы, похоже, думаете, что я сужу предвзято, потому что живу с одним из Чудес.

\- Да, именно так я и полагаю.

\- Значит, вы также полагаете, что я плохой отец, и я воспринимаю это как личное оскорбление.

Женщина сбита с толку (Кагами до сих пор не понял, юрист она, журналистка или кто вообще. Она ему не нравится, и он рад видеть её смущённой).

\- Я не…

\- У меня три сына, Китахара-сан, три сына, которых я люблю больше всего на свете. Вы полагаете, что я сознательно могу подвергнуть их опасности?

\- Я не говорила…

\- Мой старший сын навещал Чудес с пятнадцати лет. Вы хотите сказать, что я сознательно привёл его туда, где ему могли причинить вред? Подверг его опасности?

\- Сержант Касамацу, вы отходите от темы…

\- Ради своих сыновей я пойду на всё, Китахара-сан. Ради всех троих. Я сделаю всё, чтобы никто не причинил им вреда.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, что вы хороший отец, - слабо говорит женщина.

Кагами немного расслабляется. Если так и дальше пойдёт, возможно, они прорвутся.

*

Разумеется, ничто не идёт ровно, потому что приходит время допрашивать Чудеса. Первым вызывают Аомине.

Женщина изменила тактику. Она не спрашивает их о Тейко, не спрашивает, учили ли их убивать (Кагами уверен, что из этих вопросов Аомине бы выкрутился).

Вместо этого она спрашивает о баскетболе, и Кагами немедленно понимает, что они обречены.

\- Ты хороший игрок, Аомине-кун?

Кагами видит, что Аомине вот-вот ляпнет «меня одолею лишь я», но Аомине краем глаза замечает взгляды Куроко и Момои и просто говорит:

\- Да.

\- Ас своей команды, верно?

\- Когда меня выпускают на поле.

\- Как ты думаешь, твои способности дают тебе несправедливое преимущество?

\- Я не виноват, что все такие слабаки.

Обречены.

*

Следующим допрашивают Мурасакибару, и Кагами думает, что женщина намеренно избегает Кисе и Момои; она _хочет_ , чтобы Чудеса предстали монстрами

\- Мурасакибара-кун, твои способности дают тебе невероятную силу, верно?

\- Да, правильно, - скучающе говорит Мурасакибара.

\- Ты достаточно силён, чтобы сломать человека пополам?

\- Да с лёгкостью.

Кагами бьёт себя по лбу. Он знает, что Химуро повторил его жест.

\- Использовал ли ты свою силу, чтобы причинить вред обычным людям?

\- Херня это всё! – орёт Химуро. Все взгляды оборачиваются на него.

\- Молодой человек, если вы не способны сдерживаться, вам придётся нас покинуть.

\- Но это реальная херня, - орёт Хьюга, напугав Кагами. – Хотите знать, опасны ли Чудеса? Как насчёт спросить тех, кто с ними учится и играет в одной команде?

\- Точно! – кричит Мияджи из толпы Шутоку. – Не желаете ли у нас спросить, хотим ли мы ходить с ними в одну школу? Нам нравится Мидорима!

\- Аомине ленивый и высокомерный, но он наш товарищ, и никто нам другой не нужен! – кричит Вакамацу.

\- Сей-чан навсегда! Мы любим Сей-чана! – вмешивается Рео. Команда Ракудзан одета в одинаковые красные футболки. Они пользуются возможностью и машут флажками с лицом Акаши.

Волна криков поднимается от всех баскетболистов; каждый кричит что-то в поддержку Чудес. Начинается хаос – а Кагами просто сидит и смотрит в оцепенении.

Проблема касалась лишь Чудес – и людей, которые их полюбили. Так они думали. Думали, что придётся выкручиваться в одиночку. Но никому не приходило в голову, что сокомандники тоже могут поддержать. Но, глядя на команду Сейрин – первогодок и второгодок, кричащих, злых, как Кагами – он понимает, как они сглупили.

Человек, который точно не судья, но тоже важный, приводит всех в чувство.

\- Если ещё хоть один баскетболист вмешается, я вас _всех_ вышвырну.

\- Но не важно ли выслушать их? – говорит Касамацу Ёдзи. – Эти дети знают Чудес лучше, чем все мы, и они явно поддерживают своих товарищей.

\- Эти дети – заинтересованные лица, - холодно говорит не-судья. – Я уверен, что их противники, у которых нет сокомандника с суперспособностями, не выступили бы в их защиту.

Кагами сердито глядит на него – как и вся команда Сейрин. Как все «нормальные» баскетболисты. Они сражались с каждым; Чудес выпускали на поле только друг против друга. Кто он такой, чтобы осудить их усилия?

Но никто не рискует вмешаться.

*

Акаши пропускают, ехидно уточнив, что «человек, чьи приказы беспрекословно исполняются, слишком опасен, чтобы иметь право голоса».

Акаши послал женщине такой взгляд, который никак не помог ему выглядеть нестрашным.

Затем вызывают Куроко.

Кагами знает, что ему во многом повезло: он физически одарён, у него состоятельные родители, у него замечательные друзья, - поэтому он никогда не хотел большего. В отличие от Химуро, он не мечтал о суперспособностях.

До этого момента. Момента, когда он всем сердцем желает схватить Куроко и забрать его, спрятать; защитить его любой ценой.

Кагами не особо религиозен, но он молится любому богу, который готов его выслушать.

Он молит о чуде.

*

\- Итак, ты можешь стирать воспоминания?

\- Правильно, - говорит Куроко. Проносятся шепотки. – Но в очень ограниченной степени. Я могу лишь сделать так, что человек временно забывает о моём существовании.

\- Но, по сути, ты «промываешь» людям мозги, правильно?

\- Я никогда не рассматривал свои способности в таком свете.

\- Так что помешает тебе войти в банк и ограбить его? Ты можешь сделать так, что никто и не вспомнит о твоём посещении.

\- Если я могу что-то сделать, ещё не значит, что хочу. Способность выбирать, что верно, а что нет, делает нас людьми.

Ещё шепотки. Ответ хороший, и Куроко должен понравиться людям. Он маленький и не такой страшный, как остальные.

Но невозмутимость работает против него. Он кажется очень холодным и отстранённым. Кагами хочет закричать.

«Вы его не знаете! Он борется, чувствует и горит ярче, чем все вы вместе взятые!»

Он сжимает кулаки так сильно, что ногти протыкают кожу.

\- Очень красноречиво. Возможно, ты ответишь на вопрос, который до сих пор все избегали. Тейко учили вас убивать?

Кагами и не знал, что секунда может быть бесконечна.

А затем снаружи доносятся крики и отвлекают всех. Никто не замечает, что Куроко замешкался перед ответом.

Крики становятся громче.

\- Что происходит? – спрашивает не-судья.

\- Толпа старшеклассников, - говорит коп.

\- Я уже сказал, что если хоть один баскетболист прервёт…

\- Насколько я понимаю, это волейболисты.

 _Волейболисты_?

\- Ты знаешь каких-нибудь волейболистов? – шепчет Кагами, обращаясь к Хьюге.

Хьюга хмурится.

\- По-моему, у Сейрин даже нет волейбольного клуба!

Двери распахиваются, и в зал вваливается толпа старшеклассников. В центре – маленький парнишка с ярко-рыжими волосами в чёрном спортивном костюме. Он прорывается вперёд.

Не-судья призывает к порядку и спрашивает:

\- Ты кто такой?

Парень с рыжими волосами шарахает ладонями по перилам, которые отделяют зрителей от допрашиваемых.

\- Я Хината Шоё. Первогодка Карасуно, волейболист, номер десять, центральный блокирующий. Модель ПЧ-О394; моё Поколение звало меня «Оранжевый». Провальный эксперимент Тейко, - он сжимает перила и смотрит на допрашивающих, как рыцарь на дракона. – Я пришёл, чтобы защитить свою человечность.

Мир тонет в хаосе.

*

Волейболисты окружают парня с оранжевыми волосами. Те, кто ближе к нему, одеты в такие же чёрные костюмы, но народу настолько много, что становится очевидно: они из разных школ. За мальчишкой – старшеклассники из по крайней мере десяти разных школ, и настроены они агрессивно.

\- Молодой человек, вы хотите сказать, что вы – восьмое Чудо? – резко говорит не-судья. – Никто не сообщал, что вас больше.

\- Никто не знал. Я сбежал из Тейко шесть лет назад и всё это время жил нормальной жизнью, не представляя ни для кого угрозы. Я жил с людьми и играл с ними в волейбол…

\- В официальных играх? Против нормальных учеников? – спрашивает не-судья.

\- Не такое уж у меня и преимущество! – горячо отвечает Хината.

\- О да, Хината в волейболе полный ноль, - услужливо говорит высокий блондин в очках. – Подачи и приёмы у него дерьмовые, блокировать он тоже не особо способен, и даже в нападении…

\- Эй! Цукишима!

\- Просто помогаю доказать, что ты прав.

\- _Помогай немного меньше_!

Толпа хихикает. В происходящем есть что-то очень обычное.

\- Любой, кто играл против Коротышки, скажет вам, что Карасуно – шикарная команда, но без суперлюдей, - говорит красивый парень в бело-бирюзовом костюме. – А все, кто играл с ними, пришли сегодня, чтобы вам это подтвердить, - он указывает на толпу волейболистов.

\- Вопрос не в этом, - говорит разозлённая женщина. – Вы уводите нас от основной темы.

\- Вы не смеете взять Чудеса под стражу, - говорит Хината. – А если вас не остановить, то забирайте и меня тоже.

\- Собираетесь посадить Хинату в тюрьму – не забудьте и про нас, - говорит высокий черноволосый парень, стоящий ближе всех к новому Чуду. Выражение его лица такое, что он становится самым страшным человеком в комнате. – Потому что Хината среди нас - самый человек.

\- Никто никого не собирается сажать в тюрьму, - с досадой говорит интервьюер. – Мы пытаемся понять, опасны ли вы. В любом случае, как ты докажешь, что ты Чудо?

Стоявшие ближе всех к Хинате немедленно убираются с дороги ещё до того, как он начинает светиться. Затем его окружает оранжевый свет. Он прыгает, используя перила как трамплин, и взлетает почти на шесть метров в воздух. (И да, Кагами завидует).

Он приземляется перед не-судьёй и допрашивающими, закрывая собой Куроко.

\- Тогда спросите у меня что угодно. Я расскажу вам всё, что вы хотите узнать.

*

Не-зал-судебных-заседаний становится невероятно тесным, когда волейболисты втискиваются на сиденья. Большинство из них находят места в толпе баскетболистов, которые приветствуют союзников.

Оппозиция явно не знает, что делать с новым парнишкой – и не хочет ничего с ним делать. Потому что, в отличие от других Чудес, парень крошечный. Он даже ниже Куроко. Он с лёгкостью смешается с толпой учеников средней школы, а может и начальной.

Смотрится так, словно официальные люди доказывали зрителям опасность собак на примере ротвейлеров и питбулей, но тут перед ними выскочил шпиц, а они всё равно не меняют тактику.

\- Так… Хината-кун… ты… летаешь?

\- Я прыгаю! – гордо говорит он. – Очень высоко. И несколько секунд могу парить в воздухе. Но прям летать-летать я не могу, что, позвольте отметить, - величайшее разочарование моей жизни. Ну и ещё то, что я не высокий.

Толпа снова смеётся, и Кагами видит, что противники впадают в панику.

\- Но ты должен признать, что у остальных Чудес опасные способности.

\- Ага, и они меня выше, - говорит Хината, вызывая очередной смех.

Кагами восхищён. Вот он, Оранжевый, лучший друг Куроко. Он противоположен Куроко во всем. Куроко – человек, которого легко проглядеть, но Хинату нельзя не заметить. Он притягивает взгляды, как солнце. Куроко сложно прочесть, а все эмоции Хинаты написаны у него на лице, словно он открытая книга. Кагами никогда не видел такой выразительности.

Юрист (или журналистка, или кто угодно) смотрит на них жёстко, словно понимает, что если она не нанесёт смертельный удар, она потеряет доверие людей.

\- Хината-кун, ответь мне наконец: Тейко учили вас убивать?

Лицо Хинаты леденеет, его взгляд становится жёстче. У Кагами мурашки по спине. Хината смотрит на женщину, а затем ровно заявляет:

\- Тейко лишь причиняли нам боль - снова и снова. 

*

Люди задерживают дыхание. Тишина почти кричащая.

Лицо Хинаты не меняется.

\- Они били Чёрного током каждый раз, когда он улыбался или плакал; Фиолетового пороли, когда он не делал того, что от него требовали; однажды Синему сломали ноги за то, что он убежал слишком далеко, - он указывает на каждое Чудо, о котором говорит, чтобы все понимали, о ком речь. Затем бьёт себя в грудь. – Меня попытались убить и оставили умирать на свалке. Нас били, морили голодом и запирали в крошечных комнатах. Вы не смеете снова запереть нас где-нибудь. Вы не смеете.

Куроко спрятал лицо в ладони, но он дрожит, и Кагами знает: он плачет. Момои рядом с ним открыто утирает слёзы. Рико всхлипывает, прижимаясь к Хьюге. И не она одна. Химуро плачет, плачет маленькая блондинка, пришедшая с волейболистами. В толпе Ракудзан нет сухих глаз. Почти все рыдают.

\- Я не убийца, - тихо, как шторм, говорит Хината. – Я волейболист.

*

Обвиняющие уже проиграли. Нельзя теперь травить Чудеса, не выставляя себя при этом полнейшей скотиной: общество их больше не поддержит.

Конец проходит как в тумане, и все разражаются поздравлением. Чудеса покидают эстраду и отправляются к своим командам, как будто идут домой. Сейрин налетает на Куроко, словно они выиграли Зимний Кубок.

Сложно поверить, что всё закончилось. Кагами встречается взглядом с Куроко, и они смотрят друг на друга, контуженные взрывной волной. Они не знают, что делать дальше.

*

Кагами не знает, кто придумал это, но миллион волейболистов и баскетболистов решают отпраздновать и отправляются в парк. Несколько солдат покупают на всех пиццу, а затем начинается соревнование в спорте, которой непонятно как назвать: то ли «волейбаскетбол», то ли «баскетволейбол».

Кагами остаётся с Куроко, который, кажется, пытается раствориться.

\- Так это Оранжевый, а? Я думал, он больше.

\- Учёные думали, что миниатюрность придаст ему лучшую аэродинамику, - отвечает Куроко.

\- Поговори с ним, - подталкивает Кагами. Потому что он в курсе, что Куроко избегает Хинату.

\- Я… не знаю, что сказать ему. То, что он сделал… очень меня впечатлило.

Кагами оборачивается туда, где Хината ругается с Мурасакибарой. Впечатлило – не то слово. Кагами подслушал разговоры волейболистов; как выяснилось, большинство команд – из префектуры Мияги.

\- Всё равно поговори, - хрипло говорит Кагами.

Куроко кивает и делает пару шагов вперёд. Хината прекращает кричать на Мурасакибару (ему тоже не нравится, когда его похлопывают по голове) и улыбается, словно взошло солнце:

\- Привет, Чёрный!

\- Привет, Оранжевый. Спасибо за то, что ты сегодня сделал.

Хината, кажется, хочет многое сказать, но не знает, как.

\- Хотя было бы неплохо, если бы ты дал знать, что жив, немного раньше, - добавляет Куроко таким тоном, который Кагами классифицирует как «мстительный».

\- Я не знал, что ты жив! – протестует Хината. – Я не знал, что ты жив, пока не увидел тебя вчера по телевизору!

\- Ага? Так нас ты бы оставил гнить? – говорит Аомине.

Хината щурится.

\- Честно говоря, это вы оставили меня умирать.

Аомине смеётся и бьёт Хинату по спине.

\- Да уж, на твоём месте я бы плюнул на нас.

*

Кагами оказывается не в теме, потому что не хочет мешать воссоединению Куроко и Хинаты. Каким-то образом он обнаруживает себя рядом со страшным черноволосым парнем, который по прибытию был ближе всех к Хинате. Им нечего сказать друг другу, но они смотрят на Хинату и Куроко с одинаковым выражением боли.

К ним подходит Такао.

\- Эй, вы двое. Будете в моей волейбаскетбольной команде. О, ты же Кагеяма, верно?

\- Да? – осторожно говорит Кагеяма.

\- Ты парень Хинаты, верно?

\- Я его сеттер. 

Такао корчит рожу.

\- Это что значит? «Парень» на языке волейбола?

Кагеяма задумывается и пожимает плечами.

\- Ну в общем да.

\- Значит, ты один из нас, чувак! - смеётся Такао и бьёт Кагеяму по спине. – Член эксклюзивного «Клуба Бойфрендов Чудес»! Надо купить футболки! Придумать логотипы! Выйти на парад!

С каждым словом Кагеяма напрягается всё сильнее, и, наконец, Такао утаскивает его за собой.

Его место занимает Мидорима. Чудо прослеживает взгляд Кагами и смотрит туда, где Куроко и Хината пытаются закинуть волейбольный мяч в кольцо.

\- Куроко однажды сказал, что доброта Оранжевого – не слабость. Он снова оказался прав.

Кагами не может смириться, что Хинату пришли поддержать не только товарищи по команде, но и противники, которые играли с ним и проиграли. Сколько харизмы в этом мальчишке?

\- Чудеса сегодня - тренд в интернете, - говорит Кагами. – Вы популярны, как никогда.

\- Сомневаюсь, что мне это нужно, - холодно говорит Мидорима. – Но, полагаю, альтернатива хуже.

\- Эй! Мидорима! Бойфренд Куроко! Присоединяйтесь! – зовёт Хината.

Кагами краснеет. Куроко не поправляет своего друга, поэтому Кагами может лишь присоединиться к их игре.

*

В конце дня происходит множество слезливых прощаний – многие баскетболисты поклялись в вечной дружбе с некоторыми волейболистами.

Хината и Куроко обмениваются номерами.

\- Созвонимся, и приезжай в гости, ладно, Тецуя?

\- Хорошо, Хината-кун. Обещаю.

\- Тецуя-а-а-а-а. После всего, через что мы прошли, можешь звать меня Шоё!

Куроко неуверенно улыбается.

\- Да, Шоё-кун. До встречи.

\- Пока, Тецуя! Пока, Кагами!

Кагами смотрит на Куроко, который, кажется, вот-вот свалится.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Просто устал, Кагами-кун. Долгий был день. Я хочу домой.

\- Я тебя подброшу.

\- Я имел в виду… я хотел бы пойти к тебе домой, если ты не против. 

Кагами надеется, что он не покраснел.

\- Да, хорошо.

*

Нигоу чувствует себя как дома в квартире Кагами. Кагами пока не осознаёт, что будет жить с собакой, но уже подумывает предложить Куроко переехать к нему.

Он садится рядом с Куроко и даёт ему чашку с чаем.

\- Я рад, что твой друг жив, - говорит он, надеясь, что прозвучит не очень странно. – Хотя трудно поверить. Он рассказал тебе, как выжил?

Куроко качает головой.

\- Он сказал, что история долгая и он расскажет в следующий раз. Но подумать только, он был жив и свободен последние шесть лет… я рад за него. Он удивителен.

\- Не так удивителен, как ты, - почти на автомате говорит Кагами.

\- Кагами-кун добр, но судит предвзято.

\- Да нет же! Ты удивителен, все знают! Остальные Чудеса до сих пор восхищаются, что ты бросил вызов Тейко.

Куроко хмурится.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Кагами, поняв, что не говорил Куроко о том, что ему известно о комнате пыток Тейко и плане побега, кратко сообщает ему всё, что рассказали Чудеса в больнице.  
Когда Кагами замокает, Куроко качает головой.

\- Я не удивлён, что ты не догадался, Кагами-кун, ты ведь дурак…

\- Эй!

\- …но и лучшие умы Тейко не поняли, пока не оказалось слишком поздно. Но я удивлён, что остальные Чудеса думают, что это моя заслуга. Я ожидал, что уж они-то догадаются.

\- О чём догадаются?

\- Всё не настолько невероятно. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о гамартии?

\- Ты же знаешь, что нет, - говорит Кагами.

Куроко мягко смотрит на него.

\- Это означает «трагический изъян» - термин, используемый в древнегреческих трагедиях. У героев всегда есть трагический изъян, который приводит их к погибели. Я - гамартия Тейко.

\- Ты сейчас о чём?

\- Тейко всеми силами боролись, чтобы создать Успешные Проекты, - объясняет Куроко. – Они готовы были на всё ради достижения Успеха. Они создавали Проекты, которые физически превосходили их, и контролировали их при помощи страха.

\- Ну, - говорит Кагами.

Куроко нежно смотрит на Кагами, словно поверить не может, что Кагами не понимает, но всё равно любит его.

\- Но они приложили все усилия, чтобы я не чувствовал страха. Ничего не чувствовал. Они учили меня сопротивляться их же контролю, и всё - чтобы я стал более «Успешным». Они не понимали, что натворили, пока не оказалось слишком поздно.

Где-то в процессе объяснения рука Куроко пробралась в лапу Кагами. Кагами не до конца понимает, почему они держатся за руки, сидя на его диване, но он не жалуется.

\- Я знаю, остальные считают, что моя невозмутимость – знак того, что я всё ещё не оправился после Тейко. Но я всегда думал иначе. Это мой источник силы, то, что позволило мне сопротивляться им и сбежать. Но я не удивителен, Кагами-кун. Не удивительнее остальных.

«Удивителен, - хочет сказать Кагами. – Ты замечательный, ты самый удивительный человек, которого я встречал, я люблю тебя».

Куроко едва заметно краснеет.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

И только тогда Кагами понимает, что он сказал это вслух. Он хочет немедленно вскочить с дивана и спрятаться, но Куроко сильнее сжимает его руку.

\- Ты удивительный, - повторяет Кагами.

\- А ты чудо, Кагами-кун, - говорит Куроко. Он наклоняется и целует Кагами в уголок губ. Поцелуй совершенно целомудренный и длится несколько секунд, но, когда Куроко отстраняется, они оба краснеют. Куроко улыбается, широко и радостнее, чем Кагами когда-либо видел. Куроко похож на ангела, сошедшего с небес; помолчав, Чудо говорит:

\- Я так рад, что встретил тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: ура всем, кто догадался, что Оранжевый – Хината :)))))) простите, все, кто не смотрели Волейбол и не ожидали кроссовера. Я просто очень очень эгоистично бессовестно хотела, чтобы история оказалась тайным кроссовером.  
> В общем, спасибо всем, кто комментировал и читал. Особое спасибо всем, кто дождался до конца. Простите, если всё закончилось не так, как вы хотели. Я всё равно рада, что вы дочитали :) спасибо.
> 
> У фанфика есть невероятная додзинси. Пожалуйста, взгляните на арт Nostalchoy (http://nostacholy.tumblr.com/post/141095384055/designation-miracle) к сцене в главе 11.
> 
> Прим. пер.: Если вы не перевариваете Волейбол, то посматривайте время от времени мой профиль, я попробую сделать следующий перехват с историей во вселенной Баскетбола. У нас ещё шесть частей, мы ни в коем случае не расстаёмся!
> 
> P.S. сколько раз читаю финальную главу, столько раз плачу.


End file.
